Eterna Paixão
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: Um começo eletrizante... Um encontro sedutor... Um casamento perigoso! Quando tinha apenas dezesseis anos, lady Isabella Swan foi forçada a se casar com Edward Cullen para salvaguardar sua reputação. Entretanto, foi apenas uma união formal, e logo o sedutor Edward partiu em busca de uma vida de aventuras. Agora ele esta de volta, reivindicando a consumação do matrimônio.
1. Chapter 1

**Um começo eletrizante... Um encontro sedutor... Um casamento perigoso!**

Quando tinha apenas dezesseis anos, lady Isabella Swan foi forçada a se casar com Edward Cullen para salvaguardar sua reputação. Entretanto, foi apenas uma união formal, e logo o sedutor Edward partiu em busca de uma vida de aventuras. Agora ele esta de volta, reivindicando a consumação do matrimônio. Mas Isabella não tem a menor intenção de se sujeitar às exigências do "marido", por mais irresistível que seja o charme dele...

Apesar de sua fama de homem conquistador e mulherengo, o coração de Edward sempre pertenceu a Isabella, com quem ele teve de se casar quando ela era praticamente uma menina. Mas agora Isabella se transformou numa linda e encantadora mulher, que o faz ansiar por um amor que ele nunca conheceu...


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi Meus amores... Tudo bem com Vocês! Bom estou postando duas novas adaptações, esperem que gostem, essa é um romance histórico... Então se preparem, essa é uma adaptação é do livro de Elizabeth Thornton - Eterna Paixão, eu gostei muito dessa estória e por isso estou postando... Espero que gostem também... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬**

**Prólogo**

Como sempre, naquele verão os pomares e os jardins de Kent foram os primeiros a florir em toda a Inglaterra. Isabella caminhava pelas alamedas de pedra de Rivard Abbey, enlevada com a profusão de aromas, sons e visuais que a circun davam. Sentia-se desperta, como se a vibração daquele verão em particular pulsasse em uníssono com seu coração, trazendo promessas de algo desconhecido. Isabella não era mais uma menina, porém ainda não se tornara mulher.

Encontrava-se perdida em contemplação, quando ele surgiu junto à fonte. Chamou-a pelo nome, e ela ergueu a cabeça, pondo a mão espalmada pouco acima dos olhos para quebrar a luminosidade.

Por um momento não o reconheceu. Viu apenas um rapaz na casa dos vinte anos, que parecia deslocado entre as flores do jardim.

— Seu tio me disse que a encontraria aqui. O sorriso se apagou do rosto feminino.

— Edward! — Isabella exclamou, estendendo-lhe a mão, na tentativa de se recuperar do choque de vê-lo outra vez.

Sem que ela esperasse, o rapaz depositou-lhe um beijo na palma de cada mão. O charme que emanava dele era palpável.

Isabella nunca duvidara disso. O que a espantava, porém, era que ele o desperdiçasse com ela. Jamais haviam sido amigos, desde a mais tenra infância. Experimentaram uma aversão mútua desde o primeiro momento em que se viram.

— Quando chegou à Inglaterra, Edward? Tia Sue não me disse nada. Ela o esperava?

— Ninguém me aguardava. Resolvi fazer uma surpresa a todos. Além do mais, não perderia seu aniversário por nada deste mundo. — Ante a expressão de espanto de Isabella, ele continuou: — Feche a boca, garota travessa, isso não é próprio de uma dama. Você finalmente cobriu aquele feixe de ossos. Está bem mais apresentável, mas não estou certo se gostei de você ter cortado os cabelos. Ficavam-lhe melhor compridos.

Agora sim, parecia-se mais com o Edward Cullen que Isabella conhecia.

— E você não mudou nada — ela sibilou por entre os dentes. Ele soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

— Sabia que os seus olhos mudam de cor quando fica com raiva? Estão brilhando como os ônix neste exato momento.

As respostas que aquele homem odioso merecia custavam a vir-lhe à mente. Afinal, estava sem prática. Não o via há quase dois anos, desde que a livrara de sua odiosa presença, indo viver em Nova York.

Não obtendo resposta, Edward prosseguiu:

— Quando pensava em você, imaginava-a neste exato lugar. Uma rosa inglesa num jardim florido: segura, enclausurada, inviolável... — disse com ternura.

Aquelas súbitas mudanças de humor confundiam-na. Além disso, duvidava que aquele homem tivesse lhe devotado nem sequer um pensamento durante todo o tempo em que estivera ausente.

— Quanto tempo pretende ficar?

O olhar profundo de Edward se estreitou.

— Não muito. Nova York é meu lar agora. Mas tenho negócios concluir na Inglaterra. Em seguida partirei.

Com perfeita sinceridade, Isabella disse:

— Espero que seus negócios sejam concluídos satisfatoriamente muito em breve.

— Diga-me, lady Isabella, o que tem feito durante minha ausência? — ele perguntou, ignorando o comentário sarcástico.

Enquanto conversavam, Edward a guiava pelas aléias, parando vez ou outra para admirar uma flor rara. Não havia muito para contar. Isabella fizera poucos amigos na escola e recebera um número considerável de méritos no dia da formatura. O que não mencionou foi que trocaria tudo àquilo por um décimo da popularidade da irmã. Rosalie não lograra muito êxito acadêmico, porém era a garota mais popular de toda a escola. Não lhe diria nada disso, no entanto, pois certa vez ele a acusara de ter ciúme da irmã.

— Rosalie ficará desapontada de não estar aqui para lhe dar as boas-vindas — concluiu, encerrando a narrativa. — Quando terminou o ano letivo, ela viajou para visitar alguns amigos, mas voltará no final de semana.

Edward não teceu comentário algum sobre isso. Após um longo silêncio, perguntou:

— E quanto ao futuro? O que pretende fazer? — Isabella deu de ombros.

— Uma temporada em Londres. Bailes. Festas. Esse tipo de coisa. — Não prosseguiu, pois não acreditava que ele estivesse interessado nesses assuntos. A vida dele era milhares de vezes mais excitante. — Conte-me sobre a América e o Canadá. Tia Sue disse que você se saiu muito bem por si próprio. Ainda vive com sua irmã Alice e a família dela?

— Você quer dizer que me saí bem para um refugiado francês que chegou à Inglaterra só com a roupa do corpo? — Quan do ela fez menção de sair correndo, Edward a segurou pelo braço. — Não. Eu não pretendo brigar com você. O comentário saiu sem pensar. E, sim, me saí bem. Claro que tive a ajuda generosa de meu cunhado. Agora, não sou mais o parente pobre que depende da caridade alheia, Isabella.

— Ninguém o considerava assim.

— Talvez não. Talvez eu fosse muito sensível. Seu tio cus teou meus estudos, as roupas que vestia e o teto sobre minha cabeça. Além de dar-me uma mesada, pois eu não tinha nada de meu. Como deveria me sentir? — Parou abruptamente e se afastou dela alguns passos. — Às vezes me esqueço da sua falta de experiência. Esqueço que você tem apenas dezesseis anos. A mesma idade que eu tinha quando cheguei à Inglaterra. Mas a minha vida era muito diferente da sua.

Isabella tinha plena consciência disso. Dez anos antes, Edward chegara como uma consequência da Revolução Francesa. Ape sar de não conhecer os detalhes, sabia que seu tio Harry livrara o irmão de sua mulher da guilhotina.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Isabella descobriu que Edward ocu pava quase todos os seus pensamentos. Tinha mudado radical mente naqueles dois anos e para melhor. Não se podia negar que se tornara um homem muito bonito. Às vezes era difícil acreditar que se tratava do mesmo garoto horrível que atormentara sua infância. Reconhecia que ela também devia ter sido uma criança difícil. Mas isso talvez se devesse a uma série de eventos catastróficos que lhe sucederam antes que completasse o sétimo aniversário. Num curto intervalo, ela e a irmã perderam o pai, a mãe e o padrasto, que lhes deixara um considerável dote. O irmão de seu pai, tio Harry, fora designado como tutor até que completassem a maioridade. Quando ele se casou com Sue Cullen e a trouxe para Rivard, as duas meninas já haviam sido mimadas demais pelos criados e adquirido um temperamento impossível.

No verão de 1796, surgira Edward Cullen. O rapaz de ca belos bronzes tinha a aparência de um cigano e, daquele dia em diante, tudo mudou na vida das duas irmãs.

Diante de dois olhinhos arregalados, o garoto dissera no dia de sua chegada:

— Não fique alarmada, criança, sou Edward Cullen, irmão de Sue. — E, em um tom mais baixo, acrescentara: — _Et comme je souhaite que tu aies dix ans de plus_.

Houvera um intervalo em que ninguém disse nada, então Isabella recuperou a voz para perguntar:

— Por que gostaria que eu tivesse dez anos a mais?

O rapaz ficara com as faces da cor escarlate. Porém antes que pudesse responder, a voz de Rosalie se fez ouvir do corredor:

— Isabella! Isabella! Edward está aqui. O irmão de tia Sue. O que acha... Oh! — Estacou ao entrar na sala.

Daquele momento em diante, Isabella fora esquecida. A língua de Rosalie não parou mais. Enchia o rapaz de perguntas e monopolizava sua atenção. Ela simplesmente o idolatrava.

Edward, por sua vez, parecia cativado pela vivacidade da criança e fazia-lhe todas as vontades.

Isabella era mais cautelosa. Convencera a si mesma de que ora completamente indiferente a ele e ocupou seu tempo cuidando dos filhos de tia Sue, que nasciam um atrás do outro.

Na véspera do baile de aniversário de Isabella, a família se encontrava reunida na sala de estar. Ela parecia taciturna e quase não falara durante o jantar. Seus pensamentos vagueavam no passado.

"Quando eu crescer, vou me casar com Edward", dissera Rosalie certa vez, fazendo todos os adultos gargalharem.

— Em que está pensando? — A voz de Edward trouxe-a de volta ao presente.

Isabella não respondeu de imediato. Olhou de relance para a tia, que estava absorta em seu bordado.

— Você estava perdida em pensamentos durante todo o jantar e continua calada. O que a preocupa, querida? — insistiu tio Harry.

— Estou pensando que amanhã será o grande dia e preciso me recolher mais cedo.

Estava sorrindo ao se despedir, porém o sorriso esmoreceu em seus lábios quando alcançou seus aposentos. Na verdade, pensava na irmã. Como reagiria no dia seguinte? Será que Edward e Rosalie se tornariam outra vez inseparáveis?

Cinco minutos após a chegada de Sara, Isabella obteve a resposta. Sua irmã irrompeu sala adentro quando a família fazia o desjejum. Edward apenas teve tempo de se levantar antes que ela se pendurasse em seu pescoço e lhe beijasse as faces efu sivamente.

— Não posso acreditar! — exclamou. — Quando o mordomo me contou, eu não acreditei! Você, seu demônio! Por que não me contou que estava vindo? Já viu minha égua nova? Está no estábulo. Tio Harry me deu de presente de aniversário... — A torrente de palavras parecia não ter fim. — Olá, Isabella. Como estão todos? Venha, Edward, tenho tanto para lhe contar... — concluiu, agarrando-o pelo braço e retirando-o da sala.

Afinal chegara a hora da festa. Isabella apareceu deslumbrante no alto da escada, e os homens a fitaram com admiração. Quando desceu, Edward estendeu-lhe a mão.

— Decididamente você não é mais uma menina — disse ele, beijando-lhe a face e enviando uma mensagem muda e indecifrável a tio Harry.

Mas não era assim que ela se sentia. Ao contrário, considerava-se uma criança, e Edward Cullen era outra vez aquele garoto horrível, inventando toda sorte de traquinagens para humilhá-la.

— Tem razão, Edward — concordou tio Harry. — Não me espantaria se antes de o baile acabar você recebesse várias pro postas de casamento, minha querida.

Isabella deu um sorriso brilhante. E assim permaneceu até que chegou o momento de dançar com Edward. Sabia que não poderia enfrentá-lo. Não desejava uma contenda verbal no dia de seu aniversário. Antes que ele pudesse alcançá-la, ela esgueirou-se pelo salão e foi se esconder na biblioteca.

Não se passara nem um minuto, porém, quando Edward irrom peu porta adentro.

— Se não me falha a memória, esta seria a nossa dança — ele vociferou, aproximando-se, até a encurralar contra a estante.

Tremendo da cabeça aos pés, Isabella estendeu ambas as mãos para afastá-lo.

— Pois eu preferia abraçar com uma cobra venenosa a dançar com você.

Havia um brilho perigoso no olhar de Edward.

— Palavras não funcionam com você, não é mesmo, Isabella? Talvez isto lhe ensine uma lição.

Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas, antes que soubesse o que estava acontecendo, sentiu seus lábios sendo pressionados contra os dele, abafando seus gritos. Braços fortes a envolviam com tanta força que julgou que sua coluna se partiria em duas. Porém não se tratava de um abraço entre duas pessoas apaixonadas. Era algo selvagem. Edward parecia querer castigá-la! Lágrimas escorriam pelas faces rubras de Isabella. Por fim, os lábios doloridos conseguiram proferir:

— Eu odeio você com todas as minhas forças.

Naquele momento, notou que Edward não a encarava. Seu olhar voltava-se para a porta que se abrira. Parado com uma expressão de cólera, estava tio Harry.

— Edward, você deve um pedido de desculpas a minha sobrinha — o tio sibilou por entre os dentes.

Edward hesitou. Por fim, estendeu a mão para ela.

— Lady Isabella, minhas sinceras desculpas.

Seus olhos, no entanto, não deixavam transparecer um só traço de arrependimento. Em seguida, girou sobre os calcanhares e se retirou do aposento.

A festa terminara. Os convidados já tinham se retirado havia algum tempo e os anfitriões estavam recolhidos em seus aposentos. Antes que Isabella se despisse, Rosalie irrompeu em seu quarto em prantos.

Aguardou até que a torrente de palavras da irmã fizesse algum sentido.

— Ele me humilhou. Eles marcaram um encontro bem de baixo do meu nariz! Oh, você pode acreditar? Vão se encontrar no quarto da torre.

Isabella sabia exatamente a quem Rosalie se referia. Seus olhos seguiram Edward a noite inteira, observando suas frequentes idas à poncheira. Tampouco perdera os flertes ultrajantes com lady Tanya Riddley.

— Mas lady Riddley é casada — objetou ela. — E seu marido é amigo de tio Harry.

— E daí? — vociferou Rosalie — Às vezes você parece tão criança!

— O que pretende fazer? — Isabella perguntou à irmã.

— O que pretendo fazer? Acho que vou atrás deles com um chicote, ou talvez pegue a pistola de tio Harry e dou um tiro neles. Ou melhor, vou colocar uma bala nos meus miolos para que ele se sinta culpado até morrer... Ou ainda... — Rosalie saiu do quarto aos prantos.

Todo aquele ataque logo passaria, pensou Isabella. Rosalie sem pre fora passional. Seu temperamento parecia um incêndio que se apagava ao primeiro jato de água. No entanto, por via das dúvidas, seria melhor deixar a pistola do tio fora de se alcance.

Isabella jamais descobriu como se desenrolou o curso dos acontecimentos que se seguiram naquela noite. Suas emoções se encontravam em um turbilhão desde que Edward a humilhara com aquele beijo repugnante. Não pensava com clareza. Sabia apenas que não permitiria que Edward Cullen profanasse o quarto que um dia fora ocupado por sua querida avó.

O quarto da torre encontrava-se vazio havia anos. A mobília ainda era a mesma. Sem refletir, deitou-se na cama, onde tantas vezes dormira com a avó, e caiu em um sono profundo.

— Edward! — Isabella despertou assustada e esfregou os olhos. Estava sonhando com ele. Será que dissera seu nome alto? A pistola jazia em seu peito. — Edward! Por favor! — Agora o som era mais nítido. Isabella levantou-se, estarrecida. A voz feminina vinha do quarto em frente e pertencia a lady Riddley. A porta estava aberta e, de onde se encontrava, podia vislumbrar, à luz fraca, a mulher nua estendida em cima da cama. Os cabelos revoltos espalhavam-se no lençol. Um homem estava de pé junto ao leito, despindo-se. Isabella ficou paralisada e o sangue congelou-lhe nas veias ao reconhecer Edward.

— Depressa — disse lady Riddley. — Estou queimando por você...

— Você parece um animal no cio — respondeu ele.

— Se eu sou um animal, o que você é? — soou rouca a voz da mulher.

— Um garanhão sentindo o cheiro da égua.

Isabella tapou a boca para reprimir o grito de horror que insistia em lhe sair da garganta. Sentia-se nauseada e tremia com violência da cabeça aos pés.

Edward inclinou-se sobre a mulher, que gemia e se contorcia. A respiração de Isabella estava pesada. Julgou estar assistindo a dois gladiadores em um combate mortal. Por um momento temeu que Edward matasse aquela mulher. Por fim, como uma sonâmbula, conseguiu dar alguns passos até o corredor.

Foi então que a mulher soltou um grito. Ele realmente a estava machucando. Lágrimas escorriam pelas faces de Isabella, que se encostou à parede do corredor para não cair. Algo terrível estava acontecendo naquele quarto. Os gritos e gemidos pareciam não ter fim. De repente, tudo cessou. Estava prestes a se afastar quando ouviu a voz de lady Riddley.

— Eu me interessei por você no instante em que o vi.

— Eu sei. — O tom de voz de Edward era sarcástico.

— Só não entendi esse seu súbito interesse por mim — declarou ela.

— Não tem um motivo especial, apenas aconteceu.

— Acho que eu sei a resposta... a sobrinha de Rivard...

— Deixe-a fora disso. Ela é apenas uma criança — ele falou irritado.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Isabella não conseguiu mais conter a náusea e começou a tremer em espasmos e convulsões.

— Quem está ai? — a voz de Edward soou estridente. Com uma mão na boca e a outra segurando a pistola, Isabella dirigiu-se à escada, enquanto Edward, nu como no dia em que nascera, aparecia no corredor.

— Meu Deus, Isabella! O que está fazendo aqui? — Deu alguns passos em sua direção, e ela se precipitou pela escada, parando apenas quando entrou no hall da casa principal. Seus nervos estavam em frangalhos e ela se encontrava a um passo da histeria. Tinha dificuldade em respirar. Não havia sinal de passos a segui-la, então decidiu confinar-se na biblioteca.

— Isabella! — Aquela voz queimou em seu cérebro. Como Edward conseguira vestir-se tão rápido e chegar ali antes dela? Havia quanto tempo estaria ali? — O que você viu?

Ela o encarou com olhos assustados.

— Eu... eu cheguei lá antes de você. Quando acordei, o vi... com aquela mulher.

— Onde você estava dormindo?

— No quarto de minha avó. — Estava terrificada pela expressão que via no rosto masculino.

— Isabella, tenho quase vinte e sete anos. O que você acha? O que esperava? Que eu fizesse um voto de castidade? — Ten tando acalmar-se, continuou com voz suave, como se falasse a uma criança. — O que viu, o que escutou... não será assim com você. Quando se casar, seu marido vai amá-la e será gentil. O que aconteceu naquele quarto não tinha nada a ver com amor — Edward concluiu agarrando-a pelos ombros.

Isabella afastou-se dele e apontou a pistola com mãos trêmulas.

— Não me toque. Nunca mais toque em mim. Deixe-me sozinha... eu... eu sei como se usa isto. Vá embora. Juro que não direi uma palavra a Rosalie.

— Que diabos tem Rosalie a ver com isso? — Edward indagou, irritado, dando um passo em sua direção.

Isabella agiu por reflexo. Puxou o gatilho, e uma explosão se fez ouvir no silêncio da noite. Quando a fumaça cedeu, ela viu Edward contra a porta. Um filete de sangue escorria-lhe do ombro.

— Deus do céu, Isabella, você acordou a casa inteira! E se pudesse ver-se, saberia o que pensarão. Parece uma virgem que acaba de ser deflorada. Não há como escapar. Teremos de nos casar imediatamente.

— Nãaaao! — gritou ela. — Eu o odeio com todas as minhas forças. Vou odiá-lo pelo resto da minha vida.

Três dias mais tarde, casaram-se com uma cerimônia simples na Capela Rivard. E no dia seguinte Edward viajou para os Estados Unidos.

* * *

_E ai, gostaram?_

_Paro ou continuo?_

_Essa adaptação é linda meninas, podem confiar! Essa Bella é incrivél e o Edward vai ser mais que perfeito!_

_Então meus amores... Até Terça-Feira, Fiquem com Deus... Desejo uma Boa Semana que se inicia para vocês! Robsteijoooossss_


	3. Chapter 3

_BOAAAA TARDE MEUS AMORES! Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim *-*... Hoje vamos conhecer um pouco mais da Bella e da Rosalie, duas irmãs totalmente diferentes... Espero que gostem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

A temporada em Londres estava a todo vapor. A alegria, naquele ano de 1811, superava a das temporadas anteriores. Era como se todos os pensamentos sobre a guerra com a França tivessem sido esquecidos. Isabella usava seu melhor vestido. Cintura alta, corpete justo enfeitado com fitas de cetim e renda eram uma moda que havia muito deixara de chocar as viúvas mais pudicas.

Deslizando os olhos pelo salão de baile de lady Spencer, Isabella refletiu que os elegantes soldados com suas túnicas escarlates não eram os únicos a trajar uniformes. Os cavalheiros não ligados ao Exército seguiam a preferência de Brummel por casacos escuros e elaborados cachecóis, enquanto as musselinas pálidas das damas quase não se distinguiam umas das outras. Mesmo assim, o cenário era brilhante.

— Uma moeda de ouro por seus pensamentos.

Isabella curvou os lábios num sorriso ao fitar Jacob Black, um homem de pouco mais de trinta anos que se aproximara dela.

— Eu estava especulando onde estarão esses jovens trajando uniformes daqui a um mês... — Por um momento seu olhar pousou nas feições fortemente esculpidas e nos cabelos escuros do cavalheiro a seu lado, para se desviar logo em seguida.

Sentiu-se um pouco ofegante. Cada vez mais nos últimos tempos, Jacob lhe causava aquele efeito. Parecia fazer de propósito. Era um homem atraente, viril e queria que ela to masse ciência disso.

— Jacob, por favor, não me olhe assim.

O cavalheiro permaneceu calado, enquanto a conduzia pelas portas que levavam à galeria. Das janelas longas, elegantemen te ornadas com cortinas de seda roxa, podiam-se avistar as luzes de Buckingham House. Vários outros casais vagueavam no recinto, apreciando a extensa coleção de quadros do conde Spencer.

— Como gostaria que eu a olhasse?

— Não podemos agir com naturalidade?

— Não é natural um homem admirar uma linda mulher? — Os olhos dele fizeram uma extensa avaliação ao longo do corpo de Isabella. Em seguida murmurou num tom sedutor: — Perdoe-me. Cometi uma injustiça. Não é apenas uma mulher bonita. Você é a mais bela que já conheci!

— Uma mulher casada. — A resposta foi concisa.

— Ora, nós dois sabemos que isso pode ser facilmente remediado — ele retrucou.

A cor desapareceu do semblante dela. Não o contradisse. Preferiu guiar a conversa para outros assuntos mais seguros. Mas atrás do sorriso frio e do ar equilibrado, seus pensamentos enfatizavam o que o Jacob acabara de dizer.

Era esposa apenas no nome. Haviam se passado cinco anos, e seu casamento não fora consumado. E jamais seria. Seu ódio por Edward Cullen não era mais tão forte quanto em tempos anteriores. A passagem dos anos e a ausência dele haviam processado uma mudança nela. Não obstante, o casamento deles jamais poderia ser normal. Ambos tinham feito um acordo. Quando um deles se apaixonasse por outra pessoa, a união seria anulada e cada qual seguiria o seu caminho.

Em um momento de descuido, Isabella contara mais do que devia a Rosalie. Fora a irmã quem revelara a verdade sobre o casamento de Isabella a Jacob Black. Daquele dia em diante, o rapaz passou a cortejá-la. Era seu par constante, embora não ficassem a sós por mais de dois minutos. Na ausência de Edward, tio Harry e tia Sue zelavam com esmero pela honra da sobrinha, protegendo-a com damas de companhia.

No entanto, um cavalheiro, se quisesse, poderia driblar esse artifício. Em mais de uma ocasião, Jacob conseguira ficar a sós com ela. E a beijara. Então, descobrira que não era uma virgem frígida, como o marido a chamara em sua última estada na Inglaterra. Era uma mulher adulta com uma natureza profundamente apaixonada.

Isabella relanceou um olhar a seu companheiro. Qualquer moça ficaria lisonjeada por ser o objeto das atenções de Jacob Black. Não era apenas seu rosto bonito que a atraía. Aquele homem a fazia sentir-se segura, estimada. Era um viúvo, cuja jovem esposa morrera em um trágico acidente de barco, deixando-o solitário e infeliz. Era um homem sensível. Ele não só gostava, como respeitava a inteligência das mulheres. No Gabinete de Guerra onde trabalhava, todos reconheciam suas extraordinárias qualidades. Tio Harry não lhe poupava elogios.

— Diga-me: quantas vezes nos últimos cinco anos o Sr. Cullen esteve na Inglaterra? — perguntou Black.

— Poucas, como você senhor bem sabe. — Fora apenas uma vez, mas Isabella guardou esse detalhe para si.

— E não permaneceu mais de um mês?

— Na companhia de algumas pessoas, um mês pode parecer uma eternidade.

Jacob riu.

— É bastante indiferente a seu marido, não é, Isabella?

— Precisa perguntar? — Mas aquilo não era bem verdade. Indiferença significava falta de emoção. E jamais poderia se sentir indiferente a Edward Cullen. Ele lhe despertava sentimentos... Não estava certa que tipo de sentimentos o marido lhe despertava. Apenas sabia que estar ao lado dele era uma experiência penosa.

— Espero conhecê-lo algum dia.

— O quê? — Aquela observação deixou-a assustada.

— Perdoe-me, imagino que isso pareça um comentário jocoso. Por outro lado, quanto mais cedo eu o conhecer, mais cedo as coisas serão resolvidas. Estranho não ter sido apresentado a ele quando esteve pela última vez na Inglaterra.

Os pensamentos passaram rapidamente pela mente de Isabella. Não podia imaginar um encontro entre os dois. O que diriam um ao outro? Ela seria o assunto principal da conversa? Jacob a estava pressionando outra vez.

— Por que ainda não o conheço? — ele insistiu.

— Faz muito tempo que Edward não vem à Inglaterra.

— Oh, sim, eu esqueci — disse Jacob, segurando-lhe a mão.

Quando se encontraram pela primeira vez, em Rivard Abbey, Jacob era pretendente de Rosalie. Isabella gostou muito do jovem, mas raramente lhe dedicava um pensamento. Vários meses se passaram até se encontrarem outra vez. Naquela oca sião, o interesse de Rosalie se voltara para outro rapaz. Todos acreditavam que sua irmã era volúvel, mas Isabella sabia que não. Rosalie ainda amava Edward Cullen com a mesma intensidade de sempre.

Jacob se moveu tão depressa, tão sorrateiro que, quando Isabella se deu conta, já estavam no interior da sacada.

— Isabella...

O som de seu nome soava como seda acariciando-lhe a pele. Os braços fortes a enlaçaram pela cintura. O sorriso dela en fraqueceu.

— Ponha os braços ao redor do meu pescoço — sussurrou Jacob, e Isabella obedeceu.

Ela gostava do brilho ardente daqueles olhos. Ansiava ser beijada. Ergueu a cabeça, cerrou as pálpebras e entreabriu os lábios.

Tomado pelo desejo, ele a abraçou e beijou-a com paixão. Quando a mão máscula se fechou em torno de um dos seios delicados, Isabella quase perdeu os sentidos. Com um pequeno soluço de alarme e a respiração acelerada, ela o afastou. Mas o brilho nos olhos dele refletia que a reação de Isabella o deixou satisfeito.

— Sim! — disse Jacob. — Poderemos nos entender muito bem. E agora você também sabe disso. Querida, não precisa ter medo de mim. Eu a respeito e a quero para minha esposa. Jamais a forçaria a qualquer coisa. Posso roubar alguns beijos e algumas carícias, mas é o mais longe que eu me atreveria ir. Dou minha palavra de honra. Você acredita em mim?

— Sim — ela respondeu, ainda lutando para controlar a respiração.

— Eu a amo. E acho que você sente o mesmo por mim. Quando se tornará minha esposa? Já é tempo de acabar com essa farsa que é o seu casamento com Cullen. Você precisa de um marido de verdade, um homem que a ame, uma casa, filhos... Eu posso lhe oferecer tudo isso. Mas primeiro seu casamento deve ser anulado.

Aquelas palavras agiram poderosamente sobre Isabella. Queria um homem que a amasse. Queria filhos e uma casa. Cada vez mais nos últimos tempos, talvez pela força do instinto, ansiava por se realizar como mulher. E não sabia por que protelava a resposta que Jacob tanto desejava ouvir.

— Tem medo de Cullen? — perguntou ele.

— Não. Não é em Edward que estou pensando. Mas no meu tutor. Acho que o pobre homem vai enfartar se eu sugerir a anulação do meu casamento.

— Então, falarei com ele.

— Não! Por favor, não me pressione. Preciso de tempo para pensar como fazer as coisas de modo certo.

— Mas vai pensar sobre o que eu falei?

— Sim, prometo.

Jacob conduziu-a de volta ao salão de baile, onde ela estaria sob os olhos protetores de seu tutor.

Qualquer pessoa que a visse em companhia do marquês pensaria que ele fosse um irmão mais velho. A semelhança era notável, e a cabeleira castanha e bem cuidada de Harry lhe conferia uma aparência jovial. Infelizmente para Isabella, ele desempenhava o papel de guardião com bastante seriedade.

— Onde estava, mocinha? — perguntou o tio com os olhos saltando das órbitas. — Não tínhamos a menor idéia do seu paradeiro. Sua tia ficou preocupadíssima.

— Harry! — protestou Sue — Eu não estava preocupada! — Isabella dirigiu um olhar de gratidão à tia. Embora Sue fosse irmã de Edward, era uma mulher compreensiva.

— Então? Estou esperando uma resposta. Onde estava? — perguntou o tio.

Alargando os lábios num brilhante sorriso para o jovem oficial que a convidou para dançar, Isabella virou-se para o tio e murmurou:

— Provavelmente onde imagina que eu estava, tio Harry. — Isabella se divertiu a maior parte do tempo. Sempre acompanhada de pessoas da sua idade, não ficou sozinha um só instante. Mas as palavras de Jacob tocaram algo fundo dentro dela. Desejava o que ele lhe prometera.

O pior momento da noite aconteceu quando estavam jantando. Levou alguns segundos para que ela reconhecesse a senhora que relatava sua recente e curta estada nos Estados Unidos da América.

— Nova York é bastante cosmopolita para o seu tamanho — disse a mulher num tom que mexeu com a memória de Isabella.

De repente, um flash lhe veio à mente. A cena de uma mulher nua deitada sobre uma cama. Estou ardendo por você.

O rosto de Isabella ficou translúcido. Cuidando para não chamar atenção, baixou o olhar e levou o cálice de vinho aos lábios. Por trás dos longos cílios, observou lady Riddley mais de perto.

Não podia imaginar por que não a reconhecera de imediato. Cinco anos tinham feito pouca diferença. Continuava tão bonita quanto antes.

— Lady Isabella... — disse a mulher. — Que prazer revê-la, já faz cinco anos, não é?

Embora sentisse as faces tensas, Isabella curvou os lábios num meio sorriso:

— É verdade.

— E Edward, quero dizer, o Sr. Cullen, não está presente esta noite?

— Não. Pelo que sei, ele se encontra em Nova York. — A resposta parecia indicar pouco interesse pelo assunto.

— Eu e lorde Riddley tivemos o prazer de encontrá-lo em Nova York. Posso estar equivocada, mas acho que ele está pretendendo vir à Inglaterra em breve.

Isabella ficou indignada. Então seu marido e a amante ainda continuavam se encontrando? Respirou fundo e olhou na direção de lorde Riddley. Como sempre, o cavalheiro dava mostras de haver bebido em demasia.

— O Sr. Cullen vem e vai à hora que bem entender — ela respondeu, num tom nada cortês.

— Cullen? Cullen? — repetiu lorde Riddley. — Não foi o sujeito cuja amante foi atacada? Sim, Cullen, é esse nome mesmo. Ele presenteou a pobre mulher com um conjunto de pedras preciosas, e algum valete tentou roubá-las. Qual era o nome dela? Vick ou algo parecido...

Isabella engoliu em seco e desejou que uma cova se abrisse a seus pés para desaparecer da frente de todos. Estava consciente do olhar de Jacob sobre ela. Tentando manter a classe, abriu a boca para fazer um comentário, mas lady Riddley adiantou-se:

— Caius! O homem envolvido nesse escândalo chamava-se Deveril. Não se lembra, querido? Não era Cullen!

O conde encarou a esposa, embaraçado. Seu olhar sonolento passou ao redor da mesa até encarar Isabella.

— Perdoe-me. Às vezes eu confundo alguns nomes. Deveril era o nome do homem. Sim, agora me lembro.

Ninguém acreditou. Entretanto, fingiram que sim. Aos pou cos a conversa à mesa foi retomada. Isabella estava consciente dos olhares de comiseração que lhe foram lançados.

O que dissera a Jacob enquanto jantavam não conseguiu se lembrar depois. E, assim que pôde, pediu-lhe que a levasse de volta ao salão de baile. Na galeria, pararam diante de um quadro e ambos fingiram interesse na peça.

— Suponho que Cullen não signifique nada para você — disse Jacob num tom severo.

— Menos do que nada.

— Então, por que ficou tão irritada ao ouvir dizer que ele tem uma amante?

— Não me importo com isso. Mas é constrangedor. Como acha que me senti na frente de todas aquelas pessoas? Acha que gosto de ter meu nome ligado a um libertino? Aqueles olhares! Aqueles sorrisos maliciosos! Eu me senti humilhada.

— Cullen é um tolo. Merece perdê-la. Vai pensar na minha proposta? Vai exigir a anulação do seu casamento?

Isabella assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

No trajeto de volta para casa, em St. James Square, a atmosfera no interior da carruagem naquela noite morna de abril era fria. Era evidente que tio Harry estava de mau humor. Isabella preparou-se para receber uma reprimenda, mas parecia que a irritação do tio dirigia-se a sua irmã.

— Gostaria de saber o que se passou na sua cabeça quando permitiu que Emmett Benson a tirasse para dançar quatro vezes — disse o marquês, dirigindo-se a Rosalie. — Não preciso lhe dizer que agora o mundo todo espera o anúncio do seu noivado.

— Talvez eu me case com Emmett. Tenho que me casar com alguém. Por que não ele? É um homem bonito, de boa família...

— Só por cima do meu cadáver! Benson é um caça-dotes. Você é o prêmio matrimonial mais cobiçado no momento. Quantas vezes preciso lembrar-lhe que é uma herdeira? Seu padrasto, para não mencionar seu próprio pai, deixou um valioso legado para você e sua irmã. Emmett Benson sabe disso tudo, e pretende é colocar as mãos nessa fortuna. E quando conseguir, vai dissipá-la da mesma forma que dissipou o dinheiro que o pai lhe deixou.

— Obrigada — respondeu Rosalie num tom frio, mas educado.

— Isso já foi longe demais, querido — interveio tia Sue. — Rosalie tem inúmeras qualidades. Para mim, não é apenas uma mulher rica. É jovem, linda e popular.

— Obrigada, tia Sue.

— O que estou querendo dizer é que, pelo casamento, seu marido se tornará proprietário de todos os seus bens — disse o marquês tentando ser razoável. — Não preciso me preocupar com o marido de Isabella. Edward entende bastante de finanças. Jamais arriscaria um centavo de sua irmã, a menos que fosse por uma boa causa. Por outro lado, Emmett Benson acha que dinheiro foi feito para gastar, e não para investir, pensando no futuro.

— Ah, muito bem. Já entendi — vociferou Rosalie. — Todos os meus pretendentes têm que passar por um teste de contabilidade antes de obter a sua bênção. Para o senhor, devem ser cavalheiros insípidos como água estagnada.

— Não! Não é isso que estou dizendo. Veja Jacob Black, por exemplo. Não é insípido como água estagnada. A pior coisa que você fez foi deixar sua irmã roubar seu namorado. Por que não emprega todo o seu charme feminino para consegui-lo de volta? Esse sim é um rapaz com quem eu faria gosto em vê-la casada.

Ofendida, Rosalie disparou:

— Isabella não roubou Jacob de mim. Eu o dei de presente a ela.

Aquela observação deu ao marquês uma oportunidade de abordar o assunto.

— Isabella, gostaria que não encorajasse as atenções de Jacob Black ou de qualquer cavalheiro. Você tem um marido. Tente se lembrar disso.

Isabella ouviu e ignorou as palavras do tio. Seus pensamentos estavam distantes.

— O senhor disse que Edward administra todos os meus bens?

— Naturalmente!

— Mas... mas... A fortuna que meu padrasto e meu pai me deixaram? O senhor é o meu tutor, tio Harry. Não deveria gerir meus negócios?

— Minha querida criança, no dia em que se casou com Edward eu deixei de ser seu tutor. A lei é bem clara nesse aspecto. Seus bens passaram para as mãos de seu marido. Deveria ficar feliz por isso. Edward emprega muito bem o seu capital. Está dez vezes mais rico do que quando se casou com você.

Isabella mal pôde conter a raiva.

— Isso fez dele um homem rico?

— Muito rico. Posso lhe dizer que houve um tempo em que fiquei preocupado. Edward acha que dinheiro não deve ficar parado no banco. Estava disposto a recuperar tudo que havia perdido por causa da Revolução. E conseguiu! Em apenas cinco anos!

Isabella se esforçou para manter a calma.

— Pensei que o cunhado americano dele, Jasper Dillon, o tivesse ajudado a se estabelecer nos Estados Unidos.

— Certamente. Mas estamos falando de riqueza. Os em préstimos modestos que Edward recebeu dos parentes, junto com o que salvou dos negócios do pai na França, eram muito pouco.

— Comparados à minha fortuna? — perguntou ela, com um sorriso irônico.

— Sim — concordou o tio.

Isabella ficou estupefata, mas só por um momento.

— E agora estou pobre — comentou ela num tom seco. De repente, um trovão rugiu e um raio cortou o céu iluminando tudo. A chuva desabou com força e as pesadas gotas acoitaram o teto e as laterais da carruagem. Tia Sue sorriu.

— Na Inglaterra, nunca chove, abundam tempestades.

Harry deu um longo e audível suspiro. Ele tirou o cachecol e o colocou sobre as costas de uma cadeira.

— Estou na casa dos quarenta e sinto como se tivesse cem anos. Essas meninas me levarão à sepultura mais cedo do que eu pretendia.

Sue estava sentada na beirada da cama, trançando os cabelos escuros e brilhantes. Em sua opinião, o marido pouco envelhecera naqueles felizes dezesseis anos de casados.

— Essas meninas são muito difíceis — disse Harry, suspirando fundo.

— Espero que nossas próprias meninas não nos dêem tantas chateações — observou Sue.

— Que meninas? Da última vez que contei, tínhamos cinco meninos. E depois desta noite, agradeço a Deus por não ter tido filhas.

— Eu pretendia falar com você sobre isso — disse Sue, com um brilho no olhar que lembrava uma ninfa no bosque.

As sobrancelhas de Harry se arquearam.

— Não sei se quero alguma menina. Acho que não estou preparado para isso.

— Não seja rude, querido.

— O quê? Não estou sendo rude! — Ele se sentou ao lado dela, sorrindo. — Você mudou, sabia? Houve um tempo em que um comentário desse tipo a teria deixado corada. O que a fez ficar tão audaciosa?

— Viver a seu lado — Sue respondeu, plantando um beijo prolongado nos lábios dele.

— Não consigo acertar com essas meninas. O que eu fiz de errado?

— Acho que sabe a resposta — disse Sue com diplomacia.

— Sou muito ditatorial.

— Isso mesmo.

— Eu deveria falar menos e ouvir mais. Este meu temperamento condenável continua roubando a melhor parte de mim.

— Suas sobrinhas sabem disso e adorariam conhecer sua outra faceta.

— O quê?

— É um jogo. E você nunca costuma perder. Sempre as faz morder a isca.

— Bem, é um jogo perigoso. Emmett Benson! Um conhecido caça-dotes! E Isabella flertando com Jacob Black! Pensei que ela tivesse mais juízo. Pensei que Jacob tivesse mais juízo!

— Não acha que Isabella está seriamente interessada em Jacob? — inquiriu.

— Como pode ser sério se ela está casada com Edward?

— Não é bem um casamento...

— Ainda não.

— Algo está acontecendo. Quero que me conte o que é.

— Você está imaginando coisas.

— Há algo que o preocupa. Algo que tem a ver com Isabella. O que é, Harry?

— Ela completará a maioridade no mês que vem. — Sue ficou em silêncio. — Antes de se casar, seu irmão me fez uma promessa solene. Isabella era muito jovem. Não estava preparada para o casamento. E também desenvolveu aquela aversão infantil por ele.

— Compreendo. E que promessa foi essa?

— Que ele lhe daria tempo para assimilar a idéia de estar casada.

— Mas isso não aconteceu e já se passaram cinco anos.

— Sim, e é o que me preocupa. O tempo de Isabella está se esgotando. Querida, é inevitável que um dia Edward reclame a posse da esposa.

— Nunca pensei a respeito. Estou certa de que Isabella não sabe disso. Talvez você esteja se preocupando à toa.

— Ele virá. Esteja certa disso.

— Isabella precisa de mais tempo.

— Não.

— Você não pode exigir...

— Estou de mãos atadas. Edward é o marido dela.

— Talvez nós dois possamos falar com ele... Não, isso não adiantaria. Quando meu irmão coloca algo na cabeça, ninguém consegue demovê-lo.

— Pensa que não sei disso? Isabella não aceitará assim tão facilmente. Tentará me envolver. Lançará mão de todas as armas. Sabe que sou um joguete nas mãos dela. Edward é imune as suas ameaças e agrados. Isabella sabe disso também.

— É estranho que ela nunca tenha superado essa antipatia infantil por Edward. Isso me leva a querer saber se não houve algo mais entre os dois que nós não sabemos. — Ansiosos, os olhos de Sue procuraram a face de Harry. — Você tem certeza de que Edward não fez... Bem, o que pretendo dizer é...

— Claro que ele não a violou — ele a interrompeu. — Como pode pensar tal coisa de um homem do caráter de Edward?

— Violar? Não foi nisso que eu pensei! Conheço meu irmão! Não. O que estava pensando era que eles poderiam... Bem, você conhece Edward. Sempre arrastou uma asa para as meninas e essa tola aversão que sentia por Isabella parecia muito exagerada para ser verdadeira.

— Seu irmão não pôs um dedo nela. Deu-me sua palavra, e eu acredito nele.

Sue estudou a expressão do marido.

— Sempre achei maravilhoso o modo como aceitou meu irmão desde que era menino. Você sabia o tipo de vida que ele levava durante a Revolução. Mesmo assim, isso não pareceu afetar sua opinião sobre o caráter de Edward. A maioria das pessoas o teria evitado.

— Sem dúvida fariam o mesmo comigo se soubessem a metade do que fui forçado a fazer atrás das linhas inimigas. — Sue ergueu as sobrancelhas, e Harry balançou a cabeça. — Não, doçura. Há alguns segredos que eu jamais poderia com partilhar, nem mesmo com você.

— Homem estúpido! — ela exclamou num tom carinhoso. — Minha opinião sobre o seu caráter jamais poderia ser alterada. Está dizendo que as suas experiências e as de Edward criaram um laço entre vocês?

— É exatamente o que estou dizendo.

— Fico feliz. Mas voltando a Isabella...

— Edward está sendo mais do que paciente com ela — ele cortou, brusco.

— Eu tenho razão, não é? Há algo entre eles, algo que fez Isabella sentir aversão por Edward.

— Digamos que a aversão de Isabella é natural em qualquer jovem que descobre que o príncipe encantado tem um apetite carnal que não precisa envolver o melhor dos sentimentos.

— Apetite carnal? Você está sugerindo que Isabella descobriu que Edward tem uma amante?

— Sim.

— Homens! — disse Sue com repugnância. — Pobre menina. Suponho que, se for só isso, ainda há esperança para os dois. Bem, vamos pensar em nós.

Harry sorriu.

— Certo, onde foi mesmo que paramos? Oh, sim, você estava me censurando por não termos filhas, e eu estava passando a mão em seus cabelos sedosos... A mãe natureza foi generosa conosco, não acha?

Sue mal pôde respirar quando as mãos do marido a acariciaram intimamente.

De repente, um pensamento o atingiu.

— E se tivermos outro menino? É bem possível, você sabe.

— Ficaria desapontado?

— Deus, não! Meninos não causam problemas.

— É somente uma questão de tempo — murmurou Sue, abraçando-o.

* * *

_E ai, Gostaram?_

_Esse Black vai deixar vocês com raiva, se preparem!_

_A Bella não vai resistir ao Edward por muito tempo, e a Rosalie vai empatar mesmo!_

_Então meus Amores... Até Quarta... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooossss_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oi Meus Amoress... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-*, não postei ontem porque não estava muito legal, então hoje estou postando dois em um! Se preparem! Espero que gostem! Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Na manhã seguinte, todos dormiram até tarde, com exceção de Isabella, que passara parte da noite acordada formulando uma carta para enviar ao marido. O tempo para ter dúvidas acabou, disse a si mesma. A humilhação que sofrera na noite anterior fora só uma mostra do que estava por vir. Edward Cullen logo seria conhecido em ambos os lados do Atlântico. Ela não aguentaria isso.

Havia um milhão de coisas que gostaria de lhe dizer. Queria deixar claro que o achava um devasso; contar-lhe que na noite anterior ele fora o assunto principal das fofocas mais obscenas; e, principalmente, repreendê-lo pelo abuso de lançar mão do dinheiro dela para esbanjar com jóias e sabe Deus mais o que para presentear suas amantes. Isso foi o que a deixou mais irritada. Aquele pensamento a fez ranger os dentes. O homem era um parasita!

Isabella não escreveu nenhuma dessas coisas pela simples razão de que Edward se encontrava em vantagem. Ela queria a anulação do casamento. Para consegui-la, teria de ser diplomática, pois, ao longo daqueles anos, aprendera que o marido era um homem perigoso.

Então apenas escreveu:

_Caro Edward,_

_Já é tempo de pensarmos na anulação do nosso casamento. Estou confiando em sua promessa. Há outra pessoa. Devo deixar tudo em suas mãos? Naturalmente espero que devolva a minha fortuna. Isabella_

A coisa mais lógica seria procurar tia Sue e entregar-lhe a carta, já que ela escrevia para o irmão em intervalos regulares. A fim de manter as aparências e acalmar a tia, Isabella se via obrigada a contribuir com uma missiva de uma página. Jamais mencionava qualquer coisa pessoal. Escrevia sobre a única coisa que eles tinham em comum: os filhos de Sue. Deixava para Rosalie a missão de mantê-lo informado acerca das trivialidades. Quando Edward se dispunha a responder, o que não era frequente, apenas escrevia para tia Sue, porém mandava mensagens para todos.

Sem pensar mais detidamente no assunto, Isabella pôs a carta de lado e desceu a escada rumo à sala de desjejum. Rosalie estava sentada à mesa. Trocaram apenas algumas palavras até que todos os criados tivessem se retirado.

— Há uma mancha de tinta no seu dedo — observou Rosalie.

— Estive escrevendo para Edward.

Embora o relacionamento com a irmã houvesse se deteriorado desde sua união com Edward Cullen, Isabella estava consciente de que nos últimos dias as atitudes de Rosalie eram um pouco mais hostis.

— Estou pedindo para que ele dê início ao processo de anulação do nosso casamento.

A face de Rosalie não registrou nenhum interesse. Sua atenção estava voltada para o pedaço de torrada na lateral do prato.

— Ouviu o que eu disse? — indagou Isabella.

— Ouvi. Isso não faz diferença para mim.

— Edward ficará livre e eu também. Cada um poderá seguir seu próprio caminho. É tudo que você sempre quis.

— Edward e eu jamais poderemos nos casar — declarou Rosalie.

— Mas... mas não era isso que vocês dois esperavam? Você não o ama mais? Está apaixonada por Emmett Benson?

— Amarei Edward até morrer. Será que você não entende nada? Está tudo arruinado! Oh, Deus não existe esperança para mim!

Rosalie deixou a sala com uma rapidez tão surpreendente que Isabella não teve tempo de chamá-la de volta. Então, levantou-se e saiu em seu encalço.

Seu coração estava acelerado. Não sabia o que pensar, mas queria ir fundo naquela história. Sempre aceitara o fato de que um dia Edward e Rosalie ficariam juntos. Desde os tempos de criança, era para irmã dela que ele reservava seus sorrisos e palavras gentis. Edward amava Rosalie. Isabella nunca duvidara disso.

Ao entrar no quarto de Rosalie, encontrou-a sentada no meio da cama soluçando.

— O que você sabe que eu não sei? — Isabella indagou com dureza.

A vibração, a vaga ameaça no tom daquela pergunta agiu de maneira previsível sobre Rosalie. Isabella era a irmã mais velha e, de alguma maneira, isso lhe dava uma certa vantagem.

— Escrevi para Edward contando tudo — revelou Rosalie. — Contei que você ama Jacob e que deseja a anulação do casamento. E disse que estaria esperando por ele até que esse dia chegasse.

— Mas como pôde fazer isso se nem eu tenho certeza dos meus sentimentos?

— Oh, mas eu sei! Jacob ficou apaixonado assim que colocou os olhos em você! E depois que eu disse que ele teria uma chance, que o seu casamento não era normal, começou a cortejá-la. E você... você... Bem, parecia gostar muito dele.

— Você queria que eu me apaixonasse por Jacob?

— Claro que sim! Não joguei uma dúzia ou mais de pretendentes diante do seu nariz nestes últimos anos? Jacob foi o único que pareceu agradar a você. — As lágrimas inundaram os olhos de Rosalie, que se esforçou para continuar: — Mas você nunca tomou nenhuma atitude. Eu lhe pedi que escrevesse a seu marido contando sobre Jacob, não se lembra?

— Isso ainda não explica...

— Recebi uma carta de Edward na semana passada. Está aqui. Leia você mesma. Ele jamais se casará comigo, não porque não me ame, mas porque... — Rosalie não conseguiu continuar falando. Afundou o rosto no travesseiro e caiu em prantos.

Isabella se dirigiu à janela. A mão que segurava a carta estava trêmula. A missiva era breve e esclarecedora. Jamais poderia se casar com Rosalie, dizia Edward, até mesmo no caso de uma anulação do seu casamento, porque ela sempre seria a irmã de Isabella. Se dessem tal passo, a família ficaria dividida. Ele não queria fazer nada que causasse desgosto ao tutor delas. Prezava demais a amizade de tio Harry. Sempre amaria Rosalie como um irmão ama uma irmã.

Embora aquilo fosse tudo que Isabella desejava ler, ficou decepcionada. A estranha excitação que aos poucos crescera em seu íntimo se evaporou. Em seu lugar, surgiu um sentimento de raiva, não da irmã, mas de Edward. O marido era um homem covarde demais para lutar pela mulher que ele queria. Iludira Rosalie durante anos para depois desapontá-la daquela maneira.

— Talvez ele mude de idéia — disse Isabella.

— Você sabe que não mudará.

Isabella sabia. Com um gesto de aproximação, estendeu a mão e tocou os ombros de Rosalie, que a repeliu, furiosa.

— Foi tudo culpa sua! Você sabia que eu o amava. Não precisava ter se casado com ele. Poderia ter recusado. Tio Harry teria concordado. Você sempre fez tudo que quis com ele. Por que tinha de ser você, e não eu? — Para aquela pergunta, não havia resposta. A não ser que Isabella estava no lugar errado na hora errada. — Sabe o que eu penso?

— O quê? — indagou Isabella.

— Acho que você queria Edward. Planejou tudo direitinho. Por que ele estaria no quarto da torre àquela hora da noite?

— Você sabe muito bem por quê. — O tom de Isabella foi ríspido. Odiava lembrar aquela noite. O que se passara lá fora repugnante. Jamais mencionara aquilo com qualquer um. — Eu lhe contei o que aconteceu.

— Oh, sim, você adormeceu com a pistola de tio Harry na mão e, quando Edward veio investigar a luz acesa embaixo da porta, pensou que ele fosse um intruso?

— Expliquei tudo isso anos atrás.

— Parece razoável, mas não acredito em você.

— Então, o que acha que aconteceu? Supõe que eu tenha atraído Edward para o quarto da torre com o intuito de seduzi-lo?

— Por que não? Você sabia que tipo de homem ele era. O que aconteceu, Isabella? Ele se recusou a casar com você e por isso atirou nele? Ou desde o início a sua intenção era usar a pistola para acordar a casa inteira? De uma coisa estou certa, você amava Edward e essa era a única maneira de consegui-lo. Sempre teve inveja de mim. E não entendo o porquê.

As palavras de Rosalie eram resultado de pura histeria. Na realidade, ela não as queria dizer. Quando, por fim, caiu em si, estava amargamente envergonhada. Isabella sabia disso, mas, mesmo assim, foi duro ouvir tudo aquilo. Sua face estava pálida quando deixou o quarto da irmã.

A casa onde Edward estava hospedado em Montreal pertencia a um amigo e sócio que partira com os mercadores de peles no início daquela semana. No foyer, havia uma vela acesa para iluminar o caminho até o quarto.

Ele permaneceu parado por um longo momento, encarando a vela antes de pegá-la. Refletiu que, para um homem em sua plenitude, casado, noites como aquelas em que não tinha outra companhia além dos próprios pensamentos, vinham se repetindo com muita frequência.

De repente, recordou-se dos pais sentados juntos no sofá, de mãos dadas, conversando baixinho. Não sabia por que aquelas recordações da infância lhe vieram à mente. Era uma cena comum, doméstica, que o encheu de nostalgia.

Aproximava-se do meio da escada quando sentiu a fragrância de um perfume feminino conhecido. A Sra. Leah Royston era uma mulher insistente e determinada.

— Paterson? Paterson? Onde diabos você se meteu?

Aquele era um estabelecimento de homens solteiros, e Paterson fora instruído a não ficar por perto quando havia damas no local. O patrão, o Sr. Fraser, o treinara muito bem.

— Senhor? — disse o homem posicionado no fundo da escada.

O tom do Sr. Fraser foi firme:

— Chame uma carruagem de aluguel. A senhora já está de partida.

A mulher apareceu no alto da escada, e Edward respirou aliviado ao constatar que ela estava vestida.

— Leah, o que está fazendo aqui? — Ela desceu os degraus com passos lentos.

— Tenho um presente para você — disse, oferecendo uma pequena caixa de veludo.

Edward raras vezes sucumbia à necessidade de satisfação sexual. Não fora educado para ser um marido infiel. Porém, dadas às circunstâncias, havia ocasiões em que o celibato se tornava uma meta impossível, um fardo intolerável. Sempre que isso acontecia, escolhia suas parceiras de cama com cuidado.

De início, Leah Royston parecera à escolha ideal. Em primeiro lugar, o relacionamento de ambos era efêmero, já que os negócios de Edward só lhe permitiam passar um mês por ano em Montreal. Em segundo, ela era uma mulher comprometida.

Embora fosse casada, Edward não tinha a consciência pesada. Jared Royston era indiferente às idas e vindas da esposa e, além disso, havia estabelecido outra família em outra casa.

A par do infeliz casamento dos Royston, Edward embarcara num romance com Leah, lamentando esse fato pouco tempo depois. A dama não era nada discreta. Todos em Montreal já sabiam do envolvimento deles, e fora ela própria quem se encarregara de espalhar. Edward não tolerara isso e terminara tudo. Nos últimos tempos, evitava qualquer reunião em que fosse provável encontrá-la.

— Fico feliz. Mas sabe que não posso aceitar — disse ele.

— Trata-se apenas de uma pequena lembrança. Algo especial para que se lembre de mim até voltar a Montreal. Por favor, aceite.

A mulher não estava disposta a desistir. Edward tentou em vão persuadi-la a partir.

— Leah, estou esperando uma pessoa. Uma mulher.

Levou alguns momentos até que Leah assimilasse aquelas palavras. Então, por fim, com o bonito rosto vermelho de raiva e resmungando bastante, desceu os degraus.

Paterson, que chegara a tempo de presenciar o final da pequena cena, segurou a porta para que ela saísse.

Uma vez em seu quarto, Edward pôs-se a arrumar seus pertences. Dessa vez não iria à Nova York. Reservara passagem em um navio para a Inglaterra. Havia pouco para embalar, já que a maioria de suas malas fora despachada na frente. A última coisa que pôs na valise foi o pacote de cartas que juntara alguns dias antes. Fez uma pausa e o folheou.

Jacob Black era o nome que queimava em seu cérebro. Um nome que nos últimos tempos aparecia com bastante frequência nas correspondências vindas da Inglaterra. A última carta de Rosalie deixara tudo claro como cristal. Só uma pessoa evitava mencionar o nome do cavalheiro: Isabella.

Por certo a esposa o repeliria de todas as formas possíveis. Edward sorriu, satisfeito. Havia velhas desavenças entre ambos que estava ansioso para resolver. Durante cinco longos anos, Isabella o evitara, fazendo-o pagar por aquele sórdido episódio no quarto da torre. Mas, agora, fosse como fosse, ele estava disposto a virar a mesa.

Quase alcançou a garrafa de conhaque para fazer um pequeno brinde. Todavia, sabendo que sofreria as consequências na manhã seguinte, resistiu ao impulso. Instalou-se em uma poltrona almofadada e fitou o fogo na lareira.

Sua acolhida na Inglaterra não seria calorosa. Não que a última visita que fizera tivesse causado algum entusiasmo. Agora, porém, retornaria como herói. Como um cavaleiro voltando de uma cruzada para depositar as conquistas aos pés de sua dama. Conseguira juntar mais bens do que suas mais ousadas expectativas lhe permitiram sonhar. E fizera tudo isso por Isabella. Prometera-lhe que o faria após o casamento na capela de Rivard. Agora, só lhe restava conseguir apagar da mente da esposa aquela terrível cena que ela presenciara cinco anos antes. Precisava provar que era digno dela.

Sentiu seu otimismo evaporar-se. Em sua ausência, aquela antipatia infantil que Isabella nutria por ele com certeza se fortalecera. A esposa não queria vê-lo nem em um raio de um quilômetro. Se o tutor dela fosse outro homem qualquer, e não o justo a quem devia a própria vida, Edward teria acabado logo com aquela tolice. Mas prometera a Harry não tocar em um só fio de cabelo de Isabella até que ela completasse a maioridade.

Era inevitável que o tio tentaria protegê-la. As duas sobrinhas ficaram órfãs muito cedo e ele queria poupá-las de qual quer desagrado.

Edward prometera a Isabella uma anulação, e esse estratagema funcionara até certo ponto. Ela consentira no casamento. Não havia sido o tipo de união que ele desejava, mas fora um casamento. Com a vinda da maioridade de Isabella, acabariam todos os constrangimentos, todas as promessas estariam desfeitas. Aquele pensamento o fez sorrir. Muito em breve a batalha seria travada e lady Isabella Cullen seria derrotada. Não sentia pena dela. Em sendo vencedor, saberia ser generoso.

Haviam se passado três anos desde que a vira pela última vez. Muita coisa poderia ter acontecido nesse ínterim. De acor do com Rosalie, Isabella tinha um pretendente sério. Parecia que sua jovem esposa estava começando a descongelar. Sem sombra de dúvida, permitira mais liberdades a Jacob Black do que ao próprio marido.

Muito bem, analisou Edward, dando um longo suspiro. Seria agora ou nunca.

A temporada estava chegando ao fim. Uma das últimas festividades programadas para acontecer era um baile de máscaras em Fonthill House, o solar do Sr. Caius Coombe, às margens do rio Tamisa.

Isabella e Rosalie jamais tiveram permissão para participar de um evento como esse antes. Na opinião de tio Harry, tudo podia acontecer num baile onde todos cobriam os rostos para ocultar suas verdadeiras identidades, como bem se lembrava de seu tempo de juventude.

Então, quando deu permissão às mulheres da casa para aceitar o convite da Sra. Coombe, a especulação predominou em St. James. As irmãs sabiam que nada fizeram para merecer tal demonstração de confiança, muito pelo contrário...

— Os Coombe são bastante seletivos — disse Sue. — O baile promete ser especial.

Tia Sue não se deu conta, mas suas palavras tiraram um pouco do entusiasmo de Isabella e Rosalie em relação ao evento. Pelo visto, seria uma reunião enfadonha. Mais adiante veio a confirmação, ao ficarem sabendo que o namorado de Rosalie, Emmett Benson, não recebera um convite, e que Jacob Black não estaria presente devido a uma viagem de negócios.

Rosalie demonstrara toda sua consternação a Isabella, enquanto seguiam na carruagem rumo à mansão da Sra. Germaine, em Bond Street. Madame Germaine era uma modista renomada que vestia as damas da Corte.

Isabella deixou a irmã na cabine para provar a roupa e acertar os últimos detalhes. Parecia que tia Sue estivera lá antes delas. As máscaras de tafetá branco estavam a rigor. Isabella não ficou arrependida. Seu reflexo no espelho a deixou fascinada e, ao mesmo tempo, lhe causava repulsa. Era um misto de pureza e sedução.

Na sala de espera, aceitou a cadeira indicada pela assistente de madame Germaine e aguardou a irmã. Lembrou-se da discussão que tiveram e desejou que jamais tivesse acontecido. Para todos os efeitos, as coisas estavam como antes.

Mas as aparências enganam. Oh, não com Rosalie, pensou Isabella. Ela era transparente. Viera lhe pedir desculpas, e isso significava que tudo fora esquecido. Para a irmã, uma boa discussão purificava o ar.

Falara tudo àquilo num momento de raiva. Não obstante, dissera o que pensava. Você sempre teve inveja de mim. Isabella não queria mais lembrar daquele episódio.

Ergueu-se depressa e decidiu sair, a fim de respirar um pouco de ar fresco. Ao pisar na calçada, deparou-se com lady Tanya Riddley. Sua expressão não escondia a frustração que sentia diante daquela mulher.

— Oh, que maravilha! — exclamou a dama. — Que ótima oportunidade! Por favor, espere apenas um minuto — suplicou, colocando uma mão na manga do vestido de Isabella para evitar que esta se afastasse.

Lady Riddley conduziu-a até a luxuosa carruagem que a aguardava. Uma vez no interior, acomodaram-se em assentos opostos.

— Você me odeia e não a culpo por isso — começou ela. Isabella não estava preparada para ouvir aquilo. Jamais estaria. Com um gesto repentino, ergueu-se e disparou:

— Não estou disposta a ouvi-la falar do seu caso de amor com meu marido.

— Não era amor. Mesmo porque ele ama você. Sempre a amou. Você precisa saber disso.

Isabella reclinou a cabeça no encosto do banco acolchoado. Era como se seu coração tivesse parado de bater. A face lívida de lady Tanya Riddley traía seu embaraço.

— Você era muito jovem. Uma inocente. Edward quis protegê-la. Você jamais entenderia. Nós fomos... descuidados. Ainda é muito jovem, mas talvez adulta o suficiente para entender que homens e mulheres, às vezes, têm necessidades... Quero dizer, não estávamos traindo ninguém àquela noite. Meu marido tem o dobro da minha idade. O conde não podia... Bem, nós não mantínhamos relações íntimas. — Ansiosos, os olhos dela procuraram o rosto de Isabella. — Depois, nunca mais estive com Edward. E tudo terminou para o bem de todos.

Embora Isabella prestasse atenção a tudo que a mulher lhe dizia, não ouvira o que realmente gostaria de saber.

— Como sabe que Edward me ama?

— Ora, não é nenhum segredo — respondeu lady Tanya Riddley, sorrindo pela primeira vez desde que entraram na carruagem. — Ele me disse que estava esperando que a sobrinha de Rivard completasse a maioridade antes de reivindicá-la.

Isabella sentiu um nó na garganta. Já ouvira o bastante. O marquês tinha duas sobrinhas. Era Rosalie a quem Edward sempre amara e esperava reivindicar.

Ergueu os olhos e estudou a mulher com mais atenção. No baile dos Spencer, a beleza de lady Tanya Riddley parecia tão vibrante quanto anos antes. Porém a luz das velas era mais generosa do que a claridade do dia, pensou. A dama a seu lado tinha cerca de quarenta anos e os aparentava. Agora percebia que aquela beldade madura nem de longe lembrava a sedutora e voluptuosa mulher que ela criara em sua imaginação.

— Entende agora o que aconteceu?

— Sim — respondeu Isabella.

A resposta foi automática. Para ser franca, jamais entenderia. Considerou-se tola e ingênua demais. Gostaria que as pessoas fossem boas, honradas e confiáveis. Que não fizessem coisas escusas, das quais se envergonhariam mais tarde... Não deveriam mentir e enganar os outros. Edward amava Rosalie. Lady Riddley tinha um marido. Dizer que não haviam traído ninguém não era verdade.

Consciente do olhar meio esperançoso e um tanto ansioso de lady Riddley, Isabella disse por fim:

— Por que me contou tudo isso?

— No baile dos Spencer, você me olhou com tanta repugnância! Jamais passou pela minha mente que soubesse que eu era a mulher que estava com Edward naquela noite. Gostaria de lhe assegurar que lamento profundamente a dor que eu possa ter lhe causado. Nunca pretendi roubar Edward de você.

Isabella relaxou de encontro ao estofado do banco. Sem dúvida, a mulher estava sendo sincera. Ao que tudo indicava, era uma pessoa melhor do que ela mesma.

— Fique tranquila. Jamais a olharei daquele jeito outra vez.

A carta que Isabella escrevera a Edward permaneceu guardada em sua escrivaninha. Imaginou não fazer muito sentido enviá-la, sendo que Rosalie havia se adiantado. O marido já sabia tudo que devia saber.

Então, um inusitado acidente apressou sua decisão. Resolvera sair para cavalgar. Rosalie, que sempre a acompanhava, estava indisposta naquele dia. O Hyde Park encontrava-se deserto. A pedido da irmã, Isabella montara Hoyden, a égua de Rosalie, para exercitá-la. De repente, sem aviso e no pior momento possível, quando contornava uma alameda pela relva, a sela deslizou. Isabella voou pelo ar. A última coisa que ouviu foi o grito de alarme de seu cavalariço, antes de chocar-se de encontro ao chão com um baque surdo.

Jacob Black, que com frequência aparecia "por acaso", a fim de encontrá-la naquelas cavalgadas matutinas, assistiu a tudo e se jogou no chão ao lado da atordoada Isabella.

— Ja-Jacob? — Ela o fitou, confusa.

Uma onda de alívio o invadiu. Por um momento pensou que ela tivesse quebrado o pescoço. O alívio foi rapidamente substituído por uma explosão primitiva de raiva. Sentiu vontade de sacudi-la com força.

— Deus do céu! Quantas vezes preciso adverti-la para não cavalgar feito uma louca? Você está bem? Não quebrou nenhum osso?

— Só minha dignidade está ferida. Por favor, me ajude a levantar.

Jacob a segurou com gentileza. Isabella gostou do contato dos braços fortes ao seu redor e descansou a cabeça no tórax largo dele.

— Se eu fosse seu tutor, a proibiria de montar durante os próximos meses.

A raiva no tom de voz masculino a tocou, porque viu nisso uma expressão da devoção por parte daquele homem. Quem os visse juntos pensaria que já eram casados.

Em certos aspectos, reconhecia que Jacob era um pouco enfadonho. Duvidava que ele alguma vez tivesse feito algo mais ousado na vida, com exceção de se apaixonar por uma mulher casada. Era um pensamento desleal, e ela tratou de suprimi-lo depressa. Decoro era importante para a família de Jacob.

Isabella passou o resto do dia repousando em seu quarto, amargando a dor de suas contusões. Dispunha de tempo suficiente para uma reflexão. A vida era muito curta para ser desperdiçada. Não queria se tornar uma figura patética como lady Tanya Riddley, ou lamentar o que poderia ter feito como Rosalie e Edward. Queria abraçar a vida, experimentar o melhor que esta tinha para lhe oferecer. Não riquezas e prazeres vazios, mas num sentido mais profundo, que fazia cada novo amanhecer valer a pena. Não sabia se encontraria isso ao lado de Jacob Black. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: jamais seria feliz ao lado do marido.

Naquela mesma noite entregou a tia Sue a carta que escrevera a Edward.

Edward Cullen esquadrinhou a carta sem muito interesse antes de deixá-la de lado.

— Isabella está exigindo uma anulação do casamento — falou a seu companheiro.

Harry tomou um gole de conhaque e pousou o cálice. Fora ele quem entregara a carta da sobrinha nas mãos de Edward momentos antes.

— Deus, Sue tinha razão! Ela deve estar apaixonada por Jacob Black. Eu deveria ter imaginado e tomado uma atitude para acabar com essa insensatez. Maldição! Pensei que se tratasse apenas de um flerte inofensivo.

Os dois cavalheiros se encontravam na sala de estar do andar superior do Clarendon Hotel, onde Edward Cullen se hospedara desde que chegara a Londres alguns dias antes.

— Apenas um flerte inofensivo — murmurou Edward.

— Como?

— Isabella é minha esposa.

— Claro. Entendo o quer dizer.

O silêncio que se seguiu originava-se de uma amizade existente havia muitos anos. Era uma compreensão tácita do problema que lady Isabella Cullen apresentava aos dois homens mais importantes de sua vida.

O problema não era recente. Edward Cullen se casara com uma moça que não o queria. Harry pensou que a sobrinha estivesse maluca. O rapaz era o melhor marido que uma mulher poderia ter. Possuía um excelente caráter. Era trabalhador. Em suma, conquistara seu próprio espaço no mundo. Era verdade que houvera um tempo em que se mostrara um jovem rebelde, mas o casamento o redimira. Não houvera um único escândalo ligado a seu nome nos últimos cinco anos. Evidentemente Edward aprendera o valor da discrição. Não faria nada que arruinasse suas chances com Isabella.

Os olhos de Harry fizeram uma avaliação lenta do cunhado, sentado a sua frente. Edward se encontrava em excelente forma física.

Consciente do olhar inquiridor de Edward, Harry apressou-se em explicar.

— Estava admirando suas roupas. São inglesas?

— Existe outro tipo? — Harry bufou.

— Bem, é um francês que está dizendo isso, meu caro.

— Não sou francês. Sou americano. Esqueceu-se que passei a maior parte da minha vida fora da França?

— Se realmente quisesse, poderia se passar por um inglês. — Edward sorriu, mostrando os dentes brancos e brilhantes em contraste com a pele bronzeada.

— Não, obrigado. A América me veste muito bem.

Harry estudou a face angulosa de Edward, imaginando a reação dele às suas próximas palavras.

— Se você concordasse — disse, cauteloso —, seria fácil conseguir uma anulação.

Os olhos verdes de Edward abaixaram-se para ocultar sua expressão.

— Eu não esperei cinco anos para ouvir isso. Já fui mais do que paciente, Harry. E você sabe disso. Com ou sem o seu consentimento, pretendo reivindicar minha esposa.

— Se eu quisesse, poderia impedi-lo.

— Você pode tentar.

— E se eu tentar?

Edward lutou para manter o autocontrole. Harry curvou os lábios num sorriso trêmulo, meio divertido, meio afrontado pelo descaramento de seu jovem adversário.

— Gostaria de adverti-lo que Isabella não vai se submeter assim tão facilmente.

Edward sorriu.

— Eu sei. O que disse a Sue?

— Que você viria reclamar seus direitos de marido. Mas não lhe contei que vai levar Isabella embora.

— Eu não vou sequestrá-la — Edward respondeu num tom divertido. — Apenas preciso de algum tempo sozinho com minha esposa. Pode dizer a minha irmã que pretendo trazer Isabella de volta antes de viajarmos para a América. Haverá bastante tempo para despedidas.

— Isso a deixará mais aliviada — respondeu Harry de maneira seca.

Ignorando aquele comentário, Edward continuou:

— Fale-me sobre Jacob Black.

— O que deseja saber?

— Se Isabella não estivesse casada comigo, você o encorajaria a cortejá-la?

— Por certo que sim! Jacob possui uma conduta impecável. O avô dele era um duque. Tem uma boa renda. Somos colegas no Gabinete de Guerra. É um ótimo companheiro. O que mais posso dizer? Se não tivesse casado com você, minha sobrinha não poderia fazer melhor escolha. Era isso que desejava saber?

Edward encolheu os ombros com um ar negligente.

— Ele parece muito inglês... Muito chato. — Harry soltou uma gargalhada.

— Você não sabia? Em geral, os tutores preferem que seus pupilos se casem com tipos enfadonhos e confiáveis. E, agora, pare dedestilar seu veneno.

De súbito o humor de Edward mudou.

— Como estão as coisas no Gabinete da Guerra? O que fazer sobre os relatórios que foram veiculados em todos os jornais estes últimos dias? É verdade? Bonaparte sofreu uma tentativa de assassinato?

— Sim. É verdade.

— E foi La Compagnie quem assumiu a responsabilidade pelo atentado?

— Digamos que há um grupo de agitadores na França que ressuscitou o velho nome. Um nome, como você bem sabe, que provoca terror nos corações de homens que ocupam posições importantes em ambos os lados do canal da Mancha.

— Então... — Edward fitou-o com um olhar minucioso. — ... La Compagnie entrou em ação outra vez?

— Eu não disse isso. Mas mesmo que seja verdade, você não tem nada a temer. Já faz quinze anos desde que se envolveu com a organização. Quem vai relacioná-lo a ela? Quando La Compagnie foi destruída, foram poucos os que escaparam da nossa rede.

Edward sentiu como se alguém caminhasse sobre sua sepultura. Bebeu um longo gole de conhaque e depois outro.

— Quem são os líderes? E quais os objetivos?

— É muito cedo para se saber. Assassinato sem dúvida. Se eu soubesse, lhe diria. Mas apenas sei o que li nos documentos.

— Mas o Gabinete da Guerra está levando a sério esses relatórios?

— Muito a sério, e você sabe por quê. Não podemos esquecer que as garras do La Compagnie outrora se estenderam até a Inglaterra.

Ambos os homens estavam pensando sobre o irmão mais velho de Harry, uma das primeiras vítimas da La Compagnie.

— E Isabella? — perguntou Edward. — Presumo que tenha li do todos os jornais. O que ela pensa a respeito de Le Cache-Cache?

— Aquilo que se esperava que pensasse — Harry deu um longo suspiro. — Edward, a maioria das pessoas na Inglaterra leva uma vida resguardada. Isabella não é nenhuma exceção. O que sabem sobre o terror na França e os dilemas que foram impostos às pessoas comuns para sobreviver? Você era apenas um menino na ocasião. Fez o que teve de fazer. Os inescrupulosos que tiraram proveito do seu jovem idealismo é que mereceram aquilo que tiveram. Você construiu uma nova vida. Esqueça o passado. Pense no futuro. Este é o meu conselho.

— Você é... um ser iluminado, sabia disso? — Edward falou, sorrindo, mas não havia divertimento em seus olhos.

Bastante tempo depois de deixar o hotel, a conversa que tivera com Edward Cullen continuava revolvendo na mente de Harry. Seus pensamentos retrocederam ao ano em que fora à França a fim de se encontrar com a esposa e seu jovem irmão.

Naquela época, Edward era membro da La Compagnie. Le Cache-Cache era o nome que a imprensa popular dera a ele. Para a população em geral, Edward constituía uma figura fascinante, um herói do povo não diferente de Robin Hood. Mas a realidade era bem diferente, pois o menino não era aceito pela sociedade.

Harry pensou que não seria nada mau Edward apressar seu retorno à América. Embora acreditasse nas palavras que dissera ao jovem cunhado, não via necessidade de arriscar. Até estar seguro de que não havia nenhuma ameaça a Edward, era melhor se precaver.

Aquele pensamento o conduziu a outro. Pensou na ameaça da exposição. Havia arquivos no Gabinete de Guerra com o nome de Edward neles. Embora não houvesse nada que pudesse relacioná-lo com Le Cache-Cache, existia um relatório alta mente confidencial que creditava ao menino, Edward Cullen, a façanha de ajudar a provocar o fim da facção. Uma pessoa inteligente poderia somar dois mais dois. Era um relatório que Harry pretendia destruir assim que tivesse oportunidade.

Edward lutou para se ver livre do terrível pesadelo, forçando-se a despertar. Quando conseguiu se sentar, estava arquejando como se seus pulmões fossem estourar. Gemeu, esperando que o grito que lhe rasgara a garganta fizesse parte do sonho, e não da realidade.

Mas o sonho tinha sido real. Era apenas um menino quando lhe disseram que sua doce mãezinha havia morrido em consequência de uma febre na terrível prisão de Im Conciergerie e que o pai fora executado. Sua raiva não tinha limites. Todos os homens no tribunal que haviam condenado seus pais deveriam ser perseguidos e pagar com suas próprias vidas.

Embora fosse muito jovem, em pouco tempo transformara-se no Le Cache-Cache, um cruel e temido assassino.

Nenhum argumento o demovia de suas convicções. Não mostrava nenhum remorso, não até o dia em que executou o homem errado, um homem inocente cujo único crime fora ter o mesmo nome de um dos juízes.

Depois de algum tempo, Edward recostou a cabeça nos travesseiros, consciente de que estava encharcado de suor. Com a respiração pouco a pouco voltando ao normal, esforçou-se para se recordar das palavras de Harry.

Do fundo de seu coração, queria acreditar no cunhado. Aquilo acontecera havia muito tempo. Não era mais o jovem impetuoso de outrora. Ajudara Harry a esmagar La Compagnie e jamais se arrependera.

La Compagnie estava novamente em ação. Porém ninguém melhor do que Edward para saber que a organização sempre cobrava as velhas dívidas.

Fonthill House era uma propriedade de luxo no estilo clássico romântico, uma mansão georgiana muito bem localizada. Os parques e os jardins, que Sue observava com grande interesse, seguiam o estilo inglês, parecendo que toda a paisagem fora projetada pela mãe natureza.

Os caminhos eram iluminados por lampiões de ferro. Havia interessantes passeios que desembocavam em aglomerações de arbustos floridos ou ao redor dos cantos da construção.

— Não se preocupem, ninguém se perderá — disse o anfitrião, sr. Geoffrey. — Cada caminho tem um destino. Ao chegarem, encontrarão bebidas à disposição de todos. No gramado da frente, haverá um show de fogos de artifício. Depois, co meçará o baile.

No momento em que a carruagem transpôs os portões de pedra da Fonthill House, Isabella ficou fascinada. Era como entrar em um conto de fadas, em um mundo mágico. Luzes cintilavam por entre as árvores, lançando sombras misteriosas. A noite era perfumada, envolvente. Ao inalar a suave fragrância de madressilvas, angélicas e heliotrópios, ela teve a impressão de absorvê-la em sua corrente sanguínea. Nunca seus sentidos estiveram tão aguçados. Sentiu-se envolvida por uma suave quietude em meio ao burburinho de vozes que a rodeava. Algo significativo, algo maravilhoso, estava prestes a acontecer. Seu coração e sua alma foram atingidos por uma emoção que jamais experimentara, e não entendia o porquê.

O rio Tamisa nunca parecera tão adorável ou mais misterioso. Uma flotilha de pequenos barcos flutuava junto ao ancoradouro, desembarcando passageiros. Todos usavam máscaras e mantos.

— Que romântico! — exclamou tia Sue. — Por que não cogitamos a possibilidade de vir de barco?

Romântico. A palavra ecoou na mente de Isabella. Sim, era uma noite para romance...

Erguendo a cabeça, ficou extasiada ao contemplar a lua soberana banhando a paisagem com sua luz prateada. Após alguns momentos de puro deleite, suspirou fundo e virou-se.

Rosalie lançou-lhe um olhar estranho.

— O que deu em você? — sua irmã perguntou.

— Nada... Quer dizer... tudo.

Isabella encolheu os ombros sem conseguir explicar.

Um dos caminhos margeava um lago artificial. Havia uma pequena clareira, e elas pararam para admirar o belo cenário. Chorões e cedros intercalados com pequenas árvores inclinavam-se em toda a extensão de água clara e transparente.

Tio Harry fez um comentário sobre o exército de jardineiros que mantinha aquele lugar tão perfeito, mas Isabella não parecia estar escutando. Do outro lado do lago, a figura de um homem alto, ostentando um manto escarlate, deixou-a momentaneamente encantada.

— Isabella!

A voz de Rosalie a fez voltar à realidade, e ela acelerou o passo para alcançar os demais.

Alguns metros à frente, tomou seu primeiro gole de champanhe. As bolhas da deliciosa bebida pareceram subir a sua cabeça.

— Você tem um admirador.

— E-Eu? — Os olhos de Isabella voltaram-se para a irmã.

— O homem de manto escarlate. Acho que é Jacob. Mas você não disse que ele não viria aqui esta noite?

— É verdade — respondeu, voltando a fitar o mascarado com ar de apreciação. Seria Jacob? A máscara preta e o manto vermelho lhe conferiam um ar de fascinação, mistério e perigo. Naquele momento, os olhos dele capturaram os de Isabella. Erguendo o copo, o elegante cavalheiro fez um brinde silencioso antes de levá-lo aos lábios. Era pouco provável que Jacob fizesse um gesto daqueles por medo de comprometê-la. Isabella apertou os lábios reprimindo um sorriso.

Alguns passos à frente depararam com um templo dórico, uma pequena construção de pedras, sustentada por colunas gregas, com vista para o rio.

— É encantador! — tia Sue exclamou. — Deve ser uma sala de jantar de verão. O que acha, Isabella?

Ela olhou a edificação com mais interesse. As paredes estavam enfeitadas com medalhões de estuque de deusas gregas.

— Acho que é um santuário dedicado a Vênus — respondeu sem pensar, deixando todos surpresos. Para disfarçar sua confusão, aceitou outro cálice de champanhe de um dos criados que passavam com bandejas de bebida.

Os convidados circulavam deleitados pelos belos jardins. Tio Harry entabulou uma conversa com alguém que havia reconhecido apesar do manto e da máscara. Tia Sue e Rosalie examinavam mais de perto as gravuras nas paredes. Sorvendo mais um gole de champanhe, Isabella caminhou alguns passos.

Havia um agrupamento de pessoas nos gramados. O homem de manto escarlate se encontrava no meio deles, conversando com outro cavalheiro mascarado. De súbito, seus olhos verdes e insondáveis a fitaram de uma maneira curiosamente familiar. Isabella sentiu os cabelos da nuca se arrepiarem, não de medo, mas de excitação.

Devia ser Jacob. Era o único homem que lhe provocava efeito tão peculiar. Deu mais um passo e encostou-se em uma das estátuas de mármore, enquanto os olhos do estranho quase a devoravam. Pela distância que os separava, podia perceber que a cobiçava. Seu corpo todo pulsou em resposta. Sentia-se abalada.

Algo novo estava acontecendo, algo que ela jamais experimentara. Era como se o homem de seus sonhos tivesse se materializado. O galante mascarado fazia parte do conto de fadas... do mundo encantado que Isabella havia criado a seu redor. Mas era um pensamento tendencioso de sua parte, pois representava algo que não existia fora da sua imaginação.

À medida que os minutos iam passando, ela se recriminava em silêncio pela fraqueza de se deixar levar pela fantasia. Estava enfeitiçada pelo brilho do luar. Era uma mulher sofrida cujo coração ansiava viver um grande amor. Se aquele homem fosse de fato Jacob Black, riria se pudesse ler seus pensamentos. Ele não era nada romântico.

O cavalheiro se mantinha a distância para instigar-lhe o interesse. E estava obtendo êxito. _Oh, Deus, e como estava! _Qua se como se o analisasse pela primeira vez, Isabella percebeu algo sobre Jacob que jamais percebera antes.

Apreciava seus movimentos ágeis... seu sorriso. A boca curvada numa inclinação um pouco irônica. Os cabelos em contraste com o colarinho branco. Como não havia reparado nisso antes?, Perguntou a si mesma. Mas de antemão sabia a resposta. Naquela noite, Jacob queria que ela prestasse atenção nele. Exibia toda a sua virilidade, dando a entender que era o predador e ela, a caça. Seria melhor manter-se atenta para se autopreservar.

Tudo não passava de um jogo. Poderia jogar sem correr nenhum risco. Jacob era um homem honrado. Afinal, lhe prometera não ousar roubar-lhe mais do que alguns beijos. A convicção de que poderia jogar aquele jogo impunemente incitou nela uma audácia que lhe era desconhecida até então. Seus sorrisos eram promissores, seus olhos retribuíam os olhares dele. Não estava representando. Jacob, sim. Exercia um poder sobre ela que jamais julgara que ele possuísse.

No tempo certo viria ao seu encontro. A levaria para algum recanto tranquilo e a beijaria. Não iria detê-lo. Esse beijo seria diferente de todos os outros que haviam trocado. Esse beijo acabaria com todas as suas incertezas. Podia sentir isso do fundo de seu coração.

— Isabella!

A voz de tia Sue despertou-a de seus pensamentos. Após fitar seu admirador com um último e prolongado olhar, virou-se e foi atender ao chamado.

Edward Cullen absorveu o sorriso da esposa com um olhar avaliador. Era evidente que Isabella não suspeitava de que o cavalheiro mascarado que era seu próprio marido. Por que suspeitaria? Com certeza, o imaginava a milhares de quilômetros, em Nova York. Na verdade, não havia como saber que Edward se encontrava na Inglaterra ou que a sua carta, exigindo a anulação do casamento, naquele exato momento estava no bolso da calça dele.

Não havia nenhuma possibilidade de Isabella saber que, com a conivência de tio Harry, aquele plano fora muito bem arquitetado, a fim de permitir a Edward ter uma chance com ela.

Tudo estava saindo do modo como ele imaginara. O elo, algo indefinível que emergiu entre ambos, era tão forte quanto fora no passado. Não que Isabella tivesse admitido isso algum dia. Preferia se agarrar àquela aversão infantil que lhe devotava, usando-a como escudo para mantê-lo à distância. Naquela noite, porém, as coisas seriam diferentes. Ela não o reconheceu, e, não o reconhecendo, não pressentia o perigo. Pela primeira vez, não se armara contra ele. Edward nunca mais teria uma chance melhor para atacar aquela fortaleza.

Apertou os dedos ao redor do copo que estava segurando. Ao se dar conta do movimento, pousou o recipiente no tampo de uma pequena mesa. Sentia-se aborrecido por ser obrigado a usar de subterfúgios para se aproximar da própria esposa... Porque as circunstâncias tornavam imperativo agir sem demoras. Não era isso que queria. Mas Jacob Black era uma séria ameaça, e não seria tolo de negligenciá-lo.

Deus, ela estava brincando com fogo! Aqueles olhares maliciosos! Aqueles sorrisos! Em sua ausência, sua jovem esposa se transformara em uma namoradeira. Por um lado sentia-se nas nuvens. Experimentara uma onda de puro orgulho masculino, pois Isabella respondera ao seu flerte com entusiasmo. Por outro, ficara furioso. Afinal, ela era uma mulher casada e supunha que ele fosse um estranho. Aqueles sorrisos e olhares pertenciam a seu marido.

Edward desejou saber mais sobre Jacob Black e quanto o romance dos dois havia progredido.

Naquele instante se deu conta de que estava apertando os punhos com força. Agora sabia que o ciúme era um sentimento poderoso. Conhecia Isabella muito bem. A esposa era íntegra.

Jamais trairia os votos do casamento, nem mesmo odiando o homem com quem se casara. Se não confiasse nela, não lhe daria carta branca para fazer o que quisesse, enquanto ele se estabelecia em outra parte do mundo. Mas sua esposa havia mudado. Até um cego perceberia isso.

Após escolher o momento com cuidado, aproximou-se dela na estufa circular. Harry deu-lhe uma piscadela antes de conduzir Sue e Rosalie para ver os abacaxis do Sr. Geoffrey em outra parte da propriedade. Isabella contemplava uma videira carrega da de flores. Edward reconheceu o olhar enlevado na face dela. Estava perdida em um mundo de sonhos. Aquele pensamento provocou um brilho intenso no olhar de Edward.

Ao recuar um passo, ela caiu diretamente em seus braços.

— Sinto mui... — Ao fitá-lo, as palavras de Isabella morreram em sua garganta.

Edward curvou os lábios num sorriso sedutor. Abaixou a voz, de modo que Isabella não o reconhecesse.

— Seu tio me pediu que a levasse até ele.

Aquelas palavras não lhe causaram nenhuma impressão. Ela o contemplou extasiada, alheia ao fato de que os braços fortes ainda a seguravam.

— A exibição de fogos de artifício — Edward se apressou em dizer. — Temos que nos dirigir aos gramados da frente.

Isabella tornou-lhe um sorriso tímido.

— Claro. Que estupidez a minha. Será que meu tio está pensando que estou perdida? — perguntou, baixando o olhar.

Edward não respondeu, apenas ofereceu-lhe o braço, convidando-a a acompanhá-lo. Ela obedeceu ao comando tácito.

Demorou algum tempo até que Isabella percebesse que o mascarado não a conduzia aos gramados, e sim na direção do rio. Com um gesto rápido livrou-se do braço dele, diminuiu o passo e hesitou. Edward virou-se para encará-la, fazendo-a sentir um súbito calafrio que lhe percorreu a espinha.

— Para onde está me levando?

— A algum lugar onde possamos ficar a sós.

Na verdade, era isso que ela desejava. Jacob a levaria para algum canto sossegado onde a beijaria com ardor, e todas as suas incertezas seriam solucionadas. O tremor que a acometeu até certo ponto era normal. Afinal, estava diante de um homem e bem mais forte do que ela.

— Você vem comigo? — perguntou ele.

O homem fez uma tentativa de disfarçar a voz. Parecia que Jacob também sabia ser um pouco romântico. O pensamento a deixou satisfeita.

— Sim — respondeu simplesmente e sorriu.

Embora aquela aquiescência não lhe tivesse agradado, tomou-a pela mão com pouca suavidade e continuou caminhando. Isabella precisou se esforçar para manter o ritmo dele. De repente, ela tropeçou e torceu o tornozelo. Edward se ajoelhou de imediato e tomou-a nos braços. Isabella sentiu o calor da respiração masculina próxima a seu rosto, o olhar quente e penetrante, e, no instante seguinte, a maciez da boca que a envolveu num beijo intenso e avassalador.

Eu estava certa, pensou Isabella. O beijo foi diferente de todos que Jacob lhe dera. Ele não a estava galanteando, e sim reivindicando-a. E ela também o desejava. Era como se todas as células de seu corpo adquirissem vida própria.

Enquanto sua mente a advertia para ser cautelosa, o instinto a impelia a render-se.

Quando ele se afastou, Isabella o encarou, aturdida. O cavalheiro sorriu, exibindo os dentes brancos e segurando-a nos braços. Ela fechou os olhos e recostou a cabeça no peito forte. Eram dois corações batendo ao mesmo tempo de modo selvagem. Fez um protesto involuntário, que ele ignorou. Estava perturbada, mas algo ficara evidente: aquele homem não podia ser Jacob. Ele era mais anguloso, mais sólido. Aquele era tão flexível quanto um atleta. Seu cheiro era diferente, e os beijos, muito mais ousados.

— Não estou entendendo — sussurrou Isabella. Edward roçou os lábios úmidos sobre os dela.

— Vim buscá-la. Você sempre soube que eu viria.

Isabella escutou um zumbindo estranho nos ouvidos. Era como se estivesse flutuando. As três taças de champanhe que havia tomado começavam a fazer efeito. Só podia ser isso. O mascarado de manto escarlate falava como o homem de suas fantasias. Mas era realidade. Aquele homem não passava de um estranho. Então, por que sentia como se o conhecesse durante toda a sua vida?

Ergueu a cabeça e o contemplou. A mandíbula quadrada conferia-lhe um ar determinado.

— Quem é você? — perguntou, decidida, sem entender por que estava tremendo.

Os olhos verdes fitaram-na por trás da máscara. Os lábios másculos se curvaram num sorriso irônico.

— Você sabe quem eu sou. Sou o seu destino. E é melhor se acostumar com isso.

Aquelas palavras roubaram-lhe a respiração. Então era verdade. Aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Seu coração desejoso enviara uma mensagem silenciosa aos deuses, clamando por um amor verdadeiro, e agora ele estava ali. Era... um absurdo!

Quando contornaram a última curva do caminho, o rio surgiu diante deles. Havia uma doca e uma luxuosa embarcação atracada. Com alguns passos largos e rápidos, o cavalheiro a conduziu ao longo da prancha, gritando instruções a um membro da tripulação que se encontrava a bordo.

— De quem é este barco?

— De um amigo.

— Eu não deveria estar aqui. Meu tio...

— Ele sabe que está comigo.

Isabella assimilou aquilo em silêncio, enquanto o homem a guiava pelo convés. A cabine para onde a levou era suntuosa. Uma enorme cama de casal parecia preencher o espaço reduzido. Evitando encará-la, Edward dirigiu-se a uma pequena mesa posta para dois. O cenário era íntimo. Um clima de sedução pairava no ar.

— Leve-me de volta imediatamente. Isto... isto não é sensato! — exclamou ela.

— Não tenha medo — respondeu ele, retirando o manto, que lançou no encosto de uma cadeira. — Primeiro vamos jantar. Depois conversaremos. Logo tudo será esclarecido. Não há motivo para se alarmar. Seu tio sabe que está comigo.

Os olhos verdes faiscavam. Ao vê-lo se aproximar, Isabella sentiu a boca seca e reteve o ar nos pulmões.

— Ficará mais confortável se tirar o manto — disse ele num tom suave.

— Não!

— Sim.

Isabella não tinha vontade de discutir. Já se sentia completamente apaixonada por aquele homem. Mas príncipe encantado ou não, estava indo rápido demais para o seu gosto. Balançando a cabeça, o fitou suplicante.

Edward riu, zombeteiro, curvando-se em sua direção. Isabella enrijeceu-se, porém o misterioso cavalheiro limitou-se apenas a beijá-la com delicadeza. Depois, com extrema naturalidade, deslizou os dedos e soltou as fitas que prendiam o manto ao corpo dela.

Sentindo suas resistências a abandonarem, Isabella ouviu o gemido rouco de prazer que escapou dos lábios dele. O brilho tênue nos olhos verdes fora substituído por um tom intenso e flamejante. O homem a encarava como se um raio o tivesse atingido.

* * *

É_ meninas, a Bella não vai conseguir resistir a esse homem não! Rsrsrssrs_

_Coitada da Bella, esse homem vai ser o fim dela kkkkk_

_O Edward é determinado demais meninas, e sinto muito informar_ (**_sinto nada_**), _que o Jacob Black não vai ter chance contra ele!_

_Então meus amores... Até sabado... Se der posto antes... Bom fim de semana para vocês! Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijoooosss_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi meus amoresss! Boooom Diaaaa! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Não deu para postar antes, esse final de semana foi corrido para mim, mais para compensar estou postando **2 em 1**... Então se preparem, porque o nosso Edward maravilhoso, não vai deixar esse casamento ser anulado! Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

O vestido de Isabella não escondia as belas formas femininas, aderindo-se às curvas sinuosas como uma segunda pele. O decote era profundo, revelando boa parte da curva dos seios. Os olhos de Edward percorreram-na de alto a baixo. Por um longo momento, limitou-se a observar os detalhes sensuais que o tecido fino deixava transparecer.

Aquela mulher era a fantasia de qualquer homem. E era sua esposa. Não se lembrava de ter sentido tanta raiva antes. As suspeitas ameaçavam queimar-lhe o cérebro. Só uma mulher de vida fácil permitiria que um estranho a levasse a bordo de um iate sem um murmúrio de protesto.

O silêncio era infinitamente pesado. Isabella percebeu que fora o seu vestido a deixá-lo furioso. A Sra. Germaine havia se superado. A delicada peça de vestuário dava a nítida impressão de que ela não estava usando nada por baixo. Embaraçada, esticou a mão para alcançar seu manto.

Edward se adiantou arrancando-lhe a veste das mãos e arremessando-a em um canto. Isabella recuou alguns passos e caiu sobre a cama. De repente, ele a cobriu com o corpo rígido e sólido. Os olhos verdes queimavam através das aberturas da máscara. Quando sentiu as mãos fortes tocarem seus cabelos, removendo as presilhas que os mantinham presos, Isabella deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro, receosa.

A voz dele era baixa, rouca e assustadoramente familiar.

— Quando penso que esperei tanto tempo porque você não estava preparada! Que fui obrigado a prometer, mesmo agora, não pressioná-la! Deus, você fez a todos de bobos.

A mente de Isabella, paralisada pelo medo, não entendia o significado daquelas palavras. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos das mãos poderosas que a tocavam. Com movimentos lentos, Edward soltou as tiras que prendiam a máscara de Isabella.

— Lágrimas, doçura? — As pontas dos dedos fortes e calejados deslizaram sobre a face delicada. Mantendo os olhos fixos nos dela, lambeu a lágrima que escorria, umedecendo-lhe as pálpebras com a língua, num gesto de puro erotismo. — Lágrimas não funcionam comigo. E você sabe muito bem.

— Isso é um engano! — disparou ela. — Não sou o tipo de mulher que está pensando. — Aquilo estava se transformando em um pesadelo. E a culpa era sua. Interpretara mal aquele homem, atribuindo-lhe qualidades heróicas que existiam apenas em sua imaginação de menina. Ele era um tipo perigoso, indomável.

Recuperando o que lhe restava de dignidade, continuou:

— Meu marido vai matá-lo quando souber disso. — Aquelas palavras o deixaram imóvel. Edward fitou-a, hesitante.

— Isabella, você sabe quem eu sou?

Isabella. O nome penetrou em sua mente como um raio de sol da manhã. Seu cérebro fez conexões imediatas, deixando-a aliviada. Rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, ela disse:

— Oh, Deus, Edward, jamais me senti tão feliz em ver alguém em toda a minha vida! De onde veio? Como chegou aqui? — O próximo pensamento deixou-a irritada. — Que diabos está querendo, tentando me enganar desse jeito? Se isto é uma piada, fique sabendo que não achei graça.

— Não é nenhuma piada, e, se observar direito, também não estou rindo. Eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim. Mas, inferno, quem tem mais direito a desfrutar o que você está oferecendo do que eu?

Sem maiores delongas, ele se livrou da máscara, do casaco e do cachecol.

Por algum motivo, Isabella não ficou apavorada, mas estava longe de se sentir calma. Com qualquer outro homem, teria reconhecido a ameaça sexual. Mas aquele era seu marido, que jamais a desejara como mulher.

— Edward... — murmurou, duvidosa.

— Meu Deus, minha imaginação não lhe fez justiça. Você é maravilhosa. Mas quantos homens já lhe disseram isso? — O escárnio se transformou em uma emoção mais perversa. — Tire este vestido. Quero vê-la nua.

As palavras foram tão chocantes que Isabella estava certa de ter ouvido mal. Quando, porém, o viu puxar a própria camisa do cós da calça, todos os seus sentidos se aguçaram. Não podia acreditar naquilo. E então caiu em si: o vestido. O vestido o fizera pensar que ela era uma mulher fácil, e, como qualquer homem, Edward não se preocupava muito com suas escolhas para satisfazer o apetite sexual. Poderia ser qualquer uma.

— Este vestido não significa nada — ela se apressou em dizer. — Não vê que isto é uma brincadeira? O vestido de Rosalie é quase idêntico. Tia Sue insistiu que usássemos o manto durante todo o baile. Olhe — disse, erguendo a bainha. — É bem decente. Tem uma anágua rosa. Oh, Deus, Edward, por que não acredita em mim? Isto não significa nada. Eu juro.

Ele acreditava. Isabella jamais se exibiria de tal forma para um homem. Era uma jovem inocente. Oh, sim, acreditava. Mas um ciúme insano abalara seu autocontrole. Agora não tinha mais volta.

O marido acreditava nela. Isabella podia perceber isso em seus olhos e nos ombros poderosos que relaxaram enquanto ele desabotoava a própria camisa e a jogava de lado. Ela não gostou do que viu.

Toda aquela masculinidade a intimidava, deixando-a consciente de quanto era vulnerável. Sempre soubera da reputação de Edward Cullen. E a cada segundo que passava, aquele pensamento se tornava mais vivo em seu cérebro.

— Edward... — suplicou.

Ele empregou o mesmo tom de voz terno que se dispensa a uma criança assustada a quem se deseja acalmar.

— Não há como voltar atrás. Procure entender, Isabella. Esperei muito tempo por este momento. Entregue-se a mim e tudo ficará bem. Por favor, não me faça machucá-la. — Virou-se e apagou a lamparina.

Os raios de luar, que penetravam pelas duas pequenas escotilhas, lançavam um brilho romântico no ambiente. Isabella viu-se envolvida por aquele estranho poder. Então, de repente, como se uma nuvem encobrisse a lua, tudo na pequena cabine ficou oculto pela escuridão. Com cautela, ela deslizou para fora da cama. Embora não fizesse nenhum ruído, Edward estava atento aos seus movimentos.

Dedos fortes como as mandíbulas de uma armadilha de aço seguraram-na pelos ombros. Isabella se contorceu e caiu sobre a cama. As palavras de protesto foram sufocadas em seus lábios quando a boca do marido apoderou-se da sua num beijo longo e profundo. Edward segurou-a sem muito esforço, usando o próprio corpo para acalmar-lhe os movimentos frenéticos. Quando, por fim, Isabella deu mostras de estar cansada, afastou-se alguns centímetros para deixá-la respirar.

— Isabella, isto é inevitável. Sou seu marido. Tenho os meus direitos — disse, abraçando-a e voltando a beijá-la com mais volúpia, enquanto ela se debatia a fim de afastá-lo.

— Não — gemeu sob os lábios exigentes do marido. Seu lado racional não queria aquilo, não podia querer, não com ele. Durante anos odiara aquele homem. Mas seu corpo discordava. Todos os seus sentidos estavam em brasa. Não tinha nada a ver com Edward. Era uma combinação de circunstâncias.

Ela se sentira suscetível desde o momento em que descera da carruagem do tio e percebera algo mágico no ar. Estava ávida para viver um grande amor. Para colher os prazeres que a vida lhe reservara. Mas não com Edward Cullen.

— Sim... Sim — insistiu ele e, num gesto rápido, tocou-lhe um dos seios numa carícia íntima. O intumescimento do mamilo sob seus dedos sensíveis o fez soltar um gemido de prazer. Edward abaixou a cabeça e Isabella sentiu a umidade da língua e dos lábios ardentes que lhe rodearam o bico excitado. A intensidade da própria reação a aturdiu. Ela ofegava, gemia, se contorcia, arqueando-se de encontro ao corpo másculo.

Quando Edward se afastou e começou a tirar-lhe a roupa, Isabella se encontrava numa espécie de torpor sensual. Um minuto depois, uma claridade inundou a cabine. Ele tinha acendido uma lamparina. Uma vez despido, deitou-se na cama ao lado dela e beijou-a no pescoço.

— Eu pretendia poupar seus rubores, mas não consigo. Quero vê-la, Isabella. Caso contrário, posso pensar que isto não passa de um sonho.

Suas mãos começaram uma exploração lenta pelo corpo feminino desnudo, acariciando-lhe os seios, o ventre, a curva dos quadris e descendo para as coxas.

— Isabella! Minha querida Isabella! Minha imaginação nem sequer chegou perto de tanta beleza! — Começou a pontuar suas palavras com minúsculos beijos e pediu: — Beije-me. Toque-me! Mostre-me que agora é uma mulher.

Sem dar tempo para que ela tomasse a iniciativa. Tomou-lhe uma das mãos e acomodou-a sobre o tórax dele, deixando-a sentir o pulsar de seu coração sob os músculos rígidos. Conteve-se por alguns instantes, estudando-lhe a expressão. Ao ouvi-la ofegar, fechou os olhos. Puxou-a mais para perto e colocou os braços dela ao redor de seu pescoço.

— Você sabe quanto tempo esperei para vê-la assim?

— Edward... — Isabella mal conseguia respirar. Ardia, tomada pela febre louca do desejo. Sua pele estava tão sensível que a cada carícia, a cada contato dos lábios másculos, todas as fibras do seu corpo pareciam queimar como lava.

— Edward... — sussurrou mais uma vez, afagando-lhe os cabelos sedosos.

Ele sorriu ante aquela resposta apaixonada. Isabella estava completamente indefesa, quando as coxas musculosas afastaram as suas. Os dedos experientes encontraram e invadiram o ponto secreto de sua feminilidade, fazendo-a reter o ar nos pulmões.

De repente, uma cena horrível flamejou no cérebro de Isabella. Edward e lady Tanya Riddley, ambos nus em uma cama, e a mão dele entre as coxas da mulher.

Isabella se moveu tão depressa que o deixou atônito. Afastou-se chorando, rolou para o lado, ergueu-se e saiu da cama.

— Isabella!

Em um segundo ela estava junto à porta, atordoada, procurando o trinco. Rápido, Edward, logo conseguiu alcançá-la e se gurou com força a carne tenra de seus braços.

— O que aconteceu? — indagou num tom suave. — Meu bem, eu a amedrontei com a minha impetuosidade? Estou indo rápido demais para você? Tudo bem. Volte para a cama. Juro que não farei nada que não queira que eu faça. — As lágrimas inundaram os olhos de Isabella.

— O quarto da torre! — disparou, irritada. — Como eu poderia esquecer? Você e aquela mulher, lady... lady...

As palavras lhe morreram na garganta quando Edward a sacudiu com força. Assustou-se diante do olhar fulminante lançado em sua direção.

— Insensível! Tinha que estragar tudo! Precisava lembrar dessa história?! — Quando ela abriu a boca para enfrentá-lo, a pressão dos dedos fortes ao redor de sua garganta a deteve. — Não faça isso! — ele exclamou. — Não ouse mencionar o nome de outra mulher num momento como este, que só interessa a nós dois. Você e eu, Isabella. — Sua respiração era rápida e ruidosa.

— Meu tio o matará se encostar um dedo em mim.

— Não me interessa. Sou seu marido. Quando vai escutar a voz da razão?

Edward não lhe deu tempo para pensar. Curvando-se, deslizou um braço sob os joelhos dela e a ergueu de encontro ao próprio peito. Então, antes que Isabella pudesse protestar, tomou-lhe a boca num beijo selvagem e faminto, desprovido de qualquer traço de ternura que ele demonstrara minutos antes. Ela gemeu quando Edward a arremessou sobre a cama. Fitou-a por alguns instantes com um olhar infinitamente másculo e ameaçador. Um pânico cego apossou-se de Isabella ao vê-lo curvar-se em sua direção e lutou com todas as forças para afastá-lo.

Edward subjugou-a com a facilidade como quem domina uma criança. Sedução não era mais o seu objetivo. Estava exigindo submissão, reivindicando-a. Durante algum tempo Isabella relutou, debateu-se e esmurrou-lhe o peito. Por fim, não obtendo êxito, fechou os olhos, resignada, e se preparou para o humilhante desfecho.

— Isabella... — ele murmurou.

Ela lutava contra o impulso de se entregar. Aquele homem não a merecia, pensou. Então sentiu o ardor dos lábios masculinos roçar-lhe um mamilo sensível e soltou um gemido de prazer. Edward ergueu a cabeça. Suas narinas ansiosas se alargaram, percebendo o rubor que tingia as faces delicadas, os lábios trêmulos, os olhos ofuscados pelo desejo.

— Sim... — ele disse num tom arrebatado e exultante. Então, comprimindo-a de encontro ao colchão, penetrou-a com intensidade e paixão.

Isabella gemeu baixinho. A dor da posse era intolerável. Lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos. Convulsivamente suas mãos se abriam e fechavam em torno dos músculos rijos dos ombros dele.

— Edward... Edward... — Com a respiração entrecortada, tentou suportar seu tormento, tentou envergonhá-lo, induzindo-o a libertá-la.

No segundo seguinte, a boca masculina voltou a beijá-la com ardor ainda maior, engolindo os pequenos gemidos de angústia.

— Logo, meu amor... logo a dor passará — ele a acalmou. Edward tinha razão. O desconforto sumiu de repente, como se nunca tivesse existido. Isabella suspirou e deslizou as mãos para a cintura dele. O prazer provocado pelas carícias experientes do marido fizeram seus músculos relaxar. Uma fúria súbita a envolveu. Ao fitá-lo, seus olhos adquiram um tom incandescente.

— Mais tarde — disse Edward, com um sorriso de satisfação. — Me castigue mais tarde.

Dizendo isso, penetrou-a mais fundo, mergulhando-a em uma tempestade de sensações. Isabella prendeu a respiração. Não podia mais suportar o fogo que ameaçava dominá-la. O desejo alcançara um nível do qual era impossível retroceder. E ele também não permitiria. Estava determinado a acabar com todas as suas defesas femininas.

Segurando-a com firmeza, Edward levou-a a um mundo de paixão, onde nada mais existia além do clamor exigente de seus sentidos e o sublime caminho que os levaria ao êxtase. Surpreso e encantado ao mesmo com a reação da esposa, deixou escapar um grunhido rouco que brotou de seu peito. Beijando-a, moveu-se num ritmo cada vez mais intenso e acelerado, até explodir em espasmos descontrolados de prazer.

Isabella despertou sobressaltada. Embora a lamparina estivesse apagada, sabia exatamente onde estava e quem se encontrava deitado a seu lado.

A boca de Edward tocou-lhe a ponta da orelha, mordendo, beijando e lambendo com suavidade a carne macia do lóbulo.

— Você dormiu e não assistiu aos fogos de artifício — sussurrou ele. — Ficarei feliz se não adormecer agora.

Naquele instante, a mão dele se crispou em um dos mamilos rosados, acariciando-o com suavidade. Isabella sentiu seus batimentos cardíacos acelerarem. Fechou os olhos, saboreando aquela sensação inebriante, e se deu conta de que ambos estavam excitados outra vez. Tentou se afastar.

— Por Deus, Edward... — disse num tom débil. Sua mente parecia não concatenar um só pensamento sensato.

Ele a virou de lado e apartou-lhe as pernas. Ouviu-a murmurar algo incoerente e ignorou. Mordiscou os lábios carnudos, que se entreabriram para recebê-lo. Estimulado, invadiu-lhe a boca, explorando os detalhes com extrema avidez. Isabella sentiu o sangue correndo mais rápido nas veias. A pressão dos braços que a enlaçavam parecia esmagar seus ossos. Quando o marido lhe tocou a cálida intimidade entre as pernas, penetrando-a com um dedo, ela ergueu o corpo, ofegante.

— Calma... Relaxe... — sussurrou ele.

Edward acomodou-a outra vez no travesseiro. Segurou-lhe as mãos, levou-as aos lábios e as beijou apaixonadamente, antes de conduzi-las ao redor de seu membro excitado.

— Toque-me — pediu, movendo os dedos dela numa carícia voluptuosa.

Isabella hesitou por um momento, lembrando-se da cena de Edward Cullen despido no quarto da torre. Mas antes que o quadro pudesse se formar em seu cérebro, ele a puxou para si.

— Não a deixarei pensar sobre o que passou. De uma vez por todas, vamos exorcizar o passado. Quando você pensar em mim — continuou, forçando a mão dela em torno de sua masculinidade —, lembrará apenas do prazer que compartilhamos e irá reviver em sua mente todos os segundos desta noite.

Edward rolou para o lado. Isabella aguçou os ouvidos na escuridão para saber o que o marido estava fazendo. Um momento depois, uma luz clareou o ambiente. Ele se dirigiu às pequenas janelas e fechou as cortinas. Seu coração se acelerou ao vê-lo caminhar em sua direção.

Agora podia observá-lo melhor. Edward Cullen era um homem deslumbrante. Tinha a pele bronzeada, os ombros largos, o tórax bem definido. Do pescoço à virilha, uma fileira de pêlos escuros e sedosos cresciam em profusão. Era tão macio e luminoso quanto uma pantera e duas vezes mais letal.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou ela, puxando o lençol até o queixo.

— Escute. O que está ouvindo?

Isabella não sabia que jogo era aquele. Balançou a cabeça, nervosa.

— Diga-me. O que está ouvindo? — insistiu Edward.

— Ouço o rio... a água se chocando nas laterais do barco.

— O que mais?

— Ouço... você... respirando, como se...

— Como se... o quê, Isabella?

— Como se estivesse bravo.

— Não estou bravo. Eu a ouço respirando também. Você está brava?

— Não.

A rápida negativa o fez sorrir.

— Quando estou perto de você, minha respiração acelera. E foi assim durante anos. Nunca percebeu?

Ela meneou a cabeça, negando.

— E quando está perto de mim, acontece o mesmo com você. Eu sempre soube disso.

Toda aquela conversa sobre respiração causava um estranho efeito em Isabella. Não estava respirando, e sim arquejando.

— Agora diga-me o que está vendo — continuou Edward.

Era um alívio não ter que olhar para aquele corpo viril. Virando os olhos depressa, ela olhou ao redor da cabine. Notou a mesa com louçaria de porcelana posta para a ceia que não acontecera. Cortinas de seda dourada nas janelas, o forro das cadeiras e do sofá eram de veludo branco. Havia uma bonita cômoda de pau-rosa, com puxadores de marfim. O interior era luxuoso. A embarcação, obviamente, pertencia a algum milionário.

— Bem, e então?

Obediente, Isabella descreveu o ambiente.

— Você vai se lembrar desta cabine. Na realidade, ficará gravada em sua mente, como também na minha.

A observação soou estranha e Isabella não teceu nenhum comentário.

— O que mais está vendo? — Edward se endireitou, levou as mãos aos quadris e sorriu.

Isabella umedeceu os lábios.

— Mais nada.

— Se não estou enganado, há um homem na cabine — disse ele, divertindo-se com o desconforto dela.

De modo algum Isabella o descreveria despido. Apertando a mandíbula, encarou-o com um olhar repreensivo.

— Timidez, Isabella? Bem, então terei que tomar a iniciativa. Posso lhe dizer o que estou vendo? Vejo uma mulher que faria um homem matar para possuí-la. — O sorriso dele era suave, suas palavras, eletrizantes. — Não acredita em mim?

— Não diga bobagens. Sou apenas uma moça comum.

— Vejo uma mulher que incorpora tudo que eu admiro em uma fêmea. Agora é sua vez. Diga-me o que vê.

Os olhos dela fitaram-no de alto a baixo. A virilidade potente e total a enervava.

— Edward, por favor... — disse num tom fraco, não entendendo o porquê daquela crueldade.

Ele veio em sua direção e a abraçou.

— Meu bem, não me olhe desse jeito. Sou apenas um homem, seu marido. Jamais tenha medo de mim. — Uma mão inclinou a cabeça dela para trás, forçando-a a encará-lo. — Não é a mim que você teme, Isabella. Ainda não percebeu isso? Aquilo contra o que está lutando só existe em sua própria mente. Se você se entregar a mim sem reservas, vai constatar a veracidade das minhas palavras.

Os olhos verdes e profundos passearam sobre os lábios vulneráveis e então desceram para os mamilos túrgidos, fazendo-a acelerar a respiração.

Seus olhares se encontraram. Ele segurou-lhe uma mão e apertou-a de encontro ao tórax. Lenta e deliberadamente deslizou-a até a virilha. Sob a pele dos dedos sensíveis, Isabella sentiu a pele morna e lisa, a aspereza dos pêlos grossos, os músculos rijos e poderosos.

— Não! — gemeu Edward, quando ela ameaçou retroceder. — Sinta o poder que exerce sobre mim.

Dizendo isso, inclinou a cabeça para trás, fechou os olhos e guiou a mão dela até pousá-la sobre seu sexo ereto. Consciente de seu próprio poder, Isabella acompanhou, fascinada, o movimento do tórax másculo se expandindo e retraindo. Quando Edward libertou-lhe a mão, ela não a afastou como fizera antes.

Ele abriu os olhos.

— Agora beije-me do modo que eu a beijei.

Indecisa, Isabella deslizou a língua por entre os dentes dele. Edward estreitou-a nos braços e beijou-a de forma possessiva e apaixonada, enquanto suas mãos a torturavam com carícias lentas e sensuais.

— Abra suas pernas para mim — pediu suavemente.

Ao vê-la ceder sem a menor resistência, afastou-se dos braços que o envolviam. Ela clamou em protesto, convidando-o ao prazer.

Ele se ajoelhou e aninhou-se de encontro à pele macia.

— Quando você pensar em mim com uma mulher, é disto que eu quero que se lembre. — Os olhos dela estavam fechados. — Olhe para mim — Edward pediu num tom severo e depois suave. — Olhe para mim.

Isabella abriu os olhos confusos com a paixão que a consumia e tentou focalizá-lo.

— Olhe para mim — ele repetiu, inflexível na determinação de apagar a cena do quarto da torre da memória dela. Quando viu que Isabella o fitava, beijou-lhe um joelho e depois o outro.

— Olhe para mim, veja como a desejo. Olhe para você se abrindo para mim... Convidando-me a entrar em seu corpo... Pense nesta cabine... nos sons, nos cheiros do nosso amor. Você e eu, Isabella. É disso que eu quero que se lembre.

Por um longo momento, seus olhos capturaram os dela numa carícia profunda e apaixonada. Então Edward se ergueu e, de maneira vagarosa, preencheu-a com o calor da sua masculinidade. E ela o acolheu, receptiva.

Os movimentos se tornaram vigorosos e rítmicos. Isabella emitia sussurros e gemidos roucos. Sentia-se feliz, presa sob aquele corpo viril e potente. Pouco a pouco um turbilhão de poderosas sensações os atingiu, levando-os ao ápice do prazer.

Na manhã seguinte, Isabella despertou sobressaltada com uma profusão de sensações e odores pouco conhecidos. Lamuriando-se, livrou-se depressa dos lençóis e sentou-se na cama. As cortinas estavam abertas, deixando a claridade inundar o ambiente. Os sons provenientes do exterior revelavam que o barco estava em movimento. Céus, tinha sido raptada! Ao perceber a porta se abrir, soltou um pequeno grito de alarme, esticou as pernas e, rápida, puxou a coberta, escondendo-se. Sorridente, Edward parou junto à entrada, segurando uma caneca em uma das mãos. Não usava jaqueta, e a camisa branca, desabotoada, revelava o tórax largo e bronzeado. O tecido preto da calça enfatizava-lhe a rigidez das coxas musculosas. Uma pantera!, Pensou ela.

— Gostaria de saber para onde está me levando — disse Isabella.

— Vai se sentir melhor depois que tomar um banho e comer algo. Não se preocupe, não costumo raptar virgens e seduzi-las. — Ignorando o olhar mal-humorado de Isabella, Edward cruzou a cabine — O banho de milady a espera. Achará tudo o que precisa para se sentir confortável do outro lado desta porta.

Isabella estava penteando as longas mechas de cabelo para trás da orelha, num gesto característico que o atingiu no estômago com o impacto do coice de um cavalo.

Sem pensar em mais nada, Edward contornou a cama e beijou-lhe os lábios.

— Beba o seu café — disse ele. — Tome um banho e vista-se. Suas roupas estão na cômoda. Conversaremos mais tarde.

Tudo nele a aborrecia. O modo como assobiou ao deixar a cabine... o ar alegre estampado em seu semblante... a maneira de fitá-la, como se fosse seu dono e senhor.

Isabella enrolou-se no lençol, ergueu-se e foi até a porta indicada. O aroma de café era irresistível. Pegou a caneca sobre a mesa e entrou no banheiro.

O recinto era quase do mesmo tamanho da cabine. A banheira estava repleta de água. A fragrância era inconfundível. Gardênia, seu perfume predileto.

Permaneceu submersa por um longo tempo, tomando goles de café e colocando os pensamentos em ordem. Homens eram criaturas perversas e irritantes, concluiu. Não passavam de animais. Edward amava Rosalie, mas isso não o impedia de ir para a cama com outra mulher. Rangeu os dentes, lembrando-se de como ela mesma contribuíra para a própria desgraça. Havia muito desejava se realizar como mulher, mas queria amor, não aquela tempestade de sensações que não envolviam o melhor dos sentimentos. Odiara Edward Cullen durante anos. Então, por que cedera aos seus apelos na noite anterior?

A resposta foi quase imediata. Parecia que homens e mulheres, pelo menos algumas mulheres, não eram muito diferentes. Lady Tanya Riddley lhe dissera isso dias antes. Era verdade. Mas havia uma diferença entre os sexos. Mulheres tinham mais presença de espírito, mais força de vontade. Poderia até desejar Edward Cullen, mas isso não significava que cederia a seus instintos mais primitivos. Agora que sabia que era capaz de experimentar o mais arrebatador dos prazeres, ficaria atenta para não repetir o que acontecera na noite anterior.

Estava ensaboando os joelhos vigorosamente quando uma cena lhe veio à mente. Edward beijando-os com a face corada de paixão, e sua voz rouca excitando-a. Olhe para mim, veja como a desejo. Olhe para você, aberta para mim, me convidando a entrar em seu corpo.

De súbito, Isabella levantou-se da banheira como se tivesse descoberto uma cobra lá dentro. Com as pernas trêmulas, envolveu-se em uma toalha e recostou-se na cômoda, tentando se recompor. Precisava esquecer o que acontecera. Devia se lembrar que Edward Cullen agia da mesma forma com todas as mulheres.

Fechando os olhos, lembrou-se da noite em que o surpreendera no quarto da torre. Aquela cena a assombrara durante anos. E na noite anterior agira como lady Tanya Riddley. Diabos! O que Edward fizera com ela?

Uma batida forte na porta a trouxe de volta ao presente.

— Isabella? O que está acontecendo? Seu desjejum vai esfriar.

O que aquele homem estava querendo? Que jogo era aquele? Só havia um modo de descobrir, ela pensou, endireitando os ombros.

Entrou na cabine de queixo erguido. Porém sua dignidade sofreu um pequeno retrocesso quando Edward lhe arrancou a toa lha úmida e vestiu-lhe um roupão como se ela fosse uma crian ça. Obediente, Isabella aceitou o assento que lhe foi oferecido. Ovos mexidos com salsichas. O prato favorito dela. Parecia que não havia limites para o desplante de Edward.

Se não estivesse faminta, teria recusado o desjejum. Mas como não jantara na noite anterior, não pôde resistir aos aromas que provocavam suas narinas. Durante alguns minutos, limitou-se apenas a comer, sem dizer uma palavra.

— Mais café? — perguntou ele.

Isabella acenou com a cabeça, enquanto Edward lhe servia mais uma xícara da bebida fumegante. Pelo canto dos olhos, ela percebeu que Edward Cullen estava tão feliz quanto um gato que engoliu um canário. Regozijava-se, e ela não podia suportar aquilo.

Quando, enfim, se sentiu satisfeita, pegou o guardanapo, limpou os lábios e, em seguida, o recolocou sobre a mesa. Só então falou:

— Gostaria de saber por que estou sendo raptada.

— Raptada? Mas não há nenhuma tranca nas portas. E parecia bastante disposta ontem à noite, quando eu a trouxe para cá.

— Eu não sabia que era você. Pensei que fosse outra pessoa.

— Jacob Black?

Apesar da calma aparente no semblante dele, todos os instintos lhe diziam para proceder com extrema precaução.

— Deduzo que recebeu a carta de Rosalie.

— Sim.

— Então sabe a respeito de mim e Jacob.

— O que há para saber?

— Ele me pediu em casamento.

— Creio que tenha escapado ao seu conhecimento que você já tem um marido.

— Marido? Você não é meu marido. Nunca vivemos juntos. O casamento nunca foi... — As palavras morreram em sua garganta ao lembra-se do que havia acontecido.

— Exatamente! A noite de ontem muda tudo.

Isabella engoliu em seco. Raiva era uma emoção que raramente sentia. Apenas Edward Cullen detinha a misteriosa destreza de suscitar-lhe tal sentimento. Com os olhos flamejantes, ela disparou:

— Você me prometeu uma anulação. E estou confiando na sua promessa.

— Uma promessa feita sob coação.

O tom razoável dele só exacerbou a raiva de Isabella.

— Coação? O que significa isso? Ninguém o forçou a fazer aquela promessa.

— Você me forçou. Não se lembra? Recusou-se a casar comigo até que lhe garanti que seria um casamento apenas no nome e que no futuro seria dissolvido. Não escutava meus argumentos. De que outra forma eu poderia agir? Tive de fazer aquela promessa para o seu próprio bem. Você era muito jovem naquela época. Mas agora que é uma mulher adulta, precisa entender que eu não tive escolha.

Isabella pressionou as têmporas, enquanto a lembrança daquela noite lhe voltava à mente. Tio Harry lhe dissera que havia testemunhas que jurariam que ela fora desonrada. Então, seria obrigada a se casar com Edward.

Estava distraída naquela noite, mas não tanto a ponto de não perceber que um casamento com Edward Cullen era a última coisa que desejava. Sua vida ao lado dele seria um inferno.

Foi então que Edward prometera que seria apenas um casamento de fachada. Um dia, ela conheceria alguém merecedor de seu afeto. E quando esse dia chegasse, o casamento seria anulado. Nesse meio-tempo, Edward tivera de voltar para Nova York e continuara vivendo lá. Foi o que a acalmara. Marido ou não, aquele homem estaria a milhares de quilômetros dali. Não havia motivo para não aceitar as garantias dele. Edward, tanto quanto ela, não desejava aquele casamento.

— Por que fez isso? Por que voltou atrás em sua promessa? — Ele a fitou por um longo momento e então respondeu num tom calmo:

— Minha querida, você não é mais uma menina. Tem que entender que uma anulação jamais seria possível. Seu nome seria enxovalhado em todos os salões de Mayfair. Sua reputação estaria arruinada. Ninguém acreditaria na sua inocência. Não seria bom para você.

— Eu é que sei o que é bom ou não para mim.

Isabella se esforçou para segurar a língua e tentou uma tática diferente.

— Edward, eu amo Jacob. Ele me ama. Devemos nos importar com que o mundo pensa de nós?

— Você ama Jacob Black? — ele perguntou irônico. Ela acenou com a cabeça, sem muita convicção.

— Então como explica a noite passada?

— A noite passada?

— Sim. Como explicará a Jacob o que aconteceu? Como explicará isso a você mesma?

— Você é um homem. Deve entender dessas coisas melhor do que eu.

— Devo?

— Tio Harry me contou algumas coisas depois que você partiu. Algo sobre apetite carnal. Não entendi muito bem. Mas agora entendo.

— Apetite carnal? Então foi apenas isso? Isabella, o pior cego é aquele que não quer enxergar. Não vou discutir. Mas gostaria que me dissesse como vai explicar o que aconteceu entre nós. — Ao notar o olhar chocado no rosto dela, Edward sorriu. — Não. Não precisa explicar. Nosso casamento foi consumado. De agora em diante, não quero mais vê-la perto de Black em nenhum lugar.

— Isso já está indo longe demais! Por que brinca comigo desse jeito? O que quer realmente, Edward?

— Tenho trinta e um anos. Já está na hora de resolver minha vida. Quero uma esposa, uma casa e filhos. É tão difícil assim de entender?

— Você não é esse tipo de homem. Jamais teria se casado comigo se não fosse obrigado. Nem tampouco posso imaginá-lo casado com qualquer outra mulher.

As palavras severas endureceram a expressão dele.

— Obrigado. Mas a sua opinião sobre o meu caráter não me interessa. Você não me conhece, Isabella. Nos últimos cinco anos, raramente estivemos na companhia um do outro, e nessas poucas ocasiões em que ficamos juntos, você quase não me dirigiu a palavra.

— Perdoe-me, Edward — ela disse tentando administrar a situação. — Você tem razão. Eu realmente não o conheço muito bem. Por favor, diga que me perdoa.

Os lábios dele se curvaram num sorriso.

— Gosto de vê-la submissa. Não estrague este momento. É uma experiência nova para mim. Você, normalmente, é tão irascível...

— Não fui irascível ontem à noite — Isabella retrucou, corando violentamente em seguida ao perceber que pronunciara seus pensamentos em voz alta. — Esqueça o que aconteceu entre nós. Ambos sabemos que não significou nada. Pense no futuro. Se fingirmos que nada disso aconteceu, poderemos obter uma anulação. Então você ficaria livre para se casar com... — Ela quase disse Rosalie, mas emendou depressa. — Com... a mulher da sua escolha.

— Você é a minha escolha. E ponto final.

— Edward... — Isabella recomeçou com deliberada paciência — Escute...

— Não. Escute você. Estamos casados. Quanto mais cedo se acostumar à ideia, melhor. Talvez não seja o casamento dos seus sonhos. Mas se der uma pequena chance, acho que poderemos dar certo juntos. Ontem à noite tivemos uma prova disso. Por que não admite que não é tão indiferente a mim quanto finge ser? Vamos enterrar o passado e recomeçar. O que acha? — Havia uma estranha ansiedade nos olhos dela, e Edward aguardou pela resposta com grande expectativa.

— Não estou interessada nesse tipo de casamento. Acredito no amor. E quero ter o mesmo tipo de casamento que tio Harry e tia Sue têm. Se não for assim, não quero nada!

— Então, estou destinado ao papel de autocrata? Embora não seja um papel que eu aprecie, assim seja. A escolha é sua, Isabella, não minha. Lembre-se disso. — Ergueu-se lentamente e se dirigiu à porta. — É melhor se vestir. Seus vestidos estão na cômoda. Vamos ancorar dentro de alguns minutos no cais de Westminster.

— O que os meus vestidos estão fazendo aqui? Eu não entendo. Para onde estava me levando? Por que me raptou? Por Deus, me diga o que está acontecendo!

— Se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, iríamos viajar pelo Tamisa em uma lua-de-mel atrasada. Mas, de alguma maneira, a ideia perdeu sua atração.

Carrancudo, Edward dirigiu-se à proa do barco e olhou para a água. Agarrando-se à grade, apertou-a com força, desejando que fosse o pescoço de Jacob Black. Detestava sentir raiva. Era uma emoção que não servia a nenhum propósito útil. Frequentemente nublava o juízo de um homem.

Até o nome de Black entrar na conversa, sentia-se dono do mundo, convencido de que conquistar a esposa fora uma tarefa mais simples do que imaginara. Pensou que a batalha estivesse ganha. Então, ela disse aquelas três palavrinhas que o esvaziaram como um balão estourado.

Eu amo Jacob. Não podia ser verdade. Isabella não se renderia a ele tão docemente se estivesse apaixonada por outro homem. Era uma romântica. E tinha respeito por si mesma.

Enquanto observava as águas escuras do rio, Edward refletiu a respeito da noite anterior. Mal podia acreditar que tivessem ido tão longe. Eram amantes. Isabella o presenteara com sua inocência. Isso lhe dava uma certa vantagem sobre Black.

Isabella ouviu os passos dele retornando à cabine e sentiu o coração bater apressado. Não sabia o que fazer com suas emoções desencontradas. Entretanto, estava certa de uma coisa: agora via Edward Cullen com outros olhos. Não mais como o odioso irmão caçula de tia Sue e causa da ruína da sua vida. Mas como um homem viril. Um amante apaixonado, gentil. Um...

A súbita excitação de seus mamilos gelou-lhe os pensamentos. Devagar, tocou-os com os dedos. Estavam tão rijos quanto pequenos seixos e tão sensíveis quanto uma queimadura de sol. Gemendo, acariciou-os, pretendendo aliviar a tensão. Lembrou-se da noite anterior. A pele bronzeada de Edward de encontro a seus seios alvos, provocando-lhe arrepios...

Sentia-se tão frágil quanto uma gatinha. Apoiando-se na cabeceira da cama, esforçou-se para dominar as sensações que ameaçavam subjugá-la. Pense, disse a si mesma. Precisava pensar.

O casamento fora consumado. Edward quis arruinar as chances de uma anulação. Mas por quê?

Acreditou quando o ouviu dizer que gostaria de ter uma vida mais estabilizada. A maioria dos homens, até mesmo os mais libertinos, queriam herdeiros para seguirem seus passos. O que não podia acreditar era em suas razões para escolhê-la como esposa. Não. Havia outros motivos para isso. Mas, por ora, nenhum lhe vinha à mente. Afastou esses infrutíferos pensamentos e imaginou o que fazer para se livrar daquela situação desagradável.

O melhor seria pedir ajuda a tio Harry. E se esse caminho falhasse, recorreria a Jacob.

Ao pensar em Jacob, outro gemido escapou de seus lábios. Como lhe explicaria o que acontecera? Não podia esconder isso dele. Não queria esconder. Entre verdadeiros amantes, não devia haver nenhuma decepção. Seus corações e suas mentes deviam estar sempre abertos um para o outro. Jacob ficaria magoado e furioso. Oh, Deus, como poderia encontrar as palavras adequadas para explicar algo que ela mesma não entendia? Se pelo menos pudesse dizer que o marido a forçara. Mas não era verdade. E depois, durante aquela longa noite, não o repelira sequer uma vez.

Com um pequeno gemido de angústia, Isabella dirigiu-se a uma das janelas abertas. Imagens do marido fazendo amor com ela queimavam-lhe o cérebro e o corpo. Jamais se libertaria delas... Jamais se libertaria daquele homem.

Quando a porta da cabine se abriu, ela virou-se de frente para encarar o intruso. Edward estava parado junto à entrada, como se tivesse respondido à sua convocação silenciosa.

— Encantador! — disse ele, observando o traje de musselina estampada que Isabella usava. — Ocorreu-me que talvez precisasse de ajuda com os botões do seu vestido. — Ele se inclinou, lançando-lhe um olhar longo e sardônico. — Posso agir como sua criada, se você desejar.

Isabella o encarou como se estivesse vendo um fantasma. O olhar de felino de Edward varreu deliberadamente cada detalhe do corpo feminino, antes de ele puxá-la para si.

— Não... — ela gemeu, tentando resistir.

No momento seguinte, os lábios másculos capturaram os dela num beijo louco e possessivo. Isabella fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás. Edward abraçou-a pela cintura, obrigando-a a moldar-se a ele. Os beijos tomaram-se mais ardentes, mais molhados, mais exigentes à medida que a sentia excitada. Sua respiração era arfante e estridente. Jamais experimentara tal tempestade de paixão com outra mulher.

Não havia tempo para preliminares. Isabella estava pronta. Com movimentos ágeis, livrou-a do vestido e despiu-se em seguida. Puxou-a de encontro ao peito e, mostrando-lhe o ritmo que ele queria, levou-a um êxtase rápido e furioso.

Saciados, permaneceram na mesma posição durante longos minutos.

— Isabella? — Edward disse, erguendo a cabeça e esquadrinhando-lhe, ansioso, o rosto.

— Eu... eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo...

— Não sabe? Eu a despertei para a paixão. Seu corpo almeja o meu como o meu almeja o seu.

— Você faz isso parecer uma doença.

— Exatamente. É uma doença crônica.

— Oh, Deus! Gostaria que houvesse uma cura para isso.

— Mas há.

— Há?

— Como todas as curas, é quase tão ruim quanto à doença.

— Bem?

— Bem o quê?

— Bem, qual é a cura? Não vai me dizer?

— Oh... você não iria querer.

— Edward?

— Saciarmos um ao outro. É o único modo de enfrentarmos o fogo da paixão que nos consome.

Choramingando, Isabella se afastou, sentou-se e abraçou os joelhos de encontro ao tórax.

— O que foi que eu disse?

— Posso ser estúpida, Edward, mas nem tanto.

— Um dia. Apenas mais um dia. É tudo que lhe peço.

— E depois?

— Voltamos para a casa de seu tio. Isabella, que diferença pode fazer um dia mais? Se estamos aqui ou lá? Seria a nossa lua-de-mel. Eu a quero, você me quer. Já se rendeu a mim, não uma vez, mas muitas vezes. Você é minha esposa. Venha se deitar comigo.

A voz de Edward poderia encantar os pássaros nas árvores: macia, calma, hipnótica... O som fluía nos ouvidos dela, inundando-a com uma lassitude sensual. Quando as mãos fortes e ágeis a tocaram, acomodando-a de volta ao colchão, Isabella não fez nenhum movimento para afastá-lo.

* * *

_Vocês acreditavam que a Bella irria consiguir resistir a esse homem? _

_Não tem como resistir! A Bella é louca, casada com o homem que todas nós queremos, e fazendo doce, Vai entender!_

_O Edward vai ter muito trabalho com o Jacob, ele não é uma alma caridosa não! E vou dizer mais, ele não gosta da Bella, e vai atrapalhar mesmo, causar problemas e mais problemas!_

_Mas logo a Bella vai deixar a Inglaterra e vai morar em NY com o maridão! E ai então a vida de casados deles começa U.U_

_E no próximo capítulo vamos ter o Rosalie dando piti!_

_Então meus amores lindoosss... Até Terça-feira... Bom inicio de semana! Que Deus abençõe e proteja cada uma de vocês e suas familias e abençõe cada segundo da nossa semana! Robsteijooooooosssssssssss_

**_Até Terça!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Boa Tarde meus amoressss... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Vamos que vamos, porque nesse capítulo teremos o encontro das irmãs... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Quando Isabella deparou com a irmã nos degraus da escada da casa do tio, a enormidade do que havia feito a golpeou com um sentimento de remorso. Jamais escondera sua antipatia por Edward, mas a irmã o amava. Rosalie confiou nela, e ela traíra aquela confiança. Com a consciência pesada, apertou o passo rumo a seu quarto. Rosalie a seguiu.

— Onde estão tia Sue e tio Harry? — perguntou Isabella.

— Entretendo algumas senhoras na sala de visitas. Onde está Edward?

Isabella relanceou um olhar rápido à irmã. A expressão de Rosalie era serena, quase feliz, fazendo o peso de suas transgressões apertarem com mais intensidade seu coração.

— Foi ao estábulo ver uma égua que comprou para a sua criação de cavalos na América.

— Eu disse a tio Harry e a tia Sue que isso não daria certo. Vocês só aguentaram dois dias.

— O que não daria certo?

— Uma lua-de-mel entre vocês. São como cão e gato. Sempre foi assim. Tentei avisar tio Harry, mas ele não me escutou. Porém eu tinha razão, não é, Isabella? Caso contrário, você não estaria aqui agora. Estaria com Edward em sua lua-de-mel. Oh, minha querida, foi tão ruim assim? — perguntou com uma expressão de escárnio. — Fiquei apreensiva, desejando saber qual dos dois tentaria matar o outro primeiro.

— Não chegaríamos a tanto. Contudo, tenho algumas palavras para dizer ao nosso tutor ao me encontrar com ele.

— Não a culpo. Que maçada fizeram com você! Tia Sue ficou louca quando não a encontrou. Você teria se divertido se estivesse lá. Eu nunca a vi daquele jeito. Estava enfurecida. Mas tio Harry foi devidamente castigado quando voltávamos da casa do Sr. Geoffrey, posso lhe garantir.

— Fico feliz que tia Sue não tenha feito parte disso. — Isabella sentia-se miserável. Tinha vontade de se lançar aos pés da irmã e implorar seu perdão.

— E então? — Rosalie quis saber.

— Então o quê?

— Conte-me o que aconteceu. Aonde foram? O que fizeram? Encontraram algum assunto para conversar?

— Meu vestido está todo sujo da viagem — disse Isabella. — Vou trocar de roupa e mandar lavá-lo.

— Não há necessidade de chamar Lauren. Isso acabaria com a nossa privacidade. Farei às vezes de uma criada.

Em questão de minutos, Isabella estava apenas com as roupas de baixo. Dirigiu-se ao lavatório e verteu um pouco de água fria em uma bacia e desejou saber quantas outras tarefas poderia inventar para retardar o terrível momento em que teria de encarar a irmã e confessar-lhe a verdade.

Enxugava as mãos com uma toalha quando a porta do quarto se abriu e Edward entrou. Ele parou por um momento, observando as expressões chocadas de ambas as moças. Então sorriu e cruzou o quarto em direção a Isabella, que o encarou, alarmada. No instante seguinte encontrava-se nos braços dele.

Edward estava representando para Rosalie. Aquele abraço não tinha nada de apaixonado. Seus braços eram como correntes de ferro. A pressão feroz de sua boca contra a de Isabella a sufocava, não permitindo evasões. Tudo que tentara esconder da irmã era agora cruelmente revelado. Quando o beijo terminou, ela não sabia para onde olhar.

Edward não se abalou. Beliscando-lhe o nariz e disse num tom alto o bastante para Rosalie ouvir:

— Sua sapeca! Cubra-se, ou deixará sua irmã embaraçada.

Consciente de seu estado, Isabella alcançou depressa uma toalha e a envolveu ao redor do corpo. Ansiosa, dirigiu o olhar a Rosalie.

O peito da irmã arfava. Seu coração estava nos olhos. Ignorando aquele olhar ferido, Edward cruzou a distância entre eles.

— Rosalie. Como vai a minha irmãzinha? É bom vê-la novamente — disse, dando-lhe um beijo fraternal na testa.

Com um pequeno grito, a jovem o empurrou para longe.

— Não posso acreditar no que está acontecendo! Edward, diga que isso não é verdade! Você odeia Isabella. É a mim que ama. Sempre fomos eu e você.

Isabella cobriu a boca com a mão trêmula para suprimir um gemido. Era como se vivesse um pesadelo. Não percebeu que Edward se postara a seu lado e a abraçava pela cintura.

— Sempre foi Isabella. Eu a amo desde menino. Esperei durante todo esse tempo que ela se tornasse adulta. Podemos dizer que Isabella finalmente cedeu e recompensou minha paciência quando a raptei duas noites atrás em Fonthill House. Ela me tornou o homem mais feliz no mundo.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi tão profundo que era quase insuportável. Então, num tom magoado, Rosalie disse:

— Minha irmã, diga que não é verdade.

Isabella teria ido até Rosalie se o braço de Edward não a mantivesse cativa. O sentimento de culpa estava claramente estampado em sua face.

Chorando e gemendo, Rosalie encaminhou-se à porta.

Quando a porta bateu, Isabella desvencilhou-se dos braços do marido e o encarou.

— Por que foi tão rude com ela? Meu Deus, Rosalie não merecia isso!

— Não merecia o quê?

— Aquela conversa fiada sobre me amar desde que era menino. Quando éramos crianças, Rosalie o adorava. O sol nascia e se punha em Edward Cullen. E você a encorajava.

— Rosalie não é mais uma criança. E não quero saber do amor dela. Nunca quis. Acha que eu queria contar a sua irmã aquela mentira sobre esperar você crescer? Tanto quanto você, eu não queria ferir Rosalie. O que acha que deveria dizer a ela?

— Não sei, mas deveria ter lhe falado em particular, e não envergonhá-la na minha presença.

— Rosalie não é como você. Não se convence facilmente. Acredite-me, eu tentei. Sei que foi um modo duro de fazê-la saber que não tem nenhuma chance comigo, mas, no final das contas, foi melhor assim. Ela não me escutaria, não depois de você lhe ter dito que havia uma possibilidade do nosso casamento ser anulado. Bem, mas agora sua irmã sabe que não haverá nenhuma anulação. E foi a sua expressão que a convenceu disso, não qualquer coisa que eu tenha dito ou feito.

Edward estava tão transtornado quanto Isabella, mas ela não percebeu. Em sua opinião, a conduta do marido era motivada por considerações práticas. Como a maioria dos homens, acha va que a felicidade pessoal deveria estar subordinada as suas ambições dinásticas. Edward se convencera de que Rosalie estava fora de seu alcance. Então, nesse caso, ela, Isabella, ou qualquer outra mulher, serviria como esposa, melhor ainda, porque era possuidora de uma grande fortuna. E se o casamento fosse anulado, ele teria de lhe devolver centavo por centavo do que havia tomado.

Como um gatinho furioso e impotente, Isabella afastou-se e disse por fim:

— Foi muito fácil para você tomar aquela atitude. Logo estará partindo para Nova York. Eu é que terei de conviver com Rosalie. Ela nunca me perdoará, e não a culpo por isso.

— Em primeiro lugar, você é minha esposa. Não há nada que perdoar. Em segundo, o que a faz pensar que ficará aqui e eu em Nova York?

— Você... não está considerando a possibilidade de ficar na Inglaterra, não é?

— Não. Minha casa, meus negócios estão lá. — O suspiro de alívio que ela deixou escapar era quase audível. — Onde eu for morar, você vai morar também — continuou Edward. — Você é minha esposa, Isabella. Quantas vezes preciso lembrá-la desse fato?

— Não pode estar falando sério.

— Asseguro-lhe que nunca falei mais sério em toda a minha vida.

— Mas por quê? Por que não ouve os meus argumentos? Por que está tão determinado a fazer da minha vida um inferno? O que foi que eu lhe fiz? Por que me odeia tanto?

— Já lhe expus minhas razões. Não vejo necessidade de repeti-las. Assim que tiver meus assuntos resolvidos, viajaremos para Nova York. — Após essas palavras, Edward deixou o quarto.

Isabella estava abatida, mas não se sentia derrotada, ou pelo menos tentou se convencer disso durante os dias que se seguiram. Seu humor variava aos extremos, ora desesperada, ora otimista. Jamais duvidou de que Edward Cullen fosse um formidável oponente. Mas ela não era uma mulher chorona, indefesa que não sabia cuidar de si mesma. Era lady Isabella, filha de um marquês. Possuía uma força de vontade tão poderosa quanto à de Edward. O marido vencera a primeira batalha. Era uma vitória importante, mas isso não significava que a guerra estivesse ganha.

Se havia uma guerra entre ambos, ninguém tomara conhecimento disso pela simples razão de que Edward quase nunca estava em casa. Passava a maioria do tempo resolvendo assuntos de negócios. Isso acarretava frequentes ausências, uma circunstância que Isabella via com bons olhos. Nem tampouco a procurava à noite quando todos haviam se recolhido. Isso era mais do que ela poderia esperar. Jamais lhe ocorreu que fosse para o seu próprio bem que o marido demonstrava aquela paciência, que era para poupar seus escrúpulos que se forçava a renunciar aos seus direitos conjugais. Concluiu que devia sua boa sorte ao remorso de Edward pelo modo insensível como traíra seu amor por Rosalie.

Isabella engendrara uma vaga estratégia: pretendia ganhar o apoio de tio Harry. Se não o obtivesse, tentaria Jacob Black. Todavia, seus propósitos estavam fadados à frustração. Algo acontecera no Gabinete da Guerra que demandava toda a atenção do tio. Dias inteiros se passavam sem que ela mal pousasse os olhos nele. E Jacob lhe escrevera de Dover dizendo que não sabia quando voltaria a Londres.

Sentia-se deprimida quando Sue entrou na sala de música e a encontrou sentada ao piano.

— Não foi cavalgar com Rosalie esta manhã? — perguntou a tia, sentando-se a seu lado.

Os ombros de Isabella se endireitaram.

— Rosalie abdicou dos nossos passeios matinais para galopar com Emmett Benson. Está com ele agora. Pobre Emmett! — Sorriu, disfarçando seu abatimento. — É louco por Rosalie.

— Você não quis ir com eles?

— Não — ela respondeu, não desejando que a tia soubesse que não havia sido convidada. Desde daquele dia, Rosalie rejeitava todos os convites de Isabella. Não discutiam, mas agiam como duas estranhas. Suspirando, Isabella folheou a pauta musical.

O coração de Sue ficou apertado. Mais do que qualquer coisa, desejava abraçá-la e dizer-lhe que não havia nada de errado em mostrar seus sentimentos. Que ninguém pensaria mal dela se abaixasse à cabeça e chorasse, como Rosalie fizera duas noites antes.

Embora Isabella fosse um ano mais velha que a irmã, para Sue parecia que a menina vivera muito tempo na sombra da outra. Era de se esperar, supôs, que para onde Rosalie fosse, Isabella a seguiria. Os modos de Rosalie eram impetuosos e encantadores. Costumava ser o centro das atenções. A personalidade reservada de Isabella gerava uma certa antipatia por parte daqueles que não a conheciam direito. Poucas pessoas conseguiam penetrar naquela fachada serena para descobrir a sensível romântica que havia sob aquela superfície.

Teria sido muito mais simples se tivesse sido Rosalie, em vez de Isabella, a encontrar Edward no quarto da torre.

— Não, não vá — disse Sue ao vê-la fazer um pequeno movimento em direção à porta. Há muito espero por uma oportunidade de falar-lhe em particular. Sorriu ao ver Isabella sentar-se outra vez no banquinho do piano. — Com todos fora de casa, jamais terei uma chance melhor do que esta. — Sem preâmbulos, continuou: — Quero que entenda, Isabella, que se eu fosse um pouco mais alta e uns três quilos mais pesada, teria imenso prazer em martelar um pouco de juízo na cabeça desses dois cavalheiros incorrigíveis que são nossos respectivos maridos.

Aquelas palavras fizeram Isabella curvar os lábios num leve sorriso.

— Assim está melhor — disse Sue. — Nenhum homem merece mais do que uma lágrima ou duas, você sabe.

— Nem mesmo tio Harry?

— Nem mesmo ele. Entretanto, chorei oceanos inteiros na minha juventude por causa desse homem. Posso lhe garantir que nenhum casamento é um mar de rosas. Houve um tempo em que eu pensava que o meu fora concebido no inferno. — Sue não pôde suprimir o riso ao notar a expressão chocada da sobrinha.

— Mas... mas você e tio Harry se amam. Têm um casamento feliz.

Sue escolheu as palavras com cuidado, sabendo que o que dissesse nos minutos seguintes poderia de algum modo ajudar Isabella a aceitar seu papel de esposa de Edward no futuro.

— Sim... bem... Não foi fácil, mas finalmente consegui que seu tio se apaixonasse por mim, e isso foi muito tempo depois de estarmos casados. Sabe, coloquei na cabeça que queria ter o mesmo casamento de meus pais. Eles se amavam, eram felizes um ao lado do outro. Eu não me conformaria com menos. Você não pode tentar colocar suas diferenças de lado e dar uma chance a Edward?

Isabella sentia como se o seu coração estivesse se quebrando. As lágrimas contidas provocaram um nó em sua garganta. Queria todas essas coisas para si, mas não com um marido que amava outra mulher. Sabia, sem dúvida, que aquele casamento destruiria seu espírito, se não sua própria alma. A tia seria a última pessoa em quem poderia confiar. Não podia discutir sobre Edward com qualquer pessoa, muito menos com Sue, que amava o irmão.

Batendo afetuosamente no ombro de Isabella, a tia preparou-se para deixar a sala de música.

— Tia Sue, como conseguiu fazer tio Harry se apaixonar por você?

Os olhos escuros da mulher brilharam maliciosos, em parte porque a pergunta revelava o modo de pensar de Isabella, deixando-a esperançosa acerca do futuro da sobrinha, e em parte porque a lembrança daquela história antiga a respeito de Harry aguçou seu senso de humor.

— Eu me divorciei dele.

— Desculpe, mas não estou entendendo...

— Eu me divorciei de seu tio Harry conforme as leis francesas. Foi assim que consegui fazê-lo se apaixonar por mim. Você deveria lhe perguntar sobre isso qualquer dia desses. — Logo em seguida Sue cruzou a porta, deixando Isabella completamente estupefata.

Uma vez no corredor, a expressão de Sue adquiriu um ar sóbrio. Pensava em Rosalie e no amor que ela sentia por Edward. Balançando a cabeça, subiu os degraus, determinada a ter uma discussão prolongada e séria com o marido sobre a custódia da sobrinha mais nova, antes que algo terrível acontecesse.

Rosalie estava fora de si. Tentava se concentrar no que Emmett Benson dizia, mas seus pensamentos continuavam se acumulando. Nem sequer Hoyden, sua égua favorita, conseguia distraí-la.

Edward. Para ela, amá-lo era tão natural quanto respirar. Não deixaria de amá-lo simplesmente porque outra mulher se casara com ele, nem mesmo se essa mulher fosse sua irmã. Embora estivesse convencida de que aquele casamento agora era verdadeiro, não podia aceitar o fato de Edward preferir Isabella a ela. Ambos eram como óleo e água. Antipatizaram um com o outro desde o primeiro encontro, quando ainda eram crianças.

Durante anos, Rosalie mantivera a esperança. Aquela esperança se acelerou quando, aos quinze anos, ouviu uma conversa entre Edward e lady Tanya Riddley, em que ele confidenciou estar esperando a sobrinha de Rivard se tornar adulta para desposá-la.

Edward jamais poderia convencê-la agora que se referira a Isabella. Naquele tempo, o irmão de tia Sue evitava Isabella como se ela fosse uma leprosa. Não. Era ela, Rosalie, a quem Edward pretendia reivindicar. E seu coração quase explodira de alegria. Edward a amava.

Havia sido então que algum espírito malévolo e excêntrico destruíra seu mundo feliz.

No décimo sexto aniversário de Isabella, Rosalie descobriu a triste verdade de que um homem poderia professar seu amor por uma mulher e levar outra para a cama.

Edward e Tanya Riddley combinaram um encontro no quarto da torre naquela noite. Rosalie não era inocente como Isabella. Sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava e pensou que seu coração fosse se partir. E se partiu horas depois, quando saiu apressada do quarto para investigar o som do tiro da pistola. Apesar de seus protestos angustiados e das alegações perturbadas de Isabella, tio Harry insistiu para que Edward e Isabella se casassem imediatamente.

Depois daquela noite, Rosalie não sentia mais vontade de viver.

Fora Isabella que lhe devolvera a esperança. Embora a irmã tivesse prometido ao marido que não contaria a ninguém sobre aquilo, deixara escapar inadvertidamente que o casamento deles era uma fraude, que seria anulado quando Isabella conhecesse alguém e se apaixonasse. Então tudo ficara claro para Rosalie. Edward era um homem honrado. No momento certo anularia o casamento e estaria livre para reivindicá-la.

Mas o casamento era real. Aquela verdade sem sabor estava estampada na face culpada de Isabella. Convencida de que não havia mais esperança para ela, Rosalie ficou desesperada. Não se importava com decoro ou com as consequências ou com a opinião dos outros, e, sobretudo, não se importava com as duas pessoas que conspiraram para destruir sua felicidade. Edward Cullen e a irmã poderiam ir para o inferno, que ela estava pouco se importando. Eles mereciam uma lição.

Sem pensar em mais nada, Rosalie cravou as esporas nos flancos da égua e disparou num galope furioso. Ouviu o grito de alarme de Emmett Benson, mas não se importava com a própria segurança. Se caísse e quebrasse o pescoço, não faria diferença. Porém Edward e Isabella jamais seriam felizes, sabendo que havia causado sua morte.

As lágrimas turvaram-lhe a visão. Não percebeu quando um braço forte alcançou as rédeas de Hoyden, provocando uma parada brusca que quase a derrubou.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — perguntou Emmett num tom áspero.

— Oh, Emmett, estou tão infeliz... — Ela sabia que estava lhe causando uma falsa impressão. Naquela manhã, o rapaz lhe contara que seu irmão mais velho pagara todas as suas dívidas e queria que ele aceitasse um cargo a serviço de Sua Majestade. A situação atual de seus negócios não admitia recusas.

— Rosalie... — murmurou Emmett. — Isso é verdade? Você realmente me ama?

— Eu morrerei se você me deixar. Sabe que eles jamais permitirão que nós nos casemos. Emmett, se sente algo por mim, se me quiser, casa-se comigo agora, antes que seja tarde demais para nos dois.

* * *

_E ai meninas, Gostaram?_

_Essa Rosalie é invejosa demais... Mais podem ficar tranquilas, porque a Rosalie vai ter o que merece kkkk, e virá em forma de Emmett, esse homem vai ensinar essa mimada como virar gente!_

_E a Bella é tola em relação a Rosalie, que não está nem ai para a ela! Eu até desconfio que se a Bella morrer, ela não vai nem sentir falta da irmã, e chorar por ela!_

_Então meus amores... Fiquem com o Papai do céu... Bom fim de Tarde para vocês! Até Quinta-feira! Robsteijooossss_


	7. Chapter 7

_Boaaa Tardeee Amores! Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim *-*, hoje vamos ter alguns atentados e mais brigas entre Edward e Bella... Se preparem! Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward desmontou e ajudou Rosalie a descer do coche. Era começo de tarde, logo o Hyde Park estaria repleto com as luxuosas carruagens da aristocracia. Por ora, havia apenas alguns cavaleiros.

— Vamos caminhar um pouco — disse ele, conduzindo-a até um canteiro próximo.

O coração de Rosalie estava martelando dentro do peito. Sua respiração era rápida e ruidosa, e a esperança transbordava em seu olhar.

— Edward, você me ama. Eu sei que sim.

— Eu preciso lhe falar sobre Isabella.

A maneira afetuosa com que ele sempre a tratara desaparecera. Em seu lugar havia uma máscara de polidez. Era amável, mas, ao mesmo tempo, distante. Edward lhe disse para não magoar ou culpar Isabella pelo que acontecera, e sim a ele por haver encorajado seus sentimentos quando ela ainda era uma criança.

— Eu não era o único cavalheiro que aguçava a sua fantasia. Quando estava quase terminando seus estudos, muitos homens disputavam a sua atenção, e você os encorajava.

Aquilo não era o que Rosalie esperava ouvir.

— Diga que me ama, e eu posso aguentar qualquer coisa. Até mesmo seu casamento com Isabella.

Um sorriso lento curvou os lábios masculinos.

— Isto tem todas as características de uma comédia ou tragédia grega. Como os deuses devem estar rindo!

O fato de Edward rir face a seu sofrimento suscitou-lhe um sentimento de raiva que a fez vociferar:

— Isabella ama Jacob Black. Ela nunca vai amar você. Aos olhos de minha irmã, você será sempre um estrangeiro.

De repente, era como se Rosalie voltasse à infância, e todos os velhos ressentimentos e queixas, que julgava não terem mais o poder de feri-la, afluíram outra vez. Por ser mais velha, a irmã sempre fora favorecida. Quando eram crianças, Isabella podia ficar acordada até mais tarde. Foi a primeira a ir para a escola, a primeira a ir a uma festa de adultos, a ter um vestido de baile. Não que Isabella se importasse com isso. Mas ela, Rosalie, sim. Era tudo muito injusto.

Maior que seu senso de justiça era o de traição. Isabella era sua irmã. Durante muito tempo foram inseparáveis, mas com a chegada dos bebês de tia Sue, tudo mudara. Rosalie sentira-se relegada a segundo plano. Isabella amava loucamente os pequenos primos, e os meninos também a preferiam.

Mas com Edward tinha sido diferente. Ela não era a mais velha nem inteligente como Isabella, porém tinha algo que a irmã não poderia ter: a atenção e o amor do irmão de tia Sue.

— Você não pode ter mudado assim tão de repente — disse Rosalie. — Vocês dois nunca se entenderam. Uma vez a chamou de orgulhosa, não se lembra? E tinha razão. Isabella não tem sentimentos como o resto de nós, os mortais. Ela...

— Eu disse muitas coisas que não queria dizer — Edward retrucou. — Eu era apenas um menino. Você não entende? Sempre amei Isabella.

A humilhação de Rosalie não poderia ser mais completa. Todos os momentos dourados de sua infância, momentos protagonizados por Edward, reduziram-se a cinzas. Não apenas pelo fato de ele amar Isabella, mas por saber que sempre a amou.

A vergonha estimulou-lhe o orgulho ferido. Lutando contra a torrente de lágrimas que ameaçava inundar-lhe o rosto, escutou-o, em silêncio, articular palavras tolas sobre algum homem mítico que um dia ela iria conhecer e amar.

Edward a ajudava a subir no coche quando o acidente aconteceu. Ouviu-se o disparo de um revólver. Os cavalos dispararam a grande velocidade. No mesmo instante, Edward se lançou sobre a boleia. Tratou-se apenas de alguns minutos, mas esses minutos foram os mais terríveis da vida de Rosalie. Estava certa de que o veículo tombaria para o lado e ambos quebrariam o pescoço. A proximidade do fato a deixou paralisada. Somente a coragem e a força de Edward, firmando as mãos sobre as rédeas, poderiam evitar uma tragédia.

Por fim, quando ele conseguiu parar os cavalos, Rosalie não pôde mais conter, suas emoções. Abaixou a cabeça e caiu num pranto desabalado.

Ouviu o murmúrio baixo de vozes de um grupo de espectadores. Seu coração estava arrasado, o orgulho, esmagado, e a sua vida, acabada. Não se preocupava com o que poderia lhe acontecer. O fato de haver ficado alarmada momentos antes ao pensar que o coche viraria era algo que Rosalie não compreendia. Estava desolada e não se importava de morrer.

— Não foi acidente — reiterou Edward, irritado. — Foi um atentado contra a minha vida.

Algumas horas se passaram desde que ele devolvera Rosalie, sã e salva, aos cuidados de Sue e Isabella. Não desejando alarmá-las, decidiu esperar pelo retorno do cunhado.

Harry encontrava-se sentado à escrivaninha, brincando com um lápis.

— Conte-me mais uma vez como aconteceu. — Edward cruzou os braços sobre o tórax.

— O tiro veio de um homem que ninguém pôde descrever com precisão, mas que, e nisso todos concordam, se dirigiu com a velocidade de um raio para Piccadilly, depois de atirar na nossa direção.

— Era novo ou velho? Como estava vestido? E a montaria dele? Alguém deve ter visto algo.

— Oh, sim, há uma dúzia de testemunhas, cada uma delas tem uma descrição diferente. Receio que isso não provará nada.

— O que o faz pensar que se tratou de uma tentativa de assassinato?

— Você viu onde a bala atingiu o coche.

— Poderia ter sido alguém querendo danificar a minha carruagem. Vivemos tempos difíceis. As ruas estão cheias de lunáticos. No mês passado, alguns rufiões entraram nos meus estábulos e serraram as cilhas da sela de Rosalie. Poderia ter acontecido um acidente fatal. A pobre Isabella levou um tombo ao montar Hoyden. Ainda bem que ela é uma excelente amazona.

Edward endireitou os ombros com uma carranca.

— Está dizendo que alguém tentou causar algum mal a Isabella?

— Não a Isabella em particular. Ela deu azar por ser a primeira a montar naquela manhã. Poderia ter sido Rosalie. Quando o meu cavalariço examinou a sela, tudo ficou esclarecido.

— Isabella não me contou nada sobre isso.

— Bem, não desejei alarmá-las. Até onde elas sabem, foi um acidente. Mas entende aonde quero chegar, Edward? Esse não foi um incidente isolado. Há desassossego entre a população em geral, e sinto muito lhe informar que há fanáticos que atribuem todos os seus problemas às classes superiores. A Revolução Francesa influenciou os ingleses. Há alguns que adorariam passar um rolo compressor sobre as nossas cabeças.

— Pode ser, mas ainda continuo afirmando que o que aconteceu hoje não foi trabalho de algum lunático que aproveitou a oportunidade, mas sim um atentado contra a minha vida.

Havia especulação nos olhos cinza de Harry enquanto observava a expressão do cunhado.

— Vá, continue — ele pediu. — Estou escutando.

Edward dirigiu-se ao console e verteu uma dose de conhaque em um cálice de cristal. Tomou um longo gole, caminhou alguns passos e acomodou-se em uma poltrona de couro.

— Reconheço de longe uma tentativa de assassinato. Você poderia até me dissuadir dessa ideia se La Compagnie não estivesse agindo outra vez. A coincidência é notável, não acha?

— E seus inimigos? Um homem na sua posição...

— Oh, sim, tenho inimigos, mas não do tipo que desejariam pôr uma bala na minha cabeça. Não, isso tem todas as características de um grupo fanático. É óbvio. — Após uma pausa que durou alguns segundos, Edward enfatizou: — Tem todas as características dos atos praticados pela La Compagnie.

O suspiro de Harry foi longo e audível.

— Olhe aqui, Edward, La Compagnie nem sabe da sua existência. Era uma organização secreta. Todos os seus integrantes foram eliminados, não por nós, mas pelo próprio líder deles. E tudo isso aconteceu anos atrás. Eles não o podem estar caçando depois de todo esse tempo.

— Uma das doutrinas do nosso credo era que não poderia haver ex-membros da La Compagnie apenas atuantes ou mortos.

— Sei disso — disse Harry, irritado com Edward e consigo mesmo por razões que não podia discutir. Após uma pausa, continuou: — Ameaças de morte contra homens em lugares movimentados abundam na minha escrivaninha diariamente. Como já lhe disse, há muitas pessoas enfadadas neste mundo, pessoas revoltadas com o progresso da guerra, outras porque são pobres. E nós levamos essas ameaças a sério. O príncipe regente e o primeiro-ministro estão sempre acompanhados de um batalhão de guarda-costas.

— Não vejo o que isso tem a ver com La Compagnie ou comigo — declarou Edward.

— O que estou querendo dizer é que La Compagnie não é a única organização secreta em atividade.

— Não, mas é a única com a qual tenho alguma conexão. Conte-me mais sobre esse ressurgimento. Eu a imaginei extinta quinze anos atrás.

— E foi. Para ser franco, não sei muito sobre isso. Mas prometo que vou obter mais informações. Vou acionar meus agentes. Uma coisa é La Compagnie agir no território francês, outra é agir aqui.

Durante alguns minutos, ambos ficaram perdidos em devaneios. Edward veio primeiro a Harry. Observando o olhar introspectivo do cunhado, riu e disse:

— Pode tirar esse pensamento da sua mente.

— Que pensamento? — perguntou Harry, dissimulando inocência.

— Ora, você está muito velho para esse jogo. O que diria Sue? Não, se alguém deve ir para a França e se infiltrar na organização, esse alguém sou eu.

— Esse pensamento nunca passou pela minha cabeça. Bem, só por um momento. Mas se você fosse para a França... — Harry balançou a cabeça. — Se La Compagnie estiver por atrás desses atentados, não poderiam esperar nada melhor. Você estaria se jogando nas mãos deles.

— Então, o que fazer? Você viu o que aconteceu hoje. A bala poderia ter atingido Rosalie. Se eu sou o alvo, qualquer pessoa que estiver a meu lado também corre risco.

— Deixe que eu cuido disso.

— Enquanto eu faço o quê?

— Pegue Isabella e vá para Nova York. — Edward ponderou aquela observação.

— Então, está desconfiando sobre o acidente de Isabella?

— Deus, eu não sei! Pelo que me contou, eu seria um bobo se não ligasse uma coisa à outra. Por enquanto minhas suspeitas não passam de especulação. Até eu conseguir descobrir, ficaria mais tranquilo se ela estivesse longe daqui.

Harry esfregou os olhos.

— Seja um bom companheiro e me sirva um conhaque, cunhado.

Edward dirigiu-se ao console.

Naquele instante, a porta se abriu, encobrindo-o, e Isabella entrou.

— Tio Harry — disse ela, num tom suplicante. — Pensei que jamais o encontraria só. Se eu não o conhecesse bem, diria que está me evitando.

— É algo com Rosalie? Quando a vi, parecia já ter-se recobrado do susto.

— Rosalie está bem. Não, o que desejo lhe falar diz respeito a mim. — Respirou fundo e começou o que parecia ser um discurso previamente decorado. — Oh, tio Harry, sou a moça mais infeliz deste mundo. O senhor é a minha última esperança. Tem que me ajudar. Jamais serei feliz ao lado de Edward. O senhor sempre soube disso. Meu marido prometeu-me a anulação do nosso casamento e agora está voltando atrás em sua promessa. O senhor tem que concordar que isso não é atitude de um cavalheiro... Não é típico do povo inglês, tio Harry. Isso me coloca numa posição delicada. O senhor sabe... Estou meio com prometida com outra pessoa.

A expressão no rosto de Harry era uma mistura cômica de alarme e horror. Interpretando o silêncio dele como uma aquiescência, Isabella concluiu com uma nota de triunfo:

— Eu sabia que poderia contar com o seu apoio, meu querido tio.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi quebrado pelo som de aplausos. Assustada, Isabella virou-se a fim de encarar seu espectador. Sua boca contraiu-se ante a inesperada constatação.

— Você!

— Minha querida Isabella — disse Edward num tom suave, avançando alguns passos para oferecer o cálice a Harry. — Parabéns! Que desempenho! Que talento! Que drama! — Sorrindo, levou seu cálice aos lábios e sorveu um gole da bebida. — E que conversa fiada! Então... é assim que consegue manipular seu tio? Pois fique sabendo que sou imune aos seus pequenos truques femininos.

A posição de Edward era confortável, e Isabella sentiu um desejo irresistível de dizer ou fazer algo, qualquer coisa, para acabar com aquela pose desdenhosa. Dando-lhe as costas, dirigiu-se ao tio num tom desesperado:

— Ele só se casou comigo por causa do meu dinheiro. Não se preocupa comigo. Tem uma amante em Nova York, uma tal de Vick qualquer coisa. Todo mundo sabe sobre as jóias que Edward compra com o meu dinheiro para presenteá-la. Eu não me surpreenderia se ficasse sabendo que ele desperdiçou até o último centavo da minha fortuna.

Foi Edward quem respondeu às acusações dela:

— Como você está bem informada... Mas até um certo ponto. O nome da senhora é Vick Courtney. Não é minha amante e as jóias não foram compradas com o seu dinheiro. E o seu capital, segundo minha última estimativa, foi triplicado. — Os olhos verdes tinham um brilho divertido.

— Obrigada — disse Isabella por entre os dentes. — Peço desculpas. Como banqueiro, eu o recomendaria. Mas como marido...

— Bem, está na hora de me retirar — intrometeu-se Harry ao erguer-se abruptamente. Tossindo, levou uma das mãos à boca para suprimir uma risada e se dirigiu à porta.

— Tio Harry! — Isabella chamou. — Eu imploro! Dependo do senhor para descobrir um modo de desfazer essa confusão.

Harry lançou um olhar interrogativo ao cunhado.

— Não vai haver nenhuma anulação — disse Edward. — A menos que perjuremos. O casamento foi bem e verdadeiramente consumado. Não é, minha querida?

Isabella sentiu como se todas as suas roupas tivessem sido arrancadas de repente em uma sala repleta de pessoas. Desde sua malograda lua-de-mel com Edward, ninguém, em momento algum, lhe fizera perguntas indelicadas, nem mesmo Rosalie. Mas o marido estava disposto e determinado a deixar as coisas bem claras. Se a palavra "consumado" estivesse escrita em sua testa com tinta indelével ela não ficaria surpresa.

Com as faces coradas, ouviu o barulho da porta se fechando, virou-se e disse com voz rouca:

— Você não perde uma oportunidade para me humilhar.

— E o mesmo pode ser dito a seu respeito. Acha que gosto de discutir meus assuntos em público?

— Um homem honrado não teria nada a esconder e cumpriria suas promessas.

— Que promessas? As que fizemos no altar diante de Deus ou uma promessa feita para acalmar os medos de uma criança distraída?

— Quem é você para falar de votos sagrados? O que tem a me dizer sobre Vick Courtney?

Edward endereçou-lhe um sorriso exasperado.

— Isso significa que está preocupada?

— Eu já devia saber que não teria uma resposta decente da sua parte.

As sobrancelhas dele se ergueram.

— E quando me fez uma pergunta decente? Você nunca se preocupou em saber onde eu estava ou o que fiz ou com quem fiz. Nunca se preocupou se eu estava vivo ou morto. Agora, de repente, vem com acusações. Acho que sou eu quem deveria lhe pedir explicações. Por que quer saber sobre Vick Courtney, Isabella?

Edward estava insinuando que ela tinha ciúme dele! Tentou pensar em algo para responder. Mas ele a deixava tão confusa, tão enlouquecida, que não tinha capacidade de raciocinar. Jamais saíra vencedora em uma discussão com Edward. Sua mente fervilhava, porém tudo que conseguiu dizer foi:

— Não adianta discutir com você! Nunca adiantou.

No momento em que Isabella se preparava para abrir a porta e sair, Edward a impediu, segurando-a pelos ombros.

— Eu não lhe devo explicações, mas vou lhe dar uma. Um homem tem necessidades que normalmente são satisfeitas pela esposa. No nosso caso, isso não aconteceu. Se você tivesse sido uma esposa para mim, não haveria outras mulheres na minha vida.

— Mulheres! — ela exclamou, escandalizada. — No plural! Eu deveria saber!

O sorriso dele era lânguido, sexy e irônico.

— Você pensou que eu me consumiria pelo seu amor?

— Claro que não! Esqueceu que fui testemunha do que aconteceu entre você e Tanya Riddley? Eu devia saber que haveria outras mulheres, e agradeço a Deus por elas o manterem longe de mim.

As mãos fortes libertaram-na. Embora o sorriso ainda curvasse os lábios de Edward, Isabella sentiu uma mudança sutil nele.

— Você tem coragem de dizer isso depois do que aconteceu entre nós? — Edward perguntou.

— Não há explicação para o que aconteceu entre nós. Mas eu sei... que se você tivesse mantido a distância e se abstido de me beijar e... de me tocar, agora não haveria nada para se lamentar.

O som espontâneo da risada dele insultou-a. Observando o olhar de indignação de Isabella, Edward indagou num tom suave e provocador:

— E Jacob Black?

— O que quer saber sobre ele?

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram e seu rosto assumiu um ar sério.

— Não jogue comigo. Sabe o que quero dizer. Pelo que conheço do caráter desse sujeito, o homem é um acomodado. Assim mesmo, é reputado como seu pretendente. Não teria Black tomado atitudes audaciosas como roubar alguns beijos... e quem sabe... algo mais?

A cor que retornava aos poucos às faces de Isabella sumiu por completo.

— Jacob é um cavalheiro — retrucou, indignada. — É um homem honrado. Não houve nada entre nós para ser lastimado, eu juro.

— Se eu fosse um juiz, acreditaria.

— O que isso significa? — Edward sorriu.

— Isabella, você não tinha nenhuma experiência. Pensa que não percebi? Nem mesmo sabia me beijar. Tive de lhe ensinar tudo.

Por um breve momento, a precaução segurou a língua de Isabella. Mas nenhuma mulher que se prezasse permitiria tal humilhação, a menos que fosse um completo capacho.

— Talvez você não seja o juiz que pensa ser. Talvez tenha se relacionado com mulheres erradas. Algumas de nós são imunes a galanteadores e libertinos e assim por diante. Algumas de nós são puras por opção.

— Não estou me queixando, longe disso. Aprovo a castida de... em uma mulher. — Ele segurou-lhe o queixo com uma mão, forçando-a a encará-lo. Fitou os olhos tempestuosos dela com uma expressão divertida. — Sim, eu sei. Você me odeia e ama Jacob Black. Mas você é minha esposa e terá de me obedecer. Durante o curto tempo que permanecermos aqui, antes de viajarmos para Nova York, não quero vê-la perto de Black. Entendido?

Ele interpretou o silêncio dela como uma concordância. Então, abriu a porta e saiu sem olhar para trás.

* * *

_Ah como a Bella está enganada com a Rosalie, e Jacob... Ela só poderá confiar no Edward, na sua Tia e Tio, porque o resto não é confiável!_

_O Edward ama e se preocupa de verdade com a Bella, mais ela só vai se dar conta disso, quando a sua vida depender disso!_

_Eu gosto do Edward gente, e não vejo erros nele, oras a Bella era uma criança quando se casou com ele, e nutria uma aversão infundada por ele. _

_Mas eu posso garantir que ela vai se dar conta que na verdade sempre amou esse homem! E a nova vida em Ny vai mudar muito a Bella, ela precisa ficar longe da irmã e do Jacob!_

_Então meus amores lindosss... Bom final de Semana para vocês, aproveitem muito! Até Sabado... Fiquem com o Papai do céu! Robsteijooooosssss_

**_Até +_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Booooommm Diaaaaaaaaaaaaaa meus amores lindoosss! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-*, no capítulo de hoje termos finalmente o encontro entre Bella/Edward e Jacob... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Ficou resolvido. Eles viajariam para Nova York na primeira semana de julho. E se Edward tivesse concluído todos os seus negócios, passariam as três semanas restantes na Inglaterra, em Rivard Abbey. A Abadia localizava-se em uma região remota. No quesito segurança, não poderia haver nada melhor.

— A Abadia? Está louco? — disse Sue. — Meu querido irmão, fomos convidados para a festa do príncipe regente. Um cavalheiro ou uma dama precisariam estar no leito de morte para recusarem tal honra. É uma falta que o príncipe George jamais perdoaria.

Harry confirmou as palavras da esposa.

— Não podemos deixar de ir. É o primeiro evento formal do príncipe desde que foi solenemente declarado regente. As senhoras não falam em outra coisa nas últimas semanas. Se você não ouviu, então sou forçado a chegar à conclusão de que ficou surdo, Edward. Eu sei o que está pensando, e posso afirmar que está errado. A segurança na Carlton House foi reforçada. Precisei lançar mão de todo o meu prestígio para obter um convite para você. Ninguém com um título inferior a um conde terá acesso, e, é claro, os escalões superiores do círculos do governo.

Às vezes Edward esquecia-se de que a família da esposa ocupava uma posição de eminência. Em geral, isso acontecia pelas atitudes de Harry. Embora o cunhado fosse bem-nascido e criado numa vida de riquezas e privilégios, não era nenhum esnobe. Seus modos não eram afetados, e seus pontos de vista, liberais. Não fazia distinção entre membros de elevadíssima posição social e os de classes mais baixas. Acreditava que um homem devia ser julgado por seus méritos.

As ideias liberais de Harry nem sempre eram bem aceitas, sobretudo pelos fidalgos. Edward tinha ciência de que eles só o aceitavam por uma única razão: sua ligação com a House of Rivard. Na América, as coisas eram diferentes. As origens de um homem contavam muito pouco. Não seria verdade dizer que lá não havia elite nem aristocracia. Porém eram baseadas em outros parâmetros, que lhes convinham mais do que o sistema inglês.

Na noite da festa do príncipe regente, quando Isabella desceu a suntuosa escadaria de mármore, acompanhada por Sue e Rosalie, Edward só tinha olhos para a esposa.

O lindo vestido de noite que ela usava seguia os ditames da última moda: cintura alta, decote profundo e mangas bufantes. Foi à cor que o atraiu. O belíssimo traje era de seda azul com detalhes em preto. As madeixas de um castanho-avermelhado escuro estavam arranjadas no alto da cabeça e refulgiam com a enorme travessa de diamantes que as mantinham presas. Nas orelhas, brincos combinavam com o lindo colar de turquesa e diamantes que lhe circundava o pescoço alvo. Fora um presente de núpcias que ele lhe ofertara. Luvas brancas e longas, um leque adornado com plumas e uma pochette completavam o conjunto. Parecia tão bonita e magnífica quanto uma rainha.

A admiração cedeu lugar ao aborrecimento. Isabella estava perfeita. De repente, o velho e familiar impulso de fazê-la baixar a crista surgiu na mente de Edward. No tedioso trajeto de carruagem até à residência do príncipe, em Pall Mall, ele não pronunciou uma única palavra.

Quase dois mil convidados lotavam os opulentos salões da Carlton House. Embora a orquestra tocasse quase continuamente, não havia espaço adequado para dançar.

O príncipe regente, trajando um elegante uniforme escarlate, recebia os convidados com esmerada amabilidade. A seu lado havia algumas figuras ilustres, os remanescentes da família real francesa. Com tal aglomeração, era impossível todos serem apresentados conforme exigia a etiqueta. Edward não se importava com isso. Não sentia nenhuma afinidade pelos membros da realeza britânica ou francesa, e já que lady Isabella e lady Rosalie estavam mais interessadas na casa do príncipe do que no proprietário, guiou-as a um lugar mais reservado.

Harry e Sue se separaram deles e com suspiros de resignação uniram-se à longa fila de convidados que se estendia no salão de recepção.

Isabella abanou o leque e pôs-se a contemplar a mais recente aquisição do príncipe, uma valiosíssima pintura de Rembrandt. Olhando de soslaio, tomou ciência de que outras mulheres flertavam com o marido dela!

Desde o instante que transpusera o pórtico do palácio, percebera o frisson que a presença de Edward havia causado. Era um homem incrivelmente bonito e, embora não desse importância ao fato ela sempre soubera disso. Mas agora estava mais atenta do que nunca àquela aparência magnífica. No espaço de meia hora, foram importunados inúmeras vezes por uma dúzia de damas acompanhadas dos respectivos maridos, que ficariam mais felizes se pudessem conversar com ele a sós. Isabella não sabia se deveria ficar lisonjeada ou insultada.

Puxando-a a parte, Edward sussurrou-lhe no ouvido:

— Não se desespere, Isabella. Prometo não envergonhá-la.

— O quê?

— Posso não ser um membro da aristocracia britânica, mas sei me comportar muito bem. Não se esqueça de que muitos dos cavalheiros que aqui estão são conhecidos meus. Estudamos juntos na universidade. Além do mais, eu não poderia ter me casado com a filha de um marquês se não tivesse sido educado dentro dos moldes do protocolo britânico.

Embora o tom de voz dele fosse levemente divertido, algo deixava transparecer que estava ofendido.

— Eu não pensei nada disso! — ela exclamou.

— Não? Então em que pensava?

— Eu... eu jamais havia reparado em conduta tão estranha... — Edward se enrijeceu ligeiramente, e ela concluiu depressa: — Nos membros do meu próprio sexo. Por um momento, tive a impressão de que lady Rossington o comeria com os olhos.

Os dois puseram-se a rir. De repente, o sorriso desapareceu nos lábios masculinos, e Isabella inclinou a cabeça em uma pergunta silenciosa.

— Você tem um sorriso maravilhoso quando concede a graça de exibi-lo — disse ele.

Naquele instante, Rosalie pediu desculpas e se retirou. Sem emitir um comentário, Isabella olhou a irmã se afastar. Virou-se para o marido e pousou a ponta dos dedos na manga do casaco escuro dele, retirando-a logo em seguida.

— Edward, jamais me ocorreu que não soubesse se portar num ambiente como este.

— Não? — ele perguntou, taciturno, conduzindo-a para o grande hall. — Podemos ir até os jardins?

Isabella adiantou-se alguns passos, alheia às magnificentes colunas gregas e aos detalhes em ouro que rebuscavam os tetos.

— Você acha que eu me superestimo, não é? — indagou num tom firme.

— Acho.

Isabella ficou tão estupefata com aquela resposta que após alguns segundos, quando recuperou a fala, tudo que conseguiu dizer foi:

— É...

— Você é lady Isabella, a filha de um marquês, e ai de nós, pobres mortais, se nos recusarmos a dar-lhe a devida importância. Sabe, jamais entendi o significado da palavra "refinado" até observar sua maneira de mover-se, de falar, de sorrir...

Isabella quase ficou tentada a demonstrar quanto podia ser refinada. Porém, consciente de que o assunto que desejava discutir perderia o rumo, disse num tom tímido:

— Pode haver um fundo de verdade no que diz. Mas neste caso, está sendo injusto comigo.

— Neste caso?

— Eu não me considero melhor do que você, e se lhe dei essa impressão, peço que me desculpe.

— Seja honesta, querida. Sempre me considerou um estrangeiro. Admita. É inglesa da cabeça aos pés. Você olha para baixo e torce o nariz para tudo que não seja inglês.

Isabella ficou séria, tentando recordar alguma discussão em que havia lhe jogado isso na cara.

— Quando foi que o chamei de estrangeiro?

— Acredito que a primeira vez foi quando era uma menina de oito ou nove anos. Desde então... — Edward encolheu os ombros eloquentemente.

Isabella o fitou de relance. A expressão de Edward era indiferente, distante, como se ela o houvesse insultado ou ferido. Embaraçada, lembrou-se de que nos últimos tempos lhe dissera coisas não muito lisonjeiras na batalha que travara para se ver livre dele. Não desejava feri-lo. Odiava ferir as pessoas. Apenas queria ser livre para encontrar seu próprio destino. Será que Edward não percebia isso? Evidente que não.

Abanando o leque com movimentos vigorosos, disse:

— Às vezes você me faz dizer coisas que na verdade não sinto. Posso não querê-lo como marido, mas isso não significa que me acho melhor do que você. Não tenho nada a reclamar a seu respeito, a não ser do seu comportamento comigo. Estamos sempre brigando, desde que éramos crianças. E isso não mudará no futuro.

Edward a contemplou com um brilho divertido no olhar. Com uma das mãos, acalmou o tremular agitado do leque dela.

— Você está errada, sabia? Em primeiro lugar, na minha opinião, isso mudará no futuro. E em segundo, nem sempre estivemos dispostos a brigar. Não se lembra dos dias encantadores que passamos juntos a bordo do meu barco?

Um rubor intenso tingiu o lindo rosto de Isabella. Naquele momento haviam alcançado o arco das famosas escadarias duplas. Fechou o leque, furiosa, e o abriu outra vez. Desviando o olhar, ignorou completamente o homem ao seu lado.

Com uma expressão de cinismo nos olhos verdes, Edward falou num tom divertido:

— Perdoe-me. Acho que pisei nos seus calos.

Às duas e meia da madrugada, a ceia foi anunciada e os dois mil convidados se sentaram às mesas sob uma grande marquise que fora erguida nos jardins. Um exército de criados servia a refeição como também uma provisão interminável de champanhe gelada.

Harry, que fora chamado para jantar na mesa particular do príncipe regente, trocou algumas palavras com Edward e Isabella antes de conduzir Sue aos respectivos lugares.

— Isto é demais, não acham? — disse ele num tom de voz que revelava seu desagrado em relação à extravagância da hospitalidade do príncipe. — Quem acreditaria que estamos em guerra e que soldados ingleses estão morrendo por falta de provisões?

Os olhos de Edward vaguearam ao redor dos convidados.

— Foram espetáculos como estes que suscitaram a Revolução na França.

— Onde está Rosalie? — perguntou Sue.

— Foi encontrar-se com alguns amigos — respondeu Isabella.

— Maldição de menina! — exclamou Harry. — Isso não é bem do feitio dela? Olhe, temos de ir. Não podemos deixar o príncipe esperando. — O leve sorriso em seus lábios não mascarava a intranquilidade que o acometia. Estava preocupado com a sobrinha e não conseguia esconder o fato.

— Acho que sei onde Rosalie está — disse Edward. — Deixe comigo. Eu a encontrarei.

Quando Harry e Sue sumiram em meio à multidão, Edward pegou sua colher de sopa e começou a comer. Isabella arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Bem? Onde está Rosalie? — indagou ela.

— Pode estar em qualquer lugar.

— Mas você disse...

— Eu sei o que disse. O que deveria ter dito era que Rosalie está fazendo um dos seus joguinhos. Por alguma razão, está de mau humor e, quando isso acontece, quer chamar a atenção de todos para si. Ela não é como você. Não se ausentaria esperando que ninguém fosse notar. Ao contrário, quer deixar todos preocupados. Quando era criança, isso constituía uma característica engraçada. Agora... — A frase não terminada deixou claro o que ele pensava.

Isabella pegou uma colher e seguiu o exemplo do marido. Mas o nó que se formou em sua garganta a impedia de engolir.

Após alguns instantes, apenas brincava com o líquido na tigela. Pensou que o coração de Rosalie devia estar partido, e quando a irmã ficava magoada, era difícil imaginar o que seria capaz de fazer.

Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, Edward pousou a colher e disse com suavidade:

— Certo. Para que fique mais calma, irei procurá-la. Porém não sei se a encontrarei.

— Mas... se Rosalie não estiver aqui, onde poderá estar?

— Em casa, na cama dela. — Ele deu uma risada descrente. — Estou vendo que não conhece muito bem sua irmã. — Sem dizer mais nada, levantou-se e saiu.

Isabella mantinha os olhos fixos no prato a sua frente, entretanto seus pensamentos dirigiam-se para Rosalie. Logo, seus companheiros de mesa começaram a conversar animadamente.

Ela fez um imenso esforço para ser cortês e participar da conversa. Mas as palavras de Edward ainda soavam em sua mente. Ela não se superestimava. Se passava essa impressão, faria o possível para se corrigir.

Levava o copo de champanhe aos lábios, quando tomou ciência de que alguém a espiava. Olhando por sobre o ombro, deparou com os olhos brilhantes de Jacob Black. Seu coração disparou.

Sem deixar de encará-la, ele contornou a mesa e partiu em direção à casa. A mensagem era clara. Queria lhe falar em particular.

Isabella engoliu em seco. Olhou ao redor à procura da figura alta do marido. Não o viu em parte alguma. Não sabia se ficava alegre ou arrependida. Se Edward estivesse a seu lado, não haveria nenhuma possibilidade de falar a sós com Jacob. Teria que tomar uma decisão rápida.

Desculpando-se com os demais, levantou-se e o seguiu. Ele a esperava na entrada das portas que davam para os apartamentos privados do príncipe. Em ocasiões especiais, todos os aposentos ficavam abertos ao público. Após murmurar uma saudação e algumas palavras de desculpas pela sua longa ausência, Jacob conduziu-a à biblioteca. Com criados vigilantes dispostos ao longo dos corredores e em todas as entradas, não poderiam ter nenhuma privacidade.

Isabella ficou aliviada. Não seria adequado o marido encontrá-la a sós com outro homem.

— Disseram-me que Cullen está na cidade.

Isabella anuiu com a cabeça. Era o momento pelo qual tanto esperara. Tendo fracassado com tio Harry, aquele era seu último recurso. O colocaria a par de toda aquela triste história, sabendo que Jacob a defenderia, acabando com seu casamento não desejado.

— Edward já deve saber de nós dois. Está na hora de forçar uma anulação do seu casamento, Isabella.

Ela umedeceu os lábios ressequidos. Seus olhos nublaram. Jacob não merecia aquilo. Ele a amava. Confiava nela como ela confiava nele. O que tinha para lhe dizer o magoaria profundamente. Sentia-se como uma assassina.

— Isabella, o que está acontecendo? — Jacob perguntou com voz suave.

— Edward não concorda com a anulação. Reservou passagens para nós dois em um navio que partirá para Nova York. Seguiremos para Falmouth no começo de mês que vem. — Aquilo foi o mais perto da verdade que conseguiu chegar. Em seguida, baixou a cabeça, sentindo-se uma covarde.

O tom dele foi severo:

— Nós cuidaremos logo disso. Não se preocupe, meu bem. Cullen não está lidando com uma mulher desamparada. Não tenho nenhum medo de confrontá-lo.

— Ele está inflexível.

— Seu tio sabe disso? — Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Estou pasmo! Harry Rivard não deve estar em seu juízo per feito! Ele deve saber que espécie de homem é Cullen.

— Tio Harry admira Edward. Ele... quer que o casamento seja consumado.

— Isso jamais pode acontecer. Eu não confiaria em Cullen pelo que conheço dele. Não estou pensando apenas na nossa felicidade. O homem é perigoso. Estou investigando algo, algo que Edward e seu tio estão tentando esconder. Isabella, prometa-me que não ficará a sós com seu marido.

— Do que está falando? O que descobriu?

Enquanto os dois conversavam, percorreram a antecâmara que conduzia à sala de visitas adjacente. O magnífico teto pintado a ouro, os pilares de mármore e as paredes... tudo contribuía para o sentimento de fracasso de Isabella. Ela se sentou num confortável sofá carmesim em uma das sacadas. Jacob permaneceu de pé a seu lado.

— O que você descobriu? — ela repetiu suavemente.

— Para ser franco, não estou bem certo. Encontrei alguns registros e recortes de jornais no Gabinete de Guerra que me chamaram a atenção. A informação é confidencial. Não posso divulgá-la, mas repito minha advertência. Até que a anulação esteja resolvida, deve se proteger desse homem.

Isabella não estava alarmada. Nem levou a sério as palavras dele. Edward era perigoso, porém não no sentido que Jacob estava sugerindo.

Indiretas não estavam dando resultado. Precisava encontrar um modo de lhe contar a verdade. Respirando fundo, forçou-se a encará-lo e disse num tom sofrido:

— Oh, Jacob, por favor, me perdoe e diga-me o que preciso fazer. O casamento... o casamento foi consumado.

Por um momento, a incerteza chamejou fundo nos olhos dele. Mas aos poucos desapareceu, e o choque endureceu seu semblante.

Isabella levantou-se e ergueu a mão num gesto de conciliação.

— Ah, não! Não me odeie! Eu não poderia aguentar se isso acontecesse.

Submissa, ela esperou pela torrente de perguntas, não sabendo como poderia lhe responder. Se Jacob a tivesse esbofeteado, não ficaria surpresa. Não havia maior traição do que a que cometera.

O controle dele a deixou pasma. Sua força de vontade era quase uma coisa tangível. Pôde perceber isso quando Jacob se forçou a agir de maneira tranquila, apesar da raiva estampada em seus olhos.

— Oh, Jacob, diga-me o que tenho que fazer, e eu farei! — sussurrou Isabella.

— Se o casamento foi consumado, não há mais nada a ser feito. Você sempre soube disso!

— Deve haver algo...

— Eu a adverti... lhe falei... Você deveria ter-me dito que preferia Cullen.

— Mas não prefiro Edward! É a você que eu amo.

— Encontrou uma bela maneira de demonstrar isso!

Isabella abaixou a cabeça e as lágrimas inundaram-lhe as faces. Não podia se defender porque o que fizera era imperdoável. Atordoada, ouviu-o dizer algo como já que ele não poderia ser o marido dela, pelo menos gostaria que sempre o considerasse um amigo.

— Eu sempre a amarei, Isabella.

Com essas palavras, voltou-se e a deixou. Seu caminho foi bloqueado por Edward. Há quanto tempo estaria lá parado, apoiado contra um dos pilares, era incerto. A tensão era quase palpável quando os dois cavalheiros enfrentaram um ao outro, fitando-se de alto a baixo. Embora ambos fossem quase da mesma estatura e bonitos, Isabella jamais os confundiria. Jacob fazia-a lembrar da força e determinação de um buldogue britânico, já Edward lembrava um gato selvagem, macio e lustroso, imprevisível, às vezes brincalhão, às vezes fatalmente perigoso.

Ao perceber um leve sorriso nos lábios do marido, suspirou fundo, aliviada. Nenhuma palavra foi dita. Jacob passou por Edward e deixou o aposento.

— Você lhe contou?

— Claro que contei. O que mais poderia fazer? — Ele encolheu os ombros num gesto negligente.

— O que outras mil mulheres em seu lugar teriam feito.

— O quê?

— Mentir. — Segurando-a pelo queixo, contemplou-a com uma expressão especulativa. — É isso que eu admiro em você, Isabella. É tão honesta quanto o dia. Jamais precisarei me preocupar se está ou não me contando um monte de mentiras. Como marido, sou digno de inveja.

— Não devolverei o elogio, já que ambos sabemos que eu estaria mentindo.

— Não entendi.

— Estou dizendo que você é o mestre da trapaça. Mentiu para Rosalie quando lhe disse que sempre me amou. Mentiu sobre aquela mulher em Nova York, Vick... Vick...

— Courtney — concluiu ele.

— Nega que mentiu?

Algo brilhou nos olhos verdes, mas Edward limitou-se a dizer:

— Imaginei ter lhe dito que não queria vê-la perto de Black.

— Jamais aceitei isso! O que esperava que eu fizesse? Que lhe escrevesse uma carta? Ou que o ignorasse? Jacob me ama! Prometi me casar com ele quando ficasse livre. Teria sido covardia de minha parte não lhe falar pessoalmente. — Um soluço sufocado escapou. — Foi à coisa mais dura que já tive de fazer. Não quero passar por isso outra vez. E antes que você me conceda uma auréola, saiba que estava contando com Jacob para encontrar um modo de desfazer esta confusão em que estou metida.

— Ah! E ele a ajudou?

— Você sabe muito bem que não.

— O que ele disse?

— Você deve saber. Estava espionando.

— Cheguei no final da conversa, quando ele estava lhe jurando amor eterno — disse Edward, risonho.

— Não acho graça nenhuma. Ele estava magoado. Não pode entender isso? Ou não tem coração? Não ficaria surpresa se Jacob tivesse me batido.

— E eu não ficaria surpreso se ele tivesse me desafiado para um duelo.

Isabella apertou os lábios e não replicou.

— Eu disse que não ficaria surpreso se ele tivesse me desafiado para um duelo! — O tom de voz era baixo e severo. — Responda-me, droga!

— Por quê... por que Jacob deveria desafiá-lo para um duelo? Ele não é igual a você.

— Não, não é como eu, mas se as nossas posições tivessem sido invertidas e se eu a amasse, o teria desafiado. — A violência daquelas palavras a fez tremer. — Amor! — Edward continuou no mesmo tom exasperado. — O que sabe você sobre amor? O que sabe ele? Será que o homem não tem sangue correndo nas veias? Se a ama de verdade, como pôde abrir mão de você sem um enfrentamento? Jacob Black não a ama, Isabella. Pude constatar isso minutos atrás, quando ele saiu sem me desafiar para um duelo. E pense nisso: se Black e eu nos confrontássemos e ele me matasse, suas dificuldades estariam terminadas. Seria um modo seguro e eficiente de pôr fim a um casamento que você diz não querer.

Edward não entendia. Ela não queria homens duelando por sua causa. Odiava violência de qualquer tipo. Um duelo não resolveria nada.

— Eu jamais me perdoaria se tal coisa acontecesse.

— Por outro lado, ainda posso desafiar Black. Estaria exercendo meus direitos, já que o cavalheiro não mantém distância de minha esposa.

— Não o encorajarei — ela disse, apressada. — Não voltarei a vê-lo, prometo.

Edward se ergueu com um sorriso sardônico curvando-lhe os cantos da boca. A raiva que sentira minutos antes estava se dissipando.

— Então... tenho a resposta. Você não ama Black. Caso contrário, não se renderia tão facilmente.

Afastou-se para deixá-la passar. Isabella desejou mais do que qualquer outra coisa esbofeteá-lo ou cuspir nele ou fazer algo que pudesse pôr um fim àquele ar de escárnio em seu rosto bonito. Mas era inconcebível para lady Isabella Cullen agir de forma tão incorreta.

— Olhos violeta — sussurrou Edward num tom provocante, conduzindo-a pelo arco que levava à escadaria principal.

— Para onde está me levando? — perguntou num tom frio.

— Não se lembra que me pediu para encontrar Rosalie?

— Onde ela está?

— A caminho de Gretna Green, eu diria.

— O quê? — Não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Edward não parecia afetado.

— Sua irmã fugiu com Emmett Benson algumas horas atrás.

* * *

_Eu não gosto desse Black! Ele vai trazer muita confusão na vida da Bella! E eu tenho que concordar com Edward, ele reamente não ama a Bella, e nem a Bella ama esse Black, porque se ele a amasse de verdade lutaria por ela, e ela não desistiria tão fácil dele. _

_Esse Black tem segredos cabeludos meninas kkkkk, e podem marcar o que estou escrevendo aqui, esse homem vai fazer vocês odiarem._

_Mas graças a Deus, a Bella e o Edward vão embora e vão deixar pra Rose e Black para lá!_

_O calvário da Rosalie está apenas começando kkkk, ela vai pagar por tudo que andou fazendo kkkk, esse Emmett, vai colocar a Rosalie no lugar dela kkkkk!_

_Então meus amores lindooss... Bom sabado para vocês aproveitem muitoooo... Até domingo... Fiquem com o papai do céu e que ele abençõe o nosso dia e nossas famílias... Robsteijooossss_

**_Até Amanhã!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Boa Noiteeee meus amores... tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-*, no capítulo de hoje teremos um casamento kkkk, parece que a Rosalie acabou encontrando o que procurava!... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Nas horas seguintes, Rosalie descobriria que cometera o maior erro de toda sua vida. Jamais lhe ocorrera envolver-se seriamente com qualquer outro homem que não fosse Edward. Estava convencida de que tio Harry os alcançaria antes mesmo de chegarem à fronteira da Escócia. Faria uma verdadeira cena e a levaria de volta para casa. E logo o episódio seria esquecido como se nunca tivesse acontecido. Todos ficariam penalizados pelo sofrimento pelo qual ela passara. Em especial Edward e Isabella. Se havia uma coisa que tencionava, era puni-los... Não estava bem certa como, apenas queria que sofressem tanto quanto a fizeram sofrer.

Mas as coisas não saíram do modo como Rosalie imaginara. Tudo dera errado. No momento em que subiu na carruagem, sentiu o bafo de bebida que Emmett exalava. O jovem não queria fugir com ela e tentou em vão dissuadi-la daquela ideia maluca.

— Em menos de um ano você será maior de idade — disse Benson. — Isso é um absurdo. Quando tiver vinte e um anos, poderemos nos casar sem o consentimento do seu tutor.

— Se não me ama o suficiente para enfrentar a ira de meu tio, então diga agora e nunca mais nos veremos.

— Rosalie, não pode estar falando sério!

— Estou.

Emmett estava conhecendo um lado da moça jamais revelado. Temendo ter se excedido, Rosalie desatou a chorar, dizendo-lhe que se sentia muito infeliz. Que ele teria de se unir ao regimento. Poderiam enviá-lo para qualquer lugar e não sabiam o que poderia acontecer. Logo não podiam desperdiçar aquela oportunidade de ficarem juntos.

Por fim, o rapaz cedeu e, enquanto a carruagem seguia pelas ruas de pedra, Rosalie se acomodou no encosto do assento e deixou os pensamentos fluírem. Não tinha nenhuma intenção de se casar com aquele homem, pretendia apenas usá-lo. Emmett Benson não estava à sua altura. O melhor que poderia dizer sobre ele é que era um companheiro cortês e divertido. Não era bonito, embora agradável de se olhar, mas ela preferia algo diferente.

De repente, o rosto másculo de Edward lhe veio à mente.

Antes da noite terminar, o tio os alcançaria. Rosalie havia se certificado disso deixando cartas de adeus para todos. Quando o tutor os encontrasse, jamais lhe permitiria ver Emmett Benson outra vez.

Uma pequena pontada de dor na consciência foi logo suprimida. Embora estivesse bastante segura de que Emmett se imaginava apaixonado por ela, não era a ela que ele amava, mas sim a uma moça que não existia. O jovem pensava que Rosalie fosse como todas as outras mulheres delicadas que conhecera, como a mãe dele e as irmãs. Mas estava redondamente enganado. Jamais seriam felizes juntos. Ele era um fraco. Em um duelo de vontades, a dela prevaleceria. Jamais poderia respeitar um homem que lhe permitia cantar de galo. Quando o comparava a Edward, Emmett perdia de muito.

Benson tinha vinte e poucos anos. Era o filho caçula de um conde. Embora o título e a propriedade tivessem passado para o irmão mais velho, ao alcançar a maioridade ele herdara uma boa soma em dinheiro, que logo perdera. Como a maioria dos jovens da sua geração, levava uma vida de indolência. Era um jogador. O dinheiro deslizava-lhe pelos dedos.

Apesar de Rosalie jamais tivesse pensado em se unir a Emmett, ele, mais do que qualquer outro homem, se adequava com perfeição a seus propósitos.

A qualquer momento seria convocado pelo Serviço de Sua Majestade, que o levaria para fora da Inglaterra e da órbita dela. E, para o bem de todos, logo a esqueceria.

Após algumas horas de sono, Rosalie teve um despertar tumultuado. Um pouco além de Islington, a carruagem saiu da estrada, caiu em uma vala e ficou quase destruída. Emmett sofreu uma forte pancada na cabeça e perdeu a consciência.

Algum tempo depois, Rosalie desejou saber por que não dissera ao proprietário da Hospedaria Queen's Head que ela e o jovem Benson eram irmãos. Sem uma dama de companhia e sem um criado, foi forçada a contar uma história plausível. Sr. e Sra. Smith foi o melhor que conseguiu inventar. Não estava apavorada, mas um pouco alarmada. O rapaz estava inconsciente, precisando de cuidados médicos. Deveria providenciar um quarto pelo menos para os manter longe dos olhares curiosos das pessoas.

Com a chegada do médico, os eventos da noite assumiram o aspecto de um terrível pesadelo. Emmett não estava ferido, mas sim bêbado. O dr. Mearle ficou furioso e Rosalie não o culpava por isso. O médico estava prestes a deixar o aposento, quando de súbito a porta se abriu. Três rapazes apareceram, três tolos que a cobiçavam descaradamente. Algum tempo depois, ela soube que os jovens haviam reconhecido, no pátio da hospedaria, a carruagem que exibia o brasão dos condes de Latham. Como era de costume, Emmett pedira o veículo emprestado ao irmão, e seus camaradas o reconheceram. Para a infelicidade de Rosalie, esses mesmos camaradas a viram. Antes do amanhecer, a história de que o Sr. e Sra. Smith, ou melhor dizendo, Emmett Benson e lady Rosalie Swan, haviam passado a noite juntos em uma hospedaria nos arredores de Londres, começaria a circular.

Até Harry e Edward os alcançar, Rosalie se refugiou com o proprietário da hospedaria e sua esposa. Bastou um olhar para a face austera de seu tutor para saber que dessa vez ela não conseguiria persuadi-lo. Agora teria de enfrentar as consequências de seu desvario.

Era meio-dia do dia seguinte quando ocorreu a terrível conversa com o tio. Emmett já se encontrava sóbrio, mas longe de parecer bem. Harry estava furioso como Rosalie jamais o vira antes.

— Você percebe — disse ele, dirigindo-se a Emmett —, que se eu quisesse, poderia submetê-lo a um julgamento perante a corte marcial por este pequeno deslize.

Emmett Benson endireitou-se na cadeira. Sua expressão era tão severa quanto à de Harry.

— Não vejo por quê, senhor.

— Por conduta imprópria de um oficial do Exército britânico — vociferou Harry. — Conhece os regulamentos tanto quanto eu. É obrigado a obter permissão de seu comandante antes de se casar. Neste caso, isso não aconteceu.

— Mas eu não me casei, senhor. — Diante da indignação e da surpresa estampadas na face de Harry, o jovem interpôs depressa: — Estava levando Rosalie para ficar com minha mãe. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Ela agia de forma estranha. Bem, o senhor sabe quanto sua sobrinha é impulsiva. Se me negasse a ajudá-la, teria fugido com algum outro cavalheiro. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. Iria avisá-lo assim que alcançássemos Barnet. Droga! Não sei como tudo deu errado! Foi uma estupidez! Receio... que tenha estragado tudo com o meu pileque. Fiquei embriagado. Isso é imperdoável.

— É perfeitamente compreensível! — De repente, Harry se deu conta de que expressara em palavras um pensamento perdido. Encolhendo os ombros meio sem jeito, tentou disfarçar. — Minhas sobrinhas têm a capacidade de fazer isso com um homem. Pergunte a mim. Pergunte a Edward. Pergunte a qualquer um que tente controlar a vida delas. — Ambos os cavalheiros trocaram um sorriso tímido.

O peito de Rosalie arfava. Que humilhação! Caçoavam dela, não a levavam a sério. Sua vida estava em ruínas e os dois tratavam o acontecimento como uma grande piada. Sua voz adquiriu um tom severo ao se dirigir a Emmett:

— Você disse que queria se casar comigo.

— Bem, claro que disse. E quero. Mas não de modo tão irregular! Você não ouviria meus argumentos. Pensei que alguns dias com minha mãe acalmariam seu temperamento e não lhe faria mal nenhum.

Harry sentou-se outra vez. Encarava Emmett Benson como se nunca o tivesse visto antes.

Quando Rosalie se ergueu, os olhos dele moveram-se em direção à sobrinha.

— Como ousa brincar comigo?! — ela exclamou para Benson. — Não sou nenhuma maluca. Se não queria fugir comigo, deveria ter dito.

— Eu disse! Falei que deveríamos esperar até que você completasse a maior idade. Você não queria se casar comigo. Pensa que não sei disso? Estava apenas me usando para alcançar seus objetivos.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi longo e profundo. Terminou quando Rosalie deixou a biblioteca batendo a porta atrás dela.

— Estou quase sentindo pena de vocês dois — disse Harry, fitando o jovem cabisbaixo à sua frente. Após dizer isso, alcançou a garrafa de conhaque, verteu a bebida em dois cálices e ofereceu um ao rapaz.

Embora aceitasse, Emmett não fez nenhum movimento para levar o cálice aos lábios.

— Ela não queria se casar comigo — disse, sombrio. — Nunca quis!

Harry teve uma ligeira impressão de _déjà vu. _E, como em outra ocasião, usou as mesmas palavras:

— A vontade dela, assim como a sua, é secundária. É tarde demais para arrependimentos. Terá de se casar o mais rápido possível com Rosalie e pôr um fim nessa história.

Sem pensar, Emmett bebeu um grande gole de conhaque. Gemeu e apertou as têmporas doloridas.

— Nunca imaginei que isso fosse acabar assim. Espero que o senhor acredite em mim.

— O que pretendia, na realidade? Se sabia que Rosalie não desejava essa união, o que esperava ganhar no final das contas?

— Se eu sabia, não queria admitir isso para mim mesmo... Bem, é... — Emitiu um longo suspiro. — Rosalie não é a moça que pensei que fosse.

A situação era cômica. Não obstante, Harry teve de suprimir o riso. Sabia a que o jovem estava se referindo. Lady Rosalie, assim como lady Isabella, não eram como a maioria das moças. Possuíam personalidade forte, não eram cordatas e não admitiam a superioridade do sexo masculino.

Harry ficou sério, pensando que havia algo mais com a sobrinha que lhe causava uma certa inquietação. Teimosia era uma coisa fácil de ser refreada. Qualquer homem de valor em pouco tempo a subjugaria. Nenhuma mulher respeitava um marido subserviente. E, assim, aconselharia Emmett Benson. Mas aquela travessura fora longe demais. Rosalie usara Emmett para alcançar seus objetivos, sem se preocupar com os sentimentos do jovem. Isso denotava uma falta de consideração e um egoísmo dos quais não julgara que ela fosse capaz.

Harry começou a procurar desculpas para atenuar a conduta da sobrinha. Não fizera nenhuma tentativa de esconder de Rosalie seu desprezo pelo rapaz. Havia lhe passado a impressão de que Benson era um pródigo que só se interessava pela fortuna dela.

Sem dar a perceber, estudou a face do jovem. Emmett Benson, supôs ele, não era melhor nem pior do que tantos outros jovens da sua geração. Para ser franco, sonhara com algo melhor para Rosalie, não apenas porque o cavalheiro em questão estava ato lado em dívidas até o pescoço, mas porque lhe faltava ambição. Era filho caçula e teria de galgar seu próprio espaço no mundo. Havia sido o irmão, o conde, que lhe conseguira uma patente no Exército.

Aquele pensamento o conduziu a outro.

— Minha sobrinha é herdeira — recomeçou com cuidado. — Mas antes que este casamento se concretize, insisto para que a fortuna dela seja alienada, de modo que...

— Eu não quero o dinheiro de Rosalie! — Emmett o interrompeu com veemência. — Aliene-o por todos os meios, de forma que apenas os herdeiros dela possam reivindicá-lo. Sempre foi minha intenção vivermos da minha própria renda.

— Renda? Quer dizer... o que o Exército lhe paga?

— Não sou um desamparado.

— Bem, não precisamente, mas...

— Possuo uma renda que recebo pela propriedade de minha avó, num total de mil libras por ano.

— Oh? Então, por que foi necessário Latham comprar a sua patente? Por que você mesmo não a comprou?

— Eu... eu fui um bobo. Estava endividado. Meu irmão foi muito generoso fazendo-me um empréstimo e concordou em cancelar a dívida quando eu me casasse...

Na opinião de Harry, Eleazar Latham não fizera nada de extraordinário. Sabendo que o irmão caçula se casaria com uma herdeira, o conde não via mais necessidade de voltar a mexer em seus cofres. Quanto à renda de Benson... mil libras por ano não dariam para comprar sequer alfinetes para Rosalie. Harry não teve coragem de dizer isso ao jovem.

Pensativo, tomou um longo gole de conhaque. Rosalie era difícil e, pior ainda, não se deixava dominar. Não amava aquele rapaz, pois seu coração ainda batia forte por Edward. Por alguma estranha razão, havia se enredado em um escândalo. Harry sabia que Emmett Benson estava apaixonado por Rosalie. Não queria estar na pele dele. A sobrinha puxaria cordões ao redor de qualquer homem que não tivesse coluna vertebral para resistir a ela. O jovem Benson era muito cordato, muito maleável. Se fosse tutor do rapaz e não de Rosalie, tinha certeza de que o convenceria a desistir da moça e abdicar da considerável fortuna dela. Dinheiro não era tudo na vida. Um homem devia respeitar a si mesmo antes de...

Aquele pensamento o levou a vislumbrar uma ideia.

— Creio ter ouvido falar que o seu regimento foi recrutado para o Canadá. É verdade?

O jovem anuiu com a cabeça e expeliu um longo suspiro.

— Sim, senhor — respondeu sem entusiasmo.

— Onde ficará locado?

— Possivelmente em Montreal, ou talvez em York.

— York?

— Também conhecido como Toronto — esclareceu Emmett.

— Ah, esse York. Humm, sim... York... pode ser muito bom para os nossos propósitos — disse Harry.

— Senhor?

— Não desejo alarmá-lo, Emmett, mas queria preveni-lo. — Ele começou a descrever os atentados que foram feitos contra a vida de Rosalie e Isabella.

Todos aclamaram a beleza da noiva. Rosalie não se importou. Seu coração estava partido e apenas o orgulho mantinha um sorriso em seus lábios. Orgulho e a ciência de que o homem que ela amava era um dos presentes no seleto grupo de convidados em Rivard Abbey. Embora evitasse fitá-lo, estava atenta a todos os movimentos de Edward.

Não parecia uma cerimônia de casamento. Todos estavam sérios como se tivesse chegado o dia do Juízo Final. Só os filhos de Harry pareciam apreciar os procedimentos, e isso por que eram muito jovens.

Emmett trajava o uniforme do regimento, e todos se referiam a ele como "major Benson". A experiência inteira fora um transtorno. A cerimônia, as apresentações aos parentes de Emmett naquelas circunstâncias infelizes, os olhares de comiseração, as perguntas embaraçosas de seus jovens primos e as conversas formais durante a recepção após o casamento. Rosalie sabia o que todos estavam pensando. Nada poderia ser pior do que aquilo, pensou, tomando um gole de champanhe e lutando para impedir as lágrimas de autopiedade.

Estava errada, pois o que se seguiu foi infinitamente pior. A intimidade da vida de casados não era como tia Sue havia descrito. Não era emocionante, e sim insípida e desagradável. Depois da primeira noite, ela deixou claro ao marido que não queria mais manter relacionamento sexual. Ele era gentil e paciente. E também tão surdo quanto um morto. Fora mal orientado por seu irmão mais velho, de que um marido devia esperar lágrimas e súplicas da jovem esposa.

De repente, ocorreu-lhe que uma terrível injustiça havia sido perpetrada contra o seu próprio sexo. Sim, e as mulheres casadas conspiravam para isso! Deveriam contar para as jovens casadoiras o que as esperava em um matrimônio. Então, não haveria bailes nem namoros nem filhos. Se soubesse o que o destino lhe reservara, preferia ter ficado solteira para o resto da vida. E, para ser franca, não havia nenhuma necessidade de se casar. Era uma mulher rica e independente.

Mas o casamento com Emmett mudara tudo. Sua fortuna não era mais só dela.

— Sua renda é bastante significativa — assegurou-lhe Harry.

— Então, o que me impede de gastá-la?

— Seu marido. Não, não discuta isso comigo, Rosalie. De agora em diante, seu marido passa a administrar seus bens.

Rosalie absorveu aquelas palavras em silêncio. Emmett Benson sempre fora um joguete em suas mãos, mas agora estava investido no papel de seu fiduciário e assumindo suas responsabilidades com muita seriedade... Quando a novidade acabasse, ele seria mais acessível. Ela saberia como engabelá-lo.

Todavia, havia compensações no casamento, e Rosalie resolveu que iria desfrutá-las. Não agiria da mesma forma que a irmã. Não compartilharia o mesmo teto com os tios, enquanto o marido estivesse no estrangeiro. Isso inibiria suas ambições. Queria ter sua própria casa. Queria dar bailes e festas e ter sua própria carruagem. Lady Rosalie Benson iria ser alguém.

Essas esperanças ajudaram-na a elevar seu estado de espírito, até que Isabella e Edward partiram para Nova York. Foi uma despedida emocionada. Isabella detestava a ideia de ficar longe de sua família, e Rosalie compreendia a apreensão da irmã. Nova York ficava do outro lado do mundo e a sociedade das colônias jamais poderia ser comparada à da Inglaterra.

Mas não era só isso. Rosalie e Isabella jamais haviam se separado por mais de uma semana. Tinham passado por muitos percalços em suas jovens vidas, mas sempre os enfrentaram juntas. Agora, de repente, não poderiam mais ser confidentes, não por causa da distância que as separaria, mas porque dois homens entraram na vida delas. Uma esposa devia se dedicar ao marido. Não só pelo costume, mas também pela lei e pelas normas da igreja.

No momento da partida, foram esquecidas as velhas rivalidades.

— Não será por muito tempo — disse Isabella, abraçando-se à irmã como se sua vida dependesse disso. — Estarei de volta antes do que você imagina.

Rosalie não conseguiu dizer uma palavra devido à torrente de lágrimas que escapavam de seus olhos.

As portas de carruagem se fecharam. O som que se propagou era como se significasse o fim de um capítulo em suas vidas.

O futuro parecia triste e incerto.

* * *

_A Rosalie encontrou o que tanto procurava, mais isso ainda é pouco, o Emmett vai ensinar essa mimada a virar gente!_

_A Bella e o Edward vão começar uma nova vida, e talvez agora longe dos tios, da chata da Rosalie, e daquele Black eles se acertem de uma vez! NY vai ser muito bom para vida dos dois!_

_Então meus amores... Fiquem com Deus, e que Ele no seu infinito amor, abençõe, ilumine, e projeta nossa semana que se inicia! Bom inicio de semana para cada uma de vocês e suas famílias... Até Terça-feira... Robsteijooosss_

**_Até++_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Booom Dia meu amores lindosss! tudo bem com você? Espero que sim *-*, não postei antes porque estou presa em uma adaptação que logo vou postar para vocês, e o livro é tão envolvente, lindo e perfeito e longoo, que me perdi no tempo, desculpe-me. Mas para compensar vou postar **2 em 1**, espero que gostem, e se preparem porque neste capítulo nossa Bella vai ter uma crise de ciúmes que vai engraçado demais, e talvez uma possível conciliação entre o Edward e a Bella... Boa leitura nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward mal podia acreditar na facilidade com que as coisas se sucederam. Com uma submissão que o surpreendeu, Isabella lhe permitiu organizar a viagem sem intromissões. Não fez perguntas na última parada que fizeram, quando lhe disse que teriam de trocar de carruagem. E a informá-la da mudança de planos, eles não iriam para Falmouth, mas sim para Southampton, onde um navio da frota do cunhado estava ancorado, ela aceitara as explicações dele sem fazer nenhuma objeção. Edward contou-lhe que ouvira falar bastante do Valclair no bar da hospedaria onde pararam para jantar. A longa viagem pelo mar seria muito mais confortável a bordo dessa embarcação. O que não havia lhe contado foi que o Valclair era um navio mercante e que não transportava passageiros, uma circunstância que convinha admiravelmente aos seus propósitos. Os métodos de Edward eram extremados, porém ele estava preparado para o pior. Se La Compagnie estivesse em seu encalço, jamais teriam uma chance melhor para tocaiá-lo. Ciente disso, tomara todas as precauções. O elegante coche no qual haviam partido era apenas um chamariz e, naquele exato momento, devia estar percorrendo a estrada principal para Falmouth, como fora planejado, enquanto ele e Isabella rumavam em outra carruagem para Southampton por uma via secundária. Em um ou dois dias, antes de embarcarem no navio, Edward receberia um relatório, contendo a resposta que tanto esperava. Se nenhuma emboscada tivesse acontecido, seria forçado a admitir que dera asas à imaginação.

Como Harry bem lhe dissera, muitos anos haviam se passado desde que ele fizera parte da La Compagnie. Não representava nenhuma ameaça aos novos líderes da organização, a menos que soubesse de algo que não deveria saber. Seria possível que pudesse identificar os idealizadores da ressuscitada seita?, Perguntou a si mesmo. Analisando aquele pensamento por todos os ângulos, concluiu ser altamente improvável. Jamais fizera parte da engrenagem principal da organização. Conhecia apenas os companheiros de seu pequeno núcleo. E, segundo Harry, todos haviam morrido.

Impaciente consigo próprio, Edward forçou-se a pensar no futuro. Estava levando Isabella para o território dele. Em Nova York, estariam seguros.

Em silêncio, permitiu que seus olhos fizessem uma lenta inspeção de sua esposa. Ela estava absorta, lendo a mais recente edição da Ackermann's. De vez em quando, fitava a paisagem através da janela e dava um longo suspiro.

Encontravam-se completamente sozinhos em uma carruagem fechada. Aquele pensamento agiu como um poderoso afrodisíaco na mente de Edward. Isabella era sua esposa e poderia possuí-la se quisesse. Tinha esse direito.

Porém desejava mais do que o simples acesso ao adorável corpo de Isabella. Sabia ser paciente...

Já conseguira um grande progresso. Nas duas últimas semanas, tentara estabelecer um relacionamento normal entre ambos. Esperava que Isabella tivesse captado a mensagem. Consumia-se não apenas com o desejo ardente de levá-la para a cama e fazer amor com ela, mas em demonstrar-lhe que poderiam ser amigos além de amantes. Que poderiam ser felizes juntos.

Para sua surpresa, Isabella parecia estar cedendo. Sabia que a esposa estava relutante em deixar a Inglaterra, mas, pelo menos, vinha se esforçando para manter a mente aberta e aceitar sua ida para um país que parecia quase incivilizado. Estudou a fisionomia dela e desejou saber o que estaria pensando.

À medida que a carruagem se afastava de Rivard Abbey, Isabella não podia impedir-se de conjeturar a respeito do futuro. Percebeu que o casamento de Rosalie havia sido o marco de um momento decisivo. Para melhor ou para pior, Edward agora era dela. Refletiu melhor sobre aquele pensamento e surpreendeu-se ao sentir o sangue pulsar mais rápido.

Não amava o marido. Essa convicção se encontrava firmemente arraigada em sua mente havia tantos anos que não estava disposta a pensar a respeito disso. Não podia negar que Edward a perturbava. Mas isso não era amor. Era um truque da natureza para assegurar a sobrevivência das espécies. Como poderia amá-lo se o odiava desde criança?

Todavia, nos últimos dias percebera uma notável mudança nos modos de Edward. Vinha se mostrando mais agradável com ela.

Tudo começara na noite da fuga de Rosalie. Todos estavam em choque, tio Harry em especial, que parecia ter envelhecido dez anos. Sem avisar, virara-se contra ela:

— Que belo par vocês duas formam! Seu pai deve estar dando pulos na sepultura. Deus! A quem saíram essas meninas? Eu gostaria de saber! Nunca houve escândalos na família Brockford antes de vocês duas nascerem. Dois casamentos desonrosos, um após o outro! Não sei como sua tia suportará tamanha desgraça.

A face de Isabella ficara translúcida. Tia Sue virara-se, furiosa, para o marido. Mas fora a dureza no tom de voz de Edward que impedira a torrente de palavras de tio Harry.

— Não permito que ninguém se refira a minha esposa nesses termos — dissera ele. De algum modo, seu braço estava ao redor dos ombros dela. Grata pelo apoio, Isabella inclinara-se, colando o corpo ao tórax forte. — É melhor nos apressarmos. Vamos procurar Rosalie ou ficar aqui discutindo a noite toda?

Tão de repente quanto viera, a raiva de Harry se dissipara.

— Perdoe-me, querida. Você sabe que não queria dizer essas coisas. Seu caso não é igual ao de Rosalie.

Isabella dera um sorriso trêmulo, mas o tom de voz de Edward ainda era áspero:

— Não. Não é. Qualquer um que a conhece precisa saber que Isabella era inocente quando fomos forçados a nos casar.

O fato de Edward partir em sua defesa a pegara de surpresa tanto quanto a excitara. Na semana seguinte, quando todos se guiram para Rivard Abbey para o casamento de Rosalie, ela tivera nova oportunidade para agradecer o apoio a Edward. Parecia que o velho escândalo fora ressuscitado e dedos apontavam em sua direção. Sempre havia sido assim. Homens poderiam cometer loucuras e ficar impunes. Todavia, a reputação de uma mulher era frágil e facilmente destruída.

O ataque viera de lady Jéssica Hester, a irmã de Emmett, que aparentava ser tão doce e tão pura quanto açúcar refinado. Apenas aqueles que se sentiam atingidos pela lâmina afiada de sua língua sabiam quanto era venenosa. Isabella não tardara a descobrir isso.

— Não deixe lady Hester tripudiar sobre você, Isabella — dissera tio Harry. — Ela é uma dessas que se consideram guardiãs da moral da nação. Tem uma opinião formada sobre tudo. O que precisa é de um casamento ou de algum homem que a ponha nos eixos. Entretanto, isso é pouco provável de acontecer.

Isabella tentara evitar lady Jéssica Hester e sua língua ferina. Sentindo o desconforto da esposa, Edward se tornara sua sombra. Ela podia sentir a mão forte em seu cotovelo, o braço musculoso ao redor de sua cintura... E esses pequenos gestos possuíam grande riqueza de significados. Na presença de Edward, ninguém ousava dizer uma palavra de desprezo a sua esposa.

Agora, na carruagem, Isabella o fitou de soslaio e então permitiu que seu olhar vagueasse mais atentamente sobre seu belo rosto ao perceber que ele adormecera. Não podia dizer que agia como um marido apaixonado. Por outro lado, não agia como o velho Edward. Transformara-se em um estranho, porém encantador. No espaço de uma semana, não haviam trocado uma palavra atravessada. Incrível!

Nem tampouco ele tentara exercer seus direitos conjugais. Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior, desejando saber o que tudo isso poderia significar. Em todo caso, estava satisfeita.

A presença de Rosalie na Abadia era no mínimo constrangedora. Rosalie e Edward. Durante anos, fora impossível não pensar nos dois juntos. Contudo, o casamento da irmã com Emmett fizera toda a diferença do mundo.

Os pensamentos giravam em círculos em sua mente. Estava casada com Edward para o melhor e para o pior. O futuro dependia dela.

No assento oposto, Edward inclinou a cabeça para trás e estudou a esposa com os olhos semicerrados. Lágrimas umedeciam-lhe os cílios, que ela secava com dedos impacientes. Edward não sabia se tinha vontade de sacudi-la com força ou tomá-la nos braços e enxugar-lhe as lágrimas com beijos. Se chorava por estar deixando a casa e a família, era uma coisa. Mas se fosse pelo amante perdido, seria outra bem diferente.

— No que está pensando? — perguntou ele num tom suave.

Isabella umedeceu o lábio superior.

— No futuro.

— É mesmo?

— Você me disse uma vez que estava pronto para se estabelecer, constituir uma família...

— Acho que sim... Continue.

Edward recostou-se no estofado do assento e contemplou-a, seu olhar demonstrando pouco interesse pelo que ela dizia. Mesmo assim, Isabella percebeu que ele estava tão alerta quanto uma pantera cuja toca fora invadida por um gatinho infeliz.

Suspirando fundo, fitou-o com olhos tão claros quanto cristalinos.

— O que está feito está feito. Não há como voltar atrás. Tenho de aceitar que o nosso casamento é indissolúvel. E estou disposta a ser uma boa esposa para você, Edward. — Sua voz enfraqueceu ao pensar nos sonhos e fantasias desfeitos de uma garota. Não pensava apenas em Jacob Black, mas também no intenso desejo de amar e ser amada.

Não sabia se seus olhos refletiram seu pensamento. Edward absorveu sua expressão melancólica, a curva trêmula dos lábios delicados e falou num tom de voz macio como veludo:

— Então... convenceu a si mesma a aceitar o supremo sacrifício?

— Não. Eu não encaro as coisas desse modo.

— Então como descreveria esta nossa viagem? — Enquanto ela pensava, procurando as palavras certas, Edward disse com súbita violência: — Responda-me!

— Serei uma esposa obediente, prometo — Isabella retrucou num tom rude. — Não dificultarei as coisas para você. Não reclamarei e nem farei cenas se me negligenciar. Tudo que eu quero é uma casa e... e filhos — concluiu.

— O que significa não dificultar as coisas para mim?

— Você sabe. Explicou-me isso uma vez, não se lembra? — A mente de Isabella retrocedeu alguns anos, antes de se casarem. — Disse que as regras eram diferentes entre homens e mulheres. Que uma esposa deve perdoar as infidelidades do marido. — Percebendo que poderia estar lhe passando uma impressão errada, acrescentou depressa: — Oh, não estou pedindo as mesmas liberdades para mim. Pensou que eu estivesse? Não, não! Traições e coisas desse tipo são repugnantes, na minha opinião.

O silêncio mortal que se seguiu às suas palavras a amedrontaram. Não entendeu por que o que dissera o aborreceu tanto. Mas Edward estava aborrecido, embora sua expressão fosse inescrutável. Isabella não tinha nenhuma dúvida sobre isso.

Um músculo contraiu a mandíbula dele.

— Nosso casamento foi consumado — disse Edward. — Por ora, meus propósitos foram satisfeitos. Não estou caduco, Isabella. Tenho anos pela frente para estabelecer minha dinastia. Quando esse dia chegar, pode estar certa de que será a primeira a saber.

Sem perceber, ela dissera algo terrivelmente errado. Não conseguira pensar era nada melhor para falar, pois julgara que fosse o que o marido queria ouvir. Bem, se Edward não quisesse nada com ela, adotaria o mesmo comportamento. Mostrando-se interessada na paisagem que via através da janela da carruagem, deixou-o apoquentar-se em silêncio.

Alguns dias se passaram antes que a terrível realidade se abatesse sobre Isabella. Nesse ínterim, Rosalie saía para galopar pelos bosques que rodeavam a propriedade. Às vezes na companhia dos primos, às vezes com Emmett. Na verdade, preferia cavalgar só. Aquele lugar constituía parte de sua vida e de sua memória. Era como se as árvores, o vale, os botões de flores quisessem lembrá-la de um tempo em que não tinha preocupações porque era jovem demais para se importar com o mundo à sua volta. Nessa época, os dias e o futuro pareciam repletos de promessas excitantes. Ainda não completara 21 anos, mas se sentia tão velha quanto Matusalém.

Emmett se aproximou quando Rosalie estava perdida em devaneios, contemplando as águas da lagoa do velho moinho. Era onde ela e Isabella aprenderam a nadar.

Certa vez houvera um incidente ali envolvendo Edward. Rosalie não pôde recordar de todos os detalhes com precisão, mas de uma coisa se lembrou: tinha sido ela que acompanhara Edward, e Isabella fora deixada para trás.

— Emmett! — Rosalie exclamou. — Você me assustou! — disse, sobressaltada, quando a mão do marido a tocou no ombro.

Ele deslizou um dedo pela face da esposa, enxugando uma lágrima solitária.

— Por que está tão triste? — Emmett perguntou num tom suave. A resposta para aquela pergunta era muito complexa. Rosalie limitou-se a dizer:

— Isabella e eu vínhamos aqui quando éramos crianças. Foi onde aprendemos a nadar.

— Vocês duas eram muito apegadas?

— Sim. — Aquilo não era totalmente verdade, mas também não era mentira. Elas eram irmãs. Para Rosalie, todas as complexidades da relação delas resumiam-se nessas poucas palavras.

— Acalme seu coração. Vai poder ver Isabella mais cedo do que imagina.

— Oh — disse Rosalie, permitindo que ele a conduzisse até onde os cavalos se encontravam amarrados. Emmett ajudou-a a subir na sela, e então, com um movimento rápido, montou o outro cavalo. O animal estava inquieto e projetou o dorso para a frente, empinando. Rosalie observou, interessada, admirando a habilidade do marido em dominar o grande baio.

Enquanto cavalgavam, ela lembrou-se da noite de núpcias e sua iniciação às intimidades do casamento. Seus olhos foram atraídos pelo rosto do homem ao seu lado.

À luz do sol, os cabelos dele reluziam como ônix. Uma mecha caía-lhe sobre a testa, emprestando-lhe um ar juvenil. Os olhos ostentavam um brilho suave ao encontrar os dela.

— Decidi que você me acompanhará ao Canadá. Ficarei fora a serviço por muito tempo, mas não estará só. Persuadi Jéssica Hester a vir conosco. Será uma ótima companhia para você, Rosalie. Ela sabe administrar uma casa. E Edward prometeu considerar a hipótese de enviar Isabella para uma longa estadia conosco. O Forte York não fica muito longe de Nova York, você sabe. — A voz dele foi declinando. — Rosalie? O que é? O que foi que eu disse?

Ela o fitava boquiaberta. Forte York ficava no fim do mundo. E quanto à irmã dele, lady Hester Benson era o protótipo da perfeição e austeridade. Em resumo, uma desmancha-prazeres sem senso de humor.

Quando Emmett começou a repetir o que dissera, dessa vez com mais calma, Rosalie o interrompeu, furiosa:

— Eu ouvi o que você disse, e a minha resposta é não! Nada nem ninguém me fará deixar a Inglaterra.

Teria disparado com o cavalo se ele não alcançasse as rédeas, segurando-as com firmeza. A suavidade em seu olhar se dissipara.

— Rosalie, você é minha esposa. O lugar de uma esposa é ao lado do marido. Pode levar anos até que eu volte à Inglaterra. Não e uma boa maneira de começarmos nossa vida de casados.

Uma mistura estranha de medo e fúria a fez expressar palavras mais rudes do que pretendia dizer.

— Jamais pensei em me casar com você. Cometi um erro. E estou pagando por isso. O que está sugerindo é... é... um castigo. Não mereço ser enviada para longe de tudo que eu amo. Recuso-me a deixar minha família. Não irei, e você não pode me obrigar.

Emmett se endireitou na sela. O olhar juvenil se endureceu. Embora sua face e voz fossem inexpressivas, suas palavras pareceram martelar no cérebro dela.

— Estou tão arrependido quanto você. Por mim, eu a deixaria aqui. Porém os meus desejos não são prioridade. Fiz uma promessa solene a seu tio que você me acompanharia para o Canadá.

— Mas por que tio Harry deseja me despachar?

Ele hesitou, como se debatesse consigo mesmo, então disse:

— Sabe muito bem por quê, Rosalie. Minha querida, você não se detém diante de nenhum obstáculo. A Inglaterra é pequena demais para você. Seu tio decidiu, e eu concordo com ele, que precisa de uma mudança de cenário.

O ataque veio do outro lado da New Forest, perto de Wimborne. O coche foi interceptado por três ladrões de estrada armados. Eles receberam mais do que barganharam. Dois deles ficaram feridos. O terceiro escapou ileso.

Edward ouviu o cavalariço em silêncio antes de lhe fazer algumas perguntas concisas.

— Havia alguma marca distintiva em algum deles... Algum modo de os reconhecer se os visse novamente?

Ben Sharpe era empregado de Harry e experiente em tais assuntos. Seus anos de trabalho lhe renderam olhos e ouvidos bem treinados.

— Eram jovens. Na faixa de quinze ou dezesseis anos, eu diria. Foi uma travessura. Ficaram chocados quando abrimos fogo contra eles.

Edward digeriu as palavras do cavalariço e perguntou:

— O que o faz pensar que foi uma travessura? — Ben fitou-o com ar de surpresa.

— Jovens desse tipo não se importam quem saia ferido, contanto que se divirtam.

Assim que ficou sozinho, Edward escreveu uma carta a Harry, explicando os pormenores do relatório do cavalariço. O cunhado precisaria apurar aquele mais recente acontecimento. Jovens de quinze e dezesseis anos tinham a idade certa para aderir à causa. Era como se a história estivesse se repetindo. Desejou saber se algum dia se veria livre de La Compagnie.

Ao se aproximar da grade do convés do navio em companhia de Isabella, Edward não se arrependia de ver o litoral inglês à distância. Se havia algo do qual se arrependia, era de ter agido prematuramente, vindo buscar a esposa. Se de fato fosse alvo de um objetivo de La Compagnie, seria melhor pôr tanta distância quanto possível entre ele e Isabella.

Rejeitou aquele pensamento tão rápido quanto lhe ocorrera. A América não era a Inglaterra. Nenhum dos ataques acontecera por lá. E saberia como se proteger em seu território.

— Deus, mal posso esperar para chegar em casa! — exclamou ele.

De pé, a seu lado, Isabella inalou e deixou escapar um longo suspiro.

Isabella jamais esqueceria as repreensões de Edward. O marido lhe dissera para não agir com tanta formalidade, dando a impressão de superioridade. Desde o momento em que pôs os pés em solo americano, ficou determinada a passar uma impressão favorável. Decidiu que tudo sobre a América lhe seria agradável.

A casa da irmã de Edward era tão magnífica quanto qualquer uma em Londres. Localizava-se na Broadway e possuía imensos jardins nos fundos que se debruçavam sobre um rio. Os cidadãos de Nova York, como ela havia notado, não mantinham galinhas ou vacas no pasto atrás dos estábulos. Os animais domésticos, inclusive porcos, vagavam livremente pelas ruas. Isabella observou tudo, mas tomou cuidado para não fazer nenhum comentário que pudesse ser interpretado como depreciador. Edward a fitava com olhos de águia.

Ao chegarem, ficara chocada ao perceber que a cunhada não gostou dela. O comportamento de Alice Dillon foi um pouco hostil, e Isabella não conseguia entender por quê.

Aquele desprazer se tornara ainda mais óbvio quando o restante da família lhe deu calorosas boas-vindas. Jasper e Alice Dillon possuíam cinco filhos. A mais velha tinha quinze anos, a mais nova ainda era um bebê, e havia três meninos.

— Há muito tempo esperamos por este dia, Isabella — disse Jasper, abraçando-a.

— Sim, faz muito tempo — ecoou Alice num tom vago. — Estávamos certos de que viria três anos atrás, quando Edward foi à Inglaterra para buscá-la.

Antes que Isabella pudesse responder, o clima embaraçoso foi dissipado por Edward, que trouxe as sobrinhas e sobrinhos para serem apresentados. Sem exceção, eram todos a imagem do pai. Apenas Sarah, a primogênita, tinha algo da mãe: olhos tão azuis quanto o mar Mediterrâneo. Embora a menina fosse bonita, não chegava aos pés de sua mãe. Alice Dillon, com cabelos negros e feições delicadas e aristocráticas, colocava qualquer mulher no chinelo. Isabella pensou ser impossível haver alguém mais bonito na face da Terra.

O quarto que lhe fora reservado situava-se na ala dos fundos, com uma esplêndida vista para o rio. Encontrava-se debruçada no parapeito da longa janela, contemplando a vasta extensão de água azulada, quando Edward entrou.

— Então, o que achou? — perguntou ele.

Ela decidiu não mencionar nenhuma palavra sobre a frieza e a hostilidade que Alice lhe dispensara.

— Parece uma família bastante devotada. E a casa é simplesmente maravilhosa. — Olhando ao redor com significante interesse, observou: — Suponho que sua irmã tenha importado estas peças da Inglaterra.

Isabella referia-se às várias cômodas de mogno polido e armários com design de Heppelwhite que compunham a refinada decoração do aposento.

— Por que pensa assim? Somos civilizados aqui na América. Temos fabricantes de móveis, pedreiros, costureiras e outros. O que não temos é uma aristocracia. Mesmo assim, vai notar que os modos e os costumes que prevalecem em Nova York não são tão diferentes dos de Londres.

Isabella não argumentou. Preferiu ignorar o sarcasmo do marido. Curvou os lábios num belo sorriso e indicou-lhe o sofá.

— Bem? — disse ela com olhos indagadores ao vê-lo fitá-la em silêncio.

Atrás do brilho frio em seu olhar, Edward estava pensando que devia ser um sério candidato ao manicômio. Desejara Isabella durante anos. Não era nenhum inexperiente, sabia quando uma mulher estava arrebatada. Isabella era altamente suscetível a ele e deixava bem clara sua intenção de viver um casamento de verdade. Mas ele se mantinha distante. Durante a longa e tediosa viagem de navio, fora ele quem endurecera o coração, erguendo uma parede de gelo entre ambos.

Ficara quase cego de raiva ao ouvi-la dizer que seria uma esposa submissa e obediente! Que faria vista grossa às infidelidades dele! Sentira vontade de matá-la por aquela indiferença. Preferia o ódio à complacência. Era melhor se consumir de desejo do que aceitá-la naquelas condições.

Bravas palavras! Sua raiva já não era tão intensa como antes, Estava percebendo quanto seu orgulho lhe custara. Durante cinco longos anos evitara a esposa, dando-lhe tempo suficiente para amadurecer. Aqueles cinco anos pareciam um jogo infantil se comparados à situação atual. Pela primeira vez, Isabella estava completamente sob seu poder. Não havia um tutor a quem ela pudesse recorrer. E agora Edward tinha certeza de algo de que sempre suspeitara: por trás daquela postura impassível, a esposa escondia uma natureza sensual e tão apaixonada quanto à dele.

Isabella ergueu a cabeça e fitou o semblante estranho do marido. Por um momento, seus olhares se cruzaram. Ela sabia o que Edward estava pensando. Lembrava-se daqueles dois dias e duas noites a bordo de seu navio.

Sorrindo ternamente ao vê-la ruborizada, ele disse:

— Desejo-lhe falar sobre a maneira de se comportar em Nova York.

— Sim?

— Não é comum maridos e esposas viverem separados.

— Como?

— Nós, americanos, somos mais afetuosos, mais convincentes que nossos primos ingleses. Se me tratar com a mesma reserva, a mesma indiferença que me dispensava na Inglaterra, os comentários vão começar. Em pouco tempo todos estarão pensando o pior.

Isabella abriu os lábios num doce sorriso. Esquecendo-se da resolução de não dificultar as coisas para o marido, disse:

— Sem dúvida pensariam que nós dois temos amantes. — Os olhos verdes de Edward a fitaram.

— Não — respondeu ele.

— Não?

— Jamais acreditariam que você tivesse um amante pela simples razão de saber que eu não permitiria isso. Os maridos americanos não são tão complacentes quanto os ingleses, Isabella. Não permitem que as esposas tenham pretendentes, amantes e assim por diante.

— Talvez seja gentil e me ensine como devo me comportar... — O sorriso de Edward se intensificou.

— Para começar, não se esqueça de que a América é uma república.

— Estou ciente disso.

— Dispensaremos títulos como lady. Aqui, você será conhecida simplesmente a Sra. Cullen.

Isabella teve vontade de lhe dizer que, como filha de um marquês, nascera uma lady e morreria uma lady.

— Como você quiser — respondeu ela, apertando os lábios.

— Na América, somos todos iguais. Não levamos em conta o protocolo como se faz na Inglaterra. Não obstante, há certas regras que seria bom que seguisse. Você pode precisar de mim para orientá-la.

— Se não há protocolo, como poderei agir errado?

— Conhecendo-a como a conheço, sei que dará um jeito. — Não podia perder a oportunidade para provocá-la, por ser muito divertido. Os modos de Isabella eram tão polidos, a com postura tão inabalável... E seus olhos, naquele momento, pareciam duas ametistas. Quando fizeram amor, aquele tom parecia ter se intensificado ainda mais.

O pensamento o excitou. De repente, sentiu o corpo tomado pelo desejo. Isabella não notou.

— O que estou querendo dizer — prosseguiu Edward — é que você deve seguir o meu exemplo. Como já disse, minha família espera que sejamos mais do que apenas civilizados um com o outro. Eles esperam que sejamos afetuosos. Que você se submeta aos meus desejos. Não pretendo desapontá-los. Entende o que eu quero dizer?

Nas semanas que se seguiram, Isabella o tratou com afeto. Olhares apaixonados... sorrisos... toques que quase o fizeram entrar em ebulição.

Vez ou outra aproveitava para lhe roubar alguns beijos no jardim.

— Alice está nos observando — disse Edward, sem nenhum fundamento para aquele comentário.

Na carruagem, ao acariciá-la, foi mais criativo.

— Os cocheiros adoram espalhar histórias sobre os passageiros. — Mas na casa de verão, quando a abraçou e a beijou, sem ninguém por perto, sua imaginação fracassou. Ambos estavam tremendo no fim do beijo.

— Para quem foi este? — perguntou Isabella, ao recuperar a respiração.

Edward respondeu com um sorriso malicioso:

— Este foi para mim. — Puxando-a lentamente de encontro ao peito, beijou-a mais uma vez.

Ele quase decidira engolir seu orgulho e aceitá-la em quais quer condições. E teria sucumbido se os fatos não tomassem outro rumo.

Isabella não sabia o que esperar ao ser informada de que iriam a um baile na City Tavern. Aquele simples nome já a fez estremecer. O marido lhe falara que o comportamento habitual dos americanos era mais liberal. Então se preparou para o pior.

Ao descer da carruagem, assumiu uma expressão de espanto diante do que parecia ser a mansão mais importante da Broadway. A residência era digna de um rei. Sua surpresa foi registrada pela cunhada, que não lhe poupou uma observação:

— Ao contrário do que muitos pensam na Inglaterra, os americanos sabem organizar um bom espetáculo.

— O que sabe sobre a Inglaterra? — incitou Jasper Dillon, passando o braço em torno da cintura da esposa, enquanto a conduzia através dos enormes portões de ferro.

Isabella não ouviu a resposta da cunhada.

— Não dê importância às palavras de Alice — disse Edward. — Vir para a América foi muito bom para ela. E para mim também. Minha irmã não permite que ninguém critique seu país adotivo.

— Mas eu não disse nada — protestou Isabella.

— Não disse?

— Não.

Ele a fitou com um brilho no olhar.

— Não mesmo. Mas quanto charme!

Edward imitara o sotaque dela com perfeição. Isabella abriu a boca para retrucar, porém a fechou em seguida. Aquele homem não iria fazê-la perder a paciência. Em todo caso, não estava brava, apenas magoada. Não só era pelo marido estar tomando o partido da irmã, mas também pelo fato de não conseguir se harmonizar com Alice Dillon.

A cunhada não gostava dela. Por quê? Deu voltas à imaginação e continuou sem entender. Era tão injusto. Ela não se considerava desagradável. Então, por que era tratada com tanta animosidade pela irmã do marido?

No geral, Nova York lhe agradara muito. Era uma cidade jovem e vigorosa. Ao apreciar a arquitetura georgiana, sentia-se como se estivesse em casa. Os habitantes poderiam ser facilmente confundidos com qualquer cidadão inglês, se não fosse pela estranha inflexão no sotaque deles e o uso de algumas formas pitorescas e arcaicas do idioma inglês que haviam sobrevivido na América.

Logo se viu cercada de pessoas, a maioria cavalheiros que foram apresentados a ela por Edward. Ficou claro que o nome Cullen era venerado entre os presentes. Seu marido era um financista, seguindo a tradição dos Cullen na França pré-revolucionária. Isabella tomara ciência desse fato por meio de seu tutor. Agora, porém, era como se estivesse ouvindo aquele nome pela primeira vez. Para ser franca, não tinha exata noção do que significava ser um financista. E tão pouco sabia muita coisa acerca do passado do homem com quem se casara. Sabia que os pais dele tinham morrido durante a Revolução Francesa e que ele e as irmãs haviam fugido, mas isso era tudo. Sua ignorância a envergonhou, pois uma esposa deveria saber tudo sobre o passado do marido, da mesma forma que Edward sabia tudo a respeito dela. Por que sabia tão pouco sobre ele?

Aquele pensamento não durou muito tempo. Outro mais inquietante tomou posse de sua mente. Mais de uma vez, ouvira a palavra "guerra" ser mencionada, e as pessoas haviam silenciado ao notar sua presença. Isabella tinha conhecimento, é claro, da exaltação de ânimos das autoridades americanas e britânicas. Se houvesse uma guerra entre a Inglaterra e América, não via como poderia permanecer em Nova York.

— Está se divertindo? — A pergunta veio de Jasper Dillon. O cunhado viera tirá-la para dançar.

Jasper não possuía a mesma frieza e reserva da esposa, e Isabella se sentia bastante à vontade com ele. Era irlandês. Tal vez isso explicasse.

— Sinto-me como se estivesse em casa — respondeu ela. Enquanto dançavam, Jasper ia descrevendo os convidados, e Isabella tecia comentários espirituosos sobre cada um deles.

— E quem é aquele jovem que acabou de entrar?

Jasper tinha uma razão particular para falar de Gilbert Livingston. Embora tivesse apenas quinze anos, sua pequena Sarah não escondia a admiração que sentia pelo rapaz. Para o gosto de Jasper, porém, o jovem Livingston era muito assedia do pelas mulheres. Ele queria algo mais constante para sua filha.

Isabella desviou o olhar antes que o Sr. Livingston fizesse uma ideia errada a seu respeito.

— E o que tem a dizer sobre a dama que está conversando com a Sra. Maggie Burke? — perguntou Jasper.

Isabella virou-se na direção em que ele apontava e viu Alice Dillon. Tinha algo a dizer, mas preferiu permanecer em silêncio.

O sorriso nos lábios de Jasper se dissipou. Seu tom de voz era suave quando ele disse:

— O que Alice tem lhe dito, Isabella?

— Nada... nada — ela respondeu com honestidade.

— Tente compreender. Alice é muito apegada ao irmão. Ambos perderam os pais na Revolução Francesa. Claro que você sabe disso. O que nenhum de nós jamais saberá é o que Edward fez para sobreviver durante aquela carnificina. As irmãs, pelo menos, escaparam para o santuário. Mas Edward... — Balançando a cabeça, ele continuou: — Minha esposa só quer que o irmão seja feliz, isso é tudo. Não seja muito severa com ela. Agora que você está aqui, Alice vai mudar de opinião. — O que Jasper estava pensando era que na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, teria uma conversa séria com sua amada esposa. Iria adverti-la de que em hipótese alguma deveria se intrometer no que não lhe dizia respeito.

Tentando distrair Isabella, continuou:

— E o que acha da senhora com um colar de esmeraldas no pescoço?

Isabella estava absorta. As confidências que Jasper lhe fizera a respeito de Edward a intrigaram. Iria ponderá-las mais tarde.

A senhora em questão era a única com verdadeiro potencial para competir com Alice Dillon. Mas enquanto a beleza de Alice era imaculada, a da outra mulher era luxuriante. A sabedoria de Eva estava na maneira de olhar, nos gestos. Nenhum marido que se prezasse permitiria que sua esposa se comportasse com tanta falta de decoro.

— Sra. Viúva Alegre — disse Isabella. — Não tem amigas do sexo feminino nem quer ter. Mas a lista de cavalheiros que conhecem o caminho de sua casa só é comparada à da nobreza de Burke ou ao seu equivalente americano.

Jasper deu uma risadinha.

— Santo Deus! Você me apavora, Isabella! Não opine sobre o meu caráter. Tenho certeza de que o meu ego não seria capaz de suportar.

— Quem é ela? — Isabella perguntou apenas por curiosidade.

— É a Sra. Vick Courtney.

Algum tempo depois, Isabella culparia o colar de esmeraldas pelo contratempo que se seguiu. Não tinha ciúme da mulher, disse para si mesma. Onde havia ciúme, devia haver amor, e sabia que não amava Edward. Mas com certeza sentia-se irritada.

Irritada nada! Estava cuspindo fogo. Vick Courtney lhe assombrara a mente desde que lorde Riddley se referira a ela como amante de Cullen. Edward, como Riddley dissera, tinha presenteado a mulher com um valiosíssimo conjunto de pedras preciosas. As esmeraldas ao redor do pescoço de Vick Courtney dariam para comprar dez vezes Carlton House.

Estava exagerando, mas seu humor não lhe permitia ser razoável. Sentia-se furiosa. Tinha sido seu próprio dinheiro que pusera aquelas pedras preciosas ao redor do pescoço de Vick Courtney. Fora sua própria fortuna que fizera de Edward Cullen um financista invejado por todos os seus concorrentes. Antes de se casarem, ele não era nada. Era apenas um fugitivo sem dinheiro da Revolução Francesa. Deveria ser parabenizado por sua ascensão meteórica. Tinha conseguido se casar com uma das herdeiras mais ricas da Inglaterra!

Não havia como conter sua raiva. Isabella lembrou-se de que propusera a Edward deixar as diferenças para trás e viver um casamento verdadeiro, mas o marido lhe informara friamente que as coisas continuariam como estavam. Ele não tinha a menor intenção de mudar aquela situação. E agora ela entendia por quê. Sua amante era mais bonita do que qualquer mulher tinha o direito de ser. E mais vulgar.

Mas, com certeza, toda aquela vulgaridade fazia parte de seu charme. Homens!

Havia outros sentimentos que Isabella estava experimentando, porém os afastou da mente. Concentrou-se apenas na afronta que estava sofrendo. Nenhum homem íntegro gastaria a fortuna da esposa para enfeitar a amante daquela maneira.

Quando, por fim, ficou frente a frente com Vick Courtney, Isabella sentia-se um caldeirão fervendo de orgulho ferido. A Sra. Courtney era toda sorrisos, o que a aborreceu ainda mais.

Foi Alice quem fez as apresentações. Isabella sentiu uma certa relutância por parte da cunhada, o que não era de admirar. Deveria estar envergonhada de apresentar a esposa do irmão a amante dele. Edward e Jasper tinham ido com outros cavalheiros até os jardins para fumar.

— Estive admirado seu colar a noite toda — disse Isabella, mostrando os dentes brancos e perfeitos num belo sorriso. — Deve ter custado uma fortuna.

— Não sei lhe dizer — respondeu a Sra. Courtney, tocando o colar. — Foi um presente do... — A voz dela ficou presa na garganta ao notar a expressão exaltada de Isabella.

Nesse momento, um cavalheiro surgiu ao lado delas e disse:

— O que está acontecendo, Vick? O que está havendo aqui? — Os olhos da Sra. Courtney estavam fixos na jovem arrogante que a olhava como se a quisesse matar. O peito de Isabella arfava, suas narinas tremiam.

O cavalheiro franziu o cenho.

— Olhe aqui — disse ele, dirigindo-se a Isabella — Se você insultou esta lady...

— Lady! — ridicularizou ela. — Que lady? Meu marido disse que não há nenhuma lady em Nova York, e ele deve saber.

A Sra. Courtney ofegou. Alice emitiu um som sufocado de protesto.

— Quem diabos é esta mulher? — exigiu saber o cavalheiro. Foi Edward quem lhe respondeu. Isabella se enrijeceu ao sentir a mão do marido segurando-a pelo pulso.

— James! — exclamou ele. — Parabéns. Já soube da novidade. Então quer dizer que conseguiu persuadir Vick a fazer aquele longo passeio até o altar! Oh, você conhece minha esposa? Isabella, esta é a Sra. Victoria Courtney, e este é seu antigo e resignado pretendente, James Deveril. Deveril — O último nome foi repetido com ênfase. — Houve um tempo em que as pessoas confundiam nossos nomes.

Deveril! Sim, agora Isabella se lembrava. Lorde Riddley tinha se corrigido. O nome era Deveril, não Cullen, e ela não acreditara.

Confusa e ruborizada como uma aluna travessa, Isabella fitou Alice Dillon, envergonhada. Embora fosse inacreditável, a frieza nos olhos da cunhada se dissipara. No momento seguinte, ela se afastou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Bem mais tarde naquela mesma noite, quando Edward atravessou a porta que ligava seus aposentos aos de Isabella, ela percebeu de imediato que o velho humor sarcástico estava de volta. Com certeza ele vinha atormentá-la pelo papelão que fizera durante o baile na City Tavern.

A camareira penteava-lhe os longos cabelos em frente ao imenso espelho de cristal do toucador.

— Deixe que eu faço isso — disse Edward, dirigindo-se à criada. — Pode se retirar.

Nos momentos que se seguiram, o silêncio pesou no quarto, Isabella de súbito tomou consciência de várias coisas. Edward vestia uma calça de malha que aderia ao corpo como uma segunda pele, revelando a potência dos músculos das coxas. A luz bruxuleante das velas sobre o criado-mudo dava uma intimidade dourada ao ambiente. A atmosfera tornara-se opressiva. Era difícil respirar. Ela sentia a pele excessivamente quente, como se estivesse com febre.

Deu um salto quando ele se aproximou por trás com a escova em punho. Mas em vez de penteá-la, deslizou-lhe os dedos pelos cabelos macios.

— Seus cabelos parecem seda — sussurrou-lhe no ouvido.

— Quando eu era criança, você me puxava às tranças até doer-me a cabeça.

Edward sorriu apenas com um dos cantos da boca.

— Às vezes penso que nunca vai crescer, Isabella. — Ela resolveu ignorar a provocação.

— Se acha que fiz papel de tola essa noite, saiba que você também tem uma parcela de culpa.

— Se fez papel de tola? Oh, eu não teria dúvida alguma sobre isso. — Soltando-lhe os cabelos, deu uma sonora gargalhada e jogou-se sobre a cama.

Isabella corou, lembrando-se dos acontecimentos anteriores. Edward dissera com todas as letras que sua mulher invejara o colar de Vick Courtney assim que pusera os olhos nele, e que o importunara a noite inteira para arrancar-lhe a promessa de lhe comprar um idêntico. E assim conseguira aplacar a ira do casal ofendido.

Mas os fatos mais humilhantes aconteceram na carruagem a caminho de casa. Alice Dillon não conseguira disfarçar o riso, mesmo pondo a mão na frente dos lábios. Ela e o irmão trocavam olhares significativos e riam como dois bobos. Isabella nunca se sentira tão envergonhada.

— Isso poderia ter sido evitado — ela replicou, mordaz. — Se tivesse me dito que o nome do amante dela era Deveril, e não Cullen. Mas preferiu que eu pensasse o pior.

— O pior? — ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho — E o que é o pior para você?

— Pare com esse joguinho, Edward. Você queria que eu pensasse que a Sra. Courtney era sua amante!

— E onde está a esposa que prometeu que não me criaria dificuldades? Que perdoaria minhas leviandades? Onde está a esposa que faria vistas grossas às minhas infidelidades? Diga-me, Isabella, por que se incomodaria com as minhas amantes? — concluiu, recostando-se na cabeceira da cama.

Ela não sabia por que deveria se preocupar com isso. O fato era que se martirizava. Encarou-o com os olhos muito abertos.

— Edward... quem é ela?

— E por que eu deveria responder a essa pergunta, minha querida? Depois dessa noite, receio que você arranque os olhos da pobre infeliz. — Aquelas palavras atingiram-na como um raio. Oh, como gostaria de estar em seu quarto em Rivard Abbey, quietinha em um canto, lambendo suas feridas.

No mesmo tom sarcástico, ele prosseguiu:

— Diga-me, Isabella, ainda está disposta a ser uma esposa obediente e cordata?

Cordata? Aquela palavra lançou-lhe no cérebro raios nauseantes. Como pudera algum dia ter dito tal barbaridade?

— Eu preferiria morrer — replicou, desgostosa. Pegou a escova e começou a se pentear com vigor. — Pode esquecer que algum dia sugeri tamanho absurdo. Recuso-me a dividir meu marido com outra mulher — concluiu, furiosa.

— Tudo isso são ciúmes, minha cara esposa?

A expressão divertida no rosto másculo foi a gota d'água. Sem pensar, arremessou-lhe a escova, que caiu a centímetros da testa de Edward.

Isabella ficou mais chocada do que ele. Jamais perdera o controle daquela maneira. Nunca fora rude com ninguém. E no curto espaço de algumas horas, fizera um espetáculo na City Tavern, e agora chegava às raias da violência! Santo Deus! O que estava acontecendo com ela? Edward, apenas aquele homem tinha o poder de lhe provocar tais reações. Com dedos nervosos, retirou uma mexa de cabelo dos olhos.

O olhar indômito de Edward refletia triunfo.

— Isabella — ele murmurou quase num sussurro, segurando-lhe as mãos. — Algum dia terá que acreditar na minha palavra. Eu não minto. Não tenho amante alguma. Quando notei que você duvidava de mim, fiquei furioso. Não vi razão para ficar repetindo a mesma coisa. E como poderia supor que você faria um escândalo com a pobre Vick? — Não conseguiu suprimir o riso que se seguiu.

Isabella tentou soltar-se, mas ele não permitiu.

— Foi o colar — ela se justificou. — As esmeraldas. Pensei que haviam sido compradas com o meu dinheiro.

Edward deu um longo suspiro.

— Meu Deus! O que fiz para lhe dar a impressão de ser um canalha? Por que nunca acredita em uma só palavra do que digo?

Como não obteve resposta, suas mãos apertaram-lhe os pulsos com mais força.

— Eu... eu acredito em você — murmurou ela por fim. — Quer dizer... não o conheço. Conheço apenas o garoto cruel que me infernizava a vida quando eu era criança.

— Tem certeza de que eu era mesmo cruel com você, Isabella?

— Você sabe que sim.

— Não quero ser cruel com você agora — ele retrucou com olhos delince. — Deixe-me mostrar-lhe quão gentil posso ser... — A voz masculina era quase um sussurro, que parecia pene trar-lhe como um sedativo na corrente sanguínea, tornando-lhe a respiração lenta e a cabeça zonza.

Dessa vez, ela sabia que poderia impedi-lo de prosseguir, porém não tinha certeza se queria que Edward parasse. Cada poro de seu corpo ansiava por ele.

Edward ajoelhou-se a sua frente e fez com que os braços dela lhe rodeassem o pescoço. A cabeça de Isabella pendia sobre o ombro largo daquele incrível espécime masculino.

— Olhe para mim, olhos de violeta — murmurou Edward num suspiro.

Lentamente, ela obedeceu, até que seus lábios ficaram a milímetros dos dele.

— Sim — disse num fio de voz.

— Está dizendo sim para mim, Isabella? — Ela não queria falar. Queria beijá-lo. — Precisa ter absoluta certeza do que quer, pois não haverá retorno. Será minha mulher na verdadeira acepção da palavra. Dividirá minha cama. Farei amor com você sempre que tiver vontade, e nada vai me impedir. Diga sim, meu coração, pois não creio que eu possa parar no ponto em que estou.

Houve um momento de indecisão, durante o qual o coração dele quase parou.

— Sim — repetiu Isabella, dessa vez com mais clareza. Uma certeza em seu âmago lhe dizia que se sucumbisse àquele homem, ele jamais a magoaria. Aquele pensamento era tão novo e tão estranho! Encarou-o e viu força de caráter, inteligência e determinação.

O corpo inteiro de Edward começou a tremer em ondas de desejo incontrolável. Antes que ela pudesse mudar de ideia, ele a livrou da camisola, deslizando-a pelos ombros até que os seios ficassem expostos.

Isabella estremeceu.

— Não tenha medo, querida.

Medo? Aquela era a última palavra que lhe passava pela mente.

Por um instante os olhares se cruzaram e se prenderam um no outro.

E, de súbito, Isabella ficou tímida. Aquilo não era o que desejava. Encontrava-se sentada em frente ao toucador, e Edward estava de joelhos a sua frente. Lançou um olhar suplicante em direção à cama, mas ele não captou a mensagem. Os seios fartos pareciam fasciná-lo. Algo estranho estava acontecendo. Ela podia senti-los avolumando-se. Veias azuis se destacavam na pele alva. E os mamilos pareciam duas cerejas intumescidas. Sentiu-se feia!

— Oh, Deus! Como você é maravilhosa, Isabella...

Com a ponta dos dedos, ele seguiu-lhe a trilha das veias da garganta até um dos seios. E aquele movimento a fez sentir uma umidade no centro das coxas, preparando-lhe o corpo para recebê-lo.

Edward soube o momento exato em que aquilo aconteceu. Seus lábios capturaram os dela de forma exigente e frenética. Começou a tirar suas próprias roupas, mas não foi muito longe.

— Quero você agora — gemeu e puxou-a para baixo até que se encaixasse em seus quadris.

E no chão, contra a cadeira, penetrou-a.

— Você gosta disto? Gosta de sentir o poder que exerce sobre mim? — perguntou, sem parar de beijá-la.

Os olhos femininos se encheram de triunfo.

— Sim.

— Você... seu pequeno demônio! — Ele deu uma gargalhada e, livrando-se da calça inconveniente, fez várias investidas, preenchendo-lhe o corpo com o sexo faminto.

A violência com que tomava posse dela era explosiva. A força das mãos masculinas prendendo-lhe o corpo ao dele poderia, ser assustadora. Mas Isabella não sentia medo. A masculinidade e a virilidade daquele homem enfeitiçavam-na e encantavam-na ao mesmo tempo.

Tudo acabou em alguns momentos, quando ele parou, soltando um gemido longo e retomando a respiração.

Minutos depois, tomou-a nos braços e, murmurando palavras de desculpas, carregou-a para a cama.

— O que aconteceu? Foi algo que eu fiz? Nunca o vi perder o controle assim.

Entre beijos rápidos nas faces, no nariz, nos cantos dos lábios, Edward murmurou:

— Isso aconteceu por uma série de fatos: expectativa, celibato forçado e esse cheiro feminino que você tem e que é irresistível quando denota que está pronta para me receber.

Encabulada, Isabella desviou o olhar. Envergonhava-se daquele cheiro. Não era próprio de uma dama.

Com o polegar, ele ergueu-lhe o queixo para que o fitasse.

— Tolinha — murmurou com ternura — Não há nada para se envergonhar. Você é tão inocente! — Sorriu ante o olhar de surpresa que viu nos belos olhos azuis. — Esqueceu que sou francês? Para nós, não existe melhor fragrância no mundo do que a da mulher amada.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que a palavra amor foi citada entre eles.

Isabella não mostrou evidência alguma de haver entendido aquela referência indireta.

Edward pressionou os lábios contra o lóbulo da orelha delicada.

— Gardênia — disse ele. — É muito agradável. — Antes que ela percebesse o que estava acontecendo, circundou-lhe um dos mamilos com a língua faminta. — Assim é bem melhor, não é mesmo? — Dizendo isso, foi traçando uma linha de fogo até o umbigo e descendo um pouco mais, causando-lhe arrepios pelo corpo inteiro.

Isabella não sabia por quê, mas em questão de segundos todas as forças pareciam tê-la abandonado. Sentia-se derreter sob os lábios quentes daquele homem.

Quando, por fim, Edward a penetrou, ela alcançou o clímax quase de imediato, gemendo em convulsões descontroladas, uma após outra, até que se sentisse totalmente exaurida.

Eram os olhos masculinos que agora brilhavam de triunfo, absorvendo cada nuance do rosto inocente encontrando a satisfação plena. Só quando a sentiu relaxada é que se permitiu perder o controle pela segunda vez, alcançando seu próprio prazer.

— Não fique amuada, querida — disse Edward, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. — Assim é melhor. — Apertou-a com mais força para que não lhe escapasse.

— Eu nunca fico amuada.

— Não? E como ficou quando eu a peguei beijando lorde Alec.

— Ora, eu tinha apenas catorze anos e não o beijei. Ele é que me beijou.

— Com catorze anos você já deveria saber muito bem...

— Ora essa! Suponho que você com catorze anos já tinha a sabedoria do rei Salomão.

— Não exatamente. Com essa idade beijava todas as meninas que me permitissem fazê-lo.

Aquela conversa teve o efeito de descontrair a tensão. Edward imaginava se seria muito cedo para fazer amor com ela outra vez. Será que o julgaria um animal selvagem?

Isabella, por sua vez, refletia sobre as palavras de Jasper Dillon. Ninguém sabia o que Edward sofrera quando criança durante a Revolução Francesa, dissera. De repente, outro pensamento invadiu-lhe a mente. Na festa do príncipe regente, Jacob Black dissera que Edward Cullen era perigoso e de passado suspeito.

Sentando-se na cama, Isabella abraçou os joelhos.

Quando o silêncio se tornou prolongado, ele perguntou:

— O que foi, Isabella? O que está pensando?

— Estava pensando nas histórias que tia Sue contava sobre quando vocês eram crianças. Você era o mais novo. Acho que deve ter sido uma criança mimada.

— Pois fique sabendo que está muito enganada. Eu era o único filho. Um dia teria de ser o chefe da família. Minha educação e treinamento começaram quando ainda vestia cueiros. Costumava invejar a liberdade de minhas irmãs.

— Pois não é isso que tia Sue conta. Ela diz que você deixava sua mãe de cabelos em pé de tantas travessuras.

Ele riu, divertido, deslizando os lábios pelo pescoço de Isabella.

— Você sabe demais.

— Não pode negar que era um garoto terrível. Fugiu da escola e não quis vir com tio Harry para a Inglaterra da primeira vez. Por que fez isso, Edward? Como sobreviveu durante aquele tempo? Onde ficou naquele ano antes de chegar a Rivard Abbey?

— Meus pais estavam na prisão esperando a sentença de morte. Achei que poderia salvá-los da execução iminente. Foi por isso que fugi da escola. Eu... fiquei... com alguns amigos... Eles tomaram conta de mim.

— Que amigos?

— Por que tantas perguntas, Isabella? Nunca demonstrou o mínimo interesse pelo meu passado. Por que isso agora?

Ela encarou-o e percebeu que o olhar daquele homem estava tão duro que a intimidade que haviam acabado de compartilhar parecia nunca ter existido.

— Você não era meu marido antes. Parece-me natural que sinta curiosidade agora. Porque ficou tão zangado? Tem algo a esconder?

A respiração dele era audível. Seu peito arfava.

— Essa parte da minha vida é um livro fechado. Não permito que ninguém o abra, nem mesmo você.

Apesar de não saber o que escondia dela, Isabella sentiu que devia ser algo assustador. Edward nunca tivera a preocupação de poupá-la antes. Ao contrário, sentia prazer em chocá-la.

O que quer que tenha feito, devia ter sofrido muito com as consequências e talvez continuasse sofrendo. Ele era apenas um menino quando o terror se instalara na França. Um garoto de quinze anos deveria ser perdoado pelos pecados que cometera.

Isabella o acariciou, e Edward deu um longo suspiro.

— Você não tem a mínima curiosidade sobre mim? — perguntou ela, tentando relaxar a tensão.

— Conheço-a desde criança. Sei tudo sobre a sua vida.

— Mas não me conhece bem. Quase não foi à Inglaterra nos últimos anos. Muita coisa aconteceu durante esse tempo.

— O quê, por exemplo?

— Bem... por exemplo... Oh, sei lá. Nada de importante, suponho. — Isabella não se sentia muito a vontade em dar explicações.

— Eu fui à coisa mais importante que aconteceu na sua vida, minha querida. Quando vai admitir isso?

— Você foi à segunda calamidade que se abateu sobre mim.

— Santo Deus! E qual foi à primeira? — Muito séria, Isabella respondeu:

— A morte de meu pai. Ele foi assassinado, sabia? — Nem um traço de emoção surgiu no rosto de Edward.

— Harry me contou algo a respeito. Mas você era pouco mais que um bebê. É claro que não se lembra de seu pai.

Isabella recostou a cabeça no peito másculo. Os braços fortes envolveram-lhe a cintura. Sem saber por quê, sentiu-se feliz e em paz como nunca se sentira antes.

— Lembro-me como se fosse ontem. Sempre fui mais ligada a meu pai do que a minha mãe. Mamãe tinha Rosalie para cuidar. Meu pai estava sempre a meu lado. Certa vez prometeu-me ir buscar um pônei para que eu aprendesse a montar. Esperei... esperei e nunca mais o vi. — Deu um longo suspiro e continuou: — Saiu em todos os jornais um pouco antes de você chegar à Inglaterra. Deve ter lido sobre isso. Meu pai foi morto pela bala de um assassino.

— Sim. — Os dedos dele acariciavam-lhe os braços sem parar. Sua expressão era grave. — Sinto muito. Deve ter sido um grande choque para você.

— Quase não pude acreditar. Tio Harry não nos contou a verdade. Queria nos proteger. Imagine o choque que tivemos quando vimos à notícia no jornal.

Os braços dele a apertaram involuntariamente.

— Sinto muito que tenha sido um compatriota meu o responsável por essa tragédia. Não tenho como lhe explicar isso. Apenas que naqueles dias a loucura assolou a França. Ninguém que não viveu lá naquela época pode entender o que se passava.

— Meu pai era um cidadão inglês. O que ele tinha a ver com a França? Seu único crime foi ser generoso. Deu dinheiro para boas causas, o que irritou grupos de fanáticos. — Seguiu-se um longo silêncio, e então ela prosseguiu: — Não pense que culpo cada francês pela morte de meu pai.

— Não?

— Não. Sei que você também perdeu seus pais durante a Revolução. São esses fanáticos que eu odeio.

— Tenha cuidado. Essa atitude é o início do fanatismo.

— É errado desejar que esses assassinos tenham o mesmo fim?

— É isso que deseja?

— Claro! Você não?

— Não conhecia esse seu lado tão sanguinário — Edward falou em tom jocoso, tentando aliviar a tensão.

— Não sou sanguinária. Apenas quero que seja feita justiça.

Bem mais tarde, enquanto Isabella dormia abraçada a ele, Edward pensava que aqueles dias pareciam tão longínquos, que poderiam ter sido em outra vida. Mas agora voltavam para assombrá-lo.

* * *

_Adorei esse capítulo meninas! A Bella e o Edward por fim, se resolveram. Eles são um casal perfeito, e o Edward vai ser um bom marido, e a Bella vai se aproximar muito dele, eles poderam desfrutar um pouco da vida de casados agora!_

_Meninas só para esclarecer, o Edward não matou o pai da Bella, esse grupo que ele foi obrigado a seguir, é que matou um dos seus matar o pai da Bella!_

_É mais nem tudo são flores, logo, logo teremos que aguentar a presença de pessoas chatas e que faram de tudo para separar o nosso casal especial!_

_Então meus amores... Fiquem com o papai do céu, e que Ele no seu infinito amor abençõe cada uma de vocês e suas famílias... Bom final de semana para vocês... Até Domingo... Robsteijossssss_


	11. Chapter 11

_BOOOOOA NOITEEEE MEUS AMORES! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-*, no capítulo de hoje vamos ter um pouco mais da vida de casados Beward, e aparição dos encostos do Black e da Rosalie... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Passou-se um mês após outro e, quando se deram conta, o Natal já estava chegando e, em seguida, o Ano-Novo. Edward era muito mais feliz do que alguma vez ousara supor que seria. E o crédito dessa felicidade se devia à esposa. Se alguma vez Isabella pensara em Jacob Black ou lamentara a vida que deixara para trás na Inglaterra, jamais deixou transparecer. Adaptou-se tão bem ao novo papel de dona de casa que até parecia feliz com a mudança radical pela qual passara.

Moravam agora em sua própria casa, localizada na rua Cherry, e Isabella passara os últimos meses ocupada em mobiliá-la, contratar e treinar serviçais e com tantas outras tarefas necessárias para montar um lar.

Edward entrou no vestíbulo e parou por um momento, inspirando o aroma agradável que vinha da cozinha. Antes que tirasse o chapéu, Isabella apareceu para saudá-lo e ajudou-o a tirar o sobretudo.

— Como foi seu encontro com o Sr. Roberts? — perguntou ela.

— Ótimo. Vale a pena arriscar. Acho que vou lhe emprestar o dinheiro de que ele precisa para iniciar seu negócio.

— Barcos a vapor? Não consigo nem imaginar tais coisas. — Enquanto falava, ela dobrou com esmero o sobretudo e o colocou nas costas de uma cadeira. — Venha aquecer-se perto da lareira. Você parece meio congelado. O jantar não tardará a ser servido.

Edward tomou-lhe uma das mãos com familiaridade e se encaminharam à sala de visitas.

— Que cheiro maravilhoso é esse? — ele perguntou, desejando prolongar aquele momento de intimidade.

Isabella ergueu o nariz arrebitado e fingiu inspirar o aroma, enquanto o marido aproveitou para beijá-la. Rindo, ela se afastou.

— Comporte-se, Edward — ralhou, divertida.

— Minha sobrinha não está aqui? Que milagre! Pensei que a esta altura já tivesse fixado moradia conosco.

— Oh! Você não se incomoda que a menina passe tanto tempo aqui, não é?

— Claro que não. Acho até tocante. Sarah se tornou sua discípula. Copia tudo que você faz. Outro dia, Jasper me contou que sua filha, está quase com um sotaque inglês perfeito.

— Eu não tenho sotaque inglês, meu caro. Sou inglesa — Isabella retrucou, bem-humorada.

Edward riu, verteu um pouco de sherry em dois cálices e entregou um à esposa.

Enquanto sorviam a bebida e conversavam sobre amenidades junto à lareira, Edward imaginava que aquela intimidade doméstica era-lhe milhares de vezes mais cara do que qualquer evento social ou comercial no qual era obrigado a comparecer.

— Recebi uma carta de minha irmã esta manhã — informou Isabella em tom casual.

— E?

— Conta a mesma coisa de sempre. Gostaria de lê-la?

— Não é necessário.

As cartas da cunhada eram bastante previsíveis. Rosalie não se adaptara à vida de esposa de militar. O marido ficava ausente por longos períodos e ela se ressentia de ter como companhia apenas lady Jéssica. Tampouco estava feliz com a vida social de Fort York. Tinha poucos amigos e se sentia muito solitária. Implorava que Isabella fosse visitá-la.

— Você prometeu a Emmett que iríamos ao Canadá visitá-los? — perguntou Isabella.

— Devo ter dito algo assim por educação quando nos despedimos na Inglaterra.

— Pois Rosalie botou na cabeça que isso era certo e espera apenas que lhe informemos a data da nossa chegada.

— Não podemos ir tão cedo. Por que Rosalie não vem nos visitar? Acho que se sentiria bem mais confortável aqui. Nova York é uma cidade mais cosmopolita. Há muito mais entretenimentos e... — Fez uma pausa. — Não haveria lady Jéssica para atormentá-la.

Aquele pensamento arrancou um grande sorriso dos lábios de Isabella.

— Pobre Rosalie! — ela exclamou. — Quem diria que Emmett tinha parentes tão aborrecidos? Acho que é uma ideia esplêndida. Vou escrever-lhe convidando-a.

No silêncio que se seguiu, Edward observou Isabella, absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. Não poderia ir ao Canadá. Por enquanto não houvera incidentes em Nova York. Queria que as coisas permanecessem assim sob controle.

— Você tem vontade de ir ao Canadá? — ele perguntou, cauteloso.

— Não.

Isabella pronunciou essa palavra com tamanha ênfase que Edward se encheu de alegria. Se ela desejasse ir, talvez significasse que a vida doméstica em geral ou mesmo a presença dele a aborreciam. Assim, convenceu-se do contrário e um largo sorriso aflorou-lhe aos lábios.

No período de um mês, no entanto, tudo mudou. A carta que Isabella pôs nas mãos de Edward não era de Rosalie, e sim de Emmett Benson.

Edward leu-a rapidamente e, em seguida, tornou a lê-la bem devagar. No final exclamou:

— Pobre diabo! Sinto pena dele.

— Concordo que devemos ser solidários com ele, mas é minha irmã que está acamada. É nela que devemos pensar agora.

— Com certeza não está com pena de Rosalie...

— Claro que estou, você não?

— Essa moça não tem jeito. Que jogo ela pensa estar fazendo?

— Jogo nenhum! Rosalie adoeceu de verdade, está definhando, como Emmett descreveu. Rosalie está deprimida, Edward. Preciso ir ao seu encontro.

— O que essa garota precisa... — Ele parou abruptamente e meneou a cabeça.

Isabella sabia o que o marido estava pensando. Aquele declínio da irmã poderia ser uma manobra para atraí-los ao Canadá. Por outro lado, talvez estivesse de fato doente. Não podia arriscar. No entanto, não externou tais pensamentos. Edward não entenderia.

— Conheço minha irmã. Não importa o motivo. Sei que ela precisa de mim lá. Para a minha paz de espírito, eu preciso ir — argumentou.

Edward fitou-a como se não a visse. Após um longo intervalo, disse:

— Claro que deve ir. Nós dois iremos. Além do mais, tenho muitos amigos no Canadá. Mataremos dois coelhos com uma só cajadada.

— Velhas amizades?

— Velhas amizades — concordou ele, encerrando o assunto.

Aquele comentário pairou-lhe na mente durante algum tempo. As palavras do marido a alarmaram. Estava escondendo segredos dele e por um momento julgara que Edward descobrira. Caso isso acontecesse, não iriam ao Canadá. Mas, e se a irmã de fato estivesse doente? Ela jamais se perdoaria.

Tal pensamento atormentou-a enquanto aguardava o sono chegar entre os braços fortes de Edward.

— O que é, Isabella? O que a está incomodando, querida? É Rosalie? Prometo que iremos em breve. E eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas — confortou-a, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

Isabella odiava enganá-lo. Por um momento quase lhe confessou tudo, mas ele a abraçou com mais força, e a oportun dade passou, cedendo lugar ao prazer.

Invariavelmente, Isabella gritava no auge da paixão. E, em seguida, lágrimas molhavam-lhe as faces. Quase sempre Edward as enxugava com beijos ternos e afetuosos.

— Por que sempre chora? Eu a deixo triste? Fazer amor a deixa triste? — ele perguntou, depositando um beijo no vale entre os seios firmes da esposa.

— Você sabe que não é isso. É apenas... bem... nunca imaginei alcançar esse prazer com...

— Comigo? É o que ia dizer? Maridos e mulheres têm permissão para sentir prazer no leito conjugal, querida.

Isabella permaneceu acordada muito depois que Edward adormeceu. Os pensamentos recusavam-se a ceder lugar ao sono. Pensava em seu casamento. Chegara à conclusão de que gostava do marido mais do que deveria. Descobrira também que em muitas coisas fora injusta com ele. Como Jasper Dillon, Edward também era um pilar respeitado da sociedade nova-iorquina. Edward Cullen deixaria sua marca na construção daquela cidade.

Isabella decidira que os sonhos pueris de amor e a memória de Jacob Black ficariam enterrados para sempre em seu coração. E, tendo decidido encerrar o passado, descobrira um presente muito agradável. Mas até quando aquela felicidade perduraria?

No passado, Albany fora um importante centro de comércio de peles, convenientemente localizado entre Montreal e Nova York. Agora, era a capital do Estado, e o comércio havia de clinado.

Edward chegara de barco. Seu amigo, que fizera a jornada desde Montreal, viera antes dele. Encontraram-se em uma taverna. Sam Fraser tinha a aparência de um espanhol. Era alto e de pele morena, possuía olhos negros e uma vasta cabeleira negra também. Aquela amizade tivera início durante a universidade na Inglaterra e já perdurava por mais de uma década.

— Eu ia pedir o jantar — informou Fraser. — Você me acompanha?

Edward assentiu.

Os pratos estavam apetitosos. Guisado de carneiro, batatas coradas e cogumelos.

— Refestele-se, amigo. Poderia ser pior. Poderia ser carne de búfalo — brincou Sam em seu sotaque escocês. O comércio de peles também o tornara um homem rico.

Edward riu, lembrando-se da ocasião em que fora iniciado naquele prato sem paladar, preparado com carne de búfalo seca, sem o qual os comerciantes de peles morreriam de fome.

— Você se esquece que sou francês. Meu paladar é muito mais refinado agora.

— E lady Isabella? O paladar de sua esposa é francês ou inglês?

As gargalhadas, Edward respondeu:

— Inglês, mas algum dia pretendo mudar isso. E pode dispensar o tratamento de lady. Afinal, estamos na América.

— Mas eu não sou americano. Por parte de pai sou escocês. Francamente, amigo, considerei recusar seu chamado. Os britânicos não são muito populares atualmente. Temo por minha vida. Fala-se em guerra, você sabia?

— Ora essa, você nunca sentiu medo na sua vida — retrucou Edward com um meio sorriso — Está amolecendo, homem?

Fraser também riu.

— Aproveite seu jantar. Falaremos de negócios mais tarde. — Edward obedeceu e durante algum tempo ficaram perdidos em reminiscências dos tempos que passaram em Oxford. Criara-se um forte laço entre eles. Fraser era mestiço, filho de um escocês de uma índia americana, e Edward, um estrangeiro. Aquilo os unira contra os demais estudantes. Para os ingleses, eles tinham sotaques engraçados. Essa superioridade britânica agira como um estímulo para os dois rapazes. Tudo que os ingleses podiam fazer, eles faziam melhor: cavalgavam melhor, duelavam melhor, jogavam melhor, nadavam melhor, bebiam mais...

Enquanto saboreavam seus uísques, Edward pensou que a estrada de Fraser fora mais tortuosa que a sua. Ele, pelo menos, fora aceito pela sociedade americana, enquanto o amigo tinha o pé em duas culturas e se sentia um estranho em ambas.

— O que aconteceu a srta. Prentice? — perguntou Edward. — Na última vez em que estive em Montreal, se não me engano, você estava cogitando se lhe faria a corte ou não. Mas logo em seguida partiu nas brigadas.

— O pai apressou-se em casá-la com um primo antes que eu pudesse chegar a uma conclusão. Parece que nem a minha fortuna encheu os olhos daquele velho avarento que temia entregar a filha nas mãos de um meio selvagem. — Antes que Edward pudesse fazer qualquer comentário, Fraser prosseguiu: — Mas não vim aqui para discutir meus prospectos matrimoniais. Está pronto para ouvir o relato sobre lady Rosalie?

— Como está minha cunhada? — Edward perguntou sem muito interesse.

— Ficará contente em saber que teve uma notável recuperação. Mas isso era de esperar, já que pus um fim à ração diária de sedativos que estavam lhe enfiando goela abaixo.

Edward franziu o cenho, sobressaltado.

— O quê?

— Parece que a camareira estava lhe ministrando pequenas doses de narcóticos. Não o suficiente para matá-la. Apenas para induzir um transe ou uma melancolia profunda.

— Deus do céu! Parece que fui injusto com Rosalie. O que aconteceu à serviçal? O que ela disse?

— Nada. Não foi encontrada. Quando introduzi meu próprio agente na casa, a moça tomou um chá de sumiço. Mas não se preocupe. Se voltou para o seu pessoal, vou encontrá-la.

— E Rosalie? Está de fato melhor?

— Já lhe disse que teve uma recuperação miraculosa. A pobre moça nem sabe o que lhe aconteceu. Pensa que estava ficando insana.

— Danação! Pensei... eu achei... — Edward meneou a cabeça. —, Deveria ter me preparado para algo assim.

— Você deve suspeitar de alguma coisa, ou não teria me envolvido. Estou ansioso por ouvir a história. Qual é o segredo, Edward? E por que alguém está tentando envenenar lady Rosalie?

Leon deu um longo suspiro.

— Vou lhe contar coisas que ninguém mais pode saber. Você tem razão. Tenho uma suspeita de que há alguma conspiração por trás da doença de Rosalie. Se fosse possível, eu iria pessoalmente a York investigar, mas não ousaria deixar minha esposa desprotegida. Temos que ir juntos, e isso significa que precisamos esperar que os rios fiquem mais navegáveis. Isabella não é como nós, Sam. Quando viaja, o faz em grande estilo. — O amigo soltou uma gargalhada.

— Posso imaginar.

— Tenho motivos para supor que alguém quer me ver morto — informou Edward, muito sério. — Já houve dois atentados contra a minha vida, talvez três. O que me preocupa, no entanto, é que minha esposa e sua irmã também podem ser alvos. — Parou abruptamente e aguardou um comentário do amigo, que permaneceu calado. Era um homem vivido que conhecia o valor do silêncio. Em seguida Edward prosseguiu: — Esses ataques ocorreram na Inglaterra. Minha esperança na que parassem se eu viesse à América. E isso aconteceu, ou assim pensei, até alguns momentos atrás, quando soube a respeito de Rosalie. Não sei o que pensar agora. Esse é o segundo acidente envolvendo minha cunhada. O primeiro foi em Londres. Naquela ocasião, tinha certeza de que o alvo era eu. Agora não tenho mais certeza de coisa alguma. Estou num dilema. Não sei o que fazer, exceto que preciso manter as duas irmãs protegidas até desvendar todo esse mistério.

Fez uma pausa e continuou:

— York fica praticamente na porta da sua casa, Sam. Conto com a sua ajuda para manter Rosalie em segurança.

— Pode ficar sossegado quanto a isso — respondeu de pronto o amigo. — Se depender de mim, nenhum mal acontecerá e ela.

— Obrigado. Como lhe disse, assim que puder, viajarei com minha mulher para York.

— E se houver algum problema?

— Então terei de mandar as duas para um local seguro, mesmo que isso signifique sequestrar Rosalie.

— Levá-la contra a vontade? Por que simplesmente não conta a verdade a ambas?

— Pelo simples fato de que não sei qual é a verdade.

— Agora está tergiversando. Se a vida delas está em perigo, elas têm o direito de saber.

— E o que quer que eu lhes diga? Que a melancolia de Rosalie foi induzida por narcóticos administrados por uma criada? Que os incidentes que nos aconteceram eram atentados deliberados para ferir-nos ou coisa pior? Que os meus instintos devem ser levados em consideração? Pensariam que estou perdendo o juízo e começariam a fazer perguntas para as quais não tenho respostas.

— Compreendo. Não quer que saibam que é um homem marcado. Quem está atrás de você, Edward? Deve ter alguma ideia.

A hesitação foi breve.

— Parece que os pecados que cometi na juventude voltaram para me assombrar. Sempre temi que isso acontecesse. Suspeito que um assassino, ou assassinos, foi pago para me matar. Por outro lado, isso não explica os infortúnios ocorridos a Isabella e a Rosalie. Portanto, eu não estava mentindo quando lhe disse que não sei qual é a verdade.

Por alguns minutos os dois cavalheiros permaneceram em silêncio.

— E o que vai fazer? — perguntou Fraser por fim.

— O que quer que seja, preciso da sua ajuda.

— Pode contar comigo. Mas existe uma coisa que não faz o mínimo sentido. Como vocês três poderiam ser alvos? Há algo errado aqui.

— É justamente o que estou tentando lhe dizer.

— Já pensou que pode-não ser você o objetivo deles? Afinal, as irmãs são herdeiras de uma considerável fortuna. Quem lucraria com a morte delas?

— Já considerei esse aspecto — respondeu Edward. — A fortuna ficaria para a irmã sobrevivente, a menos que existissem filhos. Pode acreditar que o meu cérebro vasculhou cada beco desse labirinto em busca de respostas. E a única forma de descobrir quem é o verdadeiro alvo é pelo processo de tentativa e erro. Agora, conte-me o que pretende fazer para proteger Rosalie.

A lembrança da viagem até York permaneceria por um longo tempo na memória de Isabella. Ela sabia que as distâncias entre as vilas no Novo Mundo não podiam ser comparadas com as da Inglaterra. Mas nada a preparara para o vazio daquele vasto continente.

A maior parte da jornada fora feita por água. Primeiro atravessaram o rio Hudson e, em seguida, o Mohwak. O silêncio das florestas enervava-a. O isolamento assustava-a. Imaginou que o mundo devia ter sido assim quando Adão e Eva receberam o domínio do paraíso.

A comitiva era cômica. Enquanto os cavalheiros se vestiam com roupas, adequadas à inóspita viagem, Isabella trajava-se na última moda, com um vestido de seda clara e ostentava um guarda-sol, como se estivesse atravessando o rio Tamisa.

Os índios que encontravam pelo caminho admiravam-na como se estivessem diante de um animal raro. Ela, por sua vez, também estava curiosa quanto a eles. Mas quando tomou conhecimento, por meio de um dos guias, que alguns índios não se limitavam a olhar e talvez tentasse raptá-la, ficou apavorada.

— Você vale o seu peso em peles — brincou Edward ao passarem por um grupo de índios.

— Não vejo motivo algum para gracejos — ela retrucou, amuada. — Nós somos tão poucos, e eles são tantos... O que os impediria de pegar o que quiserem?

— Eu os impediria, querida. Conheço quase todas as tribos da região. Não há motivos para temer, mesmo sendo uma linda mulher de cabelos cor de mogno. Confie em mim. Sei o que estou fazendo.

Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, Isabella confiava nele. Edward parecia tão à vontade naquelas terras selvagens quanto em um salão de baile de Mayfair.

— Nós vamos a Montreal? — indagou ela. A pergunta parecia inocente.

— Não será necessário — ele respondeu, sucinto.

— Mesmo assim, gostaria de conhecer essa cidade. — A sugestão não soou nada inocente. Isabella o estava testando.

— Não seria conveniente — Edward cortou com rispidez e, em seguida, suavizou o tom: — Não sei se terei tempo. Não sou homem de lazer. Enquanto você visita sua irmã, pretendo manter-me ocupado. York é a capital do Alto Canadá. Como financista, estou interessado nas oportunidades de investimento que podem ser encontradas aqui.

Isabella pressentiu um mistério no ar. Edward não queria que ela fosse a Montreal. Por quê?

Apesar de, em 1812, York ser a capital do Alto Canadá e a sede do governo britânico, aos olhos de um recém-chegado da Inglaterra, aparentava ser primitiva além da imaginação. Seus prédios variavam de cabanas de madeira a espaçosas mansões georgianas. A população ainda não alcançara a casa dos mil, e uma vasta maioria era composta de funcionários do governo.

Isabella ouvia desatenta, enquanto Edward tentava preparar-lhe o espírito para a decepcionante realidade de York. Encontravam-se a bordo de uma pequena escuna que os levaria de Oswego à parte americana do lago Ontário, no último trajeto da longa jornada. Contudo, ela não estava desapontada, e sim curiosa. Mesmo daquela distância podia vislumbrar as linhas de uma densa floresta.

Por fim a escuna aportou e Isabella observou, fascinada, o burburinho de homens, cavalheiros e índios que circulavam pelo cais. Não esperava que alguém viesse buscá-los, pois ninguém sabia ao certo quando chegariam. Sendo assim, espantou-se ao notar que o marido cumprimentava efusivamente um estranho e, ao que parecia, guiava-o em sua direção.

— Deixe-me apresentar-lhe Sam Fraser. Sam e eu fomos colegas de faculdade. É um dos sócios da New West Company.

Isabella tinha consciência de um par de olhos negros que a examinavam com minuciosa atenção.

— Lady Isabella — disse o estranho, fazendo uma reverência no estilo inglês e tomando-lhe uma das mãos. — Permita-me ser o primeiro a dar-lhe as boas-vindas a Toronto.

— Toronto? — ela inquiriu, curiosa.

— É o nome indígena de York — explicou o marido. Enquanto conversavam, Sam guiou-os até uma carruagem que os aguardava. Por meio de fragmentos de diálogo, Isabella deduziu que Sam Fraser tomara conhecimento do dia da chegada deles havia algum tempo. A bagagem e as caixas foram por fim trazidas, e eles iniciaram a viagem até a rua Frederick.

A casa em que Rosalie vivia era uma edificação bem-proporcionada de dois pavimentos. Isabella não esperou pelos cavalheiros. Quando sentiu os pés tocarem o chão firme, correu até a porta, que foi aberta por um mordomo inglês. Aquilo tomou-a de surpresa, pois lembrou-se de que Rosalie em todas as cartas reclamava da escassez de serviçais treinados em York.

O criado guiou-os até a sala de estar.

— Jéssica! — exclamou Isabella, aproximando-se com as mãos estendidas.

Lady Jéssica era uma bonita mulher na casa dos trinta. Magra e ereta, dava a impressão de ostentar uma coroa na cabeça em lugar do chapéu de laços. Suas feições eram refinadas, como tudo que a cercava. Isabella pôde descobrir por que a irmã tomara birra da cunhada. Qualquer moça da sua idade se ressentiria das imposições que tal dama de companhia imporia. Ainda mais uma pessoa rebelde como Rosalie.

Lady Jéssica cumprimentou-os com educação, perguntando como fora a viagem.

A acolhida pouco calorosa mudou no momento em que Rosalie entrou nos aposentos. Atravessou a sala em questão de segundos e jogou-se nos braços da irmã. Só após os cumprimentos emocionados, com todos falando ao mesmo tempo da felicidade de estarem outra vez reunidos, Isabella tomou consciência de outra presença na sala. Um cavalheiro aguardava pacientemente ser notado. Rosalie começou a dizer algo, porém Jéssica cortou-a com um sorriso.

— Há alguém aqui ansioso por revê-los. — Era Jacob Black.

Isabella estava preparada para aquela situação. Esse era o segredo que escondera do marido. A despeito disso, a mão delicada que Jacob tocou tremia qual uma folha ao vento.

E então, de súbito, a reação de desagrado de Edward já não importava para ela. Afinal, não pensava em Jacob como um amor perdido, seus sentimentos eram bem mais complexos. Considerava-o um amigo querido. O melhor que a Inglaterra tinha a oferecer. Suas mentes, suas opiniões eram muito parecidas. De repente, se deu conta da enorme tensão por que passara nos últimos meses.

Na América, por mais que tentasse se adaptar, era uma estrangeira. E para piorar a situação, a cunhada não gostava dela. Naquele momento sentia-se entre sua gente.

Quando, por fim, Isabella encarou o marido, soube que ele já tinha somado dois mais dois.

— Edward, você se lembra de Jacob Black? — ela perguntou, mantendo o tom de voz calmo.

Mais tarde não conseguia se lembrar dos primeiros minutos de conversação. Sabia que todos tentaram manter o tom cordial de civilidade. Porém, por trás da capa de educação, Isabella sentia a raiva contida do marido. Fora um alívio quando o chá foi servido e todos tiveram um pretexto para se manter ocupados? Notara que a irmã de Emmett era a verdadeira dona da casa, e Rosalie uma mera figurante. Talvez devido à doença que a acometera, pensou, os papéis tivessem sido invertidos.

Foi Sam Fraser quem abordou o motivo da presença de Jacob em York.

— O Sr. Black está aqui em uma missão de reconhecimento — comentou. — Foi designado para avaliar nossas tropas. Tudo é do seu interesse. Até os índios.

— Índios? — inquiriu Edward, pousando a xícara de chá. Jacob corou ao notar um traço de escárnio no tom de Cullen.

— Não estou aqui em missão oficial. Sou um mero visitante inglês e; como tal, tenho interesse nas condições locais.

— Desculpe-me — disse Sam. — Mas entendi que era um representante do governo do seu país.

— Apenas informalmente. Isto é, quando souberam da minha intenção de visitar York, me pediram que mantivesse os olhos e ouvidos bem abertos. Isso é tudo.

— E o que o trouxe a York? — indagou Edward com frieza. Lady Jéssica tomou para si a tarefa de responder àquela pergunta.

— Jacob é nosso primo. O senhor não sabia?

— Seu primo?

— Nossas mães eram primas — corrigiu Jacob.

— Eram como irmãs — acrescentou Jéssica. — E quando crianças, ele e Emmett eram inseparáveis.

— Inseparáveis? — Jacob deu uma risada. — Na escola, ele me seguia como uma sombra.

Nos minutos que se seguiram, a conversação prosseguiu sobre trivialidades, aliviando a tensão que se criara.

— Entendi por suas cartas que os serviçais aqui eram es cassos.

Apesar de Isabella dirigir o comentário à irmã, foi Jéssica quem respondeu:

— O Sr. Sam teve a bondade de nos conseguir um achado, indicando-nos Paterson. Após a sua chegada, nada mais sumiu desta casa.

— Quer dizer que os criados estavam roubando? — Isabella perguntou, chocada.

— Apenas uma moça estava envolvida e furtava apenas bricabraques.

— E o que aconteceu a ela?

— Nada. Ela era índia. As autoridades não podem fazer nada contra os índios. Eles se embrenham nas florestas e ninguém mais consegue achá-los — informou Jéssica.

Aquela referência deu aos cavalheiros a oportunidade de retornarem a discussão.

— Parece uma estranha maneira de promover a paz... — comentou Edward. — Fornecer aos índios armas e munições.

Isabella já ouvira aquele argumento antes. Quando os americanos não responsabilizavam os ingleses pela pirataria em alto-mar, culpavam-nos de armar os índios, que eram hostis aos colonizadores americanos. Jamais soubera como responder a tais acusações. Agora ouvia com atenção a explicação de Jacob.

— Historicamente, os índios são nossos aliados. Temos tratados com eles. Fornecemo-lhes armas e munição há anos. Por que deveríamos parar agora?

— Oh, eu e todos os americanos estamos cientes do que vem acontecendo durante todos esses anos. No momento são os colonizadores americanos que estão sendo massacrados. Um dia, poderão ser os colonizadores britânicos. E ninguém poderá ser culpado, senão vocês mesmos — replicou Edward.

Jacob deu um sorriso forçado.

— Seus colonizadores estão tentando invadir terras indígenas, e o seu governo os encoraja. Esse é o motivo da represália.

— Sam, o que acha disso? — A pergunta foi feita por Rosalie.

— Sou um mercador de peles — respondeu ele. — Nesse conflito, endosso os interesses dos indígenas.

— Em suma, age em interesse próprio — disse Edward.

— Claro — respondeu Sam, e todos riram.

Isabella estava consciente da ira do marido. Sabia que ele esperava o momento certo para despejá-la sobre ela. E preferia que isso acontecesse logo. Afinal, devia-lhe uma explicação do porquê ter escondido a presença de Jacob em York. Mas parecia que aquilo não aconteceria tão cedo. Apesar de sentir sua hostilidade chegar em ondas até ela, Edward a tratava com esmerada educação, como se fosse uma estranha. Até mesmo quando estavam a sós, jamais mencionava o nome do Sr. Black. Estava certa, porém, de que aquela pequena omissão de sua parte fora um ultraje grave aos olhos do marido.

À hora do jantar, para seu alívio, Jacob Black não estava presente. Tinha um compromisso com alguns amigos. A tensão de conversar com Jacob sob o olhar inquisitivo de Edward fora poupada.

Durante o jantar Isabella teve oportunidade de observar Rosalie e Emmett juntos e pareceram-lhe dois estranhos. Na verdade Rosalie mal podia disfarçar o desprezo pelo marido. Notou também outros detalhes: Jéssica era a grande dama. Todos os assuntos relacionados à casa eram levados a ela, e Rosalie não demonstrava sinal algum de se ressentir com aquilo. Notou também que raramente a irmã dirigia a palavra a Edward e nem sequer olhava em sua direção. O que a fez especular se a irmã teria enfim superado a paixão infantil que nutrira por ele. Tampouco deixou de estudar o marido. Naquele momento, seus olhares se cruzaram e Isabella pôde ver desdém nos olhos verdes.

Emmett e Sam estavam envolvidos em uma animada discussão sobre o comércio de peles. Pela primeira vez Isabella soube que Sam tinha sangue mestiço. A mãe dele e seus irmãos mais novos moravam em uma casa que o pai construíra às margens do lago Huron. Pensou que gostaria de visitá-los e fez a sugestão.

— Nenhuma mulher branca jamais pisou naquelas terras — disse Sam, rindo e meneando a cabeça. Não existem estradas, apenas algumas trilhas, e nós viajamos de canoa.

— Mas você se referiu a vizinhos e famílias que os visitavam quando eram crianças — argumentou Isabella.

— Eram famílias de comerciantes de peles e, em todos os casos, suas esposas eram de origem indígena.

Emmett estava esperando por Rosalie quando ela saiu da cozinha.

— Foi um jantar esplêndido. Estou orgulhoso de você.

— Não sei por quê. Deveria agradecer a Jéssica.

Ela seguiu-o até a sala de visitas, onde ainda restavam algumas brasas na lareira. Sam Fraser já se despedira havia algum tempo, e os demais convidados haviam se recolhido aos respectivos aposentos.

— Acho que vai precisar apresentar sua irmã à sociedade de York. Devemos oferecer jantares e bailes. E também aceitar os convites para jantar. Não seria justo com Isabella mantê-la só para você.

— Sei muito bem quanto devo à minha irmã — respondeu Rosalie, fria.

— Então concorda que deve fazer um esforço para apresentá-la aos nossos amigos?

— Enquanto Isabella e Edward estiverem conosco, serei uma borboleta sociável. Se você estivesse aqui, saberia que Jéssica e eu organizamos um calendário de eventos para as próximas semanas.

— Rosalie, eles não ficarão em York para sempre. E quando se forem, você voltará a se enclausurar? Não podemos deixar nossas diferenças para trás? Seria tão mais fácil para todos nós. Como acha que me sinto quando tenho de inventar desculpas para as ausências de minha esposa? Se ao menos fizesse um pequeno esforço para se adaptar.

— Como Jéssica, por exemplo?

— Sim. Como minha irmã. Acha que ela prefere York à Inglaterra? E no entanto, não faz uma cara de desapontamento para tudo.

— Você é muito ligado à sua irmã, não é mesmo?

— Claro — ele respondeu sem hesitar. — Jéssica foi quase uma mãe para mim.

— E agora está sendo quase uma esposa para você.

— Que coisa terrível de se dizer, Rosalie!

Ela sabia que não estava sendo razoável, mas não conseguia controlar-se!

— Tudo tem que ser tratado com ela.

— Porque você ficou doente. Já imaginou se Jéssica não estivesse aqui? Você poderia ter morrido.

— É muito cômodo para você, não é? Uma irmã para cuidar da casa, uma amante...

— Se desempenhasse seu papel de esposa, eu não precisaria procurar uma amante — Emmett retrucou, irritado. — Além do mais, essa mulher não significa nada para mim.

Seguiu-se um momento de tensão.

— Tenho certeza de que todos os maridos levianos dizem o mesmo. Não estou tentando determinar culpas. Como disse, se eu fosse uma esposa de verdade... — Fez uma pausa. — Você ainda me quer, Emmett? — Ele a encarou sem palavras, a expressão tensa. — Prometa-me que retornaremos à Inglaterra e poderá voltar a minha cama ainda esta noite — suplicou Rosalie.

— Você não é melhor que uma prostituta, sabia disso?

— Por quê? Por me recusar a criar filhos neste país selvagem? Por que me mantém aqui contra a minha vontade? Não suporto este chiqueiro. Poderíamos viver em grande estilo em Mayfair. Tenho dinheiro suficiente para manter-nos.

— Rosalie, tente ver as coisas do meu ponto de vista. Pela primeira vez na vida sinto que estou alcançando algo. Se ao menos nos desse uma chance...

Após uma longa pausa, ela disse:

— Não sei quanto tempo mais poderei aguentar. Às vezes tenho medo de enlouquecer ou morrer.

— Rosalie, pelo amor de Deus! — E após alguns instantes: — Está bem. Pensarei em alguma coisa.

— Quer dizer que... eu poderei voltar para casa?

— Eu preciso permanecer aqui. E, de qualquer forma, não seria possível na atual conjuntura. Com a ameaça de guerra e tudo mais. Mas pensarei em alguma coisa. É tudo que posso prometer-lhe por enquanto. — Encarou-a com tristeza e prosseguiu: — Você nunca sentiu amor por mim, não é mesmo?

— Eu... eu... gosto muito de você — disse Rosalie, desviando o olhar.

Emmett se levantou devagar. Parecia mais maduro e resignado.

— Vejo-a pela manhã — disse ao retirar-se.

Amor! Rosalie não desejaria aquele sentimento ao pior dos inimigos. Toda a vida sofrera os efeitos devastadores de um amor não correspondido. Pobre Emmett! Sabia que ele a amava e também sofria por isso.

Certa vez pensara que poderia moldá-lo a sua maneira. Mas isso não acontecera, pois o major Benson encarara a vida no Exército como um pato na água. Os olhos de Rosalie vagaram pelo aposento. A mobília havia sido adquirida em um leilão de uma família que retornara à Inglaterra. Como invejava aquela família!

Isabella havia demonstrado admiração pela mobília assim que chegara. Mas também ela era fascinada por cada aspecto da vida colonial. Rosalie meneou a cabeça. Houvera um tempo em que julgava a irmã mais refinada, urbana demais para aquela vida selvagem no do Novo Mundo. Como conseguia vislumbrar algo de bom naquele local inóspito?

Contendo as lágrimas que teimavam em descer-lhe pelas faces, apagou as velas e subiu a escada que levava a seu quarto.

* * *

_O Edward não gostou nadinha da Bella ter escondido o fato do Black estar na casa da Rosalie. E ele vai dizer isso no proximo capitulo U.U_

_A Rosalie ainda vai sofrer muito por ser tão teimosa! E o Black veio para separar nossos meninos, mas o Edward não vai deixar! Esse Black me deixou nervosa, o homem asqueroso!_

_Então meus amores... Até Terça... Fiquem com o Papai do céu, e que Ele com o seu infinito amor abençõe e proteja suas familias e essa semana que se inicia, e cada uma de vocês! Robsteijoooooooooooossssssssssss_

**_Até Terça!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Boaaa noiteee Meus Amoresss! Desculpe-me por não ter postado antes, mas estou presa em uma adaptação, familia, estudos, catequese, coral, é tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo que não está me sobrando tempo... Por isso vou postar 2 em 1, Então meus amores se preparem, por que o nosso Edward vai ensinar a Bella como os franceses agem kkk,... Então se preparem porque o maldade vai começar! Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella sabia que chegara a hora de explicar ao marido o motivo de ter escondido a presença de Jacob em York. Enquanto a criada circulava pelos aposentos, dobrando as roupas de cama, ela deliberava sobre qual seria o melhor caminho a seguir. Uma coisa era certa: teria que dizer a verdade. Por outro lado, temia que, se Edward descobrisse a extensão de sua estupidez, a intimidade que agora compartilhavam ficaria de tal forma abalada que jamais voltasse a ser como antes.

Assim que ele entrou, Isabella sentiu a acidez de seu tom de voz ao dispensar a camareira.

— Rosalie está um pouco mais magra e um tanto pálida — comentou ela, clareando a garganta. — Mas parece ter recu perado a saúde. Emmett não tinha palavras para agradecer a nossa presença. Disse que a expectativa da nossa chegada foi o fator decisivo para a cura de Rosalie.

Edward andava pelo quarto qual uma pantera enjaulada, enquanto Isabella esfregava as mãos, sentada na beira da cama.

— Por que não me disse que Black estava aqui? — inquiriu ele.

— Você sabe por quê. Temia que me impedisse de vir.

— E por que acha que eu faria isso?

— Eu estava preocupada com Rosalie, e você relutava em deixar-me vir. Não quis lhe dar uma razão a mais para proibir minha vinda.

Havia outro motivo mais concludente para que ela não viajasse. Suspeitava de que estava grávida e conhecia o marido bem o bastante para saber que nada o persuadiria a fazer aquela jornada em tais condições.

— Isso foi tudo? — perguntou ele, estreitando as sobrancelhas. — Isabella, o que está me escondendo?

— Se tivesse se dado ao trabalho de ler as cartas de minha irmã, teria descoberto que Jacob se encontrava aqui — respondeu muito calma. — Não era segredo algum. Se omiti o fato, foi por saber como você se sente em relação a ele. — Fez uma pausa. — Ainda não me disse quais foram as suas impressões a respeito de Rosalie.

— Não há motivo para se preocupar com sua irmã. Ela já está totalmente recuperada.

Por um momento Isabella teve a incômoda sensação de que o marido brincava de gato e rato com ela. Fitou-o bem dentro dos olhos e resolveu mudar de assunto.

— Tio Harry dizia que Jéssica tem opinião formada sobre tudo, e agora descobri o que ele queria dizer. Ela considera os índios estrangeiros em seu próprio país. Eu nem ousei encarar Sam quando Jéssica fez esse comentário.

— Por quê?

— Ora, porque é depreciador. Parece que ela se sente um ser superior.

— Já ouvi inúmeras vezes você usar essa mesma palavra para descrever-me — retrucou ele.

— Quer me castigar pelos pecados da juventude. Você... seu... seu...

— Estrangeiro — concluiu Edward. — Ou ia dizer francês?

Isabella levantou-se com a intenção de fazê-lo ouvir sem interrupção o que tinha a dizer. Aquele movimento impulsivo jogou-a de encontro a ele, que, com a agilidade de um gato, impediu-os de cair no chão. Agarrando-a pelos pulsos e virando-se, conseguiu que despencassem sobre a cama, com Isabella por cima dele.

Tirando vantagem daquela posição, ela soltou os pulsos e espalmou as mãos nos ombros do marido, prendendo-o de encontro ao travesseiro.

— Se existe algo que abomino são pessoas terminando minhas frases. Tive uma governanta que fazia isso e quase me levava à loucura. Agora vai me ouvir, Edward Cullen. Eu não ia dizer "estrangeiro".

— Não?

— Não. Não penso em você como um estrangeiro. Faz mais de dez anos que joguei isso na sua cara. Não compreende que eu era apenas uma criança?

— Mas foi você quem começou esse assunto, referindo-se ao comentário de Jéssica. Por que fez isso?

— Não ia chamá-lo de estrangeiro. O que eu tinha em mente era algo como... monstro. — Edward deu uma gargalhada, e ela prosseguiu: — Você é muito suscetível. Detesta que o lembrem de que é francês. Não sei por quê, já que nasceu na França.

— Estou ficando com câimbras no pescoço, permite que me sente? — perguntou ele em tom jocoso.

— Desculpe-me — Isabella tentou sair de cima de dele, porém foi impedida por dois braços fortes que a enlaçaram pela cintura.

— Estava dizendo que devo orgulhar-me de ser francês? Era impossível ficar indiferente à poderosa virilidade embaixo dela. Fascinada pela sensualidade daquele olhar penetrante, vasculhou a mente à procura de algo que fizesse algum sentido.

— Sim... quer dizer, se não existisse a França, o mundo teria menos cultura. Pense em todos os filósofos, escritores e artistas.

— Neste exato momento, meus pensamentos não são tão elevados. — Isabella não conseguia concentrar-se no que ele dizia, pois mãos experientes afagavam-lhe as costas e desciam em movimentos circulares até suas nádegas. — Naturalmente, quero preservar o melhor da minha herança francesa. — Continuou tão próximo que ela podia sentir o calor da respiração dele em sua boca, o que a deixava tonta, como se tivesse bebido uma taça de vinho. — Posso apresentar-lhe meus dotes franceses? — ele concluiu capturando-lhe a boca em um beijo profundo.

Quando a soltou, o máximo que Isabella conseguiu fazer foi menear a cabeça em sinal afirmativo.

Edward recompensou-a com um largo sorriso e então beijou-a outra vez, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam por entre as coxas macias de Isabella.

— Les plaisirs d'amour — murmurou contra os lábios dela. — Para um francês, é a única coisa que conta. — Enquanto falava, deslizava os lábios até a graciosa curva do pescoço delicado. — Diga que sim, meu amor. Deixe-me mostrar-lhe os prazeres do amor à maneira francesa.

Precisou balançá-la para arrancá-la do transe e obter uma resposta afirmativa. Em seguida, olhos nos olhos, deitou-a de costas e livrou a ambos das roupas de dormir.

Isabella sempre sentira prazer em fazer amor com o marido. No entanto, percebia que Edward impunha certos limites a si mesmo para não chocá-la. Costumava deixar que ela ditasse o ritmo do ato de amor. Algumas vezes ficara tentada a pôr aquele controle à prova. Tal pensamento excitava-a, mas ao mesmo tempo alarmava-a. Naquele momento, porém, não havia nenhum limite ou restrição.

A paixão desenfreada do marido atordoava-a. Jamais fora assim antes. Não lhe deixava nenhuma defesa. Não havia o entendimento implícito de que deveria prosseguir ou parar. Dessa vez ele impunha sua vontade. Estava no controle. E como era experiente!

Se não obtivera a certeza antes, agora não tinha dúvida. Edward era um mestre na arte da sedução. Não havia nenhum gesto feminino de recusa que não fosse transformado em um "sim". Ele era o amo e ela, a escrava.

Edward parecia insaciável. Queria tudo dela. Mesmo assim, Isabella tinha certeza de que ele teria parado se detectasse o mais leve traço de repulsa de sua parte. No entanto, sua resposta às carícias dele parecia inflamá-lo e excitá-lo cada vez mais. Como se todos os anos que aguardara por ela culminassem agora em uma explosão de prazer.

Foi a primeira vez que Isabella lhe concedeu inteira liberdade sobre seu corpo. Mas aquilo não parecia satisfazê-lo. Queria muito mais. Queria que ansiasse por ele na mesma intensidade em que ele a desejava.

Puxou-a até que ficasse sentada e então disse-lhe o que queria que fizesse. Isabella não pareceu entender. Não costumava tomar a iniciativa de dar prazer ao marido. Então Edward mostrou-lhe como era fácil excitá-lo.

Por um momento seus olhares se cruzaram. E naquele instante Edward julgou que estava indo depressa demais. Foi então que Isabella o empurrou de encontro aos travesseiros e tornou-se desinibida, de uma forma que ele jamais julgara que ela pudesse ser. Era uma aluna nota dez com louvor, pensou o marido.

Por um instante Isabella alarmou-se quando ele a virou de bruços e a penetrou sem aviso. Edward foi mais rude do que pretendia, como se quisesse puni-la ao tomá-la com uma violência da qual não julgava ser capaz. Mas, para sua surpresa, a esposa correspondia. Não submissa, porém tomando tanto quanto oferecia. Era glorioso!

Mais tarde, totalmente exaurido, deitado ao lado daquela mulher maravilhosa, a consciência pesou-lhe. Afinal, era muito mais forte. Será que a machucara? Ela teria ficado assustada? Forçara-a a fazer algo contra a vontade? No auge da paixão, ele poderia ter confundido a natureza dos sons que escapavam da garganta de Isabella e as pequenas mordidas e arranhões que lhe dera no pescoço e ombros. Estaria tentando se libertar dele, e sua estupidez confundira aquilo com paixão?

— Isabella? — chamou, temeroso.

Virando a cabeça no travesseiro para vê-lo melhor e perplexa com o que acabara de acontecer, ela murmurou:

— É assim que marido e mulher agem na França?

Um alívio profundo quase o fez rir alto, antes de se lembrar de que a esposa acabara de aprender uma lição que jamais esqueceria.

— Como posso saber? — Edward disse, saindo da cama e começando a vestir-se. Em seguida pegou a camisola dela e entregou-a. — Vista isto.

Os olhos de Isabella continuavam enevoados, como se estivesse de ressaca.

— Mas você disse...

— Eu sei o que disse — cortou ele. Com um dedo levantou-lhe o queixo, fazendo-a encará-lo. Não havia nenhum traço de romantismo em seu olhar. — Agora, podemos voltar ao assunto que estávamos discutindo antes? Você e Jacob Black estavam escondendo algo de mim. O que era?

— Como pode me perguntar sobre Jacob num momento como este? Depois... depois... do que aconteceu entre nós?

A gargalhada que Edward soltou era de escárnio.

— Isabella, conheço-a bem demais. Levei anos estudando-a. Seus truques podem ter dado certo com o seu tutor, mas não funcionam comigo. Você queria distrair minha atenção, e eu permiti, mas agora estou esperando uma explicação.

Ela não estava preparada para dar-lhe explicação alguma. Não naquele momento, quando tremia de indignação.

— É verdade... eu estava tentando distraí-lo, mas não pode pensar que tentei seduzi-lo. Isso nunca me passou pela cabeça.

— Acredito, minha querida, porque eu consegui distraí-la primeiro.

Os olhos cor de ametista brilhavam de ira. Edward achou aquele fenômeno muito interessante.

— Amor à moda francesa! — explodiu Isabella. — Um animal é o que você é.

— Concordo, minha doce esposa. Tirei vantagem de você. Mas, afinal, um homem tem suas fantasias. Fico imaginando até onde você iria. — Fez uma pausa, observando a expressão de indignação de Isabella. — E deixe-me dizer-lhe outra coisa. Nunca concretizei minhas fantasias com nenhuma outra mulher. Afinal, onde encontraria uma parceira de paixão a sua altura?

Isabella estava dividida entre a vontade de gritar e de atirar-lhe um objeto pesado.

— Vamos voltar ao assunto que estávamos discutindo — replicou ela, mordaz. — Jacob Black jamais se aproveitaria de uma pobre dama indefesa.

— Verdade? Acredito. Aliás, ousaria dizer que ele calça luvas antes de levar uma mulher para a cama. E tem mais, Black correria a quilômetros de distância se soubesse do que você é capaz de fazer. Agora, Isabella, estou aguardando uma explicação. Chega de evasivas.

Ela permanecia sentada na cama, abraçando os joelhos.

— Foi tudo tão inocente! Jacob me escreveu uma ou duas vezes, enquanto estávamos em Nova York. Não havia nada nas cartas que eu não pudesse mostrar a qualquer pessoa.

— Ainda assim, não me mostrou carta alguma — retrucou ele.

Ela esperava que Edward explodisse de raiva quando soubesse que se correspondera com o amigo. Afinal, a maioria dos maridos talvez agisse da mesma forma. Engolindo o orgulho, disse:

— Errei em não lhe contar sobre as cartas. Mas achava que talvez jamais viesse a descobrir. Quando respondi às cartas de Jacob, disse-lhe que não deveríamos mais nos corresponder.

— Mas ainda assim ele continuou a escrever-lhe?

— Sim, porém eu não respondi — retrucou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. — Sinto muito, Edward. Agi mal. E depois, quando soube da doença de Rosalie, achei que, se lhe contasse, você me impediria de visitá-la.

Por um momento, ele a observou com olhos semicerrados. Em seguida, ao constatar a honestidade da expressão de Isabella, deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios.

— Eu devia espancá-la, mas depois do prazer que me proporcionou esta noite, não seria galante de minha parte, especialmente para um francês.

Quando Edward apagou as velas e veio deitar-se, Isabella fez um enorme esforço para afastar-se dele o mais que pôde, até ficar se equilibrando na beirada da cama. A respiração quente do marido em seu pescoço quase a jogava cama abaixo. Rindo baixinho da atitude da esposa, ele disse:

— Tenho muito mais fantasias para dividir com você, mas não acredito que a sua generosidade chegue a tal ponto. Pelo menos não esta noite. — E com um movimento rápido, puxou-a de volta para o centro da cama, deixando o braço possessivo envolver-lhe a cintura.

Isabella permaneceu parada como uma estátua, ouvindo a respiração do marido, até mesmo quando ele caiu no sono.

Emmett Benson encontrou a irmã na biblioteca, compenetrada estudando um caderno de anotações.

— Atrapalho? — perguntou da porta.

— Você nunca me atrapalha, Emmett. Entre.

— Não deveria estar aqui sozinha fazendo as contas da casa. Não viu a carruagem de Jacob acabar de sair com Rosalie e Isabella? Estou certo de que você foi convidada.

— Claro que fui. Jacob é um cavalheiro. Mas eles são jovens e eu não quis estragar o passeio. Ninguém gosta de passear em companhia de uma velha solteirona.

Ele aceitou a cadeira que a irmã lhe indicou e sentou-se com a fisionomia pesada. Jéssica era a pior inimiga dela mesma, pensou.

— O que quer dizer com isso? Afinal, é apenas um ano mais velha que eu. Ainda é uma mulher muito bonita. Tenho certeza de que poderia atrair qualquer cavalheiro que quisesse.

A expressão severa de Jéssica tornou-se triste. Lembrou-se de sua juventude, do homem que ela amara e que fora impedido de tornar-se seu marido, pois seu pai não o considerava à altura. Depois disso se transformara na tia solteirona que vivia de casa em casa ajudando os irmãos, primos e sobrinhos. Até mesmo agora estava servindo para esse fim.

Impaciente com a atitude da irmã, Emmett continuou:

— Vejo muito bem como os oficiais a olham. Não existe um homem sequer em todo o Exército que sirva para você?

Jéssica fez um gesto de desagrado.

— Sabe tão bem quanto eu que a maioria dos seus amigos quase poderiam ser meus filhos.

— Isso não é verdade! Além do mais, muitos deles são cavalheiros de estirpe.

— Ainda que assim fosse, não me recordo de nenhum deles ter me feito alguma proposta. Então não vejo sentido nesta conversa.

— Como se atreveriam se não os encoraja? Jéssica, não deve deixar que o passado estrague sua vida. Tem que encarar o futuro. Esta não é vida para você. Nunca conheci mulher alguma que fosse mais talhada para o casamento do que você, minha irmã. Sabe cuidar de uma casa, desenhar, cantar, costurar, bordar. Se ao menos se abrisse um pouco mais, poderia ter a quem quisesse, e você sabe disso.

— Está esquecendo um detalhe muito importante — disse ela com um sorriso triste. — Não possuo um centavo de dote. Que tipo de cavalheiro aceitaria casar-se com uma mulher de idade avançada e ainda por cima sem dote?

— Ora, todas as nossas irmãs se casaram muito bem — rebateu ele. — Fez uma pausa e, quando percebeu que nada do que dissesse surtiria efeito, resolveu mudar de assunto. — Rosalie e eu estamos em débito com você. Se não estivesse aqui, ela poderia ter morrido. Além disso, minha esposa não sabe nada sobre como cuidar de uma casa... Ela...

— É muito frívola e não se interessa nem pela casa nem por você — cortou a irmã.

— Bem, Rosalie é muito jovem — Emmett tentou contemporizar.

— Como a maioria das moças da geração dela, é frívola. Não tem nada na cabeça, exceto bailes, saraus, piqueniques e outras bobagens do tipo. Não possui o mínimo senso do que é certo para uma dama da sua posição. Desde que se recuperou, há sempre um cavalheiro rodeando-a, e ela flerta abertamente. Tentei admoestá-la, mas Rosalie não me ouve. Você, que é o marido, deveria colocá-la em seu devido lugar.

Agora era a vez dele inventar desculpas.

— Toda moça bonita pensa em bailes e saraus. Você não pensava quando tinha a idade dela?

— Sim, mas também conhecia o meu lugar. É público e notório que as moças da família Swan têm um modo peculiar de encarar a vida. Essa gente nunca foi flor que se cheirasse. Casam-se com estrangeiros. Têm estranhas ideias sobre o exílio. Há sempre um escândalo envolvendo os casamentos delas.

— Jéssica!

— Desculpe-me, Emmett. Mas sei que não me procurou aqui para falar sobre a vida solitária de uma solteirona. O que posso fazer para ajudá-lo?

Ele sentiu-se duas vezes culpado. Primeiro por sua irmã confessar que era uma solitária, e segundo porque o verdadeiro motivo de procurá-la fora para pedir-lhe um favor.

— Acho que Rosalie é uma mulher inteligente. Se você lhe ensinasse como gerir uma casa e treinar os criados, estou certo de que aprenderia bem depressa. E também alguns truques que passam despercebidos aos olhos dos homens, mas eu sei que existem, como servir um chá aos convidados ou a hora certa de sinalizar aos criados para retirar os pratos do jantar.

— Sua mulher se queixou de mim? — perguntou Jéssica em tom mordaz. E antes que o irmão pudesse responder, prosseguiu: — Minha única intenção aqui é ajudá-los, mas se Rosalie quiser, eu...

— Isso é esplêndido! Sabia que podia contar com você. Está acertado, então — ele disse, levantando-se. E já da porta: — Podemos começar com as lições esta tarde, quando o chá for servido? Vamos tornar isso o mais natural possível. Você e eu nos concentraremos em uma conversa animada, para que não reste a Rosalie outra saída a não ser agir como anfitriã. Está bem?

Quando a porta se fechou atrás dele, Jéssica deu vazão à raiva, atirando uma almofada contra a parede. Sentia vontade de gritar, mas jamais se permitiria fazer uma coisa tão imprópria para uma lady. A frustração que sentia fez brotar lágrimas havia muito contidas. Sentia que em breve teria de arranjar outra casa para morar, com algum outro parente.

Decidida, limpou as lágrimas e envolveu-se em sua fantasia preferida. A casa que geria era uma magnífica mansão e sua. As lindas crianças que brincavam no jardim eram seus filhos, e o homem que chegava no final do dia, seu marido. E ele a amava muito. Haveria alguma chance remota de um dia aquele sonho se tornar realidade?

Os dois cavaleiros pararam no cais e saltaram dos cavalos. As águas do lago Ontário brilhavam como diamantes à luz do sol e uma brisa suave soprava, agitando as velas dos barcos.

Sam Fraser olhou para as botas e fez um gesto de aborrecimento.

— Esta lama é infernal. Já havia me esquecido como York se transforma em pântano no verão. Ficarei contente quando voltar a Montreal.

Edward assentiu com um vago gesto de cabeça. Após um momento de silêncio, Sam prosseguiu:

— Então, no pouco tempo que ficou aqui tornou-se o homem mais malquisto de York. Acha isso sensato, Edward?

— Quando as pessoas expressam opiniões inflamadas na minha presença, não vejo razão para não corrigi-las.

Sam soltou uma gargalhada.

— Não. Recuso-me a entrar em um debate sobre os direitos dos colonizadores americanos. Tudo que direi é que não é má ideia que volte logo a Nova York. Quando parte, a propósito?

— Se a minha opinião contasse, voltaríamos amanhã mesmo. Mas não há condições de isso acontecer com o governador geral oferecendo um baile por ocasião do aniversário de Isabella.

— É uma demonstração de grande honra, sabia? — retrucou Sam, um tanto irritado com a falta de entusiasmo do amigo.

— Lady Jéssica disse-me o mesmo quando expressei minha intenção de declinar o magnânimo convite de sir George. A mulher quase me mandou para a guilhotina.

— Lady Jéssica? Isso me surpreende. Julguei que fosse o tipo de mulher que o fizesse fazer o oposto do que ela sugerisse.

— Conhece-me muito bem. Admito que fiquei tentado a fazer exatamente isso. Mas concluí que seria indelicado para com os meus anfitriões e com minha mulher. E quanto a você, Sam? Vai partir com a brigada de peles?

— Talvez. Ainda não decidi. — Como Edward erguesse uma sobrancelha, Sam indagou: — O que foi? Por que esse olhar de desconfiança?

— Bem, já que perguntou, vou lhe dizer. Rosalie não é para o seu bico, amigo. O casamento dela pode não ser um mar de rosas, mas a minha cunhada não vai se envolver em um caso com outro homem. Disso eu tenho certeza.

— Eu disse alguma coisa sobre um caso?

— Não, mas conheço-o muito bem e conheço Rosalie. Ela pode parecer uma cabeça-oca, porém isso é apenas superficial. No fundo, é uma moça puritana e bastante convencional. — O olhar de Sam era especulativo.

— Como sabe disso?

— Rosalie é como Isabella, jamais trairia o marido. — Houve um silêncio, e então Sam disse:

— E se eu lhe provasse o contrário? O que você faria?

— Eu? Nada. Ela tem marido. Não tenho nada a ver com isso. Agora fale-me da criada índia, aquela que drogou minha cunhada. Você disse que conseguiu uma pista do seu paradeiro.

— Sim. O que não sabíamos na época é que era casada. Seu marido é um guia e um caçador de búfalos que atende pelo nome de Felix. Quando ela partiu, foi para Lachine esperar por ele.

— Lachine? Isso quer dizer que a criada e esse tal de Felix seguiram para o oeste junto com as brigadas de peles?

— Exatamente. E tem mais: a moça está grávida. A probabilidade é que o homem a esteja levando para St. Marie, que é onde mora. Se ela estiver lá, o que quer que eu faça?

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes e, em seguida, Edward disse:

— Isso não é de suma importância agora.

— Concordo. Se você tem inimigos, eles não estão aqui. Não houve acidentes até agora. Não sofreu nenhum ataque desde... quanto tempo? Quase um ano? — Edward assentiu e Sam continuou: — Quanto à criada, vou lhe dizer o que acho que aconteceu: sabemos que estava roubando pequenos objetos. Qual a melhor maneira de evitar chamar a atenção do que fazer a patroa ficar indisposta? Assim matou dois coelhos com uma só cajadada. Não só tirou Rosalie do caminho, como também Jéssica, que durante esse tempo foi uma devotada enfermeira.

— E por que fugiria tão de repente?

— O homem que implantei lá, Paterson, entrou em cena. A garota deve ter notado que o jogo tinha terminado.

— St. Mane — murmurou Edward. — Conhece bem essas paragens, não é mesmo, Sam?

— Claro.

— Essa moça não pode escapar.

— Fique sossegado. Não escapará. Quando a encontrar, pretendo assustá-la de uma maneira que levará anos para ela sair do mato outra vez.

Os dois amigos montaram seus respectivos animais e começaram a cavalgar devagar. Quando viraram na rua King, passaram por uma carruagem que se atolava na espessa lama.

— Edward! Sam! — Rosalie acenava-lhes pela janela com um lenço branco.

Os gritos de Rosalie atraíram Isabella para o seu lado. Ao ver o marido, um sorriso aflorou-lhe aos lábios e ela também abanou o lenço para ele.

— O que acha? — perguntou Sam. — Devemos socorrê-las? Poderíamos pegar uma dama cada um e sair cavalgando em louca disparada.

— Não. Tenho plena confiança no Sr. Black para resolver esse problema. Ele colocou as damas nessa situação. Agora que saia dela. — Assim dizendo, Edward fingiu não entender os apelos da esposa e da cunhada. Saudou-as com o chapéu e seguiu cavalgando em direção à rua Frederick.

Quando Isabella e Rosalie chegaram em casa do passeio, após caminharem um longo trajeto de onde a carruagem havia atolado até a casa, Emmett e Edward encontravam-se tranquilamente sentados na sala de estar sorvendo um cálice de sherry. Levantaram-se para saudá-las.

As duas irmãs tinham pouco a dizer. Não havia necessidade de palavras. As faces coradas e as vestes enlameadas dispensavam comentários.

Os cavalheiros tiveram de fazer um esforço supremo para conter o riso.

Chegara o dia do aniversário de Isabella. Em sua homenagem, sir Felix George, o governador geral, estava oferecendo um baile no Palácio do Governo. York jamais assistira a um evento tão grandioso. Mais de cem membros da seleta sociedade da cidade receberam convites. Todo oficial que não estivesse em serviço deveria comparecer. Os comerciantes locais estavam frenéticos, pois jamais tiveram tantas encomendas. A banda do regimento fora convocada para animar a festa. Enfim, para os padrões da cidade, era uma celebração digna da coroação de um rei.

Enquanto aguardava em fila o momento de cumprimentar o governador, Isabella admirava o interior do salão de baile. Sir Felix George sorria expansivamente e vagueava o olhar pelo espaçoso aposento, notando com aprovação os candelabros de cristal e os imensos vasos contendo belíssimos arranjos de flores.

Apesar de cumprimentar Isabella com efusão e alta estima, o governador geral, com aquela festa, não pretendia apenas homenagear a charmosa convidada. Ele almejava mostrar que York, como capital do Alto Canadá, não era uma região primitiva, e sim um centro de cultura e bom gosto.

Além disso, lady Isabella era muito bem relacionada. Rivard era seu tio, e sir George sabia o valor de impressionar a sobrinha de tal personalidade.

— Cem convidados — comentou Rosalie. — Em Carlton House, duas mil pessoas se sentaram à mesa para o jantar.

— É verdade — concordou Emmett Benson, tentando mudar o rumo do comentário da esposa. — Lembro-me bem da ocasião. Foi durante a festa do príncipe regente.

Quando chegou a vez de Edward Cullen, sir George o cumprimentou sem muito entusiasmo. Se não fosse por lady Isabella, não o teria convidado. Não seria difícil incitar a opinião pública contra aquele homem, e então ninguém poderia saber o que aconteceria. Se a guerra fosse declarada ou...

Nas duas horas seguintes, lady Isabella e seu grupo ficaram muito ocupados sendo apresentados à nata da sociedade de York. O último a chegar foi Sam Fraser.

Mas não foi ele quem despertou a atenção de Isabella, e sim a dama que o acompanhava.

— Sra. Royston — entoou o mordomo. — E o Sr. Sam Fraser.

A Sra. Royston parecia uma prima-dona. O sorriso e os trejeitos eram exagerados, até mesmo teatrais. O vestido vermelho de mangas bufantes e o xale negro davam-lhe a aparência de uma espanhola.

Isabella encarou o marido, mas a fisionomia de Edward era indecifrável. O rosto másculo parecia talhado em mármore. E, de repente, a estátua tomou vida no momento em que a prima-dona se aproximou.

— Edward! — exclamou ela — Jared e eu chegamos a imaginar se você estaria morto. Que vergonha negligenciar os amigos dessa forma!

— Leah — murmurou ele. — Ouvi dizer que se mudou para Montreal.

Enquanto Edward se inclinava para beijar a mão da dama, Sam respondeu à pergunta que pairava nos olhos de Isabella.

— Leah é esposa de um grande amigo nosso. Encontramo-nos por acaso.

O sorriso de boas-vindas congelou nos lábios de Isabella. A dama a estava ignorando deliberadamente. Por quê?

— Quando soube que Leah viria ao baile, ofereci-me para acompanhá-la — explicou Sam.

— E o que a trouxe a York, Sra. Royston? — perguntou Isabella.

— Seu marido e eu somos velhos amigos, lady Isabella. Quando soube que ele se encontrava aqui, não perdi tempo em vir para cá. Vim também para conhecê-la. Afinal, em Montreal ninguém acreditava em Edward quando dizia que tinha uma esposa esperando por ele na Inglaterra.

Apesar de todos rirem, Isabella não se enganava. Estavam representando. Tinha absoluta certeza de que, se não estivesse presente, a conversa de ambos tomaria rumos bem diferente. Seu marido era a imagem da inocência, como se estivesse em uma sala de estar, conversando com uma matrona.

— Havia aqueles que duvidavam de que eu era um homem casado — disse Edward. — A maioria mães de filhas casadoiras. Jogavam-me a rede, a despeito de eu lhes dizer que já estava comprometido. As pessoas acreditam no que querem acreditar, e isso é um grande erro.

Isabella não perdeu a compostura. Afinal, possuía anos de treinamento. Mas por trás da expressão serena, sua mente fervilhava, fazendo conjeturas, somando dois mais dois.

Então era aquele o motivo pelo qual o marido não queria levá-la a Montreal. Era lá que ele soltava seu lado animal. Em Nova York, era considerado um pilar da sociedade. Cínico!

Edward Cullen era um selvagem. Soubera disso em seu décimo sexto aniversário e teve a confirmação duas noites antes.

De súbito, sentiu-se como se estivesse na beira de um precipício e alguém lhe tirasse uma venda dos olhos. Estava correndo um grande perigo. Corria o risco de apaixonar-se por aquele homem! Um passo adiante e perderia o equilíbrio, ficando perdida para sempre.

E então lhe ocorreu que já havia dado aquele passo irreversível, mesmo contra a vontade. Mas não podia fraquejar. Afinal, era isso que ele desejava. Que ficasse irremediavelmente apaixonada. Uma vez que se rendesse àquele sentimento, Edward logo se cansaria dela. Se não tomasse cuidado, com certeza algum dia se tornaria outra Leah Royston, uma criatura sem orgulho, implorando os restos que caem da mesa.

— Jared ficou em Montreal? — perguntou Edward à mulher.

— Não. Você o conhece. Seguiu com as brigadas de peles. Não espero revê-lo antes de setembro.

— Você deve entender, Isabella — disse Edward à esposa. — Todos os mercadores de peles são por natureza aventureiros. Mal chega a primavera e o sangue ferve nas veias para se embrenharem nas florestas e atravessar os rios indomáveis, desbravando a natureza.

— Sem mencionar as imensas fortunas que tiram de um investimento mínimo — completou Sam.

— Você e o Sr. Royston eram amigos, Edward? — perguntou Isabella.

— Rivais — corrigiu ele. E percebendo a escolha infeliz da palavra, explicou: — Eu era um mercador independente. E não há muitos independentes hoje em dia. Os Hudson Bay e os Norwester juntos formam um monopólio. O comércio de peles não é mais como costumava ser.

Naquele momento, sir Felix George veio convidar Isabella para a primeira dança. E durante o resto da noite, ela quase não viu mais a Sra. Royston, porém aquela mulher não lhe saía da cabeça. Estava certa de que ela amava Edward. E não se envergonhava de demonstrar seu amor, estava disposta a colocar de lado o orgulho, os votos matrimoniais e até sua integridade para persegui-lo. Era patética, Isabella pensou.

Quando Jacob Black veio convidá-la para dançar, suas têmporas latejavam. Foi Isabella quem sugeriu que, em vez de dançar, fossem dar um passeio pelo jardim, pois precisava de ar fresco.

Lá fora soprava uma brisa fria, e o perfume das flores inundava o ambiente. Encaminharam-se até um banco, mas estava muito frio para se sentarem, então resolveram caminhar por uma alameda circundadas por belos gerânios multicoloridos.

— O que foi, Isabella? — perguntou ele. — O que a está afligindo?

Jacob de fato se importava com ela. Era um bom homem. Jamais atingiria o ápice do êxtase com ele, mas também não correria o risco de afundar-se em dor e humilhação.

— Gostaria de tê-lo encontrado anos atrás, Jacob. No meu aniversário de dezesseis anos. — O brilho de excitamento que viu nos olhos dele a fez mudar o rumo da conversa. — Desculpe-me. Não sei o que estou dizendo. Na verdade, tenho uma terrível dor de cabeça.

— Se nos tivéssemos encontrado no seu décimo sexto aniversário, Isabella, o que teria acontecido? Seria eu o seu marido agora? Era isso que ia dizer?

Ela negou com um gesto de cabeça, mas o dano já havia sido causado.

— Você merece ser feliz. Deve tentar encontrar uma mulher a sua altura.

— Já encontrei essa mulher, e veja o que me aconteceu. Vim para o Canadá tentar esquecê-la.

— Jacob... — Isabella protestou, desviando o olhar.

— Nunca vou deixar de amá-la! — ele exclamou, filosófico. Aquele era o momento de dizer-lhe a verdade. Ela jamais poderia amá-lo. Não sentia um frenesi quando ele a tocava como sentia pela simples proximidade do marido. Gostava de Jacob, mas isso não era amor e muito menos paixão.

Suspirou, tentando encontrar um modo de contar-lhe seus sentimentos sem magoá-lo.

— Sou uma mulher casada e tenho intenção de cumprir os votos matrimoniais.

— E quanto a seu marido? Não tente me enganar. Não há ninguém neste baile que não tenha notado que ele está ostentando a amante bem embaixo do seu nariz. Não é possível que ame um homem assim, Isabella.

— Sou mulher dele. Amor não tem nada a ver com isso.

— Eu sabia!

Isabella abriu a boca para protestar, porém mudou de ideia. Não lhe agradava discutir seu casamento com os outros, muito menos com Jacob Black.

Antes que pudesse concatenar as ideias, descobriu-se nos braços daquele homem. Seu primeiro impulso foi de resistência, mas o ardor dele a deixou imóvel. Gentilmente, afastou-se de seu abraço. Não queria humilhá-lo. Estava certa de que a falta de resposta da parte dela o faria entender o que não conseguira expor com palavras. Porém quase chorou de frustração ao perceber o lampejo de triunfo nos olhos do rapaz.

Eram quase duas horas da madrugada quando o jantar foi servido. Rosalie deu um jeito de se sentar ao lado de Sam Fraser. O mercador de peles era diferente de todos os homens que ela conhecia. Na superfície era um cavalheiro refinado e culto. Mas era o lado selvagem que mais a fascinava e a repelia ao mesmo tempo. A intuição feminina lhe dizia que também se sentia atraído por ela. Aquele pensamento lançou-lhe fagulhas por todo o corpo. Por certo ele seria um amante viril e excitante, exigindo coisas de uma mulher que ela nem sequer sonhava existirem.

— Você deveria casar-se, Sam — disse Rosalie, fitando-o por cima da taça de vinho.

— Por quê? — ele perguntou, sério.

— E por que não? — ela retrucou, petulante.

Os olhos negros do homem, brilhando de desdém, desviaram-se na direção de Emmett Benson, que conversava com um grupo de jovens oficiais. Em seguida fitou sua companheira de mesa. Ela personificava tudo que mais o irritava. Era uma beldade frívola; um ornamento sem valor que só se interessava por prazeres inócuos. Era também cabeça-dura. Todos sabiam que o marido não passava de uma marionete em suas mãos. E, no entanto, Sam nunca desejara uma mulher como desejava Rosalie.

— Quando observo os homens casados, sinto pena deles — comentou com cinismo.

— Não perca tempo sentindo pena de Emmett. Ele tem tudo o que quer.

— Exceto você. — Rosalie desviou o olhar.

— Sim. Exceto a mim.

— Se eu fosse seu marido...

Apesar de saber que estava brincando com fogo, Rosalie não conseguia disfarçar seu interesse.

— Sim? O que faria?

Os olhares de ambos se cruzaram e assim permaneceram por alguns segundos. A respiração de Rosalie ficou suspensa na garganta. A resposta dele atingiu-a como um balde de água fria.

— Se eu fosse seu marido, lhe daria uma boa surra. E isso seria apenas o começo. E quando conseguisse domá-la, você seria uma mulher bem diferente.

— Acha que pode me domar? Gostaria de vê-lo tentar — ela respondeu com escárnio. — Não me confunda com as mulheres da sua raça.

— E quem são as mulheres da minha raça, lady Rosalie?

— Mulheres índias — ela respondeu com o peito arfante. — Esses seus costumes não civilizados podem funcionar com os seus semelhantes, mas deixe-me lembrá-lo que as mulheres inglesas são muito diferentes. Nossos maridos nos tratam com deferência.

Apesar do sorriso que Sam lhe lançou parecer genuíno, por dentro ele fervilhava de raiva. Então ela o considerava de raça inferior. Nunca duvidara disso, mas sabia também que Rosalie estava atraída por ele. Gostaria de sacudi-la até que ela não tivesse mais vontade de brincar com os sentimentos dos outros.

Nada do que pensava, porém, transparecia no rosto viril e impassível.

— Tem razão. Tenho observado inúmeros casais de mariquinhas e suas esposas tiranas. Diga-me, Rosalie, você é feliz?

— Muito feliz — mentiu ela. — E pode continuar me chamando de lady Rosalie.

A gargalhada daquele homem enfureceu-a. Arrependeu-se de lhe ter feito confidências. Era a mais baixa das criaturas. Fingia-se de seu amigo para arrancar-lhe segredos e mais tarde humilhá-la.

— Você permitiu que Black a beijasse. Eu vi com os meus próprios olhos.

Isabella fitou seu reflexo no espelho, enquanto tentava remover o colar de pérolas, imaginando como se livraria de todas aquelas roupas depois de o marido ter dispensado a criada.

— Foi um beijo de velhos amigos. Não significou nada. E se vamos começar as acusações esta noite, não podemos esquecer da Sra. Royston. Era ela a razão pela qual não queria me levar a Montreal, não é mesmo?

Edward aproximou-se até ficar a centímetros dela. Seus olhos a fitaram através do espelho.

— Sim — respondeu muito calmo.

— E essa é a única explicação que eu mereço? — disse, procurando afastar-se dele.

Porém mãos fortes a impediram de escapar. Edward agarrou-a pelos ombros e puxou-a para si, fazendo-a sentir a rigidez do corpo viril.

— Leah Royston não é importante. Nunca foi. E não mude de assunto. Estávamos falando de Black.

Pela primeira vez desde que entraram no quarto de dormir, Isabella notou que o marido estava fervendo de raiva.

— Não acredito que sinta ciúme de Jacob! — exclamou, incrédula e com tamanha veemência que não havia dúvida de que achava aquilo um absurdo.

Por um longo intervalo Edward fitou-a; os olhos verdes semi-cerrados. E então, pouco a pouco foi relaxando.

— Perdoe-me, Isabella, entendi mal. Achei que poderia estar me pagando na mesma moeda. — Inclinou a cabeça e roçou os lábios no pescoço delicado, enquanto ia desabotoando os botões da parte posterior do vestido.

— O que... está fazendo? — ela perguntou, com uma tênue tentativa de livrar-se daquelas mãos possessivas. Ele sorriu com desdém, e Isabella sentiu vontade de esbofeteá-lo. Um homem que se importasse com ela de verdade tentaria convencê-la de que aquela mulher do mundo não representava nada para ele. Mas, ao contrário, parecia comprazer-se com suas dúvidas. A noite inteira se torturara a imaginar o marido ensinando sua amante a realizar-lhe todas as fantasias masculinas. Não podia suportar o pensamento de outra mulher nos braços de Edward. — Já é tarde. Estou fatigada. Por favor, deixe-me em paz.

— Não consigo deixá-la em paz, minha querida. — Seus lábios provavam a fragrância feminina misturada com gardênia. — Leah Royston não está aqui porque a convidei. Nunca foi minha amante. Desde que nos casamos, nunca mais tive uma mulher fixa. Eu tinha meus casos, nunca neguei, mas todos passageiros e sem importância. — Enquanto falava, depositava pequenos beijos na testa, nariz, face e pescoço de Isabella.

— Quero acreditar em você, mas...

— Acredite em mim, meu amor — Edward murmurou com voz rouca, capturando-lhe os lábios em um longo beijo.

De repente, ela sentiu aquele desejo familiar e incontrolável que experimentava todas as vezes que o marido a tocava. Seu corpo a traía. Dizia uma coisa, mas reagia ao contrário. À medida que o prazer aumentava dentro dela, esquecia Leah Royston, Jacob Black e todo o resto da humanidade. Era como se no mundo existisse apenas Edward e o prazer que seus lábios lhe proporcionavam.

Quando ele a afastou, ambos estavam ofegantes.

— Edward... eu...

— Se algum dia a encontrar outra vez nos braços de Black, juro que o matarei.

Ele sentia ciúme! Aquele pensamento a fez exultar de alegria. Com a confiança renovada, pressionou os lábios no pescoço do marido, nos cabelos e em toda parte que encontrava pelo caminho. Entre beijos ardentes, deu-lhe um ultimato:

— E se algum dia ousar dividir suas fantasias com outra mulher, juro que será a última coisa que fará na vida, Edward Cullen.

Ele estava rindo quando Isabella o empurrou para a cama. Por um momento seus olhares se cruzaram e o riso foi desvanecendo, dando lugar à sensualidade. Edward sugou-lhe os lábios como um homem faminto. Em seguida a fez terminar o que começara.

Imbuída de um novo poder, Isabella explorou-lhe os locais mais recônditos e secretos. O corpo másculo se regozijava de prazer. Ela queria mais... e mais. Tudo que ele tivesse para dar. E ao mesmo tempo resistindo quando o marido tentava concluir o ato de amor.

— Mais — dizia Isabella. — Quero mais.

Num movimento rápido, Edward livrou-se daquela doce tortura e, posicionando-se sobre ela, penetrou-a, enterrando-se fundo na maciez do corpo feminino. Por um momento, ambos ficaram imóveis. A respiração suspensa. Naquele momento, os lábios de Isabella buscaram os dele, num beijo tão profundo que lhe tocava a alma. E então atingiram juntos o auge do prazer, em ondas violentas, como se navegassem em mar revolto em meio a uma tempestade.

Como sempre, ao final, as lágrimas rolaram pela face de Isabella. Edward beijou-as, exultando de satisfação. Houvera um tempo em que aquele choro o perturbava. Mas agora sabia que era uma irrefutável prova de satisfação feminina.

— Acho que estou caindo no precipício — ela sussurrou, sonolenta.

— O quê? — ele perguntou, notando que Isabella havia adormecido.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Edward afastou as cobertas e levantou-se da cama. Aquela noite ainda não terminara. Tinha um encontro com Leah Royston. Faria o que fosse necessário para proteger a esposa das maquinações de uma mulher fria e ciumenta.

Em uma pequena sala de estar privativa com vista para o lago, um homem e uma mulher conversavam tranquilamente. A dama vestia camisola, mas o cavalheiro trajava roupa social e um sobretudo.

— Suponho que pensa ter ganhado a aposta — disse Leah Royston. — As aparências indicam que não consegui atrair a atenção de Edward Cullen.

Aceitando um cálice de sherry, o homem deu de ombros.

— Não me admiro que tenha pensado que poderia atraí-lo. Mas onde você errou, Leah, foi em arranjar um encontro com ele em público. É evidente que o homem temia que a esposa se ofendesse se cortejasse você abertamente. Ao que parece, ela o mantém no cabresto.

— Você até pode estar certo — ela disse, suspirando —, mas...

— Mas?

— Edward estava relutante em se encontrar comigo em particular. Você acredita que tentei todos os truques femininos? Detesto perder uma aposta!

O homem riu.

— E ele prometeu encontrá-la mais tarde?

— Sim, mas só quando ameacei fazer uma cena em público, eu não desisto fácil.

— Acho que talvez ainda possa ganhar a aposta. Mas, afinal de contas, eu não deveria encorajá-la, e sim cobrar-lhe o que me prometeu.

— Você realmente está empenhado em levar-me para a cama, não é?

— Desde o primeiro momento em que a vi naquele salão de festa apinhado em Montreal — o homem admitiu de pronto.

— Ainda assim, existe algo por trás disso que ainda não consegui entender — ela argumentou, provocando-o.

— Bobagem! Meu único desejo era tê-la para mim. Você não aceitou a minha proposta, então lancei mão do seu ponto fraco, o jogo. Você será minha, Leah. É melhor se acostumar com a ideia. — O triunfo brilhava nos olhos do homem.

— Ainda não ganhou a aposta. Prometeu-me em 24 horas.

O cavalheiro levantou-se, tomou-a nos braços e a beijou. Suas mãos se moveram para dentro da camisola e, com um movimento rápido, deslizou-a pelos ombros dela, até fazê-la cair ao chão. Leah a gemeu, e as mãos fortes do homem subiram até aquele ponto do pescoço feminino que pulsava pela excitação. Quando ela abriu a boca para protestar, a pressão em sua garganta se tornou mais forte. E foi aumentando cada vez mais. Leah tentou lutar, mas não tinha forças para contê-lo. Em questão de segundos, tudo estava acabado. Ela deslizou como uma boneca quebrada e caiu sem fazer barulho.

A última coisa que o homem fez antes de sair foi colocar uma jóia entre os dedos inertes de sua vítima.

* * *

_Quem matou a Leah?_

_A certeza nos temos que não foi o Edward! Mas quem mataria essa mulher? Claro que muita gente, já que ela se envolveu com o nosso Edward, mais tirando isso, quem faria isso? Quais os motivos? Hum perguntas e mais perguntas!_

_Mas podem ter certeza, essa morte vai recair em cima do Edward! Agora a grande pergunta é: Será que a Bella vai acreditar no Edward? _

_Então meus amores lindoosss... Até Domingo... Se der posto antes! Fiquem com Deus, e que Ele abençõe cada uma de vocês... Bom fim de semana para vocês, aproveitem muitooooo... Robsteijoooosss_

**_Até lá_**


	13. Chapter 13

_Booaaaa Tardeeee Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-*, desculpe-me por não ter postado antes, mais não estava muito bem. Mais para compensar vou postar 3 em 1, então se preparem emoções fortes vem por ai... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella acordou ao ouvir seu nome. Um sorriso de satisfação brilhava em seus lábios. Antes que pudesse aproveitar a sensação de bem-estar que lhe inundava cada célula do corpo, a voz que a chamava mudou de timbre, tornando-se dura, mais insistente.

— Isabella!

Desorientada, piscando e esfregando os olhos, levantou-se e procurou o robe. A voz vinha do lado de fora da porta. Mas não era de Edward, e sim de Emmett. Esperara acordar nos braços fortes do marido naquela manhã. Franzindo o cenho, foi atender à porta.

— É sobre Edward. Não se desespere. Ele está bem. Mas precisa vestir-se depressa e vir comigo. Sir Felix George quer falar com você. Aguarda-a na biblioteca.

Havia algo estranho no ar.

— Onde está meu marido?

A hesitação de Emmett era quase imperceptível.

— Essa é a questão. Não sabemos.

— Mas... mas ele estava aqui comigo.

— Então deve ter saído no meio da noite — concluiu o cunhado.

Isabella vestiu-se às pressas e, em seguida, desceu a escada. Apesar de tentar manter a compostura, fervilhava por dentro. Como Edward poderia ter saído no meio da noite feito um ladrão depois de tudo que acontecera entre eles? Não sabia se deveria sentir-se alarmada ou insultada.

Outros pensamentos mais assustadores começaram a assaltá-la. Os cavalheiros costumavam duelar nas primeiras horas da madrugada e Edward não era o homem mais popular de York.

— Não me digam que ele se envolveu em algum duelo! — Foram suas primeiras palavras quando Emmett lhe abriu a porta da biblioteca.

— Não se trata de um duelo — começou sir Felix George, meneando a cabeça. — Oh, pobre moça, não há como dizer isso de uma forma mais amena.

— Quero saber a verdade. Diga-me o que aconteceu a Edward.

— A noite passada, seu marido foi surpreendido no ato de cometer um assassinato.

— Assassinato?! — Isabella exclamou, horrorizada. — Quem...

— A Sra. Leah Royston.

Levou algum tempo até que Isabella conseguisse recuperar a voz.

— E Edward confessou? — perguntou, incrédula.

— Não exatamente... Ele resistiu à ordem de prisão e desapareceu.

Há meia hora seguinte foi a pior na vida de Isabella. Seu único consolo era saber que o marido estava seguro. Pressionava as têmporas, tentando aliviar a dor que sentia, mas era um esforço inútil. Como se não bastasse tê-la deixado sozinha no meio da noite para ir se encontrar com a amante, testemunhas juravam que quase o pegaram cometendo o crime. Santo Deus! Ela teve que lutar contra a onda de náusea que a acometeu quando soube que a vítima fora encontrada segurando uma abotoadura com as iniciais de Edward Cullen. Conhecia aquela jóia. Fora ela mesma que o presenteara no Natal.

— Seu marido deve ter perdido quando estrangulou a vítima — observou sir Felix George.

— Como ele resistiu à prisão? — Isabella perguntou, an gustiada.

Foi Jacob Black quem lhe respondeu:

— Empunhou uma pistola e nos rendeu a todos, enquanto escapava. Só depois descobrimos Leah Royston no chão, morta.

A imagem da mulher como a conhecera no salão de dança veio-lhe à mente. Não podia conceber que tamanha beldade acabasse assim. De repente, tudo ficou claro em sua mente. Não sabia como aquilo acontecera, mas tinha certeza de que não fora obra de Edward.

— Meu marido pode ter muitos defeitos, mas não é um assassino — protestou, encarando cada um dos cavalheiros presentes no aposento. — Quem são essas testemunhas que o viram saindo do quarto da Sra. Royston? Talvez estejam mentindo. Ele tem muitos inimigos aqui em York. Até ser encontrado e contar o que aconteceu, ninguém pode saber a verdade.

— Isabella — disse Black com toda a calma, como se falasse a uma criança. — Não está sendo sensata e sabe disso. Por que um homem inocente fugiria? E quanto às testemunhas, eu fui quase um dos primeiros a chegar, logo depois do major Benson.

— Emmett? — Se ele era uma testemunha contra Edward, isso constituía uma evidência irrefutável.

— Foi Edward, infelizmente, Isabella — concordou o cunhado.

— Mas o que estava fazendo lá? E você também, Jacob? Vocês o seguiam?

Houve um instante de silêncio, e então sir Felix George falou:

— Eles estavam jogando carteado. Jolly Roger é o maior cassino da cidade.

— Isso não faz sentido — conclui Isabella. — Por que Edward mataria a Sra. Royston?

— Quem pode dizer? — Os olhos do governador estavam cheios de compaixão. — Talvez ela o estivesse chantageando. Quem sabe ameaçou contar a senhora o que havia entre ambos...

Isabella meneou a cabeça em sinal de negativa.

— Não pode ser. Todos vocês odeiam Edward porque é americano. Estavam apenas esperando um motivo qualquer para incriminá-lo. Bem, saibam que isso não vai ficar assim. Conheço meu marido. Não é um criminoso. Por que não acreditam em mim?

— Conte-lhe, Black — pediu sir Felix George.

— Eu tinha esperanças de que não chegássemos a este ponto — declarou Jacob.

— Por favor — disse Isabella. — Não sou uma criança. Contem-me toda a verdade.

— Avisei-a certa vez para ficar longe desse homem. Encontrei um dossiê sobre ele. Tenho quase certeza de que seu marido foi um membro da Le Cache-Cache. Isso lhe diz alguma coisa?

— Não — ela murmurou, desolada. Mas não era verdade. Isabella sabia que aquela era a facção mais criminosa de La Compagnie. Lera sobre isso certa vez no jornal, quando fora aventada a possibilidade de a organização estar se formando de novo.

— Lady Isabella — disse o governador. — Suspeitamos de que Edward Cullen foi membro dessa sociedade secreta formada na França. Pela sua expressão, vejo que tem conhecimento dela. Além disso, está em todos os jornais. Portanto, como vê, não podemos dizer que seu marido é incapaz de cometer um assassinato.

Seus pensamentos se encontravam em um turbilhão. Ela não sabia o que pensar, em quem acreditar.

— Emmett, diga-me que não é verdade — implorou.

— Parece mais do que provável, minha querida — respondeu o cunhado, muito sério. Mas não se preocupe, pois Edward não corre perigo de ser acusado pelo envolvimento na seita. Na ocasião, ele era apenas um garoto. Todos sabemos que durante a época do terror, na França, homens faziam coisas insanas, que em circunstâncias normais jamais seriam capazes.

— De qualquer maneira — interferiu sir Felix George. — Não vamos correr riscos. Já bastam esses estranhos acidentes. Para o seu próprio bem, a senhora precisará ser protegida contra Cullen.

A princípio a mente de Isabella não registrou tais palavras. Tudo que ouvira era terrível demais. Edward membro de uma seita de assassinos... A Sra. Royston assassinada... Parecia-lhe que sua vida virara de cabeça para baixo. Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo!

— Acidentes? Que acidentes? — ela repetiu como um autômato.

Com toda a paciência, o cunhado relatou a série de acidentes que ocorreram na Inglaterra no ano anterior.

— Seu tio Harry ficou alarmado. Na ocasião pensou que faziam parte de uma vingança contra ele.

— Mas não passaram de meros acidentes — protestou Isabella. — Poderiam acontecer a qualquer pessoa.

— Não, Isabella — retrucou Emmett. E descreveu o ataque que Rosalie sofrera quando escapou por pouco de uma bala assassina. — Era uma deliberada tentativa de assassinato. Você mesma caiu quando montava a égua de sua irmã, não se lembra?

— Meu tio lhe contou tudo isso?

— Tio Harry queria que eu tomasse conta de vocês — respondeu Benson.

Por um longo intervalo, Isabella permaneceu em silêncio.

— Mas Edward não estava na Inglaterra quando os acidentes começaram — concluiu por fim. — Se o que dizem é verdade, ele não pode ser responsabilizado.

— Isabella — redarguiu Jacob —, um homem pode mandar seus agentes fazer o trabalho sujo.

— Jamais acreditarei nisso!

— Querida lady Isabella — interveio o governador —, o que estamos tentando fazê-la entender é que existe uma possibilidade mais do que concreta de seu marido ser um assassino treinado. Isso não lhe parece razoável?

— Oh, muito razoável! Estão juntando todas as peças do quebra-cabeça. Eu entendo tudo isso. Mas falta um detalhe.

— E qual é?

Encarou cada um dos cavalheiros a seu turno, tentando conter as lágrimas que insistiam em brotar-lhe dos olhos.

— Que motivo teria Edward para eliminar minha irmã ou a mim?

— Não estamos dizendo que corre perigo. Na verdade acreditamos, ou melhor, esperamos que a senhora seja uma das poucas pessoas que estão a salvo dos objetivos assassinos desse homem.

— O que querem dizer com isso? — Isabella já sabia qual era a resposta que receberia.

— Edward Cullen está casado com uma das maiores fortunas da Inglaterra. Você mesma me disse uma vez que o homem não desistiria do seu dinheiro, lembra-se? — questionou Jacob. Com Rosalie, porém, é diferente. Se algo lhe acontecesse, a parte dela na herança passaria para você. Preciso dizer mais alguma coisa para convencê-la?

— Mas Edward é um homem muito rico — Isabella protestou. — A fortuna de Rosalie não significa nada para ele.

— Como pode saber? Um homem ganancioso nunca está satisfeito com o que possui. De qualquer forma, se Cullen tiver algum juízo, já estará próximo à fronteira, pois sabe muito bem que se for pego enfrentará a corte marcial por assassinato. Mas no caso de estar escondido, esperando para completar o serviço inacabado, proponho que você e Rosalie sejam levadas para um lugar onde fiquem em segurança.

— Que lugar? — perguntou ela.

— Para a Inglaterra, é claro — respondeu Jacob.

Quando voltou ao seu quarto, Isabella tremia dos pés à cabeça. Recusou a oferta de Emmett de ir buscar Rosalie para lhe fazer companhia. Precisava ficar sozinha. Além do mais, a irmã continuava dormindo e ainda não tomara conhecimento dos fatos.

Isabella andava de um lado para outro como um animal enjaulado. Até que resolveu acalmar-se e dar sentido ao emaranhado de pensamentos que lhe preenchiam a mente.

Edward, um membro de La Compagnie! Acreditava naquilo. Uma retrospectiva de fragmentos de conversas que escutara convenceram-na da veracidade daquela afirmação.

Sempre soube que havia um lado obscuro no passado do marido, que acontecera durante a Revolução Francesa. Em sua inocência acreditara que se tratava da tragédia que se abatera sobre ele e a família. Jamais, nem em um milhão de anos, pensaria naquilo.

Edward tinha sido um assassino de La Compagnie, o grupo responsável pela morte do pai dela. Para seu espanto, tal dedução não a horrorizava como julgara que aconteceria. Ao contrário, sentia-se penalizada pelo marido.

Por que Edward não lhe contara tudo? Não confiava nela? Será que achava que o desprezaria se soubesse a verdade? Talvez. Afinal, ela jamais escondera que considerava aquela seita pior do que o diabo. Mas isso fora antes de conhecer Edward de verdade. Ela desconhecia as causas que levaram um menino a seguir tal caminho, mas estava certa de que as circunstâncias deviam ser desesperadoras.

Em seguida, analisou os acontecimentos da noite. Leah Royston havia sido estrangulada, e as evidências contra Edward eram esmagadoras. Não só fora visto saindo dos aposentos dela, como resistira à prisão. Ainda assim, recusava-se a acreditar que ele fosse um assassino frio e calculista.

Tentou colocar as coisas em perspectiva. Edward Cullen não seria o primeiro nem o último homem a casar-se por dinheiro. Manter uma amante também era considerado um fato normal. Mas aquilo não o tornava um matador. Tinha de haver uma explicação plausível para aquele pesadelo.

A despeito de tudo, sua mente começava a fraquejar. Será que os "acidentes" foram ataques deliberados contra Rosalie, como dissera Jacob? E se Edward tivesse se casado com sua irmã? Os ataques seriam contra ela, Isabella?

— Não! — gritou alto. Mas uma vozinha em sua mente dizia: E se tudo que dizem for verdade?

De repente, uma calma extraordinária dominou-a. Se o marido fosse realmente culpado, a última coisa que ela queria era que fosse encontrado. Seria julgado por assassinato e... Oh, Deus! Isso nunca poderia acontecer. Para o seu próprio bem, Edward tinha de deixar o Canadá e jamais voltar. A única certeza que Isabella tinha era que morreria se algo acontecesse ao homem que ela amava.

Estava satisfeita por não ter lhe contado sobre sua gravidez. Ele jamais a deixaria se soubesse.

Mas se tudo fosse verdade, Edward não desistiria tão facilmente. Era um homem tenaz. Esperara cinco anos antes de reivindicar seus direitos de marido. Um homem que aguardara tanto tempo por uma fortuna não a deixaria escapar sem uma briga.

De repente, Isabella deu um soluço de horror. Não podia ser verdade! Não era apenas pela sua fortuna... Edward se importava com ela!

Esse pensamento não se sustentou mais que um minuto. Sua mente rodava em círculos. Edward nunca lhe dedicara sequer um pensamento até ser obrigado a casar-se com ela.

Por muito tempo andou de um lado para outro, abrindo e fechando gavetas. Bem mais tarde chegou à conclusão do único caminho que lhe restava tomar. Sir Felix George lhe propusera que voltasse à Inglaterra em companhia da irmã. Era criancice, sabia, mas parecia-lhe que toda a sabedoria do mundo naquele instante residia em tio Harry. Ela jamais a decepcionara. Saberia o que fazer, como sempre aconteceu quando ela e Rosalie ainda eram crianças.

— É um jogo muito perigoso — dizia sir Felix George a seus companheiros. — Uma coisa é enganar lady Isabella sobre um jogo de carteado, outra bem diferente é explicar a presença de vocês em Jolly Roger perante um tribunal.

— Pois sou de opinião que deveríamos ter dito a verdade — argumentou Benson.

— O quê? Que você, um oficial e um cavalheiro, desertou de seu posto para perseguir prostitutas em uma taverna? — retrucou o governador.

— Perdão, mas eu não estava a serviço.

— Isso não importa.

— Ora, ora, sir Felix George — interveio Jacob. — Sabemos que Emmett não é o único oficial que se diverte com mulheres desse tipo.

— Não. Mas é o único oficial casado com uma Swan. E a última coisa que preciso é de um Swan no meu pescoço agora que os americanos estão a ponto de declarar guerra.

— De qualquer maneira, posso testemunhar a favor de Benson — declarou Jacob. — Ninguém jamais saberá a verdade.

— Não quero que ninguém cometa perjúrio para salvar-me a pele — cortou Emmett, pousando o cálice de vinho Madeira.

— Santo Deus, homem! — exclamou sir Felix George. — Pense nas consequências. Poderia até mesmo se tornar um suspeito.

— Esse é um dos motivos pelos quais eu queria dizer a verdade. Irina seria meu álibi.

— Bem — disse o governador —, conte-me outra vez como tudo aconteceu.

— Eu estava saindo dos aposentos de Irina, que ficam no sótão. Acabava de chegar à escada, quando a porta do quarto da Sra. Royston se abriu.

— E, como já disse — interveio Jacob —, eu vinha subindo a escada.

— Pelo menos você era um participante do famoso carteado? — inquiriu sir Felix George.

— Era.

— Continue, Black.

— Tive sorte em ver a sombra do major Benson na parede, ou poderia não estar vivo agora. Não sabia de quem se tratava, então saquei a pistola.

— E foi aí que Cullen apareceu?

— Sim — respondeu Emmett. — Em seguida tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Jacob chamou-o, e ele entrou às pressas no quarto da Sra. Royston e trancou a porta.

— Se tivéssemos sido mais ágeis, teríamos encurralado o homem. Mas, por um momento, ficamos chocados demais para agir — acrescentou Black.

— O que não entendo é por que foram atrás de Cullen. O que levantou as suas suspeitas? — inquiriu sir Felix George.

— Ele tinha uma arma na mão — respondeu o major Benson.

— Bem, mas o Sr. Black também — argumentou o governador.

— Acho que posso responder a isso, senhor — disse Jacob. — Deve lembrar-se de que eu estava subindo a escada. Quando Cullen abriu a porta do quarto, tive uma visão parcial de seu interior e vi a Sra. Royston caída no chão.

— Ah! Agora estamos chegando a algum lugar! — excla mou sir Felix George, levando o cálice aos lábios.

— Depois Cullen retornou ao quarto e fechou a porta. Quando conseguimos arrombá-la — prosseguiu Black —, ele já havia saltado pela janela. Disparei minha arma várias vezes em sua direção, mas não acho que o atingi.

— E quanto a você? O que pensa, major Benson? Acha que Jacob conseguiu feri-lo?

— Eu não vi, senhor. Estava abaixado, examinando a Sra. Royston.

Os dois jovens aguardaram em silêncio, enquanto sir Felix George proferia seus pensamentos em voz alta.

— Acho que não há maneira de Cullen escapar dessa — concluiu o governador.

— Escapar, senhor — protestou Black. — Meu tiro acor dou a estalagem inteira, e não escondemos a identidade do assassino.

— Não entendo como Swan permitiu que Cullen se casasse com sua sobrinha — disse sir Felix George. — Tem certeza de que conhecia o passado dele?

— Sem sombra de dúvida. Mas por alguma razão inconcebível, confia inteiramente nesse assassino — informou Jacob. — E foi o fato de Swanter retirado o dossiê do arquivo que me chamou a atenção em primeiro lugar. Mas eu jamais revelaria o segredo de Cullen se ele não tivesse assassinado a Sra. Royston.

— A primeira providência a tomar é fazer com que as damas fiquem em segurança. Não descansarei enquanto não estiverem sob a proteção do tio — informou sir Felix George.

— E quanto a Edward, senhor? — indagou Emmett. — Devemos caçá-lo e trazê-lo a julgamento?

— Meu Deus! Claro que não. Quer dizer... para manter as aparências, devemos inventar uma história plausível. A última coisa que queremos é um escândalo dessa magnitude. Um julgamento seria catastrófico. Pensem na roupa suja que seria lavada em público! Além disso, se Cullen tiver algum senso, já estará longe daqui.

— E se não tiver? — persistiu Black. — E se vier atrás da esposa?

— O homem é mais perigoso que um animal selvagem — disse o governador. — Seríamos tolos se tentássemos capturá-lo vivo, — Olhou para os companheiros e viu que não havia necessidade de explicar seus pensamentos.

Ficou decidido que quanto antes Isabella e Rosalie deixassem York, melhor seria para todos. E como as damas não podiam viajar sem uma companhia masculina, Jacob Black ofereceu-se para protegê-las até que se encontrassem sãs e salvas sob a guarda do tio. Emmett aceitou de bom grado essa oferta, pois era um oficial e deveria permanecer em seu posto.

A fim de evitar os olhares curiosos dos vizinhos, as damas ficavam a maior parte do tempo em casa. Aquilo era um tormento para Isabella, pois Jéssica não perdia oportunidade de denegrir o caráter de Cullen.

Com Rosalie, esforçava-se em ter uma abordagem diferente. A ideia de ser alvo de assassinos apavorara a irmã, que se sobressaltava por tudo e por nada.

— Todo tempo — dizia ela — acreditei que Edward gostava de mim. Acho que jamais terei certeza de nada na vida.

Isabella não sabia como responder àquilo.

— Nada vai me convencer de que meu marido é um assassino — disse, segurando ambas as mãos de Rosalie. — De qual quer forma, Emmett tem razão em querer protegê-la. É apenas uma precaução até que a verdade apareça.

— Também não acredito que Edward queira me fazer algum mal.

— Esse não é o ponto, Rosalie. Nosso dever é protegê-la em primeiro lugar.

Sam Fraser era um assíduo frequentador da casa. Porém, se Isabella esperava obter algum apoio ao marido da parte dele, logo se desapontou. Quando o assunto era Edward, o que sempre acontecia, o homem tinha pouco a dizer. Parecia-lhe que ele absorvia tudo que diziam e formava um julgamento, que guardava para si.

Antes do fim da semana, embarcaram na jornada que os levaria à Inglaterra. Iriam de barco até Lachine e, em seguida, partiriam para Montreal, de onde viajariam para Québec. Sua escolta era pequena, pois sir Felix George achava que Cullen não era mais uma ameaça. Na semana seguinte, indígenas começaram a seguir a trilha deles. Fora alguns homens, a comitiva era composta apenas de sete pessoas: as três damas e a criada, o major Benson, Jacob Black e Sam Fraser, que gentilmente os convidara para ficarem em sua casa em Montreal até fossem feitos os arranjos da viagem marítima.

Emmett tinha de retornar a York assim que deixasse as damas em seu destino.

— As correntezas em Lachine são espetaculares — informou Sam a certa altura. — Um dia desses construiremos um canal para tornar o St. Lawrence navegável até Montreal. Agora tudo precisa ser transportado por terra. Talvez tenhamos dificuldades em alugar uma carruagem nesta época do ano. Como já disse, as brigadas de peles com certeza estarão por lá. — Fraser não exagerava. A pequena cidade estava repleta de viajantes franceses, aventureiros do interior que pilotavam as canoas para os agentes da North West Company. — Os viajantes podem ser broncos no trato com as damas, mas não se preocupem. Eles reverenciam as mulheres, e o cavalheiro que insultar uma lady na frente deles é devidamente castigado. — De fato, os viajantes eram homens rudes. Apesar disso, Isabella, ao ver aquele bando de jovens morenos e de baixa estatura carregando as canoas, não se sentiu intimidada.

— O que há naqueles pacotes? — inquiriu Rosalie.

— Mercadorias para vender e alimentos. Já estão se preparando para o encontro de verão em Fort William. É uma jornada de quase dois mil quilômetros — disse Sam.

— Dois mil quilômetros! — exclamou Isabella, admirada.

— Não se preocupe — respondeu Sam com um sorriso largo. — As canoas são mais seguras do que aparentam.

— Estou certa que sim — ela disse, mas por dentro pensou que preferia atravessar a nado os 2 mil quilômetros a ir a bordo daquelas geringonças.

Não tiveram dificuldade em encontrar acomodações para aquela noite. Sam, como sócio da North West Company, parecia conhecer todo mundo. Em Lachine, costumava hospedar-se na casa de certa Sra. Deare, uma viúva cujo marido servira como agente da Companhia.

— Estou impressionado — murmurou Black no ouvido de Isabella, quando a Sra. Deare pôs a casa à disposição de Swan.

— Espero que não estejamos tirando as acomodações de algum pobre viajante — declarou Isabella.

— Os viajantes são homens da selva, lady Isabella. Não fazem questão de uma cama macia, nem perdem tempo com coisas que consideramos necessárias — respondeu Sam. — Esta noite e pelos próximos cinco meses, acamparão sob as estrelas. É a vida que conhecem e que amam.

Edward. Isabella não podia deixar de pensar nele, imaginando onde se encontraria e o que estaria fazendo. Acima de tudo, esperava que estivesse em segurança. De qualquer forma, tivera a esperança de que de alguma forma ele lhe enviasse uma mensagem qualquer. Sabia que não estava sendo razoável, mas não conseguia evitar o pensamento de que fora abandonada pelo marido.

— Diga que está brincando comigo, Sam — as palavras da irmã interromperam seus devaneios.

— Com certeza não estou.

— Um massacre? Aqui? Em Lachine?

— Isso aconteceu há cem anos — explicou Emmett, com seu jeito calmo. — Não existe a menor possibilidade de uma coisa dessas se repetir hoje em dia. Além disso, os iroqueses sempre foram amigos dos britânicos.

— Então quem foi massacrado? — perguntou a esposa.

— Colonizadores franceses — respondeu Sam — Naqueles dias, os franceses e os britânicos eram inimigos. — Deu de ombros e pegou seu copo de vinho.

O olhar de Jéssica era de aflição, e Jacob confortou-a, afagando-lhe a mão, fitando Sam com expressão de ódio.

— Isso foi antes de existir a lei e a ordem — declarou Black, dirigindo-se a Jéssica. — Hoje, se uma mulher branca fosse raptada, o governador de Sua Majestade não descansaria enquanto os raptores não fossem capturados e punidos.

— Cavalheiros — cortou Emmett. — Estão esquecendo que há damas à mesa.

— Desculpe-me — retrucou Sam. — Minha intenção era apenas fornecer algumas informações sobre esta região. E como bem disse o major Benson, o massacre ocorreu há cem anos. Não existem motivos para se preocuparem.

Tarde da noite em seus aposentos, Isabella lembrou-se da conversa ao jantar e estremeceu. Em uma noite como aquela, os habitantes de Lachine foram surpreendidos em suas camas e brutalmente massacrados. E quando, por fim, ela adormeceu, sonhou com Sam. Em um momento era um colonizador francês, em seguida um americano, e mais tarde um índio guerreiro com as faces pintadas. E não havia compaixão nos olhos negros que a fitavam.

Rosalie ia apagar as velas quando Emmett entrou em seu quarto.

— O que faz aqui? — indagou ela, retirando a colcha da cama.

— Não se exaspere. Minha presença aqui é apenas para manter as aparências. Vou fazer uma cama para mim no chão.

— E desde quando liga para isso?

Emmett tirou as botas e colocou-as perto das grades da lareira.

— Tem razão, eu não me incomodo com isso. Mas achei que você se importaria. Afinal, as pessoas esperam que um casal divida o mesmo quarto.

— Essa é boa! Agora quer me convencer de que se importa com o que eu penso? E quanto a Irina St. Laurent?

— Ah.

— Ah? É tudo que tem a me dizer? — Benson deu de ombros.

— O que quer que eu diga?

— Santo Deus, Emmett! Nunca pensei que se rebaixaria a ponto de ter um caso com a prostituta da cidade.

As palavras mal lhe saíram da boca e notou a expressão de fúria do marido.

— Chame-me do que quiser, mas dobre a língua ao falar de Irina.

— Ainda ousa defendê-la?

— Ela é uma moça de bom coração e gosta de mim. Ao contrário da minha mulher.

— Não me diga que está apaixonado por ela. — Acostumara-se com a ideia de que Emmett amava Irina desde a primeira vez em que a vira. A devoção daquele homem a divertiria se não fosse patética. E a simples hipótese desse amor acabar era inconcebível.

Na semana anterior, Rosalie resolvera sair de casa para um passeio de carruagem, a despeito dos protestos de todos, pois se sentia como uma prisioneira. E para seu espanto, ao passar por Jolly Roger, avistou os cabelos inconfundíveis do marido em uma das janelas da estalagem. Ele estava nos braços de Irina. Ela não era bonita, porém jovem e vulnerável. Rosalie a conhecia. Segundo sua costureira, era viúva e já sofrera bastante na vida.

Queimando de indignação, Rosalie despiu o robe.

— Quer que eu apague as velas? — perguntou Emmett, im passível.

— Escute aqui, Emmett Benson, não ligo à mínima se tem ou deixa de ter uma amante. Mas quando eu voltar a viver em uma sociedade decente, posso muito bem lhe pagar na mesma moeda.

— Pode arranjar um amante. Aliás, gostaria que o fizesse. Mas permita-me dar-lhe um conselho. Tente ser menos egoísta. Você ama apenas a você mesma, minha querida. E isso repele as pessoas que tentam amá-la — disse o marido sem alterar a voz, e, em seguida, apagou as velas.

Rosalie ficou paralisada na cama. Como ele ousara dizer que ela amava apenas a si mesma? Que opinião tinha de seu caráter! E ainda a acusara de ser egoísta! Aquilo não correspondia à verdade. Era uma boa moça tanto quanto Irina. E se Emmett não conseguia enxergar isso, então devia ser cego.

Rosalie não sabia por quantas horas ficara rolando na cama em silêncio, ouvindo apenas o ressonar do marido. Após um longo tempo, sua raiva cedeu lugar à reflexão. Não era uma mulher fria e calculista, mas apenas infeliz. Essa era a razão de seus problemas.

Aquela verdade parecia tão evidente. Antes de adormecer, soube que fez uma grande descoberta: a Inglaterra não era a resposta. Se ao menos...

Na manhã seguinte, quando as damas acordaram e desceram para o desjejum, descobriram que os homens haviam saído para fazer um passeio até os silos.

— Que silos? — perguntou Rosalie.

— Da North West Company — informou a sra. Deare. — É onde as mercadorias são estocadas.

Rosalie fitou a irmã e descobriu que havia bastante tempo não olhava de verdade para ela. Não notara as olheiras profundas nem a expressão tensa e angustiada. Sentiu vontade de confor tá-la, porém não sabia como fazê-lo. O que lhe diria? Perdera a oportunidade de consolá-la quando a crise foi deflagrada. Agora pareciam duas estranhas. Elas, que haviam sido unha e carne na infância.

Sem pensar, estendeu o braço por sobre a mesa e afagou a mão de Isabella. A surpresa no rosto da irmã era evidente.

— Sinto muito, Isabella. — E não disse mais nada. Naquele momento a porta se abriu e Sam Fraser entrou.

— Fui enviado para tomar conta das damas — anunciou ele. — Nossos companheiros de viagem estão se divertindo com os viajantes. E se saem muito bem ao manobrar as canoas. Eu vim buscá-las para um passeio.

As mulheres trocaram olhares de espanto e levantaram-se, resignadas.

Do lado de fora, uma carruagem os aguardava e seus pertences estavam sendo levados para lá. Não levaram casacos, pois a manhã estava quente. Mas, por sugestão de Sam, levaram seus guarda-sóis.

Ao chegarem ao cais, notaram a costumeira confusão. Várias canoas aguardavam o sinal de partida. E de uma delas, um viajante jovem acenou para eles. O que diziam em francês era ininteligível para as damas.

— O major Benson e Black, juntamente com o nosso acompanhante, estão envolvidos em uma corrida de canoas. Mas não se preocupem, vamos alcançá-los em St. Anne. E tenho certeza de que se divertirão com o passeio.

Antes que as damas pudessem protestar, foram guiadas por um viajante até um dos maiores barcos que se encontrava an corado. O sinal foi dado e doze remos começaram a ser agita dos na água.

O passeio transcorria alegremente. Os viajantes entoavam canções folclóricas. Sorrindo e dando de ombros, Isabella forçou-se a relaxar. Encontrariam Emmett e Jacob em St. Anne e voltariam com eles para Lachine.

O passeio, no entanto, estendeu-se além do esperado. Mais de uma hora transcorrera e ainda não haviam chegado. Ao olhar em volta, Isabella se deu conta de que mais duas canoas menores ladeavam seu barco. Examinou-as por alguns minutos e estranhou ao ver um dos viajantes de uma das canoas que destoava dos demais. Era impossível distinguir seus traços daquela distância, porém era mais alto e seus trajes eram diferentes. Parecia ser um, homem poderoso.

De repente, o comandante do barco fez um sinal e todos pararam de cantar, ao mesmo tempo em que os remadores agitavam os remos com mais força, levando a canoa na direção da terra.

Ao se aproximarem do cais, Isabella reconheceu que onde quer que estivessem, ali não era St. Anne. Não podia avistar a igreja e o convento de que tão bem se lembrava de quando passara por lá da primeira vez. Franzindo o cenho, olhou em volta procurando algum sinal de Emmett ou Jacob. Nada.

Seu olhar interrogativo buscou Sam Fraser, mas o homem estava muito ocupado ajudando os remadores a amarrar o barco ao cais. Observou as outras duas canoas, que agora se encontravam mais próximas, e então o reconheceu!

— Rosalie — disse, alarmada. — Quando desembarcarmos, saia primeiro e não espere por ninguém. Deve haver algum caminho que leve a alguma casa. É questão de vida ou morte. Procure socorro ou se esconda. Não fale com ninguém. Faça apenas o que eu digo e não olhe para trás. Jéssica, você fique exatamente onde está. — As duas mulheres fitavam-na aterrorizadas. — Agora! — Isabella ordenou.

A urgência na voz da irmã colocou Rosalie em ação. A jovem desembarcou e pôs-se a correr como um raio.

Tirando proveito do espanto momentâneo de seus companheiros de viajem, Isabella empunhou seu guarda-sol na horizontal e jogou dois homens na água. No instante seguinte, correu para o cais, mas foi alcançada por um dos homens.

Jéssica permanecia sentada com a boca aberta, como se Isabella tivesse perdido o juízo. Os demais homens começaram a balançar a cabeça e rir, divertidos.

— Isabella!

Seu coração quase saiu pela boca ao ouvir a voz do marido. A canoa em que Edward se encontrava estava quase encostada no cais. Olhou em volta e certificou-se de que Rosalie não se encontrava à vista.

— Corra, Jéssica! — gritou ela. Em seguida, levantando a saia, desembarcou.

Não tinha ido muito longe quando braços poderosos a agarraram pelos ombros.

— Isabella, meu amor! Não me reconheceu? — Um sorriso sincero pairava nos lábios de Edward. Seus olhos verdes fitavam-na de cima a baixo, e então puxou-a num abraço que quase a esmagou. — Oh, Deus, esta foi à semana mais longa da minha vida!

Ela estava em estado de choque. Seus lábios não se moviam, enquanto eram pressionados pelos dele.

Quando Edward a afastou, tinha o cenho franzido.

— O que foi, Isabella? Está aborrecida por eu não lhe ter enviado notícias? Não podia arriscar-me. E não deixei Sam levar-lhe uma mensagem, pois você acabaria revelando meu paradeiro a alguém. Mas o que há de errado, querida?

Aproximando-se, Sam Fraser interveio:

— Prepare-se para um choque, amigo. Sua doce esposa está certa de que você cometeu um assassinato.

A carranca de Edward intensificou-se.

— Isso não pode ser verdade — disse por fim.

— Pode acreditar — continuou Sam. — E os poucos amigos que você tinha em York também estão convencidos da sua culpa. Se o pegarem, será um homem morto.

Os braços de Edward tombaram e ele deu um passo atrás. Sua voz soou sem expressão:

— Eu devia ter esperado por isso — disse ele.

Isabella permanecia muito rígida, fitando o marido. E, de repente, se deu conta de que cometera o maior erro de toda sua vida e talvez nunca mais tivesse a chance de repará-lo.

— Assassinos! Patifes! Ainda vou vê-los enforcados por esse ultraje!

Ninguém dava muita atenção aos gritos de Jéssica. Os viajantes apenas riam, divertidos, e davam de ombros sem entender muito bem o que se passava. Edward e Sam estavam ocupados com os últimos preparativos da viagem.

As damas haviam sido trazidas para uma cabana abandonada próxima às docas.

Edward encontrou o que procurava e jogou um amontoado de trajes de pele sobre a mesa.

— Considerando o lugar para onde vamos, ficarão bem mais confortáveis vestindo isto — disse com um sorriso insolente. — Têm cinco minutos para se aprontar e nem um segundo a mais.

— O senhor não é melhor do que... — Jéssica fez uma pausa à procura do adjetivo mais repugnante que conhecia.

Em outras circunstâncias, Isabella talvez admirasse a coragem da mulher. Naquele momento, porém, sua mente estava cheia de perguntas sem resposta. A primeira foi direcionada a Sam:

— Onde estão Emmett e Jacob? O que fez a eles?

— Estão sãos e salvos. Trancados nos silos em Lachine, junto com o nosso acompanhante. — As próximas palavras foram dirigidas a Edward: — É verdade. Nenhum mal foi feito a eles. Bem, vou esperá-los lá fora. É melhor nos apressarmos.

— Para onde nos está levando? — perguntou Isabella. — Para a selva?

Naquele instante, Rosalie e Jéssica começaram a chorar.

— O que você acha? — inquiriu Edward.

— Nunca vai escapar ileso — bradou a irmã de Benson entre lágrimas. — Jacob e Emmett virão atrás de nós. E se descobrirem que tocou em um só fio dos nossos cabelos...

Edward saiu da cabana batendo a porta.

Após um instante de surpresa, Isabella correu atrás dele e segurou-o pela manga da camisa, fazendo-o virar-se para encará-la.

— Por que fugiu? — gritou ela. — Por que não ficou e explicou o que aconteceu no quarto da Sra. Royston?

— Leah Royston era minha amante, não é verdade? Não creio que você seja tão ingênua assim. Deve saber o que um homem procura quando vai visitar sua amante na calada da noite.

Certa vez, quando ainda era criança, Isabella caíra do alto de uma árvore. Naquele momento experimentava a mesma sensação. Era como se a respiração tivesse ficado retida em seu peito.

Quando Edward fez um gesto brusco, soltando-se, ela saiu do transe.

— Isso não explica o motivo de você ter fugido.

— Leah estava morta quando cheguei. Assassinada. Tentei sair do quarto, mas dois cavalheiros esperavam por mim. Um deles estava armado. O que mais queria que eu fizesse?

— Está querendo dizer que Emmett e Jacob... — Isabella balançava a cabeça em sinal de incredulidade.

— Pense o que quiser. Mas entenda uma coisa: fará o que eu disser. E digo que, se você não se aprontar em cinco minutos, eu mesmo lhe arranco as roupas e a visto como deve ser. — Edward encaminhou-se até o píer e aguardou o sinal do início da viagem. Sam Fraser encontrava-se embaixo da sombra de uma árvore.

Mas Isabella ainda não desistira.

— Não irei a lugar algum até saber aonde vai nos levar! — gritou a todos os pulmões.

— Para casa — Edward gritou de volta.

— Para a Inglaterra?

— Nova York — ele retrucou, virando-se de costas.

Na cabana, Jéssica e Rosalie já haviam vestido as roupas de pele. Rosalie estava pálida e silenciosa. Jéssica falava pelas três.

— Como alguém pode mandar damas decentes vestirem estes trapos de selvagens?! Desde o início, sabia que esse homem não prestava. É um estrangeiro. Quer nos levar para o lodo onde ele pertence. Isto é abominável. Meu irmão...

— Vamos para Nova York — cortou Isabella. — Não sei qual a rota que tomaremos, mas é evidente que seguiremos pela selva. Edward está certo. Estas roupas serão mais confortáveis. Não sobreviveríamos um dia com as que trouxemos.

— Nova York? — As pupilas de Jéssica quase saltaram das órbitas. — E você acredita nele?

— Acredito. Rosalie, ajude-me com estes botões — pediu à irmã. — Não creio que meu marido tenha assassinado aquela mulher. E mesmo que o tivesse feito, não corremos perigo. Já teve muitas oportunidades de nos matar, se pretendesse fazê-lo.

— Você é uma tola — retrucou Jéssica. — Escreva minhas palavras. Uma por uma sofreremos um acidente fatal e...

A mulher estava à beira da histeria. Sem saber por que fez aquilo, Isabella deu-lhe uma bofetada.

— Nada vai nos acontecer, entendeu? Vamos para Nova York. Já fiz essa viagem antes. Não é tão distante assim — disse, mentindo com compostura.

— Mas por que Edward quer nos levar para Nova York? — perguntou Rosalie.

— Porque acredita que estamos em perigo e que ficaremos seguras lá com ele.

— O que disse a elas?

O semblante de Edward não denotava emoção alguma.

— Nada.

— Não lhes disse nada?

— O que queria que eu dissesse?

— Não lhes disse que era inocente? Que foi pego em uma armadilha?

— O quê? Que suspeitamos de Black ou de Benson ou de ambos porque estavam armados e esperando por mim do lado de fora do quarto de Leah Royston?

— Claro.

— Não. Não lhes disse nada pelo simples fato de que fui pego dentro do quarto com uma mulher morta aos meus pés. E, por falar nisso, onde você estava, Sam?

— Sabe muito bem onde eu estava. Já lhe disse. No meu quarto bebendo até cair. Quando ouvi um tiro, saí correndo...

— Então, naquela noite fatídica, nós quatro: você, eu, Black e Benson estávamos na cena do crime. Agora resta saber em qual de nós as damas vão acreditar.

— Compreendo o que quer dizer — falou o amigo. Edward retirou o lenço que trazia amarrado na cabeça e secou o suor que lhe escorria pelo rosto, sem afastar os olhos do rio.

— Não alcançarão nossa trilha tão cedo — continuou Sam. — O que nos dá um dia ou mais de vantagem. Mas não acha que está levando isso longe demais? Posso entender a sua raiva, mas deixar essas mulheres acreditar que somos os vilões... Elas estão apavoradas.

— Quando quiser sua opinião, pedirei.

— Ótimo. — Um minuto inteiro se passou antes que Sam prosseguisse: — A coisa mais fácil do mundo seria pegá-los em uma armadilha. Se eu fosse você, não me 000000000000arriscaria. Iria me livrar deles para sempre.

— Um deles é inocente. Talvez até os dois.

— Você não acredita nisso, e nem eu.

— Sam, você é um...

— Selvagem?

— Salafrário ávido por sangue — respondeu Edward, rindo.

— E você não costumava ser tão escrupuloso.

— Nunca matei um homem a sangue-frio.

— Ah, não? E na França?

— Quem lhe contou sobre a França? — perguntou Edward, baixando os olhos.

— Le Cache-Cache. E agora, quem é o selvagem entre nós?

— Quem mais sabe sobre isso?

— Ela também sabe. Black achou o dossiê a seu respeito no Gabinete de Guerra e somou dois mais dois. Benson e sir Felix George também têm conhecimento. Tentaram convencer Isabella de que você é um assassino perigoso e sanguinário. E, ao que parece, foram bem-sucedidos.

Edward soltou uma imprecação, antes de sair em disparada na direção da cabana.

Eles não iam em direção a Nova York. Viajavam para o oeste pelo rio Ottawa. Isabella não conhecia aquela região, mas não era uma completa ignorante. Estavam se afastando cada vez mais da civilização. No entanto, guardou aquilo para si mesma, pois sabia que se externasse sua desconfiança, Jéssica e Rosalie talvez pulassem do barco. Esperava ter uma oportunidade de discutir o assunto com Edward, porém essa oportunidade nunca surgia. As três damas ocupavam o centro da enorme canoa, e Edward agia como timoneiro. Sam Fraser encontrava-se no outro barco. Oferecera-se para levar uma delas, mas à simples menção de uma separação, Jéssica tornara-se histérica.

As roupas de pele realmente eram bem confortáveis e permitiam-lhes maior liberdade de movimentos. Isabella, porém, não estava certa de que expor uma parte das pernas daquele jeito fosse decente. Respirando fundo, forçou-se a relaxar. Sua gravidez já era de três meses e sua cintura começava a demonstrá-lo. Os seios estavam mais cheios e pesados. Muito em breve teria de contar a Edward. Tentou imaginar esse momento e estremeceu. Ele a obrigaria a ir para Nova York, onde seria bem assistida.

Mas ela não permitiria que isso acontecesse. Ficaria ao lado do marido e enfrentariam juntos qualquer perigo que viesse pela frente.

Olhou para o céu e calculou que deviam ser umas oito ou nove horas da noite. O sol havia muito se escondera por trás do horizonte, mas o céu límpido e repleto de estrelas fornecia uma claridade brilhante. Em alguns minutos estariam aportando para passar a noite em terra.

— Vamos acampar esta noite. — O tom de voz de Edward era frio.

— Precisamos conversar — disse Isabella.

— Sobre o quê?

— Sobre... tudo...

— Está bem. Sou todo ouvidos. Fale. — Ele não estava facilitando as coisas.

— Se ao menos você explicasse o que aconteceu...

— Não tenho de dar explicações para ninguém, muito menos para você. Agora, se me dá licença, preciso pôr mãos à obra.

Frustrada, Isabella foi juntar-se às companheiras de viagem.

— Não adianta querer esconder-nos na selva. Jacob e Emmett vão nos encontrar — disse Jéssica.

— Quanto tempo acha que levará até que nos encontrem? — inquiriu Isabella.

— Alguns dias. Talvez uma semana. Que diferença faz?

— Como pode saber? Conheço meu marido e sei que é um expert em construir trilhas falsas.

— Então, o que vamos fazer, Isabella? — perguntou a irmã. — Para você está tudo bem. Sou eu que corro perigo.

— Acredita nisso realmente, Rosalie? Quando éramos crianças, vocês tinham tanta afinidade. Onde estava um, lá estava o outro.

— Isso era o que eu pensava. Na verdade, o que queria pensar. Não compreende? Você era a mais velha. Tudo sempre vinha antes para você. Para mim sobravam apenas os restos. Quando Edward chegou, fiquei tão feliz! Pela primeira vez na vida, eu era mais importante para alguém.

— Mas muito tempo depois que nos casamos, você ainda o amava. Lembra-se de que me pediu várias vezes que anulasse o casamento?

Rosalie deu de ombros.

— Não era amor. Eu estava errada. Todas as moças eram loucas por Edward, e eu achava que era também. Na verdade, ele nunca me encorajou. Foi tudo fruto da minha imaginação.

Impassível, Jéssica ouvia tudo.

— Esta conversa é muito interessante, mas sem propósito. Ainda não decidimos o que fazer.

— Já disse e repito. Se quisessem nos matar, já poderiam tê-lo feito. Oportunidades não faltaram — retrucou Isabella.

Suas palavras pareceram convencer Rosalie, mas não surtiram nenhum efeito em Jéssica.

— Eles não são como nós. Quem sabe o que se passa na cabeça dessa gente. Cullen é um fora-da-lei e Fraser, um selvagem. Não me espantaria se tentassem vender-nos aos índios. Nesse caso, jamais seríamos encontradas.

— E por que fariam uma barbaridade dessas?

— Porque somos aristocratas e eles, uns párias. Isso é uma vingança. Não conseguem enxergar? Por que nos vestiram como aborígenes? Sentem prazer em nos humilhar — insistia Jéssica.

Isabella meneou a cabeça.

— Está deixando sua imaginação ir longe demais.

— Então, por que estou aqui? Por que não me deixaram em Lachine? Sou uma dama da nobreza. É isso que eles têm contra mim.

— Até eu falar com Edward, não faremos nada — decretou Isabella, encerrando o assunto.

Pelos próximos minutos Edward parecia estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. As canoas precisavam ser descarrega das e viradas em terra. Uma fogueira foi acesa para cozinhar a única refeição quente do dia e espantar as criaturas da noite.

Por fim, sentaram-se todos em volta do fogo, saboreando sopa de ervilhas e broa de aveia. Após o jantar, os viajantes não perderam tempo em acender o cachimbo e passá-lo de mão em mão.

Sam Fraser ofereceu-se para acompanhar as damas até a maior lona, que fora montada para que dormissem juntas.

Edward ficaria em uma das canoas. Não havia dado nem dez passos naquela direção quando sentiu uma mão segurando-o pelo braço.

— O que quer?

— Precisamos conversar — respondeu Isabella.

— Não estou com vontade de conversar, e sim de dormir — ele disse, indicando a canoa.

— Deixe-me ir com você. — Aquelas palavras ficaram suspensas no ar. O corpo de Isabella começou a tremer. Sentiu que poderia arder no calor que se apossou dela. — Por favor.

Sem dizer coisa alguma e com Isabella em seu encalço, Edward encaminhou-se até o local onde passaria a noite.

Embaixo da lona estava muito escuro, e seu marido era pouco mais que uma sombra. Mas ela não precisava de luz, pois seus sentidos conheciam aquele homem muito bem. Seu cheiro, seu gosto, seu toque. No momento em que Edward se aproximou dela, foi como se o chão lhe fugisse dos pés. Os lábios dele estavam apenas a alguns milímetros dos seus quando Isabella conseguiu dizer:

— Edward, precisamos conversar.

— Conversar nunca resolveu nada entre nós — ele sussurrou com voz rouca. As mãos movendo-se pelas costas macias de Isabella. — Sabia que me deixou maluco o dia inteiro, com essas roupas que não conseguem esconder as curvas deste corpo maravilhoso? — Inclinou a cabeça para beijar-lhe os mamilos intumescidos. Queria perder-se naquela feminilidade sensual.

Ergueu-lhe o queixo com uma das mãos e sentiu os lábios macios abrindo-se num convite sedutor. Deitou-a com muita delicadeza sobre os vários cobertores que improvisavam uma cama, até que ela ficasse embaixo do corpo viril. Levou alguns segundos para perceber que Isabella se esquivava de seu abraço.

— Não podemos. Todos vão saber o que estamos fazendo embaixo desta lona — ela queixou-se.

— Já sabem.

— Mas... vão nos ouvir... — Apesar de não poder ver-lhe as feições, percebeu que Edward estava sorrindo.

— Eu não estou fazendo barulho algum. Além do mais, eles estão muito ocupados cantando, meu tesouro.

— Você... seu... seu... —- Deu-lhe um beliscão no ombro que o fez gritar.

— Agora sim, vão pensar mal de nós — gracejou Edward, enterrando o rosto na cascata de cabelos macios.

— Edward, eu não estou brincando!

— Nem eu — murmurou e a beijou longamente.

As mãos de Isabella, então, libertaram-lhe o sexo rijo e o acariciaram da maneira que ele lhe ensinara.

Edward gemeu baixinho e, sentindo que não aguentaria muito tempo mais, retirou-lhe a mão.

— Está perdendo o controle? — murmurou ela, revelando uma satisfação felina.

— Após duas longas semanas sem você, o que esperava?

Bem mais tarde, quando Isabella conseguiu recuperar a voz, voltou a insistir que precisavam conversar. Tinha que saber toda a verdade.

Suspirando resignado, Edward virou-se de lado, encarou-a e, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos, começou a falar:

— Meu caso com Leah Royston terminou muito antes de eu voltar à Inglaterra para buscar você. Fui vê-la naquela noite, pois tinha certeza de que nos causaria problemas. Quando cheguei ao quarto de Leah, ela já estava morta.

Fez uma pausa e continuou:

— Há outra coisa que você precisa saber. Ela e o marido tinham um acordo. Cada um vivia sua vida e, para manter as aparências, passavam algumas semanas juntos durante o inverno. Leah teve muitos amantes. Eu fui apenas mais um.

Isabella aguardou em silêncio. Sabia que o marido tinha muito mais para contar.

— Nunca quis que você soubesse que fui um membro de La Compagnie. Se alguma vez puser as mãos em Black, sou capaz de matá-lo por ter lhe revelado o meu segredo. Não admito que ninguém questione minhas ações naquele tempo. A única coisa que quero é esquecer. E essa é a única explicação que vai obter de mim.

Beijou-a de leve, como se a estivesse testando. Ao sentir que Isabella correspondia ao seu beijo, acomodou-se contra o corpo macio de tal modo que uma folha de papel não passaria entre eles.

Rosalie removeu a coberta e caminhou até a porta improvisada da tenda.

— É um absurdo. Como podemos dormir com essa cantoria toda? Será que esses viajantes não param de cantar um só instante?

— E precisamos nos levantar cedo amanhã — respondeu Jéssica. — Onde está Isabella?

— Ela precisava conversar com Edward.

Rosalie afastou-se alguns passos da tenda e, de repente, Emmett materializou-se a sua frente.

— Oh, será que sente prazer em me assustar? — reclamou Rosalie.

— Não espere acordada por sua irmã — ele disse de maneira cínica.

— O quê? Onde está Isabella?

— Dormindo com o marido.

Rosalie ergueu a mão e o teria esbofeteado se o homem não fosse mais ágil e lhe segurasse o braço. Com um gesto rápido, a fez desequilibrar-se e cair em seus braços. Antes que Rosalie pudesse saber o que estava acontecendo, já se encontrava bem distante da tenda, onde ninguém podia vê-los.

— Você nunca imaginou como seria? Nem sequer uma vez? Eu já... — Sam sussurrou-lhe no ouvido com voz persuasiva.

— Do que... está falando?

— Quero fazer amor com você. Diga que me quer também. — Rosalie estava tentada, não apenas porque Emmett a atraía, mas também por ser uma esposa enganada. Ninguém traía lady Rosalie Brockford impunemente. Hesitou apenas alguns segundos, pois sabia que sua decisão já fora tomada muito tempo antes.

— Eu quero, mas não posso.

— Porque sou metade índio?

— Não. Acredite-me. Não ligo a mínima para isso. Se me conhecesse melhor, saberia que nós, os Brockford, não nos incomodamos com as origens de um homem. O que ele se tornou é o que conta.

— Então, por que não pode?

— Você não entenderia.

Por um instante, ela desejou que Sam anulasse seus argumentos, beijando-a com paixão. Ou que a seduzisse até não ter mais vontade própria. Mas ele não fez nada disso. E apesar de seu respeito por aquele homem crescer, não pôde deixar de achá-lo um tolo.

— Foi minha tia Sue. A forma como nos criou. Enchendo nossas cabeças com histórias de honra e tudo mais. Pode não acreditar, mas eu sou uma moça bastante convencional. Não poderia trair meu marido, mesmo que ele fosse um monstro de duas cabeças.

Sam fitou-a como se fosse uma estranha.

— Seu marido pode vir a tornar-se pior do que um monstro de duas cabeças. Pode muito bem ser um assassino. Já pensou nessa possibilidade?

— Não... Não é verdade.

— Esqueça Leah Royston. Pense em você mesma. Benson lucraria com a sua morte?

— Eu... não sei. Não sei como foi feito nosso acordo de núpcias. Mas, mesmo que isso seja verdade, Emmett continua sendo meu marido. Meu lugar é ao lado dele.

Sam nunca admirara uma mulher como admirava Rosalie naquele momento. Pela primeira vez na vida, o instinto masculino o impelia a proteger uma fêmea. E no afã de protegê-la, tornou-se cruel.

— Ele tem uma amante. Irina St. Laurent. Sabia disso? Seu marido não a ama. Se a amasse, a manteria com rédea curta. Não lhe daria tanta liberdade. Oh, Deus! Se você fosse minha mulher, apertaria seu pescoço até sufocá-la, se me fizesse metade do que faz a ele.

— Não culpe Emmett pelos meus defeitos. Nunca lhe dei a chance de...

— Por que é um fraco. Admita, Rosalie.

— Não! É um homem bom. A culpa é toda minha.

— Ele já teve uma fila de amantes. Você não tem amor próprio?

O tapa que Rosalie lhe deu fez o rosto de Sam virar. Mas dessa vez ele não fez nada para detê-la. Tinha consciência de que merecera. Quando ela se afastou correndo em direção à tenda, ficou um longo tempo esfregando a face dolorida.

Pouco a pouco tomou consciência de que os viajantes tinham iniciado uma nova canção. Sorrindo com cinismo, foi juntar-se a eles à beira da fogueira.

* * *

_Eu preciso dizer que amo o Edward? Eu amo esse homem *-*, ele me deixa sem palavras!_

_A Bella subiu tanto no meu conceito, que até fiquei orgulhosa da postura dela! E a Rosalie está começando a mostrar quem é!_

_Odeio esse Jacob, esse homem ainda vai dar trabalho para Bella e o Edward!_

_Então meus amores, espero que tenham gostado... Fiquem com Deus... Até Quarta-feira... Bom fim de dia para vocês! Robsteijooosss_

_Até lá_


	14. Chapter 14

_Boaaa Tarde Meus amores... tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim... hoje eu ia postar mais um capitulo, e ficaria o ultimo para domingo, então pensei, porque fazer isso com elas? Então resolvi postar tudo hoje e domingo postar o primeiro capitulo da nova adaptação, gostaram? Então se preparem para as grandes emoções desse último capítulo... Espero que gostem... Boa leitura¬_

Na segunda noite de acampamento, ninguém tinha dúvidas de onde Isabella iria dormir. Os viajantes prontamente montaram a canoa um pouco mais afastada das outras tendas. Quando Edward terminou o jantar, chamou-a.

— Isabella!

— Deixe a moça em paz. — A voz de Jéssica soou estridente. Parecia uma tigresa defendendo a cria.

Isabella tomou consciência de todos os olhares em cima dela. Até os barulhos da selva pareceram parar. Edward deu um passo atrás.

— Dê-me o braço, Edward. Tenho medo de tropeçar na escuridão — falou.

Quando o casal passou por Jéssica, a expressão da mulher registrou em primeiro lugar choque e, em seguida, indignação.

— Se a forçar, não será melhor do que uma besta selvagem — gritou ela sentando-se em um galho de árvore. — Será que essa mulher não vê que o marido é um assassino?

Rosalie nem se dignou a responder. Continuou tomando a sopa, enquanto estava quente.

Uma vez embaixo da lona, Edward passou o braço em volta dos ombros de Isabella, fazendo-a deitar-se na cama improvisada.

— Durma, querida — murmurou. — O amanhã chegará antes que perceba, e temos um longo caminho pela frente. Não quero que se desgaste demais.

— Sei que estamos viajando para o oeste, na rota dos mercadores de peles, e isso significa que saímos do nosso caminho. Para onde vamos exatamente?

— Está me saindo uma mulherzinha bastante perspicaz, sabia?

— Não disfarce. Quero saber qual é o nosso rumo.

— Estamos indo para St. Marie. É um entreposto de comércio de peles entre os lagos Huron e Superior. É ideal para os meus propósitos. Ao cruzarmos o estreito, encontraremos um entreposto americano.

— E quanto tempo demora para chegarmos lá?

— Duas semanas.

— Duas semanas?! — ela se espantou.

— Não se preocupe, querida. Sei o que estou fazendo. Já fiz esta viagem inúmeras vezes.

— Não é isso! Existe algum outro motivo para irmos a St. Marie. Sei que deve existir.

— Por que diz isso, Isabella?

— Eu... não sei. Intuição feminina, talvez.

Passou-se um longo tempo antes que Edward respondesse e, quando o fez, foi com relutância.

— Tem razão. Há outro motivo, apesar de eu não estar certo de que conseguiremos algo positivo. Quando a criada índia de Rosalie desapareceu, descobrimos que a moça é casada com um guia chamado Quill e que seguiu com o marido para St. Marie. Quero fazer-lhe algumas perguntas. Lembra-se quando estávamos em Nova York e Rosalie ficou muito doente?

— Claro. Foi esse o motivo de termos vindo para York. — Edward deixou escapar um suspiro.

— Pois na ocasião eu estava mais preocupado do que deixei transparecer. Você está a par dos atentados em Londres?

— Estou. Emmett me contou.

— Então pode imaginar o que pensei quando Rosalie ficou doente. Mandei uma mensagem a Sam, pedindo-lhe que fosse investigar. Para resumir a história, descobrimos que sua irmã estava sendo drogada, e acredito que a criada era a responsável.

Isabella ficou muito séria; as faces pálidas.

— Você não confia em Emmett nem em Jacob, não é mesmo?

— Não confio em ninguém, ainda mais quando não sei o que há por trás de tudo isso. Todos nós, você, Rosalie e eu, fomos alvos. É preciso afastar-nos do perigo.

Era uma história fantástica e Isabella não estava certa se acreditava ou não.

— E como acha que essa criada pode ajudá-lo? É isso que eu não consigo entender.

— Ela pode não saber de nada. Por outro lado, alguém pode tê-la infiltrado lá. Se não estiver muito cansada, meu bem, existem outras coisas que posso sugerir para manter sua linda boquinha ocupada — brincou para descontrair a tensão.

— Acha mesmo que a criada pode identificar o responsável por todos esses crimes?

Edward parou de beijar-lhe o pescoço e roçou-lhe os lábios com a língua.

— Acho.

— E pensa que sabe quem é?

O suspiro do marido traiu um leve traço de indignação.

— Sim.

— Quem?

— Emmett Benson, ou talvez Jacob Black.

— Mas que motivos eles poderiam ter para assassinar a Sra. Royston?

Edward parou de beijá-la, afastou-se e deitou-se de costas.

— E que motivo teria eu para matá-la? Não tente disfarçar. Por que não admite que ainda não está convencida da minha inocência?

— Não é isso — Isabella negou com veemência. — É só que Emmett e Jacob não parecem... — Aquele era o momento de parar. Quando percebeu ter saído de terra firme e pisado em areia movediça, ela tentou justificar-se, porém já era tarde de mais. — O que eu quero dizer é que ambos vêm de ótimas famílias aristocráticas. Sei que não estou me expressando direito, mas nunca houve nada no passado deles que desse margem a...

— Enquanto eu já fui um assassino — concluiu ele.

— Eu não disse isso!

— Não? Mas é o que está pensando.

— Edward, por favor — Ela deu um profundo suspiro de frustração. — Se eu o julgasse um criminoso, acha que estaria aqui com você? A noite passada... pensa que permitiria que fizesse amor comigo?

Dedos longos e fortes envolveram-lhe o pescoço delicado e apertaram-no, primeiro com suavidade, depois imprimindo mais força. A voz, todavia, estava rouca de sensualidade.

— Querida, Isabella, supõe que foi a primeira mulher a usar o sexo para impedir-me de matá-la? A vida de um assassino tem suas compensações, sabia?

— Não acredito em uma só palavra do que está dizendo — ela disse, virando-se de costas e afastando-se o mais que pôde e o exíguo espaço permitia.

Na manhã seguinte, Isabella foi despertada pelo canto rítmico dos viajantes. Estendeu a mão e encontrou apenas o vazio no local onde Edward dormira. Sentindo todos os músculos do corpo doloridos, deslizou por baixo da canoa virada, levando a roupa de cama consigo. Demorou apenas alguns segundos para dobrá-la e amarrá-la junto com as roupas de pele.

Dois dias na trilha da selva e já se acostumara à rotina. Ainda estava escuro, mas em breve levantariam acampamento. O único desjejum seria um copo d'água. Os viajantes eram homens obstinados e durões. Três horas se passariam antes que parassem para fazer a primeira refeição do dia. Naquele momento, ela venderia a alma por um café bem quentinho, pensou. Deu alguns passos e notou que estava próxima à água. Lavou o rosto com movimentos rápidos e eficientes. Os viajantes estavam impacientes para zarpar.

Quando o sinal foi dado, Isabella pegou sua sacola e dirigiu-se à canoa. Relanceou o olhar pelas sombras à procura de Edward. Ao avistá-lo ajudando a carregar os barcos, correu em sua direção como uma flecha.

— Sei que passou a noite comigo. Nem adianta negar — acusou ela.

— Não é momento para iniciarmos uma discussão — ele retrucou.

— Nunca é o momento.

— Já lhe disse que pode dormir onde quiser. Se tem medo de mim, sugiro que passe as noites na tenda de Rosalie e Jéssica, ou onde desejar.

Alguém o chamou e Edward afastou-se. Isabella teve vontade de arrancar os cabelos. Sentia uma frustração imensa em relação a Edward, a si mesma e ao mundo, que lhe parecia tão injusto. Um dos viajantes aproximou-se e, apesar de ser da mesma altura dela, pegou-a como se fosse uma pena e depositou-a no centro da canoa. Suas companheiras de viagem já se encontravam em seus respectivos lugares.

— Estamos indo para St. Marie — anunciou Rosalie.

— Falou com Edward? — perguntou a irmã.

— Não. Foi Sam quem me disse. Na noite passada, quando vocês se recolheram. — Rosalie mal podia encará-la.

— E o que mais Fraser lhe contou?

— Bem, que ele e os viajantes vão se separar de nós ao chegarmos lá. Seguirão para Fort William.

Aquilo era novidade para Isabella. Ocorreu-lhe que talvez Sam estivesse construindo uma trilha falsa para afastar a atenção sobre Edward. Um olhar de esguelha para Jéssica convenceu-a a manter tal pensamento para si mesma.

— Ele mencionou uma moça? A mulher de um guia?

— Não para mim. Talvez tenha dito algo a Jéssica.

Por um momento Jéssica fingiu ser surda. Pouco a pouco sua expressão foi se alterando e Isabella deduziu que ou sabia de alguma coisa sobre aquela criada ou a curiosidade a mataria.

— Que guia? — perguntou a dama por fim.

— Um tal de Quill — informou Isabella. — A garota foi sua criada, Rosalie. A índia que fugiu.

— E o que eles querem com ela? — inquiriu Jéssica. Isabella hesitou alguns segundos, imaginando se estaria traindo a confiança que o marido depositara nela.

— Edward acha que ela poderia ajudá-lo a provar sua inocência.

— Minha criada? — Rosalie fitou a irmã como se esta tivesse perdido o juízo. — O que aquela serviçal poderia saber? Nem consigo me lembrar direito dela. Recordo-me apenas que era bastante tímida.

— Pois eu me lembro muito bem dela — declarou Jéssica. — Tinha dedos leves. Nada estava a salvo daquela infeliz. Pratos, colheres, arranjos de cabelo. Infelizmente só descobri tarde demais. Se não tivesse deixado o emprego por livre e espontânea vontade, eu a teria demitido. E é essa a mulher que Cullen pensa que vai ajudá-lo a limpar o nome? Deve estar insano! Que tribunal daria ouvidos a uma ladra? Ele é culpado, Isabella, e quanto mais cedo acreditar nisso, mais segura ficará, ajudando-nos a escapar das garras desse homem.

— Não vou deixar meu marido.

— E quanto a você, Rosalie?

— Eu... não vou deixar minha irmã.

Na primeira parada do dia, as damas aproveitaram a oportunidade para esticar as pernas.

— Isto é pior do que um pesadelo — comentou Rosalie. — Fico esperando acordar a qualquer momento. Não sei o que pensar, em quem confiar.

Avistaram um arbusto de amoras, e Isabella afastou-se para colher algumas. Rosalie seguiu-a, enquanto falava:

— Edward não é inglês. Deve ser culpado. Todas as evidências estão contra ele. Jéssica não tem dúvidas. Não adianta dizer-lhe que eu o conheço desde criança. Naquele tempo você o odiava.

— Eu... fingia odiá-lo — disse Isabella.

— Então eu estava certa. Você ama Edward.

— É tão óbvio assim?

— Oh, não! Jéssica acha que ama Jacob Black em segredo. Houve um tempo em que eu também pensava o mesmo. Debatemos o assunto a noite passada, mas acho que não consegui convencê-la.

— Mas isso é um absurdo! Jacob é apenas um amigo e nada mais. — Mal Isabella proferiu aquelas palavras, a consciência lhe doeu. Sabia que até mesmo Black julgava que ela o amava.

— Sabe o que acho? — disse Rosalie. — Que tudo isso é um colossal mal-entendido. Ou uma piada mórbida, ou...

Estava à beira das lágrimas, quando se ouviu o estampido de um tiro de pistola. Os melros sobre o arbusto voaram em disparada. Isabella soltou um grito e correu em direção à tenda.

Rosalie vinha logo atrás dela. Ao se aproximarem, a cena que depararam paralisou-as.

Jéssica se encontrava no meio de um grupo de viajantes que estavam de olhos arregalados. De cabeça erguida, ela segurava uma pistola. Dava a impressão de uma serena indiferença.

Naquele instante, Sam Fraser arrancou-lhe a arma e aos berros dava ordens aos viajantes para que inspecionassem a canoa.

Edward e um grupo de homens examinaram o barco.

— Nenhum dano foi causado — anunciou ele.

Isabella deu um suspiro de alívio. Temera chegar ali e encontrar soldados atirando em seu marido. Sam quase cuspia fogo pela boca.

— Tente uma coisa dessas outra vez e Vossa Senhoria será pendurada em uma árvore pelas pernas como uma galinha! — gritou para Jéssica.

— Meu bom homem — retrucou ela, sem parecer intimidada. — Não pode culpar um prisioneiro por tentar escapar.

— Não estava tentando escapar. Estava tentando destruir as canoas, isso sim. Sabe o que acontece na selva quando não temos meio de transporte? Todos morreríamos e nem restos sobrariam para ser encontrados.

Quando Fraser se virou e caminhou na direção de Edward, Jéssica voltou-se para as outras damas.

— Se pelo menos estivessem aqui para ajudar-me. Teríamos conseguido.

— Conseguido o quê, pelo amor de Deus? — gritou Rosalie.

— Isso nos atrasaria e daria tempo a Emmett e Jacob de nos acharem. Parece até que vocês duas não querem ser encontradas — Jéssica disparou.

Naquela noite, na hora de se recolherem, Isabella se defrontou com um dilema. Não sabia se seria bem-vinda na cama do marido. Esperava que ele fosse chamá-la, mas Edward não deu o ar de sua presença. Resignada, abriu mão do orgulho e, dando boa-noite às companheiras, dirigiu-se para a canoa que os havia abrigado nas noites anteriores. Enquanto caminhava, estava consciente do olhar fulminante de Jéssica as suas costas.

— Edward? — ela chamou.

Não houve resposta.

Na manhã seguinte, quando Isabella acordou, acreditaria ter dormido sozinha, não fossem os cobertores a seu lado que ainda guardavam o calor do corpo do marido. Puxou-os para si e inspirou o cheiro másculo. Não sentia medo dele. Oh, Deus!, esse era o último sentimento que nutria em relação àquele homem. Se ao menos acreditasse nela!

Faltava um dia para chegarem a St. Marie, quando a menor das canoas apresentou um vazamento.

— Os homens vão ficar para trás para repará-la — anunciou Edward. — Vão nos encontrar em breve. Estas canoas menores podem navegar em alta velocidade, sobretudo quando estão sem carga.

Um viajante chamado Franchot ficou responsável pelo barco e pelos demais homens. Antes, porém, fora informado por Fraser do que poderiam encontrar. Além de Benson e Black, era bem provável que os soldados também estivessem em seu encalço.

Franchot, no entanto, não era um covarde e, pela Virgem Maria, estava ansioso por uma boa briga. Já participara de muitas contendas a faca na selva e nunca perdera nenhuma. Aqueles malditos ingleses queriam que os canadenses lhe beijassem as botas só porque estavam sob seu domínio! Pensavam que só por lhes oferecerem meia dúzia de empregos em regime de quase escravidão, teriam de ser-lhes gratos pelo resto da vida. Pois ele não pensava dessa forma.

A casa no meio do deserto pareceu a Isabella uma figura em um livro. A princípio julgara ser uma miragem. Viajavam havia duas semanas sem encontrar uma só habitação. A única evidência de que outras pessoas já tinham passado por ali eram cruzes de madeira delimitando os vários cursos d'água por onde navegavam.

Conforme se aproximavam do litoral, Isabella observava a casa de pedra. Haviam chegado em St. Marie.

— Isso é incrível! — bradou ela à vista de campos cultivados, jardins floridos e belos cavalos em estábulos. Tudo aquilo incrustado naquela região selvagem dava a sensação de irrealidade.

— Como uma residência como essa pôde ter sido construída aqui? — indagou Rosalie.

— Deve ser a casa de Sam — respondeu Isabella, lembrando-se da história que ouvira de Edward.

— É uma boa casa. — O tom de voz de Jéssica era de desdém. — Mas nem se compara com Osterley ou Swan Rivard Abbey.

Rosalie não pôde deixar de encarar Sam, que deixou escapar um longo suspiro.

Contra sua vontade, o mestiço descobriu que estava ansioso por apresentar a família a Rosalie. Gostaria que ela ficasse bem impressionada com seus parentes.

Antes que a canoa tocasse o cais, um sino anunciou a chegada deles. Os trabalhadores largaram as ferramentas e se dirigiram à beira d'água. Os habitantes daquela pequena colônia saudavam-nos com excessivo entusiasmo.

Mais tarde Isabella viria a descobrir que eles tinham um bom motivo para isso. A chegada de uma brigada de peles marcava tradicionalmente uma celebração. Uma outra coisa lhe chamou a atenção: Jéssica, Rosalie e ela eram as únicas mulheres brancas que ali se encontravam.

Aquela dança era diferente de todas as que já haviam assistido. Estava sendo realizada em um celeiro e os ritmos eram impetuosos, rebeldes. As damas se divertiam bastante. Até mesmo Jéssica parecia ter amolecido. E um dos motivos era que não estavam mais vestidas com roupas de pele. As irmãs de Sam lhes emprestaram vestidos, que, para seu espanto, não ficavam a dever nada aos que costumavam usar em Londres.

— Trata-se de mulheres e filhas de homens de posse — explicou Edward. — Aqui, quando mulheres índias se casam com homens brancos, adotam seu modo de vida.

Tudo era muito interessante e em outra oportunidade Isabella gostaria de continuar explorando o assunto. Naquela ocasião, porém, outras preocupações lhe assaltavam a mente.

— E quanto àquela índia? Já falou com ela?

— Não, porque Felix tem uma cabana nos arredores de St. Marie. Para chegar lá leva quase um dia de viagem.

— Desejo do fundo do coração que essa moça possa ajudá-lo a provar sua inocência — disse, tocando-lhe o dorso de uma das mãos.

— Se ela jurasse que foi Benson ou Black, você acreditaria nela... uma índia?

A resposta de Isabella demorou mais do que Edward esperava. Contraindo os músculos da mandíbula, ele afastou-se para se juntar ao um grupo de homens.

Rosalie conseguiu um jeito de ficar a sós com Sam. Fazia muito calor dentro do celeiro, e ele então a convidou para um passeio pelos jardins. Guiou-a em direção aos estábulos, onde uma égua cuidava da cria.

— Sabia que eu nunca tinha visto mosquitos até vir para o Canadá? — comentou ela.

— Sabia. Nem ursos, nem lobos, nem porcos-espinhos, nem castores...

— A casa é bem bonita e a sua família, muito gentil. — Rosalie estava sendo sincera. A mãe de Fraser não era fluente em inglês, mas os filhos traduziam tudo que ela dizia. Eles a protegiam, e aquilo era tocante. O calor e a afeição que reinava ali a encantava. Era quase como se fossem ingleses como ela. A casa em que viviam, suas roupas, suas maneiras, o ritual do chá das cinco... Enganara-se quanto a Sam. Não era um selvagem, e sim um homem culto como qualquer um de suas relações. Envergonhava-se de si mesma pelo engano que cometera. Mas sabia que ele tivera sua parcela de culpa. Induzira-a a pensar assim.

— Conte-me sobre seus irmãos — Rosalie pediu.

— Não há muito para contar. Todos os rapazes são mercadores de peles e as moças casaram-se com mercadores de peles. Na nossa condição, não nos resta muito mais.

— Sua condição?

— Você sabe, somos mestiços. Seu povo nos olha com desconfiança. Não adianta termos frequentado boas escolas na Inglaterra. E não seríamos aceitos mesmo banhados em ouro.

— Mas em York são respeitados — argumentou Rosalie. — Nenhuma porta se fecha para você.

— É verdade... quer dizer, até certo ponto. Os pais de moças casadoiras, por exemplo, querem distância de mim.

— Ora, Sam! Desde quando liga para moças casadoiras? Você é quem deve correr a quilômetros de distância delas.

— Não, se uma delas fosse você.

Um calor intenso invadiu o corpo de Rosalie e seus lábios tremeram.

— Sam... eu vim com você até aqui para nos despedirmos, e não para ser cortejada. Amanhã você irá para Fort William, enquanto nós seguiremos em direção à fronteira americana.

— Quero que saiba que... nunca vou esquecê-la. Gostaria que nos despedíssemos como amigos. — Ele tomou-lhe ambas as mãos e por um momento cogitou beijar aqueles lábios tão desejados. — Rosalie, diga-me a verdade. Se fosse livre, eu teria alguma chance? Danação! O que me importa que não seja livre? Isto não precisa ser uma despedida. Não, se não quisermos que seja.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, foram interrompidos pelos irmãos de Sam, que se aproximavam.

— O que querem aqui? — ele bradou em tom irritado.

— Mamãe nos mandou procurá-lo.

Rosalie aproveitou a ocasião para erguer as saias e correr em direção ao celeiro.

Matthew tinha vinte anos e Nathan, quinze, e ambos idolatravam o irmão mais velho.

— Por que a dama estava chorando, Sam? — perguntou o caçula.

— Rosalie estava chorando? Não reparei.

A conversa foi abruptamente interrompida quando Matthew, pegando Sam de surpresa, derrubou-o na grama, onde iniciaram seu passatempo favorito: medir forças.

— Você está ficando velho, mano.

— Desista, pirralho, antes que eu o machuque — respondeu Fraser.

Nathan, que nunca soubera quando estavam brincando ou lutando para valer, começou a gritar.

— Mãe, venha depressa! Eles estão lutando outra vez!

Sam ria. De repente, uma sombra cruzou por sobre os lutadores e ambos pararam.

— Chegaram notícias de Franchot. Benson e a sua turma deverão chegar aqui pela manhã — informou Edward.

— Ótimo — respondeu Sam. — Estou pronto para uma boa briga.

— Quanto tempo levará para repará-la? — Sob o olhar inquisitivo do major, o guia passava as mãos pela canoa virada de cabeça para baixo. O dano era grave. O barco se chocara com uma rocha submersa e talvez nem tivesse conserto. Mas Gaboury resolveu esconder esse fato do major. Conhecia Benson e sabia que era um homem difícil. Não aceitava falhas, nem mesmo forças da natureza. Tinha sempre que encontrar um culpado. Respeitava o major, mas não gostava dele.

Emmett tentava não demonstrar sua impaciência. Gaboury não era um de seus homens e não estava acostumado a pular toda vez que um superior gritava uma ordem.

— Sr. Gaboury — repetiu, muito calmo. — Quanto tempo acha que vai levar o reparo? Uma hora? Duas horas?

O guia cuspiu no chão.

— Apronte-se para partir quando o sol estiver sumindo. — Após dizer isso, virou-se para dois de seus homens, jovens viajantes, porém experientes, e gritou-lhes suas ordens.

Eles puseram mãos à obra e em pouco tempo montaram uma fogueira, e um pote com resina de pinheiro fervia em cima dela.

— Verifiquem nossa munição e víveres. — O major se dirigia a um por um dos soldados, dando instruções redundantes.

Jacob Black recostava-se em um bloco de granito. A pistola repousava no bolso do casaco. Quando Emmett se aproximou, disse-lhe:

— Espero que isso não seja nenhum truque. Não confio nesse Gaboury e nem nos seus viajantes.

— Nós somos sete, e eles são sete, mas não se esqueça, meus homens estão armados com mosquetes. — Jacob fez uma carranca e Emmett riu. — Mosquete pode não ser a última palavra em armas, mas nas mãos dos homens certos pode causar um grande estrago.

— Verdade?

— Um soldado treinado pode carregá-lo e atirar três vezes em um minuto.

— Voltando ao assunto de Gaboury, tem certeza de que ele não está nos despistando?

— Absoluta. Em todos os cantos há sinais de que as mulheres continuam com eles.

— Graças a Deus!

— Devemos agradecer a Deus por Sam Fraser estar com eles.

Os dois amigos já haviam tido aquela conversa antes. Atribuíam o fato de ainda não haver acontecido nada às damas devido à presença de Fraser. Uma vez que ele e Cullen se separassem, ninguém poderia prever o que aconteceria. Jamais aventaram a possibilidade de Edward ser inocente e, portanto, de as moças não correrem perigo.

Um grito de alarme fez o major sacar a pistola. Antes que pudesse usá-la, porém, um zunido de tiros passou sobre sua cabeça.

Ambos se deitaram com o intuito de se proteger. Quando a fumaça clareou, o major notou que a situação era insustentável. Não apenas o campo estava cercado de homens, como metade das armas de seus soldados não tinha mais préstimo.

Não se surpreendeu ao perceber que estavam sendo atacados por índios. O que o espantava era o fato de Cullen ser capaz de contar com tamanha lealdade! Fraser deveria saber que, ajudando-o, estava se colocando também no papel de fora-da-lei.

— Joguem as armas ao chão! — veio a ordem. Nenhum dos soldados se moveu, apesar de saberem que encaravam a morte. Não que fossem tão bravos, mas o major Benson estava no comando. Sua palavra era a única a que de veriam obedecer.

O momento era de tensão. Sam repetiu a ordem, e o suspiro de alívio era quase audível.

Sam Fraser comandava os índios e ordenou que colocas sem as armas em uma pilha. Foi Edward quem abordou Emmett e Jacob.

— Eu fico com isso — disse, apontando para a arma de Jacob.

Jacob tremia, mas não de medo, e sim de raiva.

— Vocês dois serão enforcados por isso — bradou. — Outros soldados virão atrás de nós. Nunca conseguirão escapar.

Os acontecimentos seguintes foram muito repentinos. Ao entregar a arma, Black inadvertidamente disparou-a e a bala passou raspando pela cabeça de Edward. Em uma fração de segundo, atiraram de volta, atingindo Black.

— Parem o fogo! — ordenou Edward, abaixando-se para ajudar o ferido.

Enquanto isso, Sam olhava em volta para saber quem havia atirado. Tinha sido seu irmão caçula.

— Ele atirou primeiro — defendeu-se Nathan.

— Poderia ter dado início a um massacre, seu pirralho! — bradou Fraser. E voltando-se para Edward: — Como está ele?

— Nada bem. A bala se alojou na bacia.

— Está morto?

— Não. Apenas desmaiado. Aqui não podemos fazer nada para estancar o sangue. Precisamos levá-lo até St. Marie. Por que não mandou parar o fogo? — inquiriu Edward a Sam por entre os dentes.

Antes que o amigo pudesse responder, o major Benson disse:

— Este homem precisa de um médico.

O médico mais próximo encontrava-se a seis quilômetros de distância.

Foi Sam quem retirou a bala da bacia de Jacob. Esperava que Edward o fizesse, mas este fora irredutível.

— Por quê? — Quisera saber Sam. — Você é quem de veria fazer isso. Suas mãos são muito mais firmes que as minhas. Deveria ter sido um cirurgião.

— Pare com isso. Sou imune aos seus elogios. E mesmo que fosse verdade, eu não o faria.

Aquela discussão acontecera na sala de estar da casa de Fraser. O ferido fora posto em uma mesa no centro do aposento. Recuperara a consciência e fazia um estardalhaço devido à dor que sentia. Edward retirara-lhe a calça e as botas. Nathan trouxera um frasco de láudano e com cuidado contava as gotas em um copo com água.

— Não costumava ser tão melindroso — insistiu Sam.

— Não se trata disso. Você removeria uma bala do corpo de Benson? — retrucou Edward. — Claro que não, pois se algo acontecesse, Rosalie nunca saberia se tinha sido você o culpado.

— Aceito o argumento. Vou fazê-lo — declarara o amigo.

Quase uma hora mais tarde, Edward saiu à procura das damas. Encontrou-as na sala de jantar, andando de um lado para outro.

— O ferimento de Black é grave, mas não é letal. Se não infeccionar, terá chances de se recuperar. — Ignorando o burburinho de perguntas, aproximou-se de Charlotte Fraser e disse-lhe gentilmente: — Vamos precisar de um quarto no andar inferior, onde o Sr. Black possa convalescer. Terá de ficar de repouso por algum tempo e requer cuidados constantes.

— Há um quarto no final do corredor que será adequado às necessidades desse senhor — informou a irmã de Fraser, após confabular com a mãe.

Em seguida Edward virou-se para Jéssica. Ela levantava os braços assumindo o controle da conversa.

— O que é, Jéssica? — perguntou ele.

— Devemos depreender que a Sra. Fraser e suas filhas tomarão conta do sr. Black?

— Exatamente — concordou Cullen.

— Mas...

— Escutem com bastante atenção o que vou dizer. Neste momento, o major Emmett Benson e seus homens estão presos na Cadeia Comum. — Ignorou a respiração ofegante de Rosalie e prosseguiu: — Sam e outros homens se encontram com eles agora, vigiando-os. Se tentarem vê-los, serão impedidas. Além disso, se Black não estivesse ferido, também estaria lá. Ele é nosso prisioneiro e permanecerá incomunicável, com exceção de algumas pessoas designadas por mim e por Sam. De qualquer forma, ele não está em condições de receber visitas.

Permitiu-se um breve sorriso e continuou:

— Devo informá-las de que os homens que foram destacados para vigiar Benson e Black estão armados.

Isabella foi a primeira a se recuperar do choque.

— Está esperando algum tipo de ataque, Edward?

— Tolinha! Ele acha que nós podemos libertá-los — retrucou Jéssica.

— Não se trata apenas disso — informou Edward. — Mas devo concordar que me passou pela cabeça. E agora, senhoras, se me dão licença, tenho um encontro para o qual já estou atrasado.

— Encontro? Com quem? — indagou Isabella.

Jéssica era a mais sagaz. Rapidamente somara dois mais dois.

— Vai ver aquela moça, não é? A que já foi nossa criada. — Edward assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

— Cullen, você é um tolo — advertiu-o Jéssica. — Aquela garota é uma índia e uma ladra. Mesmo que jure sobre a Bíblia, ninguém acreditará nela.

— Eu acreditarei nela — retrucou ele. — Devo estar de volta amanhã à noite. Estejam prontas para partir comigo.

Quando Edward se virou para sair, Rosalie o chamou.

— Mas o que acontecerá a Emmett e aos outros?

— Serão libertados em um ou dois dias, quando estivermos em segurança — ele respondeu por sobre os ombros.

Após Edward deixar o aposento, a conversa das damas tornou-se esporádica e marcada por longos silêncios. Meia hora mais tarde resolveram recolher-se, pois os acontecimentos do dia as deixaram exaustas.

No alto da escada, Jéssica gritou o que estava pensando:

— Para mim chega. Não vou a lugar nenhum. Cullen não pode me obrigar.

A moça ficou apavorada quando o marido lhe disse que um mercador de peles da Inglaterra viria até sua cabana. Sentiu ímpetos de pegar seu bebê e se esconder na floresta até que o homem partisse. Felix, porém, não permitiria.

Além do mais, se o marido caísse em desgraça com os brancos, ela e o filho morreriam de fome.

Não. Isso não podia acontecer. Tinha seu orgulho. Afinal, era mulher de um caçador de búfalos. Acompanhava-o a todo lugar. Nenhuma outra mulher sabia esfolar um búfalo ou secar-lhe a carne como ela. As outras mulheres a invejavam por isso. Quill era mais importante do que os maridos delas e ganhava mais dinheiro do que um mero viajante. Tratava-se de um bom provedor. Tinha um gênio difícil, era verdade, mas nunca fizera mais do que esbofeteá-la de vez em quando. Alguns homens surravam as esposas quase até a morte. Homens como seu ex-marido, a quem Quill dera uma surra e o avisara de que se algum dia tornasse a procurá-la, arrancar-lhe-ia as orelhas.

Quill era forte e a protegeria. Os outros homens o temiam. Prometera-lhe que o mercador de peles apenas lhe faria algumas perguntas e iria embora. Não tinha nada a temer. Não fizera nada de tão ruim. Ainda assim, naquele momento ela preferia estar junto de sua gente com o filho, longe do alcance dos brancos.

Edward entrou na cabana de um único compartimento seguido de Quill. Havia uma mesa rústica e só uma cadeira perto da lareira. O cheiro de restos de peixe e tabaco inundava o ambiente.

Como alguém poderia viver assim? Mas não deveria surpreendesse, Edward pensou. Quill e homens como ele não criavam raízes. Eram aventureiros. Daí a um mês, talvez ou visse falar de pastagens melhores e levaria sua pequena família para lá.

A moça aparentava ter pouco mais de dezesseis anos. O que teria visto no marido? O homem parecia um vilão de histórias infantis. O cabelo era longo e rebelde e na cabeça usava um chapéu com uma pena. Vestia um casaco feito de cobertores e calça de couro.

Edward resignara-se à pouca sorte. Não lograria sucesso ali. Pensou em Isabella. Jamais permitiria que a esposa passasse o resto da vida com uma nuvem de suspeita a respeito de seu caráter.

Bem, já que estava ali, seguiria com seus propósitos.

Falando primeiro em francês e depois em inglês, disse:

— Sou americano e, quando sair daqui, vou atravessar a fronteira para o meu país. Não voltarei a estas paragens. Ninguém mais vai lhes fazer perguntas além de mim.

A mulher não era fluente em nenhum dos dois idiomas, e o marido traduziu as poucas palavras que conseguiu proferir.

— O que deseja saber?

— Você foi criada de lady Rosalie — disse Edward e aguardou que a mulher ajeitasse o bebê de modo a colocá-lo para mamar. — Tentou envenená-la? — indagou abruptamente.

Por um momento a mulher ficou terrificada, em seguida disparou uma torrente de palavras ininteligíveis, que o marido traduziu. A resposta, contudo, foi um inequívoco "não". Também, o que Edward esperava ouvir?

— Sabe quem tentou envenená-la? — insistiu Cullen. Dessa vez, a moça não esperou que o marido traduzisse.

Assim que as palavras saíram da boca de Edward, ela começou a balançar a cabeça em sinal de negativa.

— Lady Jéssica disse que você furtou algumas coisas. — Quem respondeu foi Quill:

— Ela não rouba coisas. Apenas quebra pratos ou estraga lençóis quando os põe para secar perto do fogo e então os esconde de modo que ninguém os acha mais.

— E onde os guarda? — perguntou Edward.

Outra conferência com o marido, e este respondeu:

— Quando ia ao banheiro nos fundos da casa, levava-os debaixo das saias e os jogava na latrina.

Era um truque utilizado por criados e crianças para escapar do castigo.

Edward fitou a garota, captando-lhe a dilatação das pupilas, antes que baixasse os olhos. Estava apavorada. Suas próximas palavras não foram planejadas.

— Mas você não escondeu tudo. Estou certo de que guardou alguma coisa. E eu não sairei daqui sem que me entregue.

Marido e mulher olharam-no espantados. Quill foi o primeiro a se recuperar e começou a fazer ameaças. Em um segundo, Edward segurou-o pelo pescoço.

— Entregue-me já o que quer que ela escondeu! — bradou ele.

Quill fitou aqueles olhos muito verdes e, apesar de não ter conhecimento de que o homem a sua frente já tinha sido um assassino, o instinto lhe avisou que seria perigoso enfrentá-lo. O americano parecia mais sinistro do que o próprio demônio. Para derrubá-lo, um homem precisaria da ajuda da Virgem Maria e de todos os santos. Virando-se para a mulher, ordenou-lhe que obedecesse.

Quando ela se recusou, o homem levantou a mão como para esbofeteá-la. Segurando a criança com força contra o peito, ela correu até a lareira. Uma das mãos deslizou por dentro da chaminé, procurando algo. Um momento depois retirou uma mochila de couro e entregou-a ao estrangeiro.

Dentro havia um livro. Edward rapidamente o abriu e virou as páginas. A maior parte delas continha desenhos e esboços feitos a tinta. De repente, o livro se abriu em uma página especí.fica. Ele fitou a face da moça e, em seguida, a folha a sua frente. Era o esboço de seu rosto. Sabia que os índios eram supersticiosos quanto às imagens, mas não entendia o propósito daquilo.

— Por que ela ficou com isto? — perguntou a Quill, ainda segurando o livro.

— Estava com medo de que a sua alma a abandonasse se não ficasse com o seu retrato.

Edward tornou a olhar para a página com o desenho e, depois de alguns segundos, exclamou:

— Meu Deus! O que foi que eu fiz?!

Jéssica acordou na manhã seguinte e por alguns minutos permaneceu embaixo das cobertas, de olhos cerrados, sentindo uma sensação de paz. Tendo chegado a uma decisão na noite anterior, nunca dormira melhor. Tudo voltara a ter perspectiva. Era tão simples!

Vestiu-se com esmero, pois queria aparecer em sua melhor forma. Não estava com pressa. Não iria a lugar algum. Além do mais, ainda faltavam algumas horas antes que Cullen chegasse. Saiu do quarto cantarolando. Estava de bom humor e percebia que a casa da Sra. Fraser era muito melhor do que imaginara de início. Parecia uma casa inglesa.

No fundo da escada, de frente para a porta, um cavalheiro que ela não conhecia encontrava-se sentado em uma poltrona com uma pistola na mão. Jéssica cumprimentou-o amigavelmente e seguiu seu caminho.

Quando entrou na sala de estar, deparou com jovens sentados em volta do aposento ocupados em vários afazeres. Dois deles sentavam-se à mesa absorvidos em um jogo de cartas. Outro estava em uma cadeira e aparentava dormir. Outro ainda limpava as botas. Cullen não exagerara. Todos portavam armas.

À entrada de Jéssica, o burburinho de vozes parou. Fraser caminhou em sua direção.

— Como está o paciente? — perguntou Jéssica, e seus olhos fitaram uma porta à direita.

— Está melhorando — respondeu Matthew, repetindo as palavras da mãe.

— Isso já é alguma coisa — comentou ela. — E onde estão as damas?

— Na cozinha.

Jéssica não pediu permissão. Agradeceu e cruzou a porta que levava aos fundos da casa.

Após alguns momentos, Matthew voltou ao jogo de cartas, coçando a cabeça.

Quando Jéssica abriu a porta da cozinha, encontrou Isabella e Rosalie junto ao forno, retirando broas assadas com uma longa pá de madeira.

— Por que estão aqui? — perguntou-lhes.

— Mandamos a Sra. Fraser e as filhas para a cama. Acredita que além de ficarem cuidando de Jacob a noite inteira, ainda teriam de assar pão antes de ir descansar? — informou Isabella.

— Não fazia ideia de que vocês eram tão... prestativas — disse a dama, andando em volta, abrindo gavetas e inspecionando tudo.

Isabella encarou-a. Julgou que era uma mulher bonita quando se permitia sê-lo.

— Olhe aqui, Jéssica — disse Rosalie. — Não seria demais a ajuda de outro par de mãos. Ainda temos muito que fazer aqui. Os homens precisam ser alimentados e têm o apetite de um cavalo.

— Deus me livre! Jamais sonharia em interferir no seu trabalho. Francamente, Rosalie. E eu que achei que você não sabia sequer cozinhar um ovo. — Sorrindo, retirou-se.

As duas irmãs fitaram a porta fechada.

— Para falar a verdade, Isabella, eu não sei como cozinhar um ovo.

— Eu sei que não. Mas a refeição que vamos preparar é mais simples e consta do nosso cardápio.

— E qual é?

— Sopa de ervilhas com broa de aveia.

A mulher esperou que o fogo se espalhasse, antes de sair do celeiro e fechar a porta. Sentiu pena da égua e sua cria. Mas apesar de gostar de animais, não podia deixar que eles a detivessem. Era uma questão de vida ou morte.

Notara no dia anterior que o sino ficava localizado sob uma velha mesa de carvalho no jardim, perto da casa. Era mais pesado do que imaginara. Segurando-o com ambas as mãos, fez os movimentos para acioná-lo. Ótimo. A fumaça já saía pelo celeiro e os animais começavam a inquietar-se. Em breve estariam urrando.

O som do sino chegou até a Cadeia Comum. De suas selas, os homens o escutaram ao longe, porém estavam envolvidos com a discussão que se travava entre Cullen e Benson.

Cinco minutos antes, Edward irrompera porta adentro parecendo um demente, gritando e obrigando o major a responder às suas perguntas. Por fim, jogara um livro em cima da mesa.

— Leia isso! — ele bradara. — De quem é essa caligrafia? — Emmett leu a página que lhe fora indicada. Como em transe, ergueu a cabeça, e seus olhos vaguearam de rosto em rosto.

— Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta. — Edward parecia à beira de um assassinato. Não pregara olho na noite anterior e linhas de fadiga marcavam-lhe o rosto.

Emmett umedeceu os lábios. Sua expressão era uma combinação de horror e descrença.

— Não acredito que Jéssica tenha escrito isso! Nunca soube que ela possuía um diário. Só pode ter sido forjado. Não vê?

— Então é de Jéssica — concluiu Edward.

Um silêncio profundo tomou conta da sala e o som do sino finalmente penetrou nas mentes dos homens. O jovem Nathan foi até a janela.

— Nosso celeiro está pegando fogo! — gritou. Sam correu até lá.

— Minha égua premiada! — ele gemeu.

— Dane-se a sua égua! — Edward gritou, dirigindo-se à porta. — Jéssica está lá com as mulheres.

Dentro da casa, Franchot, que vigiava a entrada, foi o primeiro a ouvir o sino. Correu para fora e logo notou o que acontecia.

— O celeiro pegou fogo! — gritou Jéssica e continuou a tocar o sino.

Franchot voltou para dentro, agradecido pela mulher ter tido o bom senso de tocar o sino, e foi chamar seus homens.

Com um sorriso, Jéssica observou-os sair. Em seguida, encaminhou-se até a casa.

— O que foi; isso? — perguntou Isabella ainda na cozinha.

— O quê? — indagou Rosalie. — Daqui não se houve nada. A cozinha não faz parte da casa. A propósito, como saberemos quando esses pães estiverem assados?

Mas Isabella não prestava atenção às palavras da irmã. Alguns minutos antes ouvira o som de um sino, além de outras coisas que lhe causaram uma vaga apreensão. Mas, afinal, Rosalie devia estar certa. Dali era difícil escutar o que se passava. Não devia ser nada de mais. Talvez fosse apenas sua imaginação.

Porém, pelo sim, pelo não, seria melhor sair para investigar.

— Rosalie, tome conta da sopa e não a deixe queimar.

— O quê? Aonde vai? Isabella, volte aqui.

— Fique onde eu mandei, está bem? — Dizendo isso, Isabella retirou-se, apressada, pelo corredor dos fundos.

A sala de estar encontrava-se vazia. Ela olhou em volta e notou que o baralho fora jogado com displicência em cima da mesa. Uma das cadeiras estava tombada. Um casaco com uma pistola em um bolso tinha sido deixado sobre a poltrona. Era óbvio que os homens haviam saído dali às pressas.

Sua inquietação aumentou quando a porta se abriu. Instintivamente deu um passo atrás.

— O celeiro está pegando fogo — disse Jéssica. Aquelas palavras atingiram Isabella como um raio.

— Santo Deus! Por que não disse logo?

Sem esperar resposta, saiu porta afora. Ao se aproximar do incêndio, ouviu os urros dos animais e os gritos dos homens que os retiravam do celeiro em chamas.

— Peguei a égua e a sua cria — alguém disse.

A fumaça era tão densa que Isabella só conseguia ver sombras se movendo.

Era inconcebível que tudo aquilo tivesse acontecido enquanto ela e Rosalie estavam envolvidas em tarefas culinárias.

Deu meia-volta e retornou à casa, chamando por Rosalie e Jéssica. Não tinha a menor ideia do que poderiam fazer para ajudar, mas estava certa de que devia haver alguma coisa.

Acabara de cruzar a sala de visitas, quando ouviu murmúrio de vozes. Seus olhos foram instantaneamente atraídos para o quarto dos fundos, onde repousava Jacob Black. A porta estava aberta. Aproximou-se. Era Jéssica quem falava.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi que Jéssica não deveria estar se aproveitando da situação para contrariar as ordens expressas de Edward. Retirá-la-ia dali sem fazer muito alarde e sem incomodar o ferido.

Jéssica encontrava-se sentada na beira da cama e apertava uma das mãos de Black junto ao peito. Seu tom de voz era gentil, quase maternal. O paciente tinha os olhos abertos, porém parecia atordoado.

— Jéssica? É você?

— Sim, meu amor. Eu vim assim que pude. Pensou que o esqueceria?

Aquelas palavras pareceram agitá-lo.

— Você não deveria estar aqui. E se nos encontrarem juntos?

— Não há ninguém aqui. Eu cuidei de tudo. Não foi sempre assim? Mesmo quando éramos crianças?

Jacob tossiu, e Jéssica recostou-lhe a cabeça nos travesseiros.

Isabella ficou tão chocada que parecia ter criado raízes. Não conseguia dar um passo sequer.

— Não vou continuar com isso... não posso mais. Tudo que sempre quis foi você — murmurou ele.

— Calma, meu amor. Tudo será como sempre quis. Nunca mais vamos nos separar. E, de qualquer forma, não teria dado certo. Isabella ama Cullen de verdade. Portanto não adianta prosseguirmos com o plano.

— Então me aceita? Assim como sou?

— Você é tudo que eu quero. Agora durma, Jacob. Quando acordar, estarei a seu lado.

— Quase o peguei — falou ele. — Cullen! Quase o peguei.

— Eu sei. Mas isso não importa mais agora. Beije-me, meu amor. Uma última vez.

Isabella assistia àquela cena com a mão pressionada contra a maçaneta da porta. Agora via Jéssica acariciando os cabelos de Jacob e fitando-o como se quisesse memorizar suas feições. Black tinha adormecido.

— Eu o amo, Jacob. Sempre o amei.

Quando a Jéssica ergueu um dos braços, Isabella vislumbrou o cintilar de uma faca. Abriu a boca para gritar, mas antes que emitisse qualquer som, Jéssica desferiu um golpe no pescoço de Jacob. Ele contraiu-se em um espasmo, porém não fez ruído algum. Foi Isabella quem soltou um grito de pavor.

— Nãaao! Oh, meu Deus! Não!

— Olá, Isabella — saudou-a Jéssica com toda a naturalidade e, sem hesitar, dirigiu-se a uma das gavetas.

Isabella não conseguia ver o que a mulher estava fazendo, mas parecia-lhe que puxava algo pesado com ambas as mãos. E então viu-se frente a frente com uma enorme espingarda. Percebia agora que cometera um grave erro. Deveria ter fugido quando tivera a chance. Tentando ganhar tempo, exclamou:

— Você e Jacob eram amantes!

— Amantes? Sim, sempre fomos, mas não da forma que está insinuando. Desde crianças nossas almas pertenciam uma à outra. Não espero que entenda. — O tom de voz de Jéssica era plácido. Ninguém acreditaria que acabara de assassinar um homem — Ele nunca a amou. Fui sempre a mim que ele quis.

— Mas... ele queria que eu anulasse o casamento. Ia se casar comigo.

— E a deixaria no momento em que se casassem, sua tola. Não foi justo de sua parte fazer-nos acreditar que não gostava de Cullen. Se soubéssemos que o amava, teríamos escolhido outra moça.

— Com uma fortuna igual a minha, suponho.

— Naturalmente. Jacob e eu juntos não dispúnhamos nem de dois centavos. — Jéssica deu um passo à frente e depois outro.

Isabella prendeu a respiração. Estava aterrorizada. Mas ainda assim conseguiu perguntar:

— Foi Jacob quem matou Leah Royston, não foi? Para que Edward levasse a culpa?

— Cullen teria de ser eliminado, ainda mais depois de haver consumado o seu casamento. Além disso, você mentiu para Jacob, fazendo-o acreditar que o amava.

— Eu não menti para ele! Nunca quis ferir os sentimentos de ninguém.

— Bem, não tenho tempo para esta lengalenga, querida. Preciso agir rápido. Você entende, não é?

Isabella não sabia se era imaginação, mas seus ouvidos captaram a distância o som da voz de Edward. Precisava ganhar tempo, antes que Jéssica puxasse o gatilho.

— E sobre Rosalie? — perguntou depressa. — O que ela tem a ver com tudo isso?

— Ora, como você é obtusa! Com a morte dela, a sua fortuna passaria para você.

— Então... minha queda do cavalo? Aquilo foi armado para Rosalie?

— Claro! Pobre Jacob! Quando a viu, pensou que todas as nossas esperanças tinham caído por terra. Estava certo de que você tinha quebrado o pescoço.

— Está querendo dizer que todos nós somos alvos: Rosalie, Edward e eu?

— Minha querida, já lhe expliquei. Você nunca esteve em perigo.

— Não. Mas teria ficado se me casasse com Jacob. — Sem saber como, Isabella não sentia mais medo. — Pois bem, isso nunca teria acontecido, Jéssica. E sabe por quê? Mesmo que tivesse ficado viúva, eu jamais me casaria outra vez, pois nenhum outro homem tomaria o lugar de Edward.

— Entendo — disse Jéssica, dando mais um passo em sua direção. — Acredito em você.

— Por que matou Jacob?

— Não vê que não tinha outra saída? Se ao menos não tivesse sido ferido. Como poderia deixá-lo continuar sofrendo e depois enfrentar um julgamento por assassinato?

Isabella não conseguia pensar direito, mas precisava continuar atraindo a atenção daquela mulher.

— Foi você também quem ateou fogo ao celeiro?

— Sem mais perguntas — disse Jéssica com suavidade — O tempo está passando.

Em desespero, a mente de Isabella buscava uma saída. Qualquer coisa que não fosse ficar ali inerte. O horror e o choque a mantinham cativa. Não percebera que havia retido a respiração até que Jéssica ergueu ambas as mãos, apontando a espingarda na direção do seu coração. E então as imagens começaram a passar por ela como um caleidoscópio. Fechou os olhos e aguardou o estampido da arma.

— Edward! Oh, Edward... — murmurou baixinho.

Ouviu um ruído, mas não era um tiro, e sim o som de uma porta se fechando. Não estava morta, não tinha sequer um arranhão. Abriu os olhos e notou que Jéssica fechara a porta do quarto em sua cara. Seu alívio durou até ouvir uma explosão no interior do quarto. As pernas não conseguiram mais sustentá-la e então desmoronou no chão.

Foi assim que Edward a encontrou quando irrompeu pelo corredor. Isabella ergueu os braços e indicou a porta fechada.

— Jéssica... e... Jacob... — gaguejou. — Ela o matou e depois atirou em si mesma.

Os homens que chegaram logo em seguida tentavam arrombar a porta do quarto, mas estava emperrada.

— Vá pela janela — ordenou Edward a Matthew. — Leve alguém com você e tenha cuidado. — Passou os braços em volta de Isabella e ergueu-a. — Você está bem? — Ela assentiu.

— Foi horrível! — conseguiu murmurar antes de desfalecer nos braços do marido.

Após alguns instantes, o rosto pálido de Emmett Benson entrou em foco.

— Rosalie... Onde está Rosalie?

Oh, Deus, Rosalie. Isabella tinha se esquecido da irmã. Começou a soluçar.

— Está... está na cozinha...

Emmett não esperou que continuasse. Saiu como uma flecha. Sam Fraser fez menção de segui-lo, mas foi impedido pelo braço forte de Edward. Os dois homens se encararam como a medir forças.

Naquele instante, a porta do quarto de Jacob se abriu e Matthew apareceu.

— Ambos estão mortos — anunciou ele.

Rosalie virou-se ao ver Emmett Benson entrar pela cozinha. Lágrimas escorriam-lhe pelas faces coradas. Se ficou surpresa por ver o marido ali, não deixou transparecer.

— A broa queimou — informou, consternada.

— Estou vendo — ele respondeu, dando um passo à frente.

— A sopa de ervilhas também.

— É. Estou sentindo o cheiro.

— Eu não sabia que sopa podia queimar.

— Não é uma grande tragédia.

— Suponho que vai me dizer que conseguiu fugir da cadeia e fez Edward prisioneiro. É esse o motivo de toda essa comoção?

— Não fugi da cadeia. Fui libertado. Sabem que sou inocente. — Estava a centímetros de distância da esposa.

— Oh, bem... já deve saber que Isabella e eu não corremos perigo com Edward.

— Sei disso.

A respiração de Rosalie era pesada.

— Suponho que esteja contente em me ver pelas costas. Partiremos hoje para a América. Logo depois do desjejum. — Deu um soluço e virou-se.

— Eu não quero vê-la pelas costas.

— É muito gentil de sua parte dizer isso, mas sei que deve estar ansioso para voltar para Irina. Você mesmo me disse que a ama, lembra-se? — Rosalie assoou o nariz era um lenço bordado que encontrara no bolso.

— Se algum dia eu disse tal coisa, foi uma grande mentira. Só amei uma mulher na vida, e essa mulher é você, Rosalie. Oh, Deus, quase morri quando julguei que a tivesse perdido!

Ela virou-se para encará-lo com os olhos muito abertos.

Emmett não pôde mais controlar tantas emoções: alívio por Rosalie estar viva, horror por descobrir que a irmã era uma assassina, compreensão de que a vida era frágil e transitória, e, por fim, a determinação de reivindicar a mulher que ele amava. Se não pudesse tê-la com gentileza, a teria pela força.

Com tais pensamentos, beijou-a até tirar-lhe o fôlego.

— Emmett?

— As coisas serão diferentes entre nós de hoje em diante. Aonde eu for, você irá. Minha cama será a sua cama. Nunca mais vai me fechar do lado de fora do seu quarto. — E como aquele tom de voz autoritário não lhe caía muito bem, murmurou com mais suavidade: — Rosalie, diga alguma coisa!

Ela envolveu-lhe o pescoço com os braços.

— Sim, Emmett. Eu digo sim.

À noite, durante o jantar, Emmett Benson anunciou que tinha algo a dizer aos envolvidos naquela questão. Quando os demais se retiraram, cinco pessoas permaneceram em seus lugares: Emmett, Isabella, Edward, Rosalie e Sam. Ninguém sorria. Estavam todos dominados pelo terror dos acontecimentos daquele dia. Emmett levantou-se e foi fechar a porta da sala. Em seguida voltou a seu lugar à mesa. Tinha nas mãos o diário de Jéssica. Sua expressão era grave quando o pousou em cima da mesa.

— Temos um problema — disse ele. — Vasculhei o quarto de minha irmã tentando encontrar... não sei bem o quê, sua última vontade, um testamento? Uma carta? Jéssica não deixou nada. — Fez uma pausa. — Apesar de achar que posso convencer as autoridades de que se trata do diário de Jéssica, ele não cobre todos os acontecimentos, pois foi roubado muito antes do assassinato da Sra. Royston. Isso deixa Edward em uma encruzilhada. Ele não tem como provar que é inocente dessa morte.

— Mas por certo — interferiu Isabella — eu posso provar. Jéssica me contou momentos antes de...

— Possivelmente — respondeu Benson. — Mas já considerou o fato de que terá de retornar comigo para York?

— Não permitirei isso de forma alguma — disse Edward.

— Está bem. Então tenho uma sugestão a fazer. — Os dois homens se encararam e era como se só eles estivessem na sala.

— Estou ouvindo. — Emmett clareou a garganta.

— Pretendo forjar uma carta com a caligrafia de Jéssica, exonerando-o totalmente do assassinato da Sra. Royston. Além disso, tenho intenção de deixar claro que você nunca foi membro de La Compagnie ou que esteve envolvido em qualquer complô contra Rosalie ou Isabella. — Emmett encarou um por um. — Isto é, com a sua permissão, é claro.

— É uma ideia esplêndida! — exclamou Sam, falando por todos.

— Emmett, já pensou no escândalo que isso acarretaria? — A voz de Edward soava grave.

— Já pensei nisso, e Rosalie concorda comigo. — Segurou a mão da esposa, e ela lhe dirigiu um olhar brilhante de admiração. — Eu sei que o que pretendo fazer é contra a lei. Mas a minha consciência não me deixaria em paz se não tentasse desfazer o grande mal causado por um membro da minha família.

— Concordo plenamente — disse Sam, servindo uma rodada de sherry para aliviar a tensão.

— Há alguns fatos, no entanto — prosseguiu Emmett —, que não estão claros para mim. Proponho fazer um resumo do que sei e tenho também algumas perguntas. O que conta é o seguinte: desde crianças, minha irmã e Jacob Black se amavam. Nenhum dos dois possuía um centavo. Então engendraram um plano para que Jacob se casasse com uma moça rica. Escolheram Isabella. Mas como ela já tinha marido, sua primeira providência seria eliminar Edward.

Isabella assentiu e encarou a irmã. Um pensamento lhe veio à mente. A ex-esposa de Black fora dada como morta em um acidente. Santo Deus! Não mencionaria aquele fato. Para sua tranquilidade de espírito, nem sequer pensaria no assunto.

— O plano era o seguinte — continuou Emmett. — Após um intervalo considerado adequado, Isabella sofreria um acidente. Então a fortuna dela passaria para Black, e ele e Jéssica se casariam.

— Jéssica admitiu isso pouco antes de... acabar com a própria vida — informou Isabella. — E quando eu lhe perguntei sobre Rosalie, disse-me que, com a morte dela, sua fortuna passaria para mim.

— Malditos gananciosos! — exclamou Sam. — Ainda bem que encontraram o que mereciam.

— Entendo também que Edward era um obstáculo que precisava ser removido — prosseguiu Benson. — O que não consigo compreender é por que pensaram que com o desaparecimento de Edward, você aceitaria se casar com Jacob. Não há nada sobre isso no diário de Jéssica — ele disse fitando Isabella. — Não estou me referindo ao tempo em que estava na Inglaterra, e sim depois que veio com seu marido para a América.

— Isabella não tem culpa alguma nisso — respondeu Edward, passando o braço pelos ombros da esposa. — Black estava obcecado com a ideia de conseguir casar com ela.

— Não! — Isabella proferiu a palavra antes que se arrependesse. Afinal, não era momento de pensar em si mesma, quando a vida do homem que amava estava em perigo. Não seria poupada.

Umedeceu os lábios e prosseguiu:

— Em Nova York... isto é... Jacob e eu nos correspondíamos, não de forma regular. Ele me escreveu uma vez... duas... e eu respondi. Não queria ferir seus sentimentos. Ele dizia que queria vir visitar-me. Escrevi-lhe de volta dizendo que não seria conveniente. O que mais poderia dizer? Não venha porque não quero?

— Foi quando Jéssica teve a ideia de dopar Rosalie com pequenas doses de narcóticos. Não o suficiente para matá-la, mas para que ficasse doente — concluiu Benson. — Sabia ou esperava que isso levasse você até York. E funcionou.

— Foi isso que aconteceu? — perguntou Isabella.

— De acordo com o diário, sim.

— Fui eu o culpado de não ter descoberto tudo isso, mas a criada fugiu e ninguém sabia da existência do diário — disse Sam.

— Quando cheguei a York — continuou Isabella, disposta a ir até o fim. — Jacob estava mais ardente do que nunca. Tentei lhe dizer que não havia esperanças para ele, mas não me acreditou. E... ele... me beijou... e...

— Isso não vem ao caso agora — Edward a interrompeu. — O fato que não se encaixa é por que Jéssica decidiu matar Jacob e suicidar-se.

— Acho que é evidente — disse Emmett. — Jéssica sabia que você estava determinado a encontrar a criada, a esposa de Quill. Devia suspeitar de que a moça estava com o diário. Jacob não podia se mover. O jogo estava acabado e... — Sua voz falhou. Levantou-se e foi até uma das janelas contemplar o lago. Não havia uma pessoa naquele aposento que não sentisse sua dor. Assassina ou não, Jéssica sempre fora uma irmã amorosa.

Após uma pausa para que Benson se recuperasse, Isabella disse:

— E no caminho de Lachine para St. Marie, Jéssica tomou conhecimento de que eu não ligava a mínima para Jacob, pois era a Edward que amava. Então não havia como prosseguir com o plano.

— É verdade — informou Rosalie. — Jéssica e eu tivemos uma discussão a respeito disso, mas no fim ela aceitou a verdade.

— Que verdade? — perguntou Edward.

— Que era você que eu amava — disse Isabella.

— Tenho uma pergunta — proclamou Sam. — É sobre Leah Royston. Não está claro para mim. Por que matá-la? Por que simplesmente não desaparecer com Edward?

— Jacob não ousaria ser tão óbvio — Foi o próprio Edward quem respondeu.

O grupo continuou conversando por mais de meia hora, até que Sam anunciou estar pronto para recolher-se.

— Devo seguir viagem antes do amanhecer — informou. — Parto para Fort William.

Aquelas palavras lembraram aos demais que no dia seguinte todos tomariam rumos diferentes.

— Então isso é um adeus — disse Rosalie, caminhando com Sam até a porta, onde ficaram um pouco afastados dos outros.

— Retiro tudo que eu disse sobre seu marido — declarou Sam. — É um homem de excelente caráter. Não existem muitos como ele.

— Existem alguns — falou Rosalie. Seus olhos estavam úmidos. — E tenho a dizer-lhe que você é um deles, Sam. — Observou-o até desaparecer no alto da escada e então voltou à sala. Emmett e Edward estavam envolvidos em uma conversa. Isabella fazia um esforço enorme para conter as lágrimas.

— Você sempre teve um coração de manteiga — disse Rosalie, aproximando-se da irmã e estendendo-lhe os braços. Abraçaram-se como não faziam desde crianças. — Você me proporcionou uma imagem que jamais vou esquecer.

— Oh! — Isabella pensou em seus esforços na cozinha na quela manhã.

— Minha irmã mais velha cheia de dignidade com um guarda-sol nas mãos, utilizando-o para derrubar dois pobres viajantes no lago.

— Você não deveria ter olhado para trás — acusou Isabella.

— Fico contente de ter desobedecido. Assim guardarei aquela imagem na memória. Na nossa infância, éramos muito unidas. Eu sempre vim em primeiro lugar em seu coração, não é verdade, Isabella? Só agora me dei conta disso.

— Éramos órfãs. A quem eu poderia amar mais do que minha irmã caçula? O que vai acontecer agora? Conseguiu convencer Emmett a desistir do Exército e ir com você para a Inglaterra?

— Claro que não! — exclamou Rosalie, com ar escandalizado. — No meu casamento, é o marido quem toma as decisões.

— Esse dia está para existir — retrucou Isabella, e ambas caíram na gargalhada, abraçando-se mais uma vez.

Isabella esperou até que estivessem na privacidade de seu quarto para perguntar ao marido o que ele e Emmett conversavam enquanto ela se despedia da irmã.

— Você parecia tão sério — comentou.

— Estava agradecendo a Emmett por negar meu envolvimento em La Compagnie. Na carta que ele vai escrever, fará parecer que Black inventou tudo isso para desacreditar-me.

— Fico contente com isso.

— É difícil acreditar que Emmett e Jéssica descendem da mesma família. Ele é um homem direito.

— É como me sinto em relação a Jacob. Houve um tempo em que achava que tínhamos muito em comum. Como pude ser tão tola?

Após uma pausa, Isabella continuou:

— Edward, você leu o diário de Jéssica. Como isso pôde ter acontecido? Eles eram tão orgulhosos. Sei que ambos se escandalizavam com certos acontecimentos na minha família no passado. Sobretudo Jéssica. Tinha padrões tão elevados!

Edward fitou-a de modo tão intenso que ela teve a impressão de que tentava ler sua alma.

— Esse tipo de gente apenas se importa com as aparências. Nunca foram como você e Rosalie, íntegras e autênticas. Queriam ser admirados. Sobreporem-se aos outros.

— Nunca vou entender isso.

— Não. Uma mulher como você não entenderia.

Edward tirou o cachecol, o casaco e os dobrou em cima de uma cadeira. Estava rindo e balançando a cabeça. Em seguida aproximou-se da esposa, até que ficassem a milímetros de distância.

Involuntariamente os lábios de Isabella se abriram para receber os dele. Mas, em vez de beijá-la, Edward falou-lhe naquele tom que parecia derreter-lhe os ossos e arrepiar-lhe os finos cabelos da nuca.

— Tem algumas explicações a dar-me, mocinha. Não se esqueça de que, há menos de uma hora, disse na frente de todos que me ama. Não tente disfarçar.

O silêncio foi absoluto. Isabella prezava a honestidade em todas as ocasiões, mas existia uma coisa chamada orgulho feminino. Ele estava rindo dela, e isso jamais admitiria.

Afastando-se para o outro lado do quarto, abriu a porta do guarda-roupa.

— Vamos nos levantar bem cedo amanhã, devemos deixar as malas prontas — Isabella comentou.

O sorriso de Edward era irônico.

— Saem faíscas dos seus olhos quando esta zangada, sabia? Neste momento estão brilhando como ametistas.

Ela rangeu os dentes. O tempo pareceu-lhe voltar atrás, e era uma criança outra vez. E Edward Cullen era um garoto horrível que lhe infernizava a vida.

— Não tenho tempo para os seus joguinhos. Vou fazer as malas.

— Meu amor, não temos nada para empacotar. Esqueceu-se de que chegamos aqui com a roupa do corpo e que as que está usando não são suas? — Edward comentou rindo.

Isabella virou-se para ele furiosa.

— Não vejo motivo algum para dar risada.

— Ah! Isso é porque não está no meu lugar. A vingança é um prato que se come frio, não é o que dizem? Pois estão certos. — Dizendo isso, jogou-se na cama às gargalhadas.

Naquele momento, Isabella pensou que mesmo que fosse julgada, enforcada e esquartejada, não confessaria seu amor por ele. Amor? Que amor? Nenhuma mulher poderia amar um homem que se divertia a sua custa.

— Já estou cansada das suas zombarias. Vou para a cama — disse, reunindo um restinho de dignidade.

De um pulo, Cullen estava ao lado dela, segurando-a pelos ombros.

— Não terminei com você ainda, minha bela dama. — Os olhos verdes flamejavam. O riso cessara em seus lábios. — Já deveríamos ter tido esta conversa há muito tempo. — Dedos fortes enterravam-se nos ombros delicados.

Isabella debateu-se, e ele libertou-a de imediato, dando-lhe espaço para respirar.

— O diário de Jéssica provou ser uma leitura muito elucidativa em alguns aspectos — disse Edward em tom irônico.

— Oh! — O chão começava a fugir-lhe outra vez debaixo dos pés. — Eu... e Jéssica não éramos amigas. Nunca lhe contei nada a respeito de...

Edward cruzou os braços sobre o peito, encarando-a.

— Talvez não, mas Black sim. E ele contava a Jéssica muitas coisas sobre você.

Isabella começava a temer o que estaria escrito naquele maldito diário. Fitou-o com olhos muito abertos.

— O quê, por exemplo? — conseguiu murmurar.

— Corrija-me se estiver errado. Você lhe contou que eu era. — Ele começou a contar nos dedos. — Primeiro, um mulherengo; segundo, um jogador; terceiro, um desordeiro...

— Talvez eu tivesse exagerado um pouco — cortou ela. — Por outro lado, não pode negar que sempre teve uma reputação de selvagem e... no meu aniversário de dezesseis anos...

— Sempre voltamos a esse ponto, não é mesmo? À noite em que me surpreendeu com Tanya Riddley.

O coração de Isabella se contraiu em face daquela memória, mas não estava mentindo quando disse:

— Nem me lembro mais disso.

— Por que acha que me casei com você, Isabella?

Ela o fitou muito pálida e deu um longo suspiro antes de responder:

— Você sabe por quê. Fomos forçados a nos casar depois de sermos encontrados juntos após o incidente no quarto da torre.

— Esse não foi o motivo. Tente outra vez.

— Já lhe disse que não estou com disposição para esse tipo de jogo. — Ele tentava guiá-la para uma armadilha. Isabella podia sentir aquilo, da mesma forma que sentia quando era criança. Forçava-a a dizer o que não queria e saía rindo dela.

— Então foi pela minha fortuna — disse Isabella.

— Se eu estivesse à caça de uma fortuna, teria me casado com Rosalie.

— E por que não o fez? Quando éramos crianças, ela sempre foi a sua favorita. Quanto a mim, você não podia nem ficar no mesmo recinto que eu.

— Porque você tornava as coisas difíceis para mim. Mas estamos nos afastando do foco da questão. Ainda não deu a resposta certa. Não faz a mínima ideia do porquê de eu tê-la desposado, milady? Então, vou lhe dar uma pista.

Segurou-lhe a face com ambas as mãos, e seus lábios roçaram os dela bem de leve. Depois outra vez com mais pressão, até que lhe tomou a boca, sequioso. Quando se afastou, ela estava tremendo.

— E então? — insistiu Edward com voz rouca. Os olhos de Isabella buscaram os dele.

— Você me deseja — disse por fim. — É isso, Edward? Foi por isso que se casou comigo?

Encarou-a de cenho franzido como um professor que fala com um aluno que custa a aprender.

— Está chegando perto. Não nego que quando estamos no mesmo quarto, sinto no ar a energia que sai dos nossos corpos. Mas é muito mais que isso. Isabella, você não vê que eu...

Dessa vez, ele permitiria que ela saísse vitoriosa. Não sairia rindo, deixando-a com sentimento de frustração. Se ela quisesse, o teria a seus pés.

Antes que Edward dissesse mais uma palavra, Isabella selou-lhe os lábios com os dedos. Sua mente foi invadida por imagens, sensações, fragmentos, compreensão de um tempo longínquo. E de repente deu a resposta inexorável.

— Nós sempre nos amamos! — ela exclamou. — Desde crianças.

— É verdade. Apesar de eu não ser mais uma criança quando a conheci. Mas você era, e foi isso que me afastou. Temia assustá-la com a força do meu amor.

— E por isso era tão perverso comigo?

— Era uma questão de proteger a mim mesmo e a você. Precisava fazê-la odiar-me.

— E quando descobriu que me amava?

— Ficaria chocada se eu lhe dissesse.

— Quero saber.

Edward a deitou com gentileza sobre a cama e ficou a seu lado.

— Quando a vi beijando aquele garoto e você me atirou no lago. Fiquei louco de ciúme.

— Verdade? Edward, eu não tinha mais que treze ou catorze anos! Eu também o amava naquele tempo. Se não tivesse sido tão detestável comigo, eu teria descoberto.

— Ainda bem que não descobriu. Pense como a nossa situação ficaria insustentável. Eu não tinha um tostão. Você era tão jovem! Seu tio sabendo de tudo...

— Meu tio sabia? — ela perguntou, incrédula.

— Quem você acha que sugeriu que eu viesse para a América? Foi para o meu bem. Deu-me a chance de provar que podia vencer por mim mesmo. O marido de Alice me emprestou o dinheiro para que iniciasse o meu negócio de comércio de peles. Estava determinado a não voltar à Inglaterra de mãos abanando. Afinal, você era lady Isabella Swan, uma grande herdeira. Sabia que não deveria nem ousar beijar a barra da sua saia...

Ela beliscou-lhe o ombro.

— Não diga isso! Nunca mais repita uma bobagem dessas! — Edward deu um meio-sorriso e prosseguiu como se não tivesse sido interrompido:

— Quando senti que já tinha algo a oferecer, voltei para você.

— Foi no meu aniversário de dezesseis anos? — Ele beijou-a de leve nos lábios.

— Foi. E fiz uma confusão dos diabos. Isabella, de uma vez por todas, precisamos exorcizar os fantasmas do passado.

Ela baixou os olhos, não por timidez, mas porque sabia que não poderia ocultar a dor que aquelas lembranças lhe evocavam.

— Lembro-me que naquela noite, quando você me beijou, fiquei assustada.

— Não é de admirar. Eu estava sedento de você. Além disso, não tinha uma mulher havia... nem sei quanto tempo. Não queria nenhuma outra mulher. Só você. Mas Harry nos viu juntos e me disse que você era muito jovem para se casar. Praticamente me obrigou a dar-lhe tempo para se tornar uma mulher. Talvez em um ano ou dois...

— Está indo rápido demais — disse ela, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos. — Você pediu minha mão a tio Harry na quela noite?

— Sim.

— E ele recusou?

— Sim.

— Acho que vou estrangular meu tio da próxima vez que o vir. — Mordiscou o lábio inferior e continuou: — Então você começou a beber e infernizou a noite do meu aniversário.

— Agora sabe por quê.

— Suas esperanças foram por terra. Estava desapontado e procurou alento nos braços de Tanya Riddley.

Edward ficou alguns minutos em silêncio. Depois ergueu-lhe o queixo, até que seus olhos ficassem no mesmo nível.

— Não vou pedir desculpas por todas as Tanya Riddley que passaram por minha vida enquanto esperava você crescer. Nem pense nisso.

Isabella roçou o nariz no dele.

— Não estou lhe pedindo isso. Mas tome nota de uma coisa. Não sou mulher de dividir meu marido com outras, entendeu?

Edward estreitou-a nos braços com ternura e puxou-a para si, até que ela ficasse por cima dele.

— Em meu coração está gravado o seu nome. Nenhuma outra mulher pode entrar lá. Só você, Isabella. Só você.

Beijou-a demoradamente e, em seguida, moveu os lábios pela curva do pescoço delicado, pelos ombros, orelhas...

— Vezes incontáveis paguei pelos erros daquela noite — ele confessou. — Sabia que poderia tê-la na minha cama no momento que eu quisesse. Você sabe disso também. Mas, mesmo assim, eu tinha de lidar com a aversão que você pensava sentir por mim, e isso me deixava inseguro. Só esta noite obtive a certeza de que me ama, já que você o declarou na frente de todos.

— Quando eu tinha dezesseis anos — disse Isabella —, meu coração foi ferido e meus sonhos, destroçados. Eu queria amor, romantismo, e fui forçada a um casamento por conveniência.

— Não era esse o tipo de união que sempre sonhei para nós. Por isso parti. Mas não conseguia ficar longe de você. Quando voltava, era sempre a mesma história, cada vez mais você me demonstrava sua aversão, e seu tio me cobrava a promessa que eu lhe havia feito.

— Promessa? Que promessa? — indagou Isabella.

— Eu deveria estar louco para aceitar tal absurdo. Não, na verdade, estava desesperado. Teria prometido qualquer coisa que o fizesse concordar com o nosso casamento. Depois do fiasco com Tanya Riddley, julguei tê-la perdido. Um casamento, em quaisquer circunstâncias, era melhor do que nada.

Isabella sentou-se na cama e abraçou os joelhos.

— Agora é que não estou entendendo mais nada. Está me dizendo que fez um acordo com tio Harry?

— Exato. Prometi-lhe que daria tempo para que você se recuperasse e se tornasse uma mulher, antes de consumar o nosso casamento. Ele foi duro comigo. Exigiu cinco anos, e eu concordei. Foram os cinco anos mais longos da minha vida — confessou Edward, abraçando-a.

Isabella tentou desvencilhar-se.

— Você e meu tio são dois demônios. Como puderam tramar pelas minhas costas como se eu fosse uma... mercadoria?

— Uma vez me perguntou por que minha irmã Alice parecia não gostar de você, lembra-se? — indagou Edward.

— E você disse...

— Não importa o que eu disse. A verdade é que Alice sabia que estava loucamente apaixonado por você. E achava que você não me devotava a mesma paixão. Caso contrário, há muito teria vindo ao meu encontro. Em suma, eu era infeliz, e minha irmã a culpava por isso.

— Achei que ela ouvira dizer que eu queria anular o nosso casamento e que Jacob Black era meu pretendente.

— Isso também. Até eu cheguei a pensar que a havia perdido para ele.

— Nunca amei Jacob.

— Mas como eu podia saber disso? Você já não era mais uma criança e o seu ódio por mim parecia crescer a cada vez que eu a via. Talvez tivesse sido isso que me deu esperanças. Se eu lhe fosse indiferente, acho que a deixaria livre.

Isabella recostou a cabeça no travesseiro e encarou-o.

— Por que não me disse simplesmente que me amava? Assim não teríamos perdido todo esse tempo.

Edward fitou-a com o olhar nublado. Seus olhos pareciam ainda mais verdes, se é que isso era possível.

— Teria acreditado em mim? Acho que não. Além disso, você era minha esposa. Nosso casamento tinha se tornado real. E eu era quase o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Isabella fitou-o sem palavras. Como fora capaz de inspirar tamanha devoção em um homem como aquele? Não havia nada de especial nela. Era apenas uma moça comum.

— Por que eu? — Isabella perguntou com sinceridade. — É isso que não consigo entender. O que o fez me amar?

Edward passou-lhe o braço pela cintura e beijou-lhe a face.

— Você era... diferente. Especial. Eu via em você todas as coisas que ficaram para sempre perdidas na minha infância durante a Revolução Francesa. Honestidade. Integridade. Virtude. Isso me fez admirá-la desde o primeiro momento em que a vi. E mais tarde, quando essa admiração se transformou em algo diferente, eu já me encontrava no meio de um turbilhão de emoções... E lutei contra esse sentimento do único jeito que sabia: desprezando-a.

Isabella aconchegou-se a ele.

— Fico feliz por você ser um homem persistente. Se não tivesse ido me buscar à força, talvez eu tivesse me casado com Jacob, e Deus sabe o que teria acontecido.

As mãos fortes de Edward deslizaram-lhe pelas costas, como para afugentar todos os temores da mente da mulher amada.

— Eu deveria tê-lo desafiado para um duelo quando os vi juntos em Londres, em Carlton House, mas tive medo de que, se o matasse, você me odiaria para sempre. Se tivesse feito isso, nos teríamos livrado de muitos problemas.

No silêncio que se seguiu, cada um reviveu os eventos da última semana. Isabella estremeceu e aconchegou-se mais ao peito viril. Não queria lembrar o passado. Era o futuro que lhe interessava.

Com um sorriso tímido, disse:

— Nosso filho vai nascer em solo americano. — E para dar ênfase àquelas palavras, segurou a mão do marido e levou-a até seu ventre.

Quando compreendeu o significado do que acabara de ouvir, Edward ficou atônito e não conseguiu emitir nenhum som. A boca estava aberta e os olhos tinham uma expressão de pânico.

Isabella passou-lhe os braços em volta do pescoço.

— O que foi, querido? Não quer ser pai? Não será tão ruim, você vai ver.

— O quê?

Edward encarou os olhos que o fitavam e viu amor, confiança e tudo que um homem podia desejar da mulher amada.

— Oh, Isabella, você acaba de me tornar o homem mais feliz da face da Terra!

— Espero que...

— Sim?

— Que nosso filho nasça à imagem do pai em todos os sentidos.

O amor que fizeram naquela noite foi infinitamente melhor, mais vibrante, mais emocionante, pois pela primeira vez se entregaram por inteiro um ao outro. Sem reservas, sem dúvidas. Apenas com a certeza de amar e serem amados.

— Eu amo você tanto que tenho medo de assustá-la.

A resposta de Isabella foi algo ininteligível. Um suspiro que lhe saiu do fundo da garganta.

— Diga, Isabella.

Aquela história de amor fora escrita havia muito tempo.

E assim abraçados, peito contra peito, dedos entrelaçados, olhos nos olhos, o mundo parecia ter parado para recomeçar a girar no próximo beijo, no calor dos lábios contra a pele macia. O desejo os consumiu com a rapidez de um incêndio e os levou ao centro daquele turbilhão vertiginoso de sensações em que não havia dominado nem dominador. E no ápice do prazer, Edward gritou o nome da esposa, como um brado de triunfo. Enquanto as lágrimas de Isabella molhavam-lhe o pescoço.

Um longo tempo se passou até Edward conseguir retirar-se do aconchego macio daquele corpo amado. Com os lábios absorveu cada vestígio de lágrimas. Aquela era a melhor declaração de amor que ele poderia ter. A que era dita sem palavras. Observou-lhe o rosto sereno e notou que Isabella adormecera. Edward, porém, permaneceu acordado, velando o sono de sua esposa. Pensando na ventura de tê-la a seu lado.

— Quero ter uma filha igualzinha a você — sussurrou-lhe no ouvido.

Isabella não acordou, mas em resposta segurou a mão do marido e a levou até o abdome proeminente.

Pouco a pouco Edward foi relaxando. A brisa noturna soprava, balançando suavemente as cortinas da janela. E ao longe ele ouviu o chamado solitário de um lobo e a resposta distante de sua fêmea.

Um novo dia estava começando e prometia um futuro feliz.

**Fim**

* * *

Eu amo esse livro... O Black e a Jéssica teve o que mereceu, eu fiquei angustiada achando que a Jéssica fosse matar a Bella, mais parece que a mulher tinha algo de bom, na fundo, mais no fundo mesmo.

O Edward foi maravilhoso, e a Bella é minha preferida, ela me ensinou que quem ama confia, mesmo que tudo prove ao contrario, mesmo que os fatos incrimine, mesmo que todos estejam contra, e mesmo que muitos queriam destruir, o amor sempre sobrevive e mostra a verdade dos fatos, ela o amou até o ultimo instante.

Eu me sinto tão feliz quando determino de postar uma adaptação aqui, me sinto com sentimento de missão cumprida. E por isso quero agradecer:_** Guest, Valerie Swan, Jana Mi, Florence Santos, Kivia, juaassaid, Joana Patricia, grazy, Ally Borges, Tali, DiCCullen, DINDA CULLEN, patylayne, viviane, mariloren, Alice b, lina2000, Ms. Anjos, hermana, Natalocas, mandy. santos. 357, marcia freire, kellicullen, Jaack, Theslenn Urils, annacaroll, Ingrid Martins, Dessa Schell, P. Bruce, mila cullen, AnaCarolina1707, Ana Paula Souza 1990, BahBrito, Bela Winchester, Black Diamond 22, Gih Pattinson, ISLCullen, Isabellemariecullen, JOKB, Krol. de. Patzz, Laura Fernanda Duarte, Nanass, Natalia Lofreta, Nessa Schiavi, Paola. d. S, Valerie Swan, Vanesssa, Vanity nightwish, imaryana, jessica. pegado, marprof, sarosa, CSSO, Erika Castro, Euterpe Anonima, Jenni A. S. M, Meeh'Cullen, dria8820, gby00, susucullen, Dani, Regina, Meninas do face, leitoras fantasmas, e futuras leitoras...** _Obrigada por lerem, por me deixarem reviews, é que não dá tempo para responder, mais eu leio e me divirto muito. Obrigada pela paciencia e carinho, muito obrigada!

E se preparem porque vai começar a maratona romances historicos e se preparem meninas, ouso a dizer que esses cinco livros foram os melhores que já li em minha vida...

Então meus amores lindossss... Fiquem com o papai do céu, e que Ele em seu imenso amor proteja e abençõe vocês e suas familias... Robsteijoooooooossss

E até mais Tarde... com a sinopse da nossa primeira adaptação!


End file.
